Fría como el fuego
by Kikyo-dono
Summary: Kagome...la mujer más fría e implacable delante de los demás pero junto a Inuyasha es tan fría como el fuego?...
1. Chapter 1

Lástima que a nadie le gustó el otro fic, pero no importa, eso no me deprime, total, ya tengo la autoestima por el subsuelo para ponerme peor. Agradezco sus mensajes en todos los fics anteriores que he hecho y aquí los dejo con un nuevo fragmento de mi imaginación.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino que solo paso el rato usándolos.

**Fría como el fuego**

En una gran compañía…

Se abren de manera automática las puertas.

- Buenos días, ustedes deben ser los nuevos, mi nombre es Ayame, ustedes son Inuyasha Taisho y Miroku Houshi si no me equivoco.

- Así es. – Respondió Inuyasha.

- Hoy empezamos aquí así que quisiéramos que nos indicara en donde debemos ubicarnos. – Pidió Miroku amablemente.

- Un momento – Pidió Ayame cortésmente mientras levantaba el auricular y marcaba un número. - Rin, ya llegaron los nuevos, por favor acompáñalos hasta la oficina de la jefa….Si lo sé, ese no es tu trabajo pero Sango no puede ahora, ¿podrías?...Ok, están aquí en recepción.

Mientras esperaban, ambos se dieron cuenta que todas las personas que pasaban eran mujeres y Miroku no aguanto su curiosidad.

- Disculpe Srta. ¿Por qué no se ven hombres en el edificio?

- Bueno, supongo que es mejor que se los diga antes de que cometan alguna estupidez. – Pensó Ayame en voz alta mientras tomaba aire.

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó un confundido Miroku.

- Pues, el dueño de esta empresa murió y quedó a cargo su hija que prefiere trabajar con mujeres. – Empezó a decir ella.

- ¿Es lesbiana? – Inquirió Inuyasha que hasta el momento no había entrado en la conversación.

A. Tanto como usted es una supermodelo. – Espetó resentida.

- ¡Feh! – Bufó Inuyasha mientras desviaba la vista.

- Es muy femenina y 100 por ciento heterosexual, sin embargo, a nosotras no nos molesta trabajar entre amigas, además es más eficaz ya que no hay distracciones. – Dijo sinceramente.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí? – Preguntó Miroku al ver que ellos no cuadraban ahí.

- Cuando ella llegó al poder, echo a la calle a la mayoría de los trabajadores de alto rango de esta empresa, sin embargo, a los puestos que ustedes van a ocupar no sabía a quien poner y por recomendación de algún accionista, están aquí.

- ¿Y qué es lo que debías decirnos para no pasar como idiotas? - Pregunto Inuyasha, no olvidándose de la forma como Ayame les había dicho al principio

- Ella es una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, sin embargo, no sé que fue lo que le ocurrió antes, pero siente que cualquier hombre que se le acerque con intenciones de cortejarla, será por puro interés. Por eso, no les recomiendo que la coqueteen si quieren permanecer trabajando aquí. – Advirtió seria.

- Pero que… - Empezó a decir Miroku.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a una chica de pelo negro y ojos cafés, que a simple vista estaba muy acelerada y con la respiración entrecortada.

- Lamento mucho haberme demorado pero parece que hoy soy indispensable para todo y ni siquiera me dan un aumento por eso, je,je. – Bromeó la chica.

- Está bien, no te preocupes Rin. – Dijo Ayame para luego dirigirse a los dos jóvenes. - Por favor síganla y por cierto, tampoco traten de cortejar a la secretaria de la jefa ya que tiene el carácter algo… fuerte.

- Cómo sea, ni que ese fuese mi objetivo. – Dijo Inuyasha fastidiado.

- Pues me alegro que esas palabras vengan de quien va a compartir todo el día con la jefa. – Acotó Ayame con una sonrisa burlona.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo sintiendo que las palabras de esa chica tuviesen algún doble sentido pero sin darle mucha importancia subió en el ascensor junto con Miroku y la tal Rin.

En tres pisos más arriba, se abren las puertas del ascensor…

- Bien, aquí termina mi recorrido. Tú – Dijo Rin mirando a Miroku - …esa será tu oficina – Decía señalando una de las puertas - y en cuanto a ti –Explicó mirando a Inuyasha - Vas a estar al lado de la oficina de la jefa al ser su asistente. Por cierto, van a ir primero a la oficina de ella antes de empezar su trabajo, por aquí, por favor. – Indicó mientras empezaba a caminar.

- Bien. – Respondió Miroku mientras que ambos empezaban a seguirla.

Se acercaron a una oficina muy amplia y se pararon frente al escritorio de una secretaria.

- Sango, estos son los nuevos. – Le dijo Rin a una muchacha que estaba en un escritorio y sumergida en el trabajo que se mostraba en el monitor.

La joven levantó la cabeza y se quedó embobada con cierta mirada zafiro, pero al ver que el joven dueño de aquella mirada levantaba una ceja y la miraba algo confuso, se reincorporó.

- Oh si, por supuesto, síganme. – Contestó nerviosa.

Luego de ello se levantó de su asiento y caminó con ellos hasta la puerta la cual tocó y al recibir permiso de pasar, la abrió…

- Kagome, estos son los nuevos empleados. –Avisó Sango suavemente mientras entraba.

- ¿Mmm? – Fue el único sonido que dijo la susodicha.

En ese momento levantó el rostro una chica con ojos color café, pelo color azabache y fina figura que solo se dejaba ver hasta la mitad detrás de su escritorio.

En ese momento Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron sin habla pero luego reaccionaron.

- Buenos días, Srta. Higurashi. - Dijo Miroku en forma demasiado galante, algo que Kagome notó.

- Buenos días. – Dijo secamente Inuyasha.

Kagome casi cae para atrás luego de ver aquella hermosa mirada dorada, desviando la suya, se dirigió a Sango.

- Oh si, por supuesto, buenos días, mi nombre como ya sabrán es Kagome Higurashi y ¿cada uno es…?

- Miroku Houshi, asistente de vicepresidencia.

- Inuyasha Taisho, su asistente.

- Oh, bien… "¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser mi asistente el más guapo?". – Se preguntó Kagome mentalmente. Luego se dirigió hasta la muchacha - Sango, por favor, déjanos a solas.

Luego de que Sango saliera, prosiguió…

- Ustedes saben que están aquí como nuevo invento de unos de mis accionistas para darle una mayor experiencia a ustedes dos y por supuesto una recomendación que podrá mejorar o empeorar sus posibilidades de trabajo, esto de que ustedes son asistentes de vicepresidencia y presidencia nunca se había visto aquí en Toyota.

- Lo sabemos, tenemos conocimientos y creo que podremos manejarlo bien.- Respondió Miroku.

- Eso espero, pero no por eso los he llamado, sino más bien, para dar a entender las reglas implícitas de la empresa. – Explicó Kagome sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Como ustedes saben, soy una persona muy poderosa a nivel económico y por ello muchos hombres han intentado cortejarme para ver…literalmente…que me sacan de todo eso. Por ello, les advierto que espero que no se les pase por la mente hacer lo mismo, porque sino considérense parte de la gran lista de desempleados del país, además de que los puedo demandar.

- ¿De? – Inquirió Inuyasha.

- Acoso moral, por supuesto. – Respondió Kagome mirándolo desafiante.

- ¿Qué? "¿Quién se cree esta niña?" – Se preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo. - Ni que fuéramos tan miserables para hacer algo así, además, no estoy interesado en usted, si me permite decirlo.

- Excelente "Se que no soy para nada atractiva pero no por eso me lo tiene que restregar en la cara" – Pensó Kagome para luego mostrar una falsa sonrisa. - Me alegra que tengamos este dilema arreglado.

- Entonces, ya podemos empezar a trabajar. – Dedujo Miroku.

- Por supuesto, dile a Sango que te de tu llave y puedes ir con el vicepresidente, llamado Koga Wolf. – Explicó Kagome amablemente.

- Bien, con su permiso me retiro. – Respondió saliendo de la oficina.

- ¿Y yo? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- En esa puerta que está allí, hay está su oficina. – Le respondió ella mientras señalaba una puerta de madera al lado de su escritorio.

- ¿Es la única entrada?

- Por supuesto que no, está también la puerta al lado izquierdo de mi oficina, pero se considera necesario esa en caso de que te vaya a tener que dar alguna indicación o me tengas que entregar algo. Por cierto, está es tu llave. – Le dijo Kagome mostrando una llave entre sus dedos.

- Bien.

Se dirigió hasta ella y recibió de sus manos la llave, algo que hizo sentir a ambos un escalofrío momentáneo. Sin más que decir, Inuyasha se adentró a su nueva oficina, cerrando las puertas, mientras iba a explorar todos los archivos que estuvieran allí y adecuarlo a su estilo. Luego de dos horas, Kagome se extrañó de que aquel individuo no diera señales de vida, por ello, se armó de valor (algo que consideró necesario) y tocó la puerta a su lado. Luego de unos segundos se abrió, mostrando el rostro de Inuyasha muy serio.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó sin mucha cortesía.

- Pues, quería saber que estás haciendo. – Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

- Adecuando el espacio según mis gustos. – Dijo sin más.

Kagome entró y quedó algo sorprendida al "estilo" de Inuyasha, ya que, el escritorio quedó al fondo sin nada más que la computadora, los archiveros a un lado con una de las gavetas abierta (la superior). En la papelera, al lado del escritorio, estaban muchas bolas de papel, que se veía que eran hojas blancas sin utilizar, cualquier otra cosa de sobra desechada y en el borde de la ventana lo único que tenía de adorno era la foto de una joven mujer.

- ¿Quién es? – Inquirió curiosa.

- ¡Que metiche! – Exclamó Inuyasha mientras le quitaba la fotografía de sus manos.

- Perdón por preguntar. – Dijo resentida.

- Es mi madre. - Dijo él secamente.

- Es muy hermosa. – Pensó en voz alta.

- Murió hace años. – Comentó con un dejo de melancolía.

- Lo lamento. – Dijo bajando la cabeza mientras decía esto.

- No importa, no la recuerdo muy bien, pero se supone que uno en una oficina debe poner alguna pertenencia y pues siquiera hay algo. – Comentó distraído.

- Y ¿por qué no pones más cosas?

- No tengo cosas importantes o con un valor sentimental como muchos dicen.

- ¿En verdad? pues yo si pero no me gusta dejarlas en la oficina porque a veces me parece que las dejo muy expuestas a la gente y no me gusta. "¿Por qué le estoy hablando como si lo conociera? ¿Qué me pasa?" – Se reprendía mentalmente.

- Ya veo. – Respondió él sin mucha emoción.

- ¿Y esa gaveta abierta? – Dijo al ver el archivero.

- Ah, es para el entretenimiento. – Contestó Inuyasha retomando el interés.

- ¿Entretenimiento? – Cuestionó confundida.

- Sí, mira.

Se sentó en su silla, colocando los pies en el escritorio, sacó una de las bolas de papel de la papelera y la lanzó, cayendo esta en la gaveta abierta.

- Parece que lo calculaste todo muy bien, ¿no? – Preguntó reprochándolo con la mirada.

- Pues sí, así no me aburro, porque a fin de cuentas, tú no tendrás muchas obligaciones que darme. – Respondió él arrogantemente.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? - Dijo algo enojada por la actitud del chico.

- Pues, porque yo estoy aquí es para que tú le devuelvas el favor a Sesshomaru.

- ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso tú sabes que…? – Empezó a preguntar dudosa.

- Si, lo sé, fuiste su novia, luego el te dejó pero quedaron dizque amigos, hiciste un convenio con él en la empresa para no dejar ésta en quiebra y para pagarle el favor tuviste que contratar e inventarle un empleo a su hermano y a su amigo, o sea yo y Miroku.

- Vaya, no sabía que estabas tan enterado… pero por eso no te confíes de que te quedarás aquí de adorno, tendrás obligaciones y yo me encargaré de que así sea. – Advirtió seriamente.

- Pues, las esperaré ansioso. – Dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona, en verdad le daba mucha gracia la actitud de superioridad que trataba de mantener su "jefa" con él.

- Llega mañana temprano, porque creo que te puedes retirar por hoy, ya que ya "acomodaste" tu oficina. – Espetó ella.

- Muy bien, adiós. – Contestó felizmente.

En ese momento se le pasó por la mente de ¿por qué no tratar de conquistarla? ¿Quién era ella para decirle lo que tiene que hacer en asuntos personales? además, tendrá más entretenimiento viendo las reacciones de la chica a quedarse sin hacer nada.

Tomó su maletín y cuando salió le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Kagome, algo que la dejo pasmada pero sin tiempo para reaccionar ya que Inuyasha se había ido.

- Pero ¿qué se cree? - Decía esto mientras quedaba totalmente sonrojada. Me tendrá que dar una disculpa por eso…

Al siguiente día…

- Buenos días, Ayame. – Saludó Inuyasha.

- Buenos días…Inuyasha, si no me equivoco. – Respondió Ayame algo dudosa.

- Que bueno que no me confundiste con Miroku ya que sino no me hubiese importado que fueses mujer para hacerte recordar mi nombre como debe ser y sabes a que me refiero. – Advirtió serio.

- Tranquilo fiera…ustedes son muy diferentes como para confundirlos, al menos, él es amable, ¿no? – Inquirió esperanzada.

- Espera a que agarre confianza… - Pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Qué…?

No terminó su pregunta porque Inuyasha ya había entrado al ascensor y las puertas se habían cerrado.

En el tercer piso.

- Por fin. – Dijo exasperado.

Inuyasha salió del ascensor y entró a su oficina, dejó su maletín y se disponía ir a ver a su "jefa" para que les diera las "obligaciones" que tenía para él.

Abrió la puerta que conectaba su oficina con la de ella pero se encontró con quien definitivamente hubiese preferido evitar.

- ¿Sesshomaru? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿Inuyasha? al menos eres puntual. – Comentó despectivamente.

- Cállate, ¿por quien me tomas? el hecho de que a través de ti estoy aquí, no significa que no pueda trabajar como debe ser. – Se defendió Inuyasha.

- Lo dices como si tuvieses mucha responsabilidad, cuando mucho le estarás trayendo el café y hablas como todo un accionista. – Le contestó impasible.

- Maldito, tú…

No pudo continuar, ya que se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Kagome, que usaba una falda rosa por encima de la rodilla, una blusa blanca y un blazer del mismo color de la falda.

- Inuyasha, llegaste temprano. – Expresó sinceramente.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se sorprende? ni siquiera he llegado tarde algún otro día, ya que este es mi SEGUNDO día de trabajo. – Dijo Inuyasha desesperado.

- Cálmate, no es para tanto. Sesshomaru, por favor toma asiento. – Respondió ella.

- Gracias. Quisiera que mi hermanito estuviese aquí también para ver si hace algo por la patria. – Espetó Sesshomaru mirando a su hermano con una semi-sonrisa de triunfo al humillar a Inuyasha fácilmente.

- Quizás y hasta necesites ayuda para leer los documentos y usas eso como excusa. – Masculló Inuyasha resentido.

- No sé que es lo que les pasa, pero créanme que no estoy de humor para ver una riña de niños de preescolar, así que les agradezco que mantengan la compostura y se comporten como adultos. – Acotó Kagome harta de la escena.

- Tienes razón. – Contestó Sesshomaru.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas al lado opuesto del escritorio de Kagome e Inuyasha al lado de su hermano.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Sesshomaru? – Preguntó Kagome amablemente.

- Sólo era para informarte que tengo un nuevo trato para ti. – Respondió el susodicho.

- ¿Qué sería? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

- Sólo digamos que necesito un préstamo de tu empresa.

- ¿Cuánto? – Inquirió seria.

- 600.000.000 de dólares, con eso creo que es suficiente. – Respondió restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué? estás loco, las cifras al bajar tanto, se notará todo fácilmente. – Explicó ella negándose rotundamente.

- No si tu "asistente" lo camufla todo, ¿no crees Inuyasha?

- Ella tiene razón, los contadores y accionista se darían cuenta fácilmente, además, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a tratar de ayudarte? – Preguntó incrédulo Inuyasha.

- El hecho de que al menos yo te conseguí algo cercano a un empleo, cosa que creo no te era muy fácil conseguir, ¿verdad? – Comentó mirando con burla a su hermano.

- Basta. Sesshomaru, esto es un tema delicado, sin embargo, trataré de ayudarte. – Dijo Kagome lo más amablemente posible.

- Espero tu respuesta, Kagome. No me defraudes. – Dijo Sesshomaru para luego salir de la lujosa oficina mientras Kagome exhalaba un largo suspiro.

- No sé porque lo soportas. – Masculló Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Kagome curiosa.

- Primero, aceptas como tu asistente a alguien que preferirías ver a 100 Km de distancia, sabiendo que pasarás con él la mayor parte del tiempo, o sea, yo. Segundo, aceptas su aptitud engreída frente a ti como si fueras poca cosa y tercero "pensarás" ayudarle, ¿poniendo en riesgo tu integridad y la misma empresa? – Espetó incrédulo.

- No eres quien para juzgarme. – Respondió fríamente.

- Lo sé, sin embargo, este país es libre y puedo manifestar mi punto de vista si me place, por tanto lo hago, además, si te haces la mujer de hielo, ¿por qué lo tratas a él como una niña desamparada si tienes tanto poder en tus manos?

- Se ve que lo odias con toda tu alma.

- No cambies la conversación.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones o escucharte, especialmente si tienes tanto odio.

- ¿En que influye eso? – Dijo algo confundido.

- Pues, sólo quieres descargar tu ira y frustración conmigo, algo, que para tu información, no creo que sea conveniente que lo hagas, además esta es la segunda Inuyasha, la tercera no te la perdono.

- ¿Segunda? ¿Segunda qué? – Preguntó frunciendo el seño.

- Primero, me besas la mejilla como si hubiese jugado metras contigo cuando estaba chiquita, algo que no recuerdo, segundo, tu aptitud irrespetuosa en mi oficina, ya que estabas tratando de propiciar una pelea.

- Como si él no. Además, el beso en la mejilla no es acoso ni sexual ni moral, para tu información.

- Entonces, sólo te pido que te mantengas a raya si quieres permanecer un tiempo aceptable aquí.

- ¡Feh! – Bufó desviando la mirada.

- ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? – Preguntó incrédula.

- "Esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarle que nadie me domina"

Inuyasha se fue acercando poco a poco a Kagome que yacía con la respiración entrecortada y las piernas le fallaban mientras veía que el se acercaba. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella como para besarle los labios, Inuyasha se paro en seco y le dijo de una forma que su aliento chocara con la cara de Kagome.

- Deja de comportarte tan altanera que tu no eres quien para decirme que debo hacer. – Ordenó serio.

- ¿Cómo?

Kagome salió de su trance con esas palabras sin embargo todo lo que ella le decía lo hacía con la misma distancia de separación ya que por la pared que se encontraba detrás, no podía alejarse de él.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo él aparentemente pensativo.

Con el roce del aliento de Inuyasha sobre su cara, Kagome, casi se iba desmayando, pero se contuvo para seguir escuchándolo.

- Se ve que no tienes mano para dominar a la gente. – Concluyó sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿Qué…?

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la unión de los labios de Inuyasha con los de ella, mientras tomaba su cintura para que Kagome no se escapara. Al principio, ella luchó contra sus instintos pero luego cedió a sus besos y se dejó llevar por la suave caricia que le proporcionaba Inuyasha. Luego de unos minutos él se separó y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Lo ves? ni a eso te resistes a sabiendas de que no puedes hacerlo. – Dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Crees que estoy babeando por ti, ¿verdad? "Si supiera…"

- ¿Eh?

- No estoy en lo más mínimo interesado en ti, es sólo que me da risa tu reacción y…

- Cállate. – Ordenó ella.

- ¿Eh?

- Cállate y lárgate si quieres permanecer siquiera con el rostro decente.

Finalmente Kagome levantó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y con un puño cerrado.

- No puedo. – Respondió sin mucha delicadeza.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Estoy a mitad del trabajo, no me puedo ir así no más, además, esto no es excusa para despedirme si eso es lo que quieres ya que de lo contrario la demandada será otra.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué que?

- ¿Por qué me atormentas? – Inquirió airada.

- No lo sé, soy así, además fue sólo un beso, y era nada más una prueba.

- "¿Me estaba probando?" ¿Qué?

- Pues si, quería saber que tanto carácter tiene mi "jefa".- Mostraba una sonrisa triunfal mientras decía esto.

Kagome no aguantó más sus deseos de llorar y rompió en llanto.

- ¿Eh?

- Maldito, te odio… ¿Es tanto tu afán de mostrarte orgulloso y pasar por encima de los demás sin importar sus sentimientos?

- ¿Qué? "Maldición, la hice llorar, soy un canalla, pero no le pediré disculpas, sobre mi cadáver si es eso lo que pretende."

Kagome sólo siguió llorando y ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo.

- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios mío? ¿Por qué aún no logro superarlo? Y ahora estoy llorando delante de un hombre que es idéntico a él…" – Pensó tristemente.

**¿Qué tal? aquí está el comienzo de una historia romántica que para ser yo no me salió tan mal, bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso, como sea, aquí creo que está más que explícita la historia porque el capítulo me salió largo, no eran mis intenciones, pero me salió así, espero sus comentarios a ver como está, porque aunque sean críticas, envíen algún review ya que luego quedo a la deriva sin saber que pensar de que si les gustó, no les gustó, ni siquiera lo leyeron o algo por el estilo. Algo que aclara- Se que el comienzo se parece a muchos de los otros fics que han leído, sin embargo, el desarrollo de la historia va a ser distinto, si mantengo la misma idea. Sayonara.**


	2. Nuestra reconciliación

**Konichiwa, yo otra vez, aquí está la continuación del fic, agradezco todo su apoyo, recibí los reviews casi más rápido que inmediato, así que me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado la idea de la historia y sinceramente agradezco sus comentarios, por eso, Itsumo Arigato (Gracias por todo).**

**Fría como el fuego**

**Nuestra reconciliación**

- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios mío? ¿Por qué aún no logro superarlo? Y ahora estoy llorando delante de un hombre que es idéntico a él…" – Pensó tristemente.

- "¿Qué hago? maldición…" – Pensó Inuyasha desesperado.

- "No le voy a dar el gusto de verme vulnerable, nunca más…"

Kagome rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y con un ademán hizo que Inuyasha le abriera paso y se dirigió a su escritorio donde se sentó en su silla y lo encaró de frente.

- Es cierto que después de este espectáculo no merezco su respeto y no debo exigirle nada… - Empezó a decir ella lo más calmadamente que podía.

- "¿Qué demonios le pasó?... ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?" – Se preguntaba confundido.

- Lamento mucho no demostrar una expectativa de ser una buena presidenta al verme vulnerable pero le prometo que tal acto no se va a volver a repetir. "Después de todo, Sesshomaru tiene razón" – Pensó resignada.

- ¿Qué?

Fue lo único que Inuyasha atinó a decir ya que había quedado en shock después de las palabras frías y mirada tan indiferente que juro por un segundo que se pareció a Sesshomaru.

- No lo voy a despedir ni nada parecido, es más, no quiero distraerlo más en sus quehaceres, así que puede continuar. – Dijo fríamente.

- ¿Qué quehaceres? - Espetó con burla para ver si Kagome volvía a su estado anterior.

- Es cierto, no se los he dado.

Kagome revisó en una de sus gavetas y sacó una paca de papeles.

- Tenga, estos son facturas y balances que deben ser ordenados y entregados al contador y por supuesto el de último mes, camuflado para que no se note tan repentina pérdida. – Explicó pausadamente.

- O sea, ¿qué vas a ayudar a Sesshomaru?

- Nunca le di permiso de que me tuteara y sí, voy a darle el préstamo que solicita Sesshomaru.

- Pero ¿qué demonios…? – Empezó a musitar él.

- Sólo limítese a cumplir sus funciones.

- ¡Feh!

Inuyasha cogió de mala gana la montaña de papel y se encerró en su oficina. En ese momento Kagome con los ojos empapados y con la amenaza de las lágrimas salió rápidamente y fue al baño. Sango se dio cuenta de esto cuando Kagome salió apresuradamente pero sabiendo lo orgullosa que se había vuelto, prefirió dejarla tranquila y esperar a que se tranquilizara para hablar con ella.

- En que tanto piensa una hermosa dama.

Sango volteo de súbito, encontrándose con los ojos azules que acompañaban a Inuyasha el primer día, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Si? dígame.

- Sólo quería saber que la atormenta. – Dijo Miroku galantemente.

- Con todo respeto, no creo que este sea el lugar apropiado para analizar mis problemas psicológicos, además no creo que esa sea la causa por la que está aquí. – Respondió ella seriamente.

- No, en realidad no. Sólo no me trates con tanta formalidad, ¿si?

Miroku le regalo a Sango una sonrisa que por poco la deja desmayada, sin embargo trató de demostrar seguridad.

- Pues, diga… dime, ¿qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó algo nerviosa.

- No, sólo era para pedirle a tu jefa unos papeles que el coño de madre de mi jefe me mandó a buscar, como si no tuviera secretaria. Pensó resentido en voz alta.

Miroku al darse cuenta de que las palabras que pensó no estaban precisamente en su cabeza sino que las había dicho giró para ver la cara acusadora de Sango, en ese momento se retractó.

- Lo lamento, a veces pienso en voz alta, je,je. – Dijo alisándose el pelo nerviosamente.

- Cuídese de eso, El Sr. Koga no es precisamente paciente. Pero, ¿qué es lo que busca? porque Kagome está en el baño. – Explicó Sango cortésmente.

- Otra vez con formalidad, bueno, no importa, creo que son algunos balances. – Contestó Miroku.

- Esos los tiene Inuyasha, creo.

- En ese caso, se los voy a pedir. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Miroku le regaló una última sonrisa con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó para entrar en una de las puertas a su izquierda, dejando a Sango totalmente roja e incrédula, pero salió de su trance al ver venir a Kagome un poco más repuesta aparentemente.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sango preocupada.

- Por supuesto, Sango. – Kagome intentó mostrar una sonrisa, aunque no logró mucho, sin embargo, se dispuso a entrar.

- Por cierto, Mi…, el Sr. Houshi está con Inuyasha.

Sango se dio cuenta de que cuando dijo el nombre de Inuyasha, pareció verle el rostro más sombrío que nunca a Kagome, aunque esta no se dejó ver porque entró rápidamente a la oficina, dejando a una dudosa Sango.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Inuyasha, ¿no los tienes? ¿De verdad? – Preguntaba Miroku de una forma suplicante.

- Coño, no me los voy a robar, así que si te digo que no los tengo, es porque NO los tengo. – Respondió Inuyasha sin mucha paciencia.

- Será… - Dijo resignado.

Miroku se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba precisamente saltando de felicidad, así que prefirió dejar las cosas así.

- Chao pues Inuyasha, aunque no entiendo cual es tu problema, al menos tu jefa es una atractiva mujer, no como el mío, un tipo que cree que estamos en la revolución industrial y que me explota hasta más no poder, de verdad te quejas por nada…

Miroku al ver la mirada asesina que le clavaba Inuyasha, supo que ese no era un buen momento, así que sólo se limitó a salir sin decir nada más. Kagome vio salir a Miroku con una cara que hasta parecía de miedo y fue a ver a Inuyasha muy a su pesar.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Respondió sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿Qué quería?

- El dichoso balance donde interviene Sesshomaru. – Espetó él.

- ¿Se lo diste sin arreglar? – Lo dijo algo preocupada y con un dejo de rencor.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? – Preguntó con la ira comprimida.

- Bien, mira, era para informarte que tenemos un lanzamiento de la empresa Chevrolet para…técnicamente, restregarnos en la

cara que su tecnología es muy buena. No sé si querrás ir, pero en vista de que eres mi "asistente", tendrás que ir conmigo. – Explicó ella pausadamente.

- ¿Tendré? ¿Cuándo te dijeron eso? – Preguntó Inuyasha con el seño levemente fruncido.

- Una semana antes de que entrarás.

- ¿Y por qué debo? – Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez como cachorro desamparado.

- Ya te lo dije, eres mi "asistente", ¿recuerdas? te consideran como uno de los más altos ejecutivos por eso, el problema es que no sé si puedas llevar a alguien porque vas a tener que estar conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¿Eh?

- Si nos van a restregar algo en la cara, no creo que se queden felices de hacerlo a una sola persona, por cierto, también va a ir el Sr. Houshi.

- ¿Miroku? La cagará.

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó confundida.

- Es un mujeriego, además de que no desaprovecha una rumba…

- Pero es un evento formal. – Explicó ella.

- El no le para a eso.

- Entonces que lleve a alguien que lo mantenga a la raya.

- ¿Qué prostituta haría eso?

- ¿Eh? no sabía que tenía esos hábitos… entonces que vaya con… ¡Sango! si, ella definitivamente lo va a poder controlar. – Pensó Kagome con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿Por qué tan segura? – Inquirió curioso.

- Allá te darás cuenta, este, es el sábado a las 9:00 pm. En el hotel Príncipe.

- Demasiado lujoso, ¿no crees? – Preguntó con burla.

- Acostúmbrate porque eso no es algo raro, y por si acaso, en traje de gala y corbata modernos, no quiero pasar una pena. – Advirtió seria.

- Ni que tú pudieses lucir muy bonita que digamos… - Espetó burlón.

- Te prometo que al menos decente pareceré. – Le devolvió la jugarreta a Inuyasha, algo que hizo que este por un segundo mostrara una semi-sonrisa.

Kagome salió de la oficina de Inuyasha, dejándolo algo contrariado por la seguridad que ahora mostraba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La semana pasó sin muchos cambios, ya que Kagome se había vuelto distante y fría con Inuyasha y sólo se limitaba a hablarle cuando era estrictamente necesario…pero la noche del sábado llegó e Inuyasha había planeado encararla para saber por qué el cambio tan pasado de repentino.

En el Hotel Príncipe se paró una limusina, dejando ver a Kagome que usaba un hermoso vestido rosado con escote en "V" pero que no mostraba demasiado, unas sandalias rosadas junto con algunos accesorios, no muy extravagantes, era un arreglo simple pero bonito. Rápidamente, cuando entró en el recinto, buscó a Inuyasha, pero por más que se esforzará no lo veía.

- Ese idiota, me dejó sola con esta cuerda de cuervos. – Dijo Kagome resentida.

(…): Decías…

Kagome se volteo de súbito y vio a Inuyasha que vestía un traje de gala muy juvenil, color negro. Kagome lo vio demasiado guapo y bajó la vista rápidamente.

- No te pongas a juzgar a la gente de antemano, ¿quieres? – Le pidió él burlonamente.

- Mira quien lo dice. Por lo menos viniste.

- Pues sí, o sino ¿quien se calaba tu lengua después?

- Pues sí.

- No te queda mal el vestido, por lo menos cumpliste con lo que me prometiste de verte decente. – Dijo haciendo un gesto de asentimiento.

- Yo siempre trato de cumplir lo que prometo, y siquiera viniste en traje.

- Lo que me costó conseguirlo en el reguero de mi casa…

- Je,je…pero valió la pena.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó confundido.

- "¿Qué he hecho? ¿Desde cuando digo y pienso esto tan pervertido?". No, pues, me refiero a que viniste decente y nadie notará lo relajado y despreocupado que eres. "Si, el poder de la palabra, menos mal me salió una excusa" – Pensó Kagome con una expresión nerviosa.

- No soy tan así pero como sea, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? – Preguntó fastidiado.

- Básicamente, saludar a todos con cortesía, seguirlos en la conversación, aunque nunca te quedes en una mucho tiempo porque luego te hacen preguntas muy personales como que si ya tuviste tu primera vez y de allí en adelante por el mismo efecto del alcohol. Y, darles algunas alabanzas a sus productos y a ellos mismos, pero si quieres puede tomarte uno que otro tiempo para descansar en la terraza ya que no es un sitio ni una situación específicamente romántica, pues nadie se la pasa ahí. – Explicó sin mucho ánimo.

- Se ve que tienes experiencia. – Dijo burlón.

- No es que lo disfrute pero se manejarme en este tipo de eventos.

- Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta… y ¿cuánto dura todo ese procedimiento? – Volvió a cuestionar.

- Veamos, son las 9:15, creo que como a las doce a más tardar ya habremos terminado con el disfraz de hipocresía.

- Bien, entonces, empecemos de una vez. – Declaró él.

Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigieron a los grupos de gente para iniciar su "trabajo" mientras que un poco más lejos se encontraba Sango esperando conseguir a Miroku.

- Espero que venga, no perderé horas de sueño por nada, además no entendía porque Kagome le dejó ese raro encargo, era algo hasta desesperado.

FLASCHBACK

- Sango, anda, ven, así controlas a Miroku y yo podré estar tranquila. – Pedía una suplicante Kagome.

- ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle la libertad de hacer lo que quiere? además, no creo que sea tan así. – Respondió Sango insegura.

- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, además, el no sabe de esto y podrás estar hecha la loca interrumpiendo sus momentos de conquista, él entenderá que estará como en una especie de cita y se controlará.

- ¿Y con eso crees que estoy más tranquila? ¿qué voy a hacer cuando piense que está en una cita?

- Sólo hazte la loca, ¿si? Anda Sango, ¿cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí para convencerte?

- Muy bien…lo haré. – Dijo resignada.

FIN FLASHBACK

- ¿Por qué me dejé convencer? – Se reprochaba Sango en voz alta.

(…): ¿Te dejaste convencer de qué?

- ¿Eh?

Sango levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules de Miroku que iba en traje, muy apuesto, que la dejó a ella con la boca abierta.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Inquirió él.

- No nada. – Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Miroku observó con detenimiento la figura de Sango que se encontraba vestida en un escotado vestido rojo junto con unas sandalias del mismo color y el pelo suelto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo sonrojada por la mirada de Miroku.

- No, nada, sólo admiraba tu belleza. – Respondió galantemente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó más sonrojada aún.

- Bien, empecemos, debemos mostrarnos complacidos y alegres aquí ¿no? – Dijo desviando la conversación.

- Sí. – Respondió ella algo confundida.

- Entonces empecemos el proceso de manipulación psicológica. – Propuso felizmente.

- Será… - Dijo mientras reía por lo bajo, sin pensar que él podría tener tantas mañas como se lo había dicho Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Oye, ¿podemos ir al balcón un momento? – Le dijo Inuyasha al oído a Kagome, no para seducirla, simplemente estaba agotado de tanto jaleo de bola como el le decía.

- Bi…bien. – Respondió medio nerviosa por la cercanía.

Los dos se dirigieron hasta una de las esquinas del balcón.

- ¿Cómo haces para no volverte loca ahí dentro? – Cuestionó él.

- Supongo que la práctica… - Rió un poco al verse tan experimentada en la materia.

- Debí estudiar medicina. – Pensó en voz alta.

- Ja, ja. Tampoco para tanto, ¿no crees?

- Pues, creo que sí. – Le mostró una sonrisa a Kagome que la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

- Yo…- prosiguió – Yo lamento haberte tratado así el martes.

- No te preocupes, yo…no le veo ninguna importancia a ese beso.

- Pero yo sí, me comporté como un idiota y tanto que critico a Sesshomaru…qué ironía, ¿verdad?

- Je, pues, al menos pides disculpas, siendo él, jamás lo harías y le echarías la culpa a alguien más.

- Y ¿a qué viene eso? – Inquirió confundido.

Kagome se dio cuenta que habló más de lo debido.

- No, no tiene importancia. – Contestó rápidamente.

- Él me dijo que rompió contigo porque eres una persona demasiado blandengue para su gusto.

- Si, por eso cortó conmigo. – Asintió Kagome tristemente.

- Idiota como él solo, ¿no?

Kagome mostró una semi-sonrisa.

- Pues, creo que es demasiado orgulloso, aunque esa no es excusa para que hablemos de él a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro.

- De verdad crees en la gente ciegamente, ¿no?

- Y tú desconfías hasta de una mariposa, ¿no?

- El polvo de las taras te da ceguera.

- ¿Lo ves? no le tienes confianza ni a tu propia sombra. – Concluyó ella.

- No me culpes, he pasado por muchas cosas. – Respondió él distraídamente.

- ¿En verdad? pero no por eso debes pensar que todo el mundo te odia. – Respondió Kagome tratando de entenderlo.

- Y tú eres mi más vivo ejemplo. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

- Yo no te odio. – Respondió ella.

- Sí, claro.

- En verdad ¿piensas que hablaría así con alguien que odio?

- ¿Qué se yo? – Resopló él.

- Pues no, porque debajo de esa capa de arrogancia y altivez, eres una buena persona. – Concluyó muy segura.

- Demasiado ingenua. – Pensó en voz alta.

- Trabajas para tener un futuro, no robas, no usas drogas, no has matado, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres malo? – Lo volvió a cuestionar ella.

- Lo insensible y amargado que soy, para empezar.

- Sólo eres impulsivo.

- Será mejor que regresemos si quieres que nos crean la farsa.

- Cierto.

Ambos regresaron a su "labor", mientras que con esta conversación se sentían más tranquilos, después de todo, fue una especie de reconciliación a su manera.

**Mi alma, creí que no terminaría, pero por fin lo hice, se que este capítulo no está muy entretenido que digamos y ni siquiera se si ese tipo de reuniones se hacen en verdad, lo más seguro es que no, pero se tenían que arreglar las cosas no, y no había mejor sitio que en una lujosa fiesta (al menos a mi me parece un buen lugar). Coloqué a la pareja de Miroku-Sango, aunque se que me va a poner la cosa más extensa pero es para no centrarme tanto en los mismos personajes. Trataré que el próximo capítulo sea más romántico para ambas parejas, ya lo empecé a hacer pero sólo llevo 4 páginas pero es que estoy en la época en la que todos los profesores desean que me convierta en psicópata, es decir, tiempo de evaluaciones y por eso este capítulo es un pelín más corto. Aclaraciones: Coño de madre es algo como infeliz, desgraciado, mal nacido, etc. Y jala bola es una persona muy aduladora. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Voy a tratar de actualizar el viernes o el fin de semana. Sayonara.**


	3. La Persecución

**Bueno aquí está la continuación, hoy ando depre porque la vieja esa me puso mala nota en la exposición y tanto que me fajé estudiando, dizque no di mucha información, vieja el coño, así que no sé como quede el capítulo. Pero bueno, volviendo al fic, agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios, me siento sumamente alagada, gracias por todo Lorena, mily-chan, Jimena-chan, Kagome-katheryne, la feña, dark a.g y a todas las personas que leen la continuación del fic, Honto Arigato (Gracias de verdad)**

**Fría como el fuego**

Luego de terminar con su "trabajo" en la fiesta, estaban dispuestos a salir y en la entrada del hotel…

I: Dios mío, eso era interminable, aunque tu parecías como si nada.

K: Ese es el poder de la actuación, je, je.

I: Si, échame coco (restriégame) con que eres muy buena actriz.

K: Pues, en realidad no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca sinceramente.

I: Por?

K: Estas reuniones sociales son un verdadero fastidio y dar a entender a alguien más que lo idolatras y hacerle un viaje de ilusiones en la mente, no es algo que merezca mucho honor y gloria.

I: Se te salió el Juan Gaviota.(se volvió poética y reflexionista)

K: Cállate.- Le dijo mientras le daba un codazo y reía. Mira, ya me tengo que ir.

I: En qué?

K: En taxi, supongo.

I: Y tú no habías venido en limusina?

K: Sí pero le dije al chofer que se fuera, a fin de cuentas, él no tenía que

calarse el hecho de que yo estuviera jalando bola y el sin poder ver a su familia ni dormir, por eso lo dejé irse para que descanse, después de todo, el también tiene que trabajar mañana.

I: Demasiado amable…

K: Quizás…, entonces, mañana nos vemos temprano.

I: En donde?

K: En donde más, en la empresa.

I: Espera un minuto, o sea que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar?

K: Por supuesto, igual que yo.

I: Pero, eso es injusto, los demás bien sabroso en sus camas y yo aquí trabajando.

K: Si, es por eso que lo digo ya que no todo el mundo vino esta noche a "trabajar" y si faltamos tú, yo, Sango y Miroku, quién se va a encargar de la empresa?

I: Que se yo, como es que se llamaba…ah sí, Ayame, creo que era, dile que tendrá sus 15 minutos de fama y se encargará de todo mañana.

K: Es la recepcionista, Inuyasha.

I: Y qué, dará igual.

K: Deja de buscar soluciones imposibles, y no vayas a faltar, porque si no vienes, no te voy a pagar en tres meses. Ok?

I: Ingrata.

K: Como sea, me voy.- Kagome se disponía a irse cuando se paró en seco al escuchar a Inuyasha decir…

I: Yo te llevo.

K: Qué? - Volteo para verlo y creer que estaba bromeando.

I: Eres una ingrata al querer quitarme el sueldo por tres meses, pero no importa, no me perdonaría que te pasara algo a altas horas de la noche por no ser dizque "caballeroso", así que yo te llevo.

K: No te ves en la obligación, tranquilo.

I: Aquí la gasolina es barata, no hay problema.

K: Que sutil ¬¬

I: Mi carro es ese Toyota Corolla. – Dijo señalando un carro blanco.

K: Y Toyota…

I: El hecho de que trabaje ahí y que odie el no haber estudiado psicología o cualquier otra cosa para no tener ese empleo, no significa que no sea una buena marca. Se que no es un carro lujoso, es más, está ya hasta anticuado pero no estoy nadando en dinero como para comprarme otro.

K: Si claro…

I: Es verdad.- Inuyasha le abre la puerta del lado del copiloto.

K: Y esa amabilidad?

I: Para que vos veáis (es una expresión para mostrarle y restregarle a alguien la cara lo que uno puede hacer, por lo menos es así en mi país)

K: ¬¬

Kagome entra dentro del auto pero quería mantener la conversación anterior. Espero a que Inuyasha entrara para preguntarle. Cuando este ya estaba adentro…

K: Cómo que no tienes plata, no te creo, si Sesshomaru es uno de los más grandes empresarios…

I: Sesshomaru, no yo. – La interrumpió – Ese idiota se quedó con la empresa y modificó el testamento de mi padre para que no me quedara nada, sin embargo, por el peso de la ley, tuvo que ser mi tutor y para que no abriera la boca y lo demandara, me dijo que me pagaría los estudio y me daría un empleo. Y por eso ahora soy tu "asistonto"

K: No exageres ¬¬, aunque…de verdad no imaginaba eso de Sesshomaru.

I: Las apariencias engañan.

K: Sí…- Fue lo único que atinó a decir ya que para ella poseía un doble sentido, aunque Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de ello, pues Kagome mostraba una actitud que no era su personalidad completamente.

I: Dejemos la filosofía para después porque tengo sueño y eso si es un somnífero, dime, en donde vives? – Dijo mientras prendía el carro.

Kagome salió de su trance y respondió…

K: En Santa Elena.

I: Qué, la zona de los ricos, por ahí vive Sesshomaru. Espero no tener que pasar frente a su casa, sino se me pega la mala suerte.

K: Je, je, no, más bien, vivo 4 cuadras más lejos de la calle de él.

I: Eh?- Dijo levantando una ceja.

K: Fui a su casa una vez, pero fue hace mucho.

I: Umm, bueno, entonces vives en la Avenida Italia, no?

K: Ajá. – Respondió distraídamente.

Inuyasha arrancó con mucha velocidad.

K: Puedes ir más lento sabes?

I: Voy apenas a 120, no es para tanto.

K: 120 Km/h es mucho por si no sabías.

I: No voy a chocar, si es por eso.

K: Quizás tú no pero otros sí a causa tuya.

I: Si disminuyó la velocidad dejarás de quejarte?

K: Quizás…

I: Bien. – Inuyasha desaceleró y continuó su camino. Kagome iba muy tensa, sin embargo, no se hacía notar, cuando vio que Inuyasha se desvió del camino, se asustó.

K: Qué haces?

I: Nos siguen.

K: Qué?

I: Ese auto negro que va allá.

K: Con más razón déjame en mi casa.

I: Si te dejó allá, será como meterte en la boca del lobo, porque no creo que estén interesados en un pelagato como yo.

K: Y qué hacemos?

I: La noche les favorece el hecho de hacer cualquier cosa, será mejor ir a un sitio más transcurrido pero el centro aún está lejos.

K: Dios mío – Kagome estaba muy alterada y tenía ganas de llorar pero no se iba a ver como una debilucha.

I: Estás bien? "Qué pregunta Inuyasha, quién va a estar bien en una situación así?"- Se reprimió mentalmente. Aunque pudo notar que la chica estaba tensa, no lloraba ni temblaba, es decir que cuando él la besó en la oficina en verdad la turbó.

K: Estoy bien. – Apenas alcanzó a decir ya que sentía que si volvía a abrir la boca, se le saldría en cualquier momento un sollozo.

I: "Maldición, aún mantiene la compostura, es decir que yo en verdad le hice daño aquella vez" – Inconscientemente aceleró, dejando mucho más asustada a Kagome.

K: Qué coño estás haciendo? – Estaba tan asustada que olvidó que debía comportarse más educada.

I: De cuando acá juego metra contigo para que me trates así, además, sólo trato de mantener la distancia con esa gente. – Se excusó para no decir sus verdaderos motivos.

K: Perdón. – Kagome se dio cuenta de que se estaba saliendo de sus casillas y que por lo pronto sería más prudente no hablar.

I: No te preocupes, me han tratado mucho peor y… - viendo el miedo y la frustración en los ojos de ella terminó su oración diciendo…- si quieres llorar o gritar, hazlo, no me voy a burlar de eso.

K: Qué?

I: Se que quieres ocultar tu miedo y mostrarte segura pero será peor para ti.

K: No tengo miedo. "Cómo demonios se dio cuenta de todo, acaso fui tan obvia?"

I: Si claro, te preguntarás como es que tu actuación no funcionó conmigo, no?

K: Eh?

I: Verás, soy una persona que aunque no lo parezca, se fija mucho en los detalles y en los gestos y tu mirada es exactamente igual a la que tenías cuando lo del beso.

K: Pero, cómo?

I: Si no tuvieras los ojos tan grandes, quizás podrías pasar más desapercibida. – Dijo bromeando para tratar de calmar la tensión.

K: Como si los tuyos fueran diminutos…¬¬

I: Yo me sé controlar mejor, por eso no me afecta.

K: Si claro ¬¬. "Tiene razón, yo en su lugar estuviese temblando al frente del volante"

I: Estamos llegando al centro.

Por un momento Kagome se tranquilizó un poco pero aún se sentía alterada. En ese momento Inuyasha sintiéndose tan impotente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y…

K: Qué haces? – Dijo sonrojada, ya que Inuyasha había agarrado su mano y se la había besado no como un gesto seductor ni mucho menos, simplemente una caricia para tranquilizarla, aunque nunca quitó los ojos del camino.

I: Dándote apoyo, nada más.

K: Gra…gracias. – Dijo algo nerviosa y confundida, por qué le había hecho ese gesto, a pesar de todo, el objetivo de Inuyasha se cumplió, ya que se sentía mucho más tranquila y ya en el centro…

I: Llegamos.

K: Aún no nos dejan. – Dijo mirando el espejo a su lado.

I: Ya lo harán.

K: Si tienen tanto afán, es por algo importante, pero que he hecho yo?

I: La gente que se ve obligada a manejar con tanta plata siempre tiene ese tipo de problemas.

K: Pero, por qué?

I: A veces porque ven la felicidad y el poder en el dinero. Por cierto, creo que ya los perdimos.

K: Eh? – Kagome volvió sus ojos al retrovisor y para su tranquilidad mental pudo notar que efectivamente ese carro negro había desaparecido. – Muchas gracias, por ti fue que pudimos salir vivos de esto.

I: De nada, además, no hice mucho.

K: En realidad si, me siento culpable por lo que te hice pasar hoy.

I: Eh?

K: Si no me hubieras dado la cola (aventón o como le llamen) no habrías pasado por esto, así que por favor déjame aquí, yo buscaré un taxi.

I: Ajá, y yo soy un idiota que va a dejar a una mujer indefensa en una parada en el centro expuesta a que la secuestren, violen y quien sabe que más…deja, yo te dejo en tu casa.

K: No, no puedo pedirte eso.

I: Es cierto, no sería conveniente que te quedarás en tu casa hoy.

K: Qué?

I: Es cierto, porque si te pones a ver, esos tipos nos dejaron fácilmente sabiendo que en algún momento llegarás y te quedarás en tu casa. Quizás sea mejor que duermas en otro lugar.

K: Pero en donde?

I: Quizás en un hotel.

K: No recibirán a nadie a esta hora.

I: Buen punto.

K: Déjame aquí, yo veré que hago.

I: Kagome por Dios, son las 3:15 de la mañana, no te voy a dejar en la calle.

K: Pero, no tengo a donde ir. Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

I: Pues…pero no pienses mal, eh?

K: Que quieres decir.

I: No vayas a hacer mal pensada ni me vayas a dar una cachetada.

K: Di pues…

I: Quédate en mi casa.

K: QUÉ!

I: TE DIJE QUE NO FUERAS MAL PENSADA!

K: Pero, cómo se te ocurre darme esa clase de proposición?

I: No te queda de otra, además, si te quedas aquí te violan, si te quedas en tu casa te matan, entonces?

K: Pero…mañana hay que trabajar.

I: Querrás decir hoy, y ya estamos gastando el tiempo de las últimas 4 horas que nos quedarían de sueño, así que mejor decídete de una vez.

K: Yo… "Quedarme con Inuyasha, estoy segura que en verdad sus intenciones son buenas pero yo no se si podré estar tranquila con él aunque tiene razón en lo que me ha dicho, supongo que no tengo otra opción"

I: Y bien? "Que mal pensada es…ni que fuera alguna clase de pervertido o algo así para que se lo piense tanto"

K: Está bien, pero saldré temprano porque debo cambiarme de ropa antes de trabajar.

I: Bien.

Inuyasha se dirigió hasta su apartamento en un edificio ni muy lujoso ni muy pobre, de clase media para ser exactos. Entro dentro del estacionamiento y se bajó del auto, Kagome lo imitó y fue detrás de él hasta las puertas de un ascensor y entraron, Inuyasha apretó algunos botones y mientras el ascensor subía con mucha parsimonia, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

K: "Qué carrizo me pasó para haber aceptado, ahora qué se supone que debo hacer, no puedo salir corriendo como una loca, así que…Dios quiera y todo quede absolutamente normal y sin ningún tipo de eventos"

I: "Por qué la invité, es más, qué me importa a mi si la violan, matan o drogan, qué demonios está pasando conmigo, sólo espero estar en mis cabales aún para cuando el sol salga"

El ascensor abrió e Inuyasha salió primero dirigiéndose hacia una de las puertas, seguido por Kagome y ninguno de los dos sin articular palabra. Cuando se abrió la puerta, ambos entraron y Kagome se puso a observar todo, ya que lo vio muy ordenado y bien decorado a pesar de que aparentemente vivía solo.

K: Tú lo arreglaste?

I: El que?

K: El apartamento.

I: Ah no, fue mi mamá cuando vino para la mudanza, se empeño en organizarlo todo para que viviera decentemente según ella.

K: Je, supongo entonces que no se lo impediste. Ya se me hacía extraño que un hombre que no fuera gay tuviese buenos gustos en la decoración.

I: Pues sí, oye, qué quieres: cama o mueble( sofá o como le llamen ustedes)?

K: Obvio que el mueble, no puedo quitarte la cama.

I: Me es indiferente.

K: De todas formas.

I: Bien, entonces, espera a qué busque una almohada y una sábana.

K: Ajá.

Inuyasha salió de la sala y se adentró en uno de los cuartos para cuando salió, ya Kagome se había quedado profundamente dormida en el mueble.

I: Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa, debe estar cansada para conciliar el sueño con un vestido tan apretado – Dijo mientras le quitaba las sandalias, le acomodaba la almohada debajo de la cabeza y la arropaba. – "En verdad esta chica es hermosa, nunca creí que una mujer pudiera tener un cuerpo tan perfecto, espera un minuto, que idioteces estoy pensando, ya el cansancio me hizo mal, mejor me voy a dormir"

Pero cuando se iba dispuesto a dormir, el sonido de un plato quebrándose lo alertó y se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina. Para su sorpresa un hombre con un arma lo estaba apuntando.

I: Maldición – Masculló entre dientes.

(…): No te muevas o disparo.

I: Ni creas que me intimidas con eso.

(…): Quizás a ti no, pero a ella estoy seguro de que si.

Kagome se había despertado por el ruido y había ido a ver que pasaba. Para cuando entró vio a un hombre encapuchado que apuntaba con un arma a Inuyasha y simplemente se quedó paralizada. Inuyasha luego de que el hombre la señalara movió su cabeza hacía donde estaba ella, viéndola indefensa y asustada, tuvo el impetuoso deseo de romperle la cara a ese hombre pero por su seguridad y la de ella no se movió.

(…): Creíste que la esperaríamos en su casa como unos gafos?

I: Pues, sí.

(…): Ja, no te confíes. Lindura (dirigiéndose a Kagome) será mejor que si quieres ver a tu amigo con vida, hagas lo que yo te diga.

I: Qué?

(…): Quizás ella no valore mucho su vida, para dejarse intimidar, pero sería capaz de hacer sufrir a otro por su culpa?

K: Déjalo, el sólo ayudaba, no tienes porque amenazarlo a él! – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos que salían descontroladamente

I: Kagome… - Inuyasha estaba en shock, se imaginaba cualquier reacción menos esa.

K: Por favor…- continuó- no se atreva a lastimarlo o sino jamás me lo perdonaría.- Dijo entre sollozos.

(…): Vaya, vaya, mira las sorpresas que da la vida. Quién imaginaría que la mujer de hielo se viese tan vulnerable con el simple hecho de amenazar a su asistente, o quizás sea más que eso, seguramente una mujer de tanta belleza se aprovecharía de todos así…

I: CÁLLATE COÑO DE MADRE!

(…): No hagas sufrir más a la "Srta." porque ella es la que va a ver tu muerte sin anestesia.

I: Maldito.

K: Qué es lo que demonios quiere? – Kagome había recobrado algo de cordura y lo enfrentó.

(…): Por mi, muchas cosas, linda – dijo en tono pervertido – pero estoy aquí es para hacerte una advertencia, será mejor que te retires del negocio o sino para la próxima acabará tu cadáver en un misterioso accidente.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese salir, Inuyasha se había abalanzado contra él pero este le disparó dejado paso al sonoro grito de Kagome.

K: INUYASHA!

**Bueno aquí quedó el capítulo, lo dejé en una parte muy melodramática, pero así salió, no les indico el día específico que colocaré la actualización, ya que a mi la inspiración me viene en cualquier momento, y tuvieron suerte de que me viniera hoy, porque esa viene es de ratico que es lo peor del cuento. Sinceramente, espero que les guste y que me sigan apoyando en la elaboración de este fic. Sayonara**


	4. La estadía junto a ti

**Continué el fic rápido no, es que en el capítulo anterior dejé la idea en el aire y luego no iba a poder terminarla bien si dejaba de escribirla, por eso lo hice hoy, este capítulo no va a estar muy ardiente que digamos (en lo absoluto hasta el final donde la cosa cambia y tampoco mucho), pero aún así espero que sea de su agrado y una vez más agradezco su apoyo en el fic, agradezco sus comentarios y el hecho de que les haya gustado.**

**Fría como el fuego**

**La estadía junto a ti.**

K: INUYASHA!

Kagome había cerrado los ojos y calló sobre sus rodillas después de escuchar el disparo, ya que temía lo peor, no se atrevía abrirlos.

I: Que escandalosa, ahora me pondrán una queja.

K: Eh?- Kagome levantó la vista, viendo a Inuyasha sano y salvo sólo con una pequeña herida en su brazo a causa del roce de la bala y sentado en el suelo, mientras que el hombre que se encontraba con ellos había desaparecido.

I: Me dejaste sordo, sabías?

K: Pero…

I: No soy tan idiota como para dejarme parado como blanco para que me diera y practicara su puntería.

Kagome no sabía que le había pasado a ella pero en un momento donde para ella no importaba nada más que Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y llorando con todas sus fuerzas pero de felicidad.

I: Tranquila…-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, aún así estaba intrigado por la actitud que mostraba.

Luego de que Kagome se hubiese tranquilizado, se separó de él algo apenada.

I: Por qué…- Temía hacer la pregunta más la curiosidad lo venció.- Por qué llorabas?

K: Yo…- Kagome temía mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente pero no era momento de echarse para atrás, así que diría la verdad. – Yo estaba muy asustada por lo que pudiese pasarte.

I: Por qué?

Una sonrisa algo triste se mostró en el rostro de Kagome, algo que intrigó a Inuyasha pero no dejó de mirarla esperando una respuesta.

K: "Ya qué Kagome?"- se dijo a sí misma.- Yo…no quería que la única persona a la que le caigo bien pase lo que me pase, le sucediese algo.

I: Eh? – Esta era la gota que derramó el vaso, Inuyasha no entendía nada ahora.

K: Soy… una persona que es odiada por muchos y menospreciada por montones, soy alguien muy débil que debe lucir fuerte y segura para mantener una buena imagen y tu eres la única persona que me ha visto en ocasiones tal y como soy y no me ha menospreciado o rechazado, quizás en lo del beso no estabas conciente de lo que me hacías más que pisotear mi orgullo, que francamente poco me importa, y que de verdad no te culpo de no imaginar nada, por eso…pienso que…si mueres a causa mía, me odiaría toda la vida y me…suicidaría.

I: Kagome… "Cómo es posible que alguien que ha sufrido tanto puede verse tan segura ante los demás?"- Si eso te hace tan infeliz por qué no…lo dejas? "Listo, si no preguntaba no hubiese podido dormir, ojala no esté exigiendo demasiada información"

K: Mi padre…en su lecho de muerte me pidió que siguiera manteniendo su empresa, porque era lo único que podía ofrecerme y yo en verdad no quiero defraudarle.

I: El estaría feliz por ti si tú realmente lo estuvieras.

K: Aún así, ese no es un negocio del que se sale fácilmente.

I: Es cierto. – Inuyasha, una vez con los niveles de adrenalina bajos, se dio cuenta del ardor que sentía en su brazo e hizo una pequeña mueca.

K: Es cierto – dándose cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba herido.- Donde tienes un botiquín?

I: Qué?

K: Un botiquín de primeros auxilios, donde lo tienes?

I: No tiene importancia.

K: Si la tiene, ya que se puede infectar. Dime, donde está?- Dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y llevándolo hasta la sala, algo que puso nervioso al chico por la cercanía pero que ella no se dio cuenta.

I: En el baño. - y Kagome después de saber del paradero del botiquín lo dejó en el mueble para ir rápidamente entre las habitaciones, para buscar el baño.

Cuando consiguió el baño buscó entre la gaveta del espejo y otras partes, hasta que divisó una pequeña caja donde tenía algo de alcohol, algodón, vendas y algunos medicamentos, entre esos, encontró un analgésico que junto con las vendas, algo de algodón y el frasco de alcohol, fue donde Inuyasha.

I: Lo conseguiste, creí que no lo harías ya que ni preguntaste donde quedaba el baño.

K: Sí, pues fíjate. Ahora enderézate y quédate quieto ya que la sangre me pone medio nerviosa. – Dijo mientras se paraba a su lado y estiraba el brazo de Inuyasha que lo vio muy bien formado para su gusto pero intentó verse serena para cumplir lo que se había propuesto.

I: Entonces, si no te gusta, por qué lo haces? – Dijo mientras ella aplicaba alcohol en el algodón y lo acercaba a su herida para limpiarla.

K: Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo hoy has hecho por mi. – Dijo muy concentrada en que no le hiciera mucho daño a Inuyasha.

I: No pedía nada a cambio – Dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca mientras veía a Kagome pasar el algodón.

K: Aún así lo hago, este país es libre, y puedo hacer lo que me plazca mientras no le haga daño a nadie. –Cuando terminó de limpiar la herida se dispuso a vendarla.

I: Parece que ya regresaste a la normalidad, ya me extrañaba que estuvieras tan dulcita por tanto tiempo.

K: Sí, hasta yo me había asustado. – Dijo con sarcasmo mientras terminaba de vendar la herida. – Esto no ha caducado no, porque no se le ve la fecha de vencimiento. –Mostrándole a Inuyasha una caja de pastillas.

I: Me imagino que no, además, no es que vaya a hacer mucho porque es muy chimbo.

K: Ni modo, es lo que hay, busqué Buscapina pero no encontré.

I: Da lo mismo, de algo servirá.

K: Bueno, entonces voy a traerte agua. – Se alejó de él, con destino a la cocina y cogió uno de los vasos, llenándolo de agua de la nevera y trayéndolo consigo de vuelta. – Ten.

I: Gracias. – Tomó el vaso y junto con el agua se tragó la pastilla, devolviendo el vaso a Kagome. – Oye, gracias por…llorar por mí.

K: Eh?

I: Nunca, nadie había llorado por mí.

K: No? – Kagome estaba algo nerviosa pero le asombraba esa declaración.

I: No importa, se suponía que deberías estar durmiendo y yo molestándote. – Dijo al ver los ojos de Kagome con profundas ojeras.

K: No es molestia, además, tampoco voy a poder dormir mucho. Ya son las 5:00 a.m. No es que me quede mucho tiempo ya que debo salir de aquí como a las siete para ir a cambiarme y volver a la empresa.

I: O sea, que después de todo el maratón de anoche y hoy, pretendes ir a trabajar?

K: Hoy va Sesshomaru, no creo que le agrade el hecho de que falte.

I: Que se joda, qué sabe él de ti? – Dijo algo más alterado.

K: No importa, además, no quiero más enemigos.

I: Yo me hecho la culpa.

K: Qué?

I: Yo digo que te ofrecí la cola pero que el auto quedó accidentado y que por la hora no conseguía ni taxi ni grúa y por eso no pudiste dormir bien y por la exposición al frío pegaste un resfriado y que yo no me puedo movilizar sin el carro.

K: Pero saldrás perjudicado por mi culpa nuevamente.

I: Yo no le tengo miedo a Sesshomaru, si es por eso. Además, tú eres la que tiene la última palabra de que si me botan o no, en cambio él sólo llegara a sugerencias.

K: Bueno, pero…estás seguro?

I: Llamó temprano y le digo a Ayame, no te preocupes.

K: Gracias.

I: Deberías cambiarte, ese vestido debe estar torturándote. – Dijo viendo lo ajustado que era.

K: No cargo más ropa.- Dijo algo apenada por la mirada de Inuyasha.

I: Ponte una camisa y un pantalón mío, si quieres.

K: No quiero causar más molestias.

I: Kagome, por amor a Dios, deja tantas formalidades. Nada, cámbiate y duerme en mi cama.

K: No, yo dormiré en el mueble, tú estás mal herido y ahora más que nunca necesitas tu cama.

I: Entonces, dormirás conmigo porque este mueble es muy duro y por mucho cansancio que tengas no vas a poder conciliar el sueño y se te desviará la columna.

K: Qué idioteces dices. "Dormir con Inuyasha, eso si es un martirio, ahí si no voy a conciliar el sueño"

I: Mira, en mi closet, en la 2da gaveta de abajo está la ropa de casa, totalmente limpia y libre de infecciones, así que si por eso dudas, no te preocupes.

K: Por eso no es que me preocupo, sino que tú eres muy testarudo y estoy segura que no me dejarás dormir en el mueble.

I: Exactamente, porque la única manera de que me mueva de aquí será que me pudieses cargar, algo totalmente imposible para ti.

K: Pareces un niño pequeño, pero no me queda de otra, buenas noches. – Kagome se alejó del mueble donde estaba Inuyasha para dirigirse al cuarto donde lo observó detalladamente, observó el closet y dudó si sería correcto cogerle algo de ropa a Inuyasha pero el tenía razón, ese vestido no es precisamente lo mejor que existe para dormir, así que revisó en la gaveta que él le había dicho y sacó una franela y un short, cerró la puerta y se cambió, dejó el vestido a un costado de la cama, pero quiso salir para ver si Inuyasha estaba bien, cuando salió y llegó a la sala, lo vio acostado en el mueble, con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente dormido, así que regresó al cuarto y se acostó en la cama, al principio el olor varonil la ponía algo nerviosa pero cuando se dejó llevar por el cansancio se durmió placidamente.

Cuando despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su casa y recordó todo lo acontecido, cuando se giro sintió que su mano golpeaba algo cálido y se sorprendió de súbito al ver a Inuyasha a su lado sin camisa y durmiendo como si nada.

I: Si te mueves, no joda…- Dijo algo molesto cuando despertó y abrió lentamente los ojos.

Kagome estaba en shock y no se atrevía a articular algo, así que Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar.

I: Ese mueble es más duro e incómodo que una roca, así que anoche me levanté y como vi que estabas durmiendo y la cama es matrimonial, entonces aproveché tu estado de inconsciencia y me acosté a tu lado, aunque no es que haya dormido de maravilla porque te mueves demasiado… pobre de tu futuro esposo... – Soltó un gran bostezo y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, dejándole tener a Kagome una espectacular perspectiva de su abdomen, algo con lo que ella se sonrojó al instante.

K: Perdón, ni siquiera sabía que me movía tanto…- Dijo cuando se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar- Además…-recordando el descaro del chico – tú no tenías que estar aquí.

Inuyasha entró al baño y cuando salió le respondió.

I: Esa es mi cama y este es mi apartamento, además, nunca te dije que no iba a entrar al cuarto mientras estuvieras aquí.

K: Pero se supone que debes respetar la intimidad de los demás.

Inuyasha la observó por instante contemplándola por completo y viéndola más hermosa que nunca pero con la intriga que se mostraba en la cara de la chica, desvió cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo y dijo algo poco romántico para no mostrar lo que sentía.

I: Te ves fatal, mejor date un baño y péinate antes de seguir peleando.

K: Eh? – Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba recién despierta e imaginaba su aspecto y sin reclamar fue al baño.

I: Dentro de la gaveta que está al lado de lavamanos se encuentran las toallas limpias. – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Kagome entró al baño y su mente empezó a trabajar.

K: "Qué haré, no le puedo exigir respeto ni nada por el estilo después de lo que pasó, qué pensará la gente en la empresa cuando lo vea tan confianzudo, pero sería un descaro de mi parte decirle que se comporte distante conmigo…Dios mío, qué hago?"

Salió del baño sumida en sus pensamientos y se vistió con la ropa que le había prestado Inuyasha, se peinó y salió del cuarto, insegura de lo que iba a hacer. Cuando llegó vio a Inuyasha preparando unos sándwiches y se sentó en la mesa, pero recordando que ese día se suponía que iba a trabajar, habló…

K: Qué hora es?

I: Creo que las diez y media, por qué?

K: QUÉ!

I: Ya llamé a Ayame y le di la excusa, de todas formas, llámala tú para confirmar sus sospechas, ah y te tapas la nariz mientras hablas para dar la idea de que tienes gripe y estás congestionada.

K: Es verdad. – Kagome fue a la sala y sacó su celular y con el regreso a la cocina. – Qué digo?

I: Que por mi culpa estás así y que por pasar tanto tiempo esperando la grúa y el taxi, fue que te enfermaste y por supuesto, haz tu mejor trabajo de actriz y da sentimiento de lástima.

K: Te odiarán, sabes?

I: Más de lo que ya, no hace daño y…no es demasiado cifrino (cursi y ridículo) ese celular?

K: Fue un regalo – Dijo mientras buscaba el número de la empresa en su celular Motorola rosado, último modelo. (No me acuerdo del número de modelo, pero es ese que es plano, rosado, con cámara y de todo)

I: Quién da regalos así? – Dijo mirándola incrédulo.

K: La misma empresa Motorola.

I: Ah… ya capté.

K: Aló, buenos días. – Dijo Kagome con la nariz tapada y haciendo el papel de engripada.

A: **Kagome, Dios mío, entonces Inuyasha no mentía, en verdad estás bien?**

K: Si, bueno, regresaré mañana, no te preocupes, ahora salgo para el médico, sólo avísale a Koga y a los demás.

A: **Tranquila y sobre mi cadáver te vienes hoy para acá, me oíste?**

K: Tranquila, no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad.

A: **Ese insensible de Inuyasha, pero me va a oír.**

K: No fue su culpa, cálmate, yo estaré bien para mañana. – Dijo con un dejo de desgano que Ayame se lo creyó.

A: **En verdad no necesitas ayuda?**

K: Estoy bien, entonces, nos vemos luego.

A: **Adiós, cuídate.**

K: Lo haré, adiós. – Cuando colgó, Inuyasha la veía con sonrisa burlona en su cara. – Qué?

I: Deberías trabajar en las telenovelas.

K: No empieces.

I: No, es que si de broma la hacías pensar que tenías una enfermedad terminal.

K: Deja el fastidio, y eso? – Dijo mirando unos sándwiches al frente suyo junto con una taza de café.

I: El desayuno, qué más podría ser?

K: Gracias. – Dijo mientras probaba un sándwich y agarraba la taza de café.

I: Y?

K: Muy sabroso, muchas gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

I: Que bueno, ya que nunca me había fajado tanto en un desayuno.

K: A no? – Dijo mientras veía sentarse a Inuyasha al frente de ella y con un sándwich en la mano.

I: No, cuando mucho y tomo leche cuando salgo.

K: Y eso?

I: Pues, por lo general me levanto tarde y tengo que hacer todo a la carrera, además de que nunca tengo visitas. – Dijo con una sonrisa que le pareció demasiado seductora a Kagome, haciendo que esta desviara la vista y se sonrojara.

K: Pues…-dijo recobrando el valor para hablar – deberías hacerlo más a menudo ya que te quedan bien.

I: Es un fastidio tanto proceso sólo para luego comértelo en un minuto.

K: Sí, pero comes bien, no?

I: Me da lo mismo.

K: Flojo.

I: A mucha honra. – Dijo bromeando, causando risa en los dos. Luego se levantó y agarró su plato e iba a hacer lo mismo con el de ella.

K: No te preocupes, yo lo lavo, tampoco soy una reina para que me trates así, no te parece? – Dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía su plato.

I: "En realidad…" – Creo que el cansancio me pegó y ahora me comporto muy educado para mi gusto. – Dijo bromeando mientras iba a la cocina, junto con ella.

K: Definitivamente. – Dijo siguiendo el juego. Luego de que terminaran de limpiar todo, Kagome se dirigió a la habitación de Inuyasha para ponerse su vestido y poder irse. Inuyasha la esperó en la sala, ajeno a la idea de lo que ella pudiese estar haciendo. Kagome regresó ya cambiada y con la ropa que él le había prestado en sus manos.

K: Donde están mis sandalias? – Inuyasha se volteó a verla y quedó como hipnotizado, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y desvió la mirada, haciendo como si buscara las sandalias.

I: Aquí están - dijo entregándoselas a ella en sus manos – Pero vas a salir así a plena luz del día?

K: No me queda de otra a menos que tengas ropa de mujer. – Dijo bromeando.

I: En realidad creo que tengo un vestido de mi madre en algún rincón de mi cuarto.

K: Y crees que voy a profanar algo tan personal y sentimental como eso?

I: Ni que fuera su cuerpo lo que te estuviera dando para que lo pongas así. – Dijo mientras iba a su habitación a buscar el vestido.

K: No me importa, yo me voy así. – Dijo poniéndose las sandalias.

I: Vas a parecer una loca, espera a que lo consiga, si no lo hago entonces te vas así. – Dijo desde el cuarto.

K: Que terco. – Luego de unos minutos salió Inuyasha de su cuarto con un vestido veraniego rosado con escote en "V" no muy profundo.

K: Es muy hermoso.

I: Ella era muy delgada pero creo que te queda. – Dijo entregándoselo.

K: En verdad puedo?

I: Y dale con la duda, que ya te dije que sí.

K: Gracias – Dijo saliendo de la sala para ir a cambiarse. Cuando se cambió, Inuyasha pensó que ni su propia madre por muy hermosa que haya sido podría haber competido con Kagome.

I: Te ves hermosa. – Dijo casi inconcientemente, mientras seguía embobado observándola de arriba a abajo.

K: Gra...gracias. – Kagome se encontraba muy nerviosa y se sonrojó. Cuando Inuyasha salió de su trance y vio lo incómoda que la había puesto, reaccionó.

I: Entonces, déjame cambiarme para llevarte. – Dijo mientras se disponía a entrar al cuarto.

K: No, está bien, si alguien por casualidad te ve en carro, ni yo podré hacer que no te despidan.

I: Pero…

K: En verdad, no importa. Agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho y no pido nada más.

I: Pero y cómo harás con los tipos que te persiguen?. Además, tú no te ves específicamente enferma.

K: Yo…no voy a dejar la empresa pero voy a tomar las vacaciones horita y me voy del país por algunos meses para tratar de despistarlos mientras contrato algún detective y con respecto a mi imagen, no hay problema, digo que es que salí para el médico si alguien me ve.

I: Eso no es tan simple Kagome, ellos no son tan estúpidos para dejarte irte así sin tener nada seguro, y no sólo está el hecho de que alguien conocido te vea, sino que esos tipos te puedan hacer daño.

K: No lo creo si ya dieron la amenaza que iban a dar.

I: Aún así, ellos deben saber que "la mujer de hielo" no se va a dejar asustar tan fácilmente y harán todo lo posible por sacarte de tus cabales y que le des el gusto de perder la empresa.

K: Pero…entonces qué propones, qué contrate un guardaespaldas?

I: No, esos a veces se van con el enemigo si este va a pagar más. Más bien, quedarte con alguien de confianza que pueda protegerte.

K: Y que los cerdos vuelen y las serpientes caminen, Inuyasha, donde voy a conseguir a alguien así?

I: Al frente tuyo, quizás…

K: No dirás que…

I: Exacto, yo te cuido y asunto arreglado hasta que se pueda dar con el paradero del jefe de estos tipos.

K: Pero pondrás en peligro tu vida nuevamente.

I: Y qué, ni que me fuera tan bien en la vida como para cuidarla tanto.

K: Inuyasha, esto no es broma, y si te pasa algo?

I: Estaré contento de que siquiera me pasó haciendo algo por alguien más.

K: Inuyasha…

I: Además, no lo estoy pidiendo gratis.

K: Qué?

I: Quiero que…fueses mi novia por ese tiempo.

K: Ah?

I: Así le restriego en la cara a Sesshomaru de todo lo que perdió y el no verá la posible farsa, además de que los secuestradores, matones o lo que sean aquellos tipos, también me buscarán a mi y se les complicará el papagayo mientras que los detectives que contrates buscarán el paradero de su jefe.

K: Pero para que sea creíble tendríamos que besarnos y todo eso.

I: Esa es la parte donde salgo mucho más beneficiado.

K: Qué…? – Pero las palabras de Kagome fueron interrumpidas por el contacto de los labios de Inuyasha con los suyos, algo que hizo sentir bien a los dos pero que los hundiría en un juego peligroso más adelante.

**Aquí los dejé con la duda, este fic me está saliendo como una extraña mezcla de todas las ideas que he leído en otros fics, por eso no sé si les está gustando. Cualquier cosa avísenme y con respecto al posible lemon que pueda salir más adelante, quiero pedirles un gran favor. Yo de verdad no sé muy bien como redactar una relación sexual así que quiero pedirles que alguien se ofrezca para que cuando tenga que hacer ese capítulo, se lo pase a alguien que escriba el lemon y que por supuesto yo aclararé que no fue escrito por mí porque de verdad a lo máximo que llegaré será a "y unieron sus cuerpos mostrando totalmente su gran amor el uno al otro". Por eso que es que pido este favor muy de antemano si es que quieren ver la narración de un lemon dentro de unos cuantos capítulos y si no quieren, también me avisan pero como me lo han sugerido, no sé. Espero sinceramente que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que dejen algún review para saber su opinión. Sayonara.**


	5. El Trato

**Bien, aquí está la continuación, no se cuando pondré el dichoso lemon porque falta mucho por aclarar, aunque parte de la aclaración se dará en este capítulo, estoy sumamente agradecida con sus reviews, nunca creí que recibiría tantos y que nuevas personas se unirían en el apoyo a este fic. No le doy una respuesta personal a cada persona pero si tengo el tiempo suficiente lo haré el próximo fin de semana, ya que lo menos que puedo hacer es darles las gracias. Así que como adelanto: Arigato Gozaimazu (Muchas Gracias)**

**Por cierto, algo que aclarar que se me olvidó, aunque ya ustedes deben haberlo deducido, pero por si acaso. **

………………………**. : Es un cambio de escena.**

**Sin nada más que decir, espero que el capítulo les guste.**

**Fría como el fuego**

**El Trato**

K: "Qué hago, esto debe ser otro de sus juegos pero ni crea que caigo esta vez…" – Kagome se separó de él como pudo para poder hablar.- Qué diablos te pasa, por qué hiciste eso?

I: Pensé que habías aceptado el trato. – Dijo dando distancia entre los dos cuerpos.

K: Uno: No respondí nada y dos: si se supone que va a ser una farsa, no hay porque demostrar "nuestro tierno amor" aquí, no crees?

I: O sea, que si lo aceptaste?

K: Yo…"Lo acepto o no lo acepto, ay, ni que fuera el fin del mundo para meditarlo tanto…", no creo que esto sirva.

I: Por qué?

K: Simplemente es una idea ridícula.

I: Nuevamente pregunto: por qué?

K: No tiene importancia, simple y llanamente no es buena idea.

I: Por?

K: Ay, PORQUE NADIE SE VA A COMER EL CUENTO DE QUE YO CONQUISTÉ A SEMEJANTE PA…- Kagome se tapó la boca con su mano y totalmente roja.

I: Semejante qué? - Preguntó sumamente divertido por lo que iba a decir Kagome.

K: Nada. – Dijo con la cara mucho más roja si es que eso era posible.

I: No, tú te quedaste en que nadie iba creer en que pudieses conquistar a semejante pa…?

K: Nada.

I: ¿Acaso quisiste decir algún diminutivo de papá? – Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

K: No, yo… "¿Qué digo, algún insulto que empiece por pa para que no parezca que lo que iba a decir era "papacito", aunque que tiene de malo, no era un insulto, ay pero que cosas pienso? A ver…pa…papa…papanatas, eso es, no es muy creíble pero de algo debe servir" – Yo lo que quise decir era que nadie iba a creer que me iba a empatar con semejante papanatas.

I: ¿Y por eso estabas totalmente roja hasta más no poder, será mejor que te esfuerces porque esa no te la creo y no te voy a dejar tranquila hasta que digas lo que yo sospecho. – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal mirándola sumamente burlón.

K: Deja de ser ridículo, por si no lo sabes, tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy como lo es el buscar un detective para que haga algo por la patria y me salve el pellejo.

I: Con que tratando de desviar la conversación, eh?

K: No tengo porque seguir escuchándote, yo ya me voy, gracias por el hospedaje y lo demás Inuyasha. – Dijo mientras iba saliendo por la puerta pero fue detenida por el agarre de la mano de Inuyasha en su brazo.

K: Si vas a seguir con la cosa, te juro que…

I: Ya, ya, deja el ataque. Muy bien, no te sigo atormentando pero deja de quejarte tanto.

K: Y qué esperabas?

I: Mira, déjame acompañarte, si?. Cualquier cosa, metemos la coba de que estabas muy asustada y que temías salir así.

K: Y pasar como una idiota para taparte, estás loco. – Dijo mientras seguía tratando de entrar en el ascensor.

I: Oye, espera…- Dijo entrando con ella en el ascensor. – Bueno, tómalo como pago a haberte prestado mi cama.

K: Ya acepté ser tu novia, no tengo porque pagarte más.

I: No, ese fue el pago por yo protegerte y asumir parte del riesgo por el que corres...espera un minuto, o sea que si aceptas?

K: "Dios, en que me metí, bueno si le doy algunos parámetros no hay de que preocuparse, espero" Sí, como sea; y no te pases de listo, yo ya te curé la herida si es por eso.

I: Yo no hice negocios contigo para eso, así que no cuenta y por tu salud mental, será mejor que me hagas caso.

K: Y ahora que quieres?

I: Pues, quiero que me esperes, déjame que me ponga algo decente y salgo a horita. – Dijo mientras presionaba el botón con dirección opuesta a la de abajo.

K: No tengo porque esperarte, deja esos botones quietos y despídete de una vez. – Dijo tratando de quitarle la mano a Inuyasha de los controles.

I: En realidad…-Dijo mientras paraba la ruta del ascensor.- No terminamos muy bien lo que empezamos hace rato, no? – Tomó la mano de Kagome y jaló el cuerpo de ella hacía él pero Kagome aún no estaba del todo convencida a pesar de que su cuerpo le clamaba a gritos que se dejara, se resistió y empujándolo, se alejo de él.

K: No hacen falta las humillaciones, Inuyasha.

I: Cuál humillación, se suponía que habías aceptado, no?

K: Pero hazlo delante de Sesshomaru o de los demás, no para humillarme y poder burlarte de mi.

I: No lo hago con esa intención. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

K: Entonces en qué quieres que me convierta, en una amiga con derecho o qué? – Dijo levantando la voz

I: No seas ridícula, tú aceptaste ser mi novia y lo vas a tener que aceptar con todas las de la ley. – Dijo tomando el mismo tono.

K: No seas insolente, yo acepté porque como tú mismo dijiste, es una farsa que saca provecho a los dos, aunque para no tener tantos inconvenientes será mejor que me retracté, no crees?

I: No, definitivamente yo le saco provecho SI Y SÓLO SI tú cumplieras con tu parte.

K: Pero para tu información, no soy ninguna ramera que se deja por el primero que la seduzca, así que será mejor que vayas bajando de las nubes.

I: "Que literal me sonó eso…"Entonces no va a ser tan fácil como imaginé verdad?

K: Para tu desgracia, estás en lo cierto. Ahora, hemos durado mucho tiempo en esta conversación sin sentido y me está faltando el aire, será que tendrías la decencia de quitarte del medio y dejarme hacer que continúe bajando el ascensor?

I: Bien. – Inuyasha se movió y vio de reojo a Kagome cuando fue a presionar un botón. – Sabes, se que seguramente te lo vas a tomar a mal pero guerra avisada no mata a soldado y si lo mata es por descuidado, no?

K: ¿Ahora qué quieres decir?

I: Que no creas que como sacaste las uñas de gatita molesta conmigo, te podrás salvar del hecho de que no vaya a seguir tratando de seducirte.

K: Se suponía que teníamos todo arreglado, por qué te empeñas en arruinarlo todo de nuevo?

I: Alguna vez te has mirado en un espejo?

K: Obvio, pero a eso a que viene?

I: A que si de verdad te vieras, sabrías que como vulgarmente se dice, estás como quieres, así que deduce desde ahí, mi empeño.

K: Deja de fastidiar tanto y burlarte de mi.

I: Lo sabía, nunca has visto tu reflejo.

K: No seas idiota. – Y dicho esto, salió del ascensor, dejando a Inuyasha sólo dentro del pequeño cubículo y con la mente trabajando a millón.

I: Por qué demonios no me cree? – Dijo mientras pulsaba un botón y hacia que el ascensor lo llevara a su piso. – "Por qué es tan terca, acaso no ve lo hermosa que es o qué?"

………………………….

K: Quién se cree para formar tal escenita? – Dijo mientras iba caminando por la calle, tomó un taxi, dio el dinero y dijo la dirección mientras seguía pensando en la situación anterior. – "Realmente no entiendo cual es su afán, a la primera se burla de mi, luego se disculpa y te hace pensar que sería un buen amigo pero lo arruina todo y te reclama como si fueras de su propiedad, y para echarle leña al fuego, ahora con el dichoso trato, no se que voy a hacer."

………………………….

(…): Srta., está es su ca…su mansión? – Habló el conductor del taxi.

K: Ah, sí, gracias. – Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en su hogar y se bajó rápidamente pero cuando entró le informaron que tenía visita dirigiéndose hasta la sala. – Sango?

S: Eh?- Sango se volteó y vio a su amiga.- Kagome, como estás? – Dijo acercándose a ella y la abrazo – Me preocupe mucho de saber que estabas enferma cuando me informaron, ese cretino de Inuyasha me las va a pagar, pero por lo que veo, no pasó nada grave, verdad?- Dijo mirando lo bien que se veía Kagome.

K: No, en realidad, las cosas no son tan simples, pero esa fue la excusa que inventé, bueno, que inventó Inuyasha.

S: Por qué, qué pasó? – Dijo Sango tomando asiento en uno de los muebles y Kagome la imitó.

K: Veras, al parecer, hay alguien que quiere que deje la empresa a cambio de mi vida y me amenazó.

S: Qué, pero cómo?

K: Inuyasha si me dio la cola, pero a mitad de camino, nos dimos cuenta de que nos seguían, logramos llegar al centro y él me dijo que si quería me podía quedar en su casa mientras pasaba el peligro y…

S: QUÉ, FUISTE A SU CASA?

K: Cálmate, no paso nada, si eso es lo que crees… "Bueno, en realidad…". Uno de esos hombres entró en el departamento y nos apuntó, dijo que él sólo nos daba una advertencia pero no había próxima vez, disparó a Inuyasha pero la bala sólo le rozó un brazo.

S: Entonces?

K: Mi problema es que ahora estoy metida en uno peor.

S: Cómo?

K: Inuyasha y yo hicimos una especie de trato y… se trata de que él me va a cuidar a cambio de que yo…

S: Tú qué? – Dijo algo desesperada por la lentitud con la que Kagome hablaba.

K: Yo sea su novia.

S: QUÉ? – Dijo parándose de súbito.

K: Es sólo una farsa, no malinterpretes, pero parece que se quiere dar demasiadas libertades para mi gusto.

S: Por qué no le das un freno al asunto? – Decía mientras se volvía a sentar.

K: Acabo de hacerlo, pero ahora no sé como vayan a quedar las cosas o si se vaya a mostrar muy confianzudo en la empresa y tú más que nadie sabes que ya no puedo caer en ese mismo juego otra vez.

S: Pero, por qué no le das una oportunidad, tú sabes que todos no son como Bankotsu, no?

K: Lo sé, pero ya me recuperé, si vuelvo a caer en lo mismo, seguramente no aguantaré.

S: Sólo date una oportunidad, es más, por qué no lo haces a través de ese juego?

K: Hablas de…?

S: Si el quiere jugar con fuego, entonces tu te comportarás con él, en vez de ser fría como el hielo, a tal vez, ser fría como el fuego.

K: Deja de decir idioteces, no me voy a poner en esa cómica, no me voy a rebajar.

S: Sólo piénsalo sí, no te estoy diciendo que caigas de platanazo (de un solo golpe) pero quizás puedas hacerte un poco más flexible y lo haces pasar por la misma tortura.

K: No creo que se inmute por eso, además, si eso sólo llegara hasta ahí, está bien, pero el problema es que no me voy a poder controlar con semejantes insinuaciones y tampoco voy a quedar indiferente después, recuerda que Sesshomaru me lo advirtió y él…

S: Sólo te metió basura en el cerebro. – La interrumpió Sango. – Acaso piensas que él es realmente feliz, yo lo dudo, ya que el dinero no lo es todo y él no es quien para decirte de que debes mostrarte fría y calculadora ante los demás para que tú también caigas en su misma infelicidad.

…………………………….

I: Esa idiota, ya me amargó el día, ni siquiera se por qué me molesto. – Dijo mientras entraba en un restaurante y murmuraba otras cosas más. Se sentó en una silla, alrededor de la barra y pidió el almuerzo.

M: Inuyasha? – Inuyasha se volteó y vio a Miroku a su lado, comiendo su almuerzo, giro su cuerpo para estar al frente de él, mientras esperaba a que le trajeran su orden.

I: Qué hay? – Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

M: Vaya y yo que creí que la enferma era la Srta. Higurashi.

I: Ni la menciones. – Dijo desviando la mirada hacia la ventana del local.

M: Y esa alegría imposible de contener?- Preguntó con sarcasmo, mientras seguía comiendo, pero al no recibir más que una desagradable mueca, continuó. – Ya sé, te odió por haberla enfermado y te botó.

I: Si hubiera sido eso…

M: Entonces, qué pasó? – Pregunto Miroku mucho más intrigado que antes.

I: Es que…- Inuyasha dudaba de que estuviera correcto hablarle del asunto a Miroku, pero tenía muchas ganas de desahogarse. – No sé que me dio e hice un trato con ella, el cual no estoy seguro en que posición me deje.

M: Trato, qué trato?

I: Algún depravado mental, busca su renuncia a cambio de su vida y el trato consiste en que yo la proteja y comparta el riesgo con ella a cambio de que sea mi novia para restregárselo a mi hermano.

M: La amenazaron, pero cuándo?

I: Ayer, en mi casa y me rozó una de las balas del idiota que logró escapar.

M: En tu casa, o sea que tú y ella…?

I: No soy tan pervertido como tú, Miroku, así que deja de imaginar cosas que no son, sólo lo hice para que no estuviese tan expuesta en su casa.

M: Y sólo por eso? – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

I: Para que me molesto? – Decía mientras volteaba los ojos.

M: Muy bien, entonces que harás?

I: Pues, todo dependerá de lo que ella decida, supongo.

………………………….

K: Por cierto, Sango, aún no he sabido detalles de lo que pasó con Miroku en la fiesta.

S: Pues, se portó bien, es más me ayudó mucho cuando había que alabar a esos empresarios engreídos pero luego cuando nos íbamos…

FLASHBACK

_M: Oye, te llevó?_

_S: Eh, bueno… - Dijo algo sonrojada._

_M: Vamos, entonces. – Dijo mientras le abría la puerta de su auto, luego de que ella estuviera adentro, subió él también Una vez adentro, Miroku encendió el vehículo. – Donde vives?_

_S: En la calle 20 con carrera 18._

_M: El centro, eh, buena ubicación._

_S: Pues, sí. – Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana y evitaba su mirada._

_La conversación después de eso fue nula, ya que Sango se encontraba sumamente incómoda y cuando llegaron…_

_M: Es aquí? – Dijo señalando una de las casas._

_S: Sí, eh…gracias por traerme. – Dijo mientras se disponía a bajar del auto._

_M: Espera. – Dijo mientras veía a Sango enderezarse para verlo a la cara._

_S: Sí?_

_M: Tú…- Miroku no habló más de ahí pero en su "nerviosismo" le tocó cierta zona prohibida a Sango, haciendo que esta le diera una fuerte cachetada y saliera del carro, sumamente roja y enojada._

_S: Sádico pervertido. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras entraba a su casa apresuradamente._

_M: La puse a último minuto, es que soy un regalo del cielo, definitivamente. – Se dijo a sí mismo con sarcasmo, mientras decepcionado de sus mañas, regresaba a su casa._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

S: No le he dirigido la palabra hoy, nunca creí que tuviera ese descaro conmigo después de comportarse…

K: Caballerosa y gentilmente contigo. – Le completó. – Así me pasó con Inuyasha, por eso no sé que pensar. – Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo.

S: Pues, debes aclarar las cosas con él, así como yo con Miroku, pero…qué harás tú?

K: Supongo que su ayuda puede ser bien recibida si aclaro las cosas con él, después de todo, estábamos en otras situaciones, y con mejores ánimos, quizás podamos arreglarlo y mejorar todo, aunque…

FLASHBACK

_I: Guerra avisada no mata a soldado y si lo mata es por descuidado, no?_

_K: ¿Ahora qué quieres decir?_

_I: Que no creas que como sacaste las uñas de gatita molesta conmigo, te podrás salvar del hecho de que no vaya a seguir tratando de seducirte._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

K: Espero que todo no se vuelva a complicar porque con lo que pasó con Bankotsu…

FLASHBACK

_B: Kagome, te ves sumamente hermosa. – Le decía Bankotsu mientras observaba a una Kagome radiante frente a la puerta de su casa._

_K: Muchas gracias, tú también te ves muy bien._

_B: Gracias. Vamos, entonces? – Dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo en el típico gesto de caballerosidad, algo que ella aceptó con gusto y con una gran sonrisa entrelazó su brazo con el de él._

_Luego de que llegarán al restaurante, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, el lugar era realmente agradable y muy romántico, a lo cual, Kagome no creería que pudiese existir un presente más perfecto. Cuando pidieron su orden, el celular de Bankotsu sonó y se excuso con ella mientras lo iba a contestar lo suficiente alejado de Kagome como para que no escuchara._

_B: Aló, estoy ahora con ella, le recomiendo que sea rápido._

_(…): **Deje de ser tan confianzudo, además, ya no necesitaré de sus servicios de ahora en adelante, pues vas a hacer el último paso del plan.**_

_B: Qué, ahora?_

_(…): **Dices que debía ser rápido, no?. No pierdas el tiempo y hazlo de una vez.**_

_B: Pero…- No pudo hablar más ya que se había terminado la llamada. – Maldición, no quería hacerlo tan repentino pero no puedo hacer nada más Kagome…_

_El chico llegó hasta la mesa y se sentó, Kagome lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, mientras él mantenía su rostro serio. Ella, al ver su expresión tan seria, cambió el semblante y borró su sonrisa._

_K:¿ Sucede algo malo? – Dijo algo preocupada._

_B: En realidad sí._

_K:¿ Qué sucede?_

_B: Kagome, tengo que dejarte, ya no puedo aguantar más esta farsa._

_K:¿ Qué? – Le dijo ella, totalmente sorprendida._

_B: Yo fingí haberme enamorado de ti para conseguir tu herencia una vez que nos casáramos y luego me divorciaría, pero para eso, necesitaría esperar muchos años, los cuales no estoy dispuesto a peder con una mujer como tú._

_K: ¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir y sintiendo que cada una de las palabras se le clavaban en el corazón como afiladas dagas._

_B: Cómo qué por qué, eres desesperante, francamente, creíste que alguien se pudiese enamorar de ti, eres muy estúpida, crédula y sobretodo blandengue, no sé quien podría haberte metido en la cabeza tanta idiotez._

_K: Bankotsu…- Dijo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_B: ¿Sabes qué, no quería decirlo tan duramente pero lamentablemente la verdad duele, y deja de llorar que la escenita te sobra. – Decía mientras se levantaba de la silla dispuesto a irse._

_K: Pero yo… te amo. – Dijo en un hilo de voz y muy pálida._

_B: Blandengue. "Perdóname Kagome"_

_Bankotsu salió del edificio, ya que había cumplido su encargo y no tenía nada más que hacer. Un mes después, encontraron su cadáver con balas incrustadas en su pecho cerca de un parque desabitado y trataron de culpar a Kagome pero salió libre de cualquier pena._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

K: Por qué lo hizo? – Preguntó con tristeza al recordar pero sin soltar ni una sola lágrima.

S: Kagome… - Sango la veía con pena, pues sabía que su amiga se desgarraba por dentro.

K: Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso luego de tantas desgracias que han pasado por mi vida por mi situación social y simplemente por ser yo...

S: Pero no por eso deberías seguir al pie de la letra los estúpidos consejos de Sesshomaru.

K: No, Sesshomaru no dijo estupideces como tú dices, más bien tiene toda la razón…

FLASHBACK

_S: Sabes cuál es tu problema, Kagome? – Preguntó Sesshomaru a Kagome que estaba llorando por haber cortado con ella._

_K: No…- Dijo con suma tristeza, ya que era la segunda vez que le rompían el corazón._

_S: Eres demasiado blandengue. – Dijo fríamente haciendo venir recuerdos dolorosos a Kagome._

_K: ¿Por qué…es una razón para cortar con alguien? – Dijo con las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas._

_S: Porque por lo menos yo no puedo convivir con alguien así. Eres demasiado tonta y crees todas las cosas que te dicen, no estás a mi altura y seguramente a la de ningún hombre decente._

_K: Yo…- Pero no pudo continuar ya que sentía su pecho oprimido._

_S: Si te sirve de consuelo, trata de volverte fuerte, porque a este paso no llegarás a triunfar en la empresa que tu padre te dejó._

_K: Eh? – Dijo levantando la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas._

_S: Si ni siquiera puedes triunfar con los hombres, por lo menos tratar de triunfar en los negocios y posiblemente puedas hasta llegar a ser digna de ser mi amiga. – Sin más que decir se alejó de ella, dejándola sola en su habitación._

_K: "Nunca más lloraré por un hombre y seré fuerte, nadie podrá burlarse de mi nuevamente, no volveré a ser juguete de nada ni de nadie" – Dijo mientras se quedaba dormida en su cama con un gran dolor sentimental que atormentaba su destrozada alma._

_Desde ese momento Kagome se volvió la mujer más fría y exitosa a nivel económico que se hubiese visto y a cualquier hombre que intentara algo con ella, simplemente era rechazado sin una pizca de consuelo o compasión._

FIN FLASHBACK

K: Y pensar que lloré por Inuyasha anoche. – Dijo tristemente luego de recordar en silencio uno de sus otros dolorosos recuerdos.

S: Yo francamente pienso que es buena para ti esta nueva experiencia porque después de todo, podrás darte una última oportunidad.

K: Desde el punto de vista técnico, es beneficioso este "trato", pero no estoy segura.

S: Sólo deja que las cosas transcurran y dale un último chance.

K: Supongo que tienes razón.

S: Por cierto, mañana llega tu prima… Yura es que se llama, no?

K: Sí. "Que extraño, no la veo desde que tenía diez años, ¿qué querrá?"

**El capítulo me quedó hiper recontra largo pero es que se me fue la mano con los recuerdos, je,je (Y eso que le jalé bola a Chávez presidente de Venezuela en el examen de esa profesora bolivariana chavista, que para sacar buena nota, hay que escribir infinitamente, así que mi mano ya ni respondía, por eso me sorprendo de la extensión del capítulo, estando mi mano tan atrofiada) . Bueno, aquí ya tienen algunas de las pistas del gran misterio de esta historia (si alardeo Dios mío, pero ¿qué se le hace, soy así.). Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**


	6. Un reencuentro

**Hola, no acostumbró poner capítulos seguidos pero es que el capítulo anterior lo tenía listo desde hace años pero la página le dio un ataque y no me dejaba subirlo y estaba tan ladillada (fastidiada, aburrida, etc.) que empecé con el otro y ya me terminó de salir, así que aquí lo tienen. Espero que les guste y que den su opinión.**

**Fría como el fuego**

**Un reencuentro**

K: Y ahora que haré? – Decía Kagome mientras cruzaba las puertas de la empresa, vestía un conjunto de blazer y falda azul claro con el blazer desabrochado dejando ver una blusa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, junto con unos zapatos negros y cartera de cuero del mismo color. No usaba maquillaje y cargaba el pelo suelto, que era algo extraño ya que siempre procuraba tenerlo recogido.

A: Buenos días Kagome, ¿te encuentras mejor? – Preguntó a una Kagome que se dirigía al ascensor sumida en sus pensamientos.

K: Eh, ah sí, gracias. – Dijo sin más mientras volvía a su mundo y se adentraba dentro del ascensor.

A: Que rara está. – Decía mientras volvía a sus labores.

………………………………..

El ascensor se abrió y Kagome salió, saludo a Koharu, la actual secretaria de Koga, luego a Sango y esta respondió amablemente.

S: Buenos días Kagome, Inuyasha ya llegó y está en su oficina. – Sango le informó a su amiga sabiendo que se ella se debía preparar para hablar con él.

K: Gracias Sango. – Dijo mientras entraba en su oficina y se preparaba para lo que fuera a pasar. Cuando entró, vio la puerta que conectaba su oficina con la de Inuyasha semiabierta, respiró profundamente y fue hasta donde estaba, abriendo totalmente la puerta y haciéndolo levantar la vista. – Buenos días Inuyasha.

I: Buenos días. – Inuyasha no quería agregar más nada porque no sabía como era que ella había reaccionado luego de su último encuentro.

K: Mira, yo…sobre nosotros…quería decirte que…

Inuyasha tragaba dolorosamente saliva pero espero que continuara, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por una tercera persona.

(…): Kagome, eres tú?

K: Eh? – Kagome se volteó extrañada que alguien fuese tan confianzudo con ella pero cuando vio a la dueña de esa voz, vio a lo que reconoció como su prima Yura, que estaba detrás de ellos, mirándola incrédula.

Y: Vaya, los años te han asentado bien, primita. – Dijo mientras veía a su prima con un dejo de superioridad y arrogancia.

K: Lo mismo digo Yura. – Decía terminando de voltearse y encarándola, tomando la misma actitud que ella tenía.

Y: Parece que ya no luces tan tonta y…- Interrumpió su discurso cuando vio a Inuyasha detrás de su prima. – Vaya, pero miren que espécimen tan perfecto de hombre tenemos aquí. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha. – Me llamo Yura, cuál es tu nombre?

I: I…Inuyasha Taisho. – Decía mientras veía extrañado y a la vez anonadado a Yura que lo trataba con demasiada confianza.

Y: Y tu eres de mi prima: novio, esposo, amante o qué?

I: Qué?

K: Él es mi asistente y **mi** novio. – Dijo Kagome recalcando el "mi" e interrumpiendo el buceo (análisis detallado del cuerpo de alguien) mutuo que tenían los dos. Inuyasha veía incrédulo a Kagome pero se acordó del trato y tuvo que apoyarla si es que quería salir vivo de ahí.

I: Así es. – Dijo Inuyasha parándose de su escritorio y haciendo distancia con Yura.

Y: Vaya, que partido te conseguiste primita, tienes suerte de que él no haya visto mundo y no sepa bien todo lo que este le ofrece. – Dijo volteándose hacia su prima.

I: Creo que conozco lo suficiente como para saber con que clase de mujer estoy. – Decía algo molesto por el trato que daba esa tal Yura.

Y: Interesantes gustos. Oye, Kagome…- Dijo mientras volvía a verla. – Vine por el puesto de vicepresidencia.

K: ¿Qué te fumaste Yura?

Y: Muy graciosa, pero recuerda que le prometiste a mi papi que le darías el puesto de vicepresidencia a otra persona si él te lo pedía, y deduce quién es.

K: ¿Lo decía por ti, debes estar bromeando, cuando mucho sabrás sumar como para venir a tomar vicepresidencia. – Decía mientras se alejaba de ella y tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

Y: Créeme, las apariencias engañan y sé perfectamente como manejar la empresa, inclusive, hasta mejor que tú. – Dijo mientras se acercaba y la encaraba frente a su escritorio.

K: No me hagas reír, primita – Decía en el mismo tono que Yura usaba. - Pues, por si no lo sabes, alguien está ocupando ese puesto y no puedo despedirlo.

Y: Pero su contrato se acaba a fin de mes, o sea, que hoy es su último día y aún no le has ofrecido otro año de trabajo. Sabes en los problemas en que te meterás con tu tío por todo eso, ¿verdad?

K: Veo que lo tienes todo muy bien calculado. Sé de lo que es capaz Onigumo, así que no te preocupes, te conseguiré tu deseado trabajo. – Dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa y levantándose para acompañarla hasta la puerta. Inuyasha veía esa "pelea de gatas" totalmente asombrado por la actitud de Kagome, viendo que debía tener cuidado con esa mujer cuando se enojaba.

K: ¡Maldición! - dijo cerrando la puerta de un trancazo. – ¿Qué haré con esa arpía? – Decía sentándose en su escritorio, apoyando su cara sobre sus manos e ignorando por completo la expresión de Inuyasha.

I: Vaya…- Dijo cuando se recuperó del asombro. – Creí que se caerían a arañazos.

K: Créeme, era muy capaz de hacerlo, lo que pasa es que para mantener las apariencias, se aguantó. Veo que no ha cambiado en nada. – Decía mientras levantaba la vista y lo miraba al frente de su escritorio. – Escucha, por lo que te habrás dado cuenta, acepté el trato, pero te advierto que te cuides de Yura.

I: ¿Celosa? – Decía con una sonrisa burlona.

K: Eso quisieras. – Dijo con la cara seria, luego prosiguió. – Pero ni se te ocurra echarte para atrás mientras ella esté en esta empresa, con lo víbora que es, no me sorprendería que literalmente, se te regalara sólo para humillarme.

I: ¿En verdad?. No parece que llegara a tanto, pero, dime…¿por qué tanto amor entre ustedes?

K: Lo típico, la competencia de familia. Menos mal mi mamá se dio cuenta del daño que me hacía eso, por eso nos mudamos a Tokio cuando tenía diez años y ella trece.

I: ¿Dónde vivías?

K: En Kyoto. Mi papá mudó la empresa para acá y evidentemente creció.

I: ¿Pero una estúpida competencia puede generar tanto odio?

K: Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, de todas formas.

I: ¿Y no te molesta?

K: Supongo que hay que adaptarse a todo.

I: Entonces, no creo que sea conveniente que trabaje aquí.

K: Sí, todo se volverá un suplicio para mí. Pero si no lo hago, mi tío literalmente me matará.

I: ¿Qué?

K: Está sumamente obsesionado con mi linda y encantadora prima. –Dijo con sarcasmo. - Así que hará todo lo que sea necesario para complacerla.

I: Eso es enfermizo.

K: Pues, con eso termina mi explicación de los oscuros secretos de mi familia. – Decía con una sonrisa sarcástica.

I: Creo que lo superaste muy bien, ¿no es así?

K: He pasado por peores cosas. – Dijo distraídamente sin darse cuenta que hablaba demás.

I: Eh?

K: No nada, oye, ¿por qué no buscas con Sango lo que tenemos que hacer hoy?

I: Bien. – No estaba muy convencido de la respuesta evasiva de ella pero sabía que ni por que la torturaran, cedería a hablar.

Luego de que trabajarán durante toda la mañana sin hablar de ellos o de sus vidas, llegó la hora del almuerzo.

I: ¿Vas a ir a comer? – Dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

K: Definitivamente. Estoy muriendo de hambre. – Decía guardando algunas cosas en su bolso. – Oye, ¿tengo la cara muy pálida? – Inuyasha la observó detenidamente, admirando lo radiante y hermosa que se veía.

I: En lo absoluto.

K: Te mato si me mientes.

I: ¿Por qué tanto interés? – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

K: El lugar donde como es un sitio muy refinado y elegante, pero me da mucha pero mucha ladilla ir al baño a maquillarme sin ni siquiera haber desayunado y con puro aire en el estómago.

I: Estás bien, si es por eso. Pero ¿no crees que deberíamos comer juntos si vamos a ser dizque novios?

K: Creo que tienes razón, pero ¿dónde comes tú?

I: En un sitio totalmente opuesto a donde comerías tú, pero podemos ir a donde dices.

K: Supongo que estará bien entonces. – Recogió su bolso y salieron juntos, algo que causó miradas acusadoras, pero Kagome se haría cargo después de lo que debían decir los chismes, ya que en ese momento no estaba de humor como para dirigir tal movimiento de guerra.

Cuando llegaron, era un restaurante muy fino, Inuyasha tragó saliva al imaginarse los precios por tener esa decoración a su alrededor, le buscaron una mesa y se sentaron.

K: Veamos…- Decía mientras tomaba y leía el menú.

I: ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? – Dijo con el seño fruncido cuando leyó todos los nombres de las comidas.

K: Sólo pide pasticho (disculpen, no me acuerdo como es que se escribe) y refresco. – Decía entre risas.

I: Por eso no me agradan estos sitios, supongo que tomaré tu consejo.

K: Yo pediré lo mismo.

Luego de tomar su orden y de que les trajeran la comida, Kagome empezó a comer sin pronunciar palabra, muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

I: Se ve que tienes hambre. – Decía con una sonrisa burlona.

K: No critiques, no me he metido la comida de un solo bocado porque no puedo hacer tal escena aquí.

I: Yo no le pararía a eso.

K: ¿Y calarse las burlas, tengo suficiente ya con Yura.

I: Sólo olvídala mientras tanto.

K: Supongo.

Luego de comer y hablar de asuntos triviales, regresaron a la oficina, pasaron por la misma sesión de miradas de todo tipo y cuando llegaron a la oficina se sintieron más aliviados.

I: ¡OJALA SE CONSIGUIERAN UNA VIDA! - Dijo exasperado, desahogándose de todo lo que no pudo decir.

K: Shhh. No alces la voz. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y dejaba a un lado su cartera.

I: ¡Ni que hubiera cometido un crimen para que me miren así! – Decía con el tono de voz más bajo pero aún enojado.

K: Técnicamente sí, ya que fuiste el único que ha podido "conquistarme", sobretodo con mi fama.

I: Ni que fueras de piedra como para pensar que alguien no pudiese hacerlo. – Decía más calmado y se acercaba al escritorio de ella.

K: Sabes lo que dicen, hazte una fama y échate a dormir.

I: Ni que cuando alguien se hace una fama fuera cierto.

K: Pero los demás lo ven como ley después. – Kagome escuchó como Sango intentaba comunicarse con ella y apretó el botón de su intercomunicador. – ¿Qué sucede Sango?

S: **El Sr. Sesshomaru está aquí.**

I: Y con eso se vuelve el día más agraciado todavía. – Decía con sarcasmo.

K: Cállate Inuyasha, muy bien Sango, hazlo pasar.

S: **Enseguida.** – Luego de que se cortara la comunicación con Sango, se abrió la puerta dejando ver la figura de Sesshomaru.

K: Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru. No te esperaba.

S: Buenas tardes Kagome, hola idiota. – Dijo lo último dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru.

I: Mierda, ¿tenías qué venir? – Decía volteándose para verlo.

S: Eso no es problema tuyo y sí, necesito saber la respuesta de Kagome.

K: Ya tengo el dinero apartado pero la última vez que te vi., dijiste que habías cambiado tu cuenta del banco, y por todo el trabajo, se me ha olvidado llamarte, lo siento. – Dijo de manera neutral.

S: Ah, perfecto, entonces, déjame darte el número de cuenta. – Se acercó al escritorio de Kagome y se sentó al frente. - ¿Dónde lo anoto?

K: Aquí. – Le acercó un lapicero y una libreta.

S: Bien, aquí tienes. – Le dijo mientras le devolvía la libreta y el lapicero una vez terminado de anotar todos los datos correspondientes.

K: OK, entonces a más tardar para el viernes tendrás el dinero.

S: Gracias Kagome. Por cierto, ¿no tienes algún problema con mi queridísimo hermano? – Dijo de forma burlona.

K: En lo absoluto, cumple bien sus funciones.

I: En todos los sentidos. – Agregó Inuyasha, haciendo cambiar la expresión de Kagome por una más asustada.

S: ¿A qué te refieres?

I: ¿No te has enterado por los rumores?

S: No soy ese tipo de persona.

I: Pues sí, ahora su novio.

S: No te creo.

K: Es cierto Sesshomaru. – Dijo sin levantar la vista.

S: Pensé que habías renunciado a eso, lástima, caíste otra vez en lo mismo, y lo peor es que con Inuyasha. – Kagome levantó la cabeza pero Sesshomaru ya había salido.

I: ¿A qué se refería?

K: Pues, creo que si te lo digo, será mejor, así entenderás que no debes seguir seduciéndome. - Kagome lo miró a los ojos y habló. – Yo he tenido otro novio antes que Sesshomaru pero tanto él como Sesshomaru dieron la misma razón para su separación.

I: De lo que eres…

K: ¿Blandengue, efectivamente. – Dijo con un dejo de tristeza que Inuyasha notó. – Yo…- Lucho para que su voz no se oyera quebrada. – me prometí que jamás volvería a llorar y mucho menos por un hombre, pero a pesar de todo, yo sentí que Bankotsu…

I: ¿Tu primer novio? – Interrumpió Inuyasha.

K: Sí. Yo de verdad no le creí todo, más bien parecía que todo lo que decía era para deshacerse de mi, simplemente ya estaría cansado y lo hizo saber de una forma un poco más sutil, supongo, no me ha pasado nada bueno en esta vida cuando confío en la gente...- Kagome luchó por no hacerse ver llorar, pero sus ojos la estaban traicionando y ya los tenía húmedos. Por eso, ocultó su cara sobre sus manos con los codos apoyados en el escritorio. – Luego de eso, cuando Sesshomaru rompió conmigo me dijo que si ni siquiera podía tener características que satisficieran a un hombre decente, que renunciara a eso, me volviera más fuerte y que al menos triunfara como presidenta de la empresa de mi papá, y eso es lo que he venido haciendo... – Luego de decir esas últimas palabras, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, desahogándose de tanta frustración acumulada.

Inuyasha tenía fuertes deseos de golpear a Sesshomaru y a ese tal Bankotsu, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca por lo que hizo pasar a Kagome cuando le dio el primer beso y luego con sus insinuaciones hacia ella.

K: Yo…luego fui acusada de asesinato por la muerte de Bankotsu pero no pasó nada, aunque muchas cosas no me encajan, ¿por qué lo haría, seguramente porque en verdad la gente se acerca a mi por mi condición social o para vengarse conmigo lo que quería vengarse con mi padre o mi familia... – Volvió a caer en un llanto silencioso pero sin reservas, liberándose de todo su dolor. – Inuyasha no aguantó más verla así y rodeó el escritorio, abrazándola y consolándola con sólo su presencia.

I: Tanto daño no puede ser repuesto u olvidado pero…- Empezaba a decir Inuyasha una vez que sintió a Kagome más tranquila. – Yo de verdad quiero ver a la auténtica Kagome porque se que es la persona más maravillosa que existe…y que mucha gente podría opinar lo mismo. – Inuyasha la miró a los ojos y Kagome mostró una sonrisa irónica y luego habló.

K: Es la segunda vez que me ves llorar…me siento tan estúpida…- Inuyasha la abrazó más fuerte contra sí y le acarició el cabello.

I: Créeme que si lo fueras no estaría aquí contigo, además…te agradezco que confiaras en mí como para contarme algo tan íntimo y doloroso como eso, ya que nadie me había dado nunca en mi vida tanta confianza.

K: No creo que sea algo muy importante… - Dijo aún en los brazos de Inuyasha sintiéndose más protegida que nunca antes en su vida.

I: Eso depende desde cada punto de vista, ¿no crees? – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera que reconfortó mucho a Kagome.

K: Supongo. – Se quedaron así por otro rato y luego se separaron. – Esto no es precisamente el mejor lugar para esto, ¿no crees? – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que le quedaban.

I: Ni modo, uno debe adaptarse a todo, ¿no? – Decía recordando las palabras de ella.

K: buen punto. – Terminó de enderezarse y revisó lo que le quedaba por hacer, pero al ver que Inuyasha la veía algo preocupado, le habló. – No te preocupes, estoy bien, será mejor que sigas trabajando para que la gente no siga imaginando cualquier estupidez.

I: Como si lo necesitarán para pensar mal…- Se levantó y fue a su oficina, dio una última mirada desde la puerta a Kagome que se veía mejor, se tranquilizó un poco y finalmente entró.

Luego de terminar la jornada de trabajo, cada uno recogía todo para irse a su casa.

I: ¿Vas a venir a mi casa?

K: Que pregunta Inuyasha, por supuesto que no, estoy bien, no necesito nada, además, cargo carro.

I: Sólo decía…después de todo, te tengo que "proteger" luego de ayudarme con Sesshomaru.

K: Tú también me ayudaste con Yura, así que estamos a mano.

I: Ni que hubiera hecho mucho.

K: Espera…Yura seguramente irá a mi casa, creo que si podría aceptar tu oferta pero por ningún motivo dormiré contigo esta vez. – Dijo muy seria, algo que a Inuyasha le causó gracia y rió un poco.

I: Si eres masoquista, pero allá tú. – Dijo mientras iba a salir por la puerta.

K: No voy a ir contigo, yo voy en mi carro para que las malas lenguas, que son toda la empresa por cierto, no tengan tanta base con la que hablar.

I: Ok. Nos vemos, entonces. – Salió finalmente de la oficina, se dirigió al ascensor, luego al estacionamiento y se fue en su carro. Luego de ello, Kagome lo imitó y cuando llegó a su casa, el le abrió la puerta, andaba sin camisa, con monos deportivos y de lo más relajado, le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo y le dejó la puerta abierta, entrando otra vez dentro del apartamento.

K: ¿Te molesta mucho si te pido que te pongas alguna franela? – Le dijo algo turbada y sonrojada por el panorama que tenía.

I: En realidad sí. – Él se encontraba en la cocina calentando alguna comida vieja en el microondas, luego la miró para continuar hablando. – Tenemos una temperatura de 30º C y ¿me pides que me ponga una franela, sigue soñando.

K: "Creo que más no es posible…Ay, por Dios ¿en qué estoy pensando?". Supongo que será una larga noche. – Dijo sentándose en la mesa.

I: Es lo más probable.

…………………………………

Y: Ay, que bien está esta cama, me gusta esta habitación. – Decía Yura una vez acostada en la lujosa cama de un hotel cinco estrellas. – Luego de que esa idiota se escabullera para que no la atormentara hoy al no poder estar en su casa, creo que merezco un buen descanso. – Luego el celular de Yura sonó y haciendo una mueca al ver el nombre de la persona, contestó. - ¿Qué quiere?

(…): ¿Por qué será que todos los que trabajan para mi tienen que ser tan altaneros, bueno lo que te quería decir es que no la vayas a arruinar dulzura, ya sabes, si quieres te caes a arañazos con la tonta de Kagome, pero debes ser todo lo opuesto con Inuyasha.

Y: ¿De qué hablas, pensé que sólo la iba a sacar de sus casillas y deshabilitar psicológicamente.

(…): ¿Y crees qué eso se logra con simplemente hacerla enojar, Yura, en verdad creí que eras más lista…

Y: Bien, entonces ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

(…): Pues, ¿no es acaso obvio, hazte "amiga" de Inuyasha y por supuesto deja lo más mal parada que puedas a Kagome con él.

Y: Eso es algo que puedo hacer con gusto, pero recuerda todos mis beneficios para después.

(…): El contrato ya está y sabes perfectamente lo que te toca, ¿no es así?

Y: Por supuesto, pero dime, ¿tú también participarás?

(…): Claro.

Y: Vaya, no pensé que te fueras a molestar tanto por una niña sin experiencia.

(…): Tú más que nadie sabes que los planes sutiles como el del "novio Bankotsu" no funcionaron, así que ya me cansé de este juego mediocre y prefiero tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Y: O sea, ¿qué te arriesgarás a salir descubierto por la muerte de Kagome?

(…): En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿no es así lindura?

Y: Pero que guerra…

(…): Digamos que la fortuna de esa niña malcriada lo vale.

Y: En eso estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa. –Por cierto, no habría algo más que yo pudiera hacer para subir el pago de mi contrato. – Decía con una voz muy sensual, casi ronroneando.

(…): Eres toda una zorra, mi amor, pero, yo no caigo en redes tan simples como esas.- Yura hizo un gesto de desagrado pero se hizo la loca (Se desentendió).

Y: Vaya, entonces será hacer muy bien mi trabajo.

(…). Haz lo que se te venga en gana con ese niño, sólo déjalo vivo para hacer sufrir a Kagome, recuerda que la ayuda de Sesshomaru ya no nos está funcionando muy bien porque los préstamos se hacen cada vez más escasos pero aún así debemos actuar con cautela, ya que si fallas, te mataré tesoro. – A Yura se le heló la sangre pero no se lo haría notar.

Y: Yo en ese tipo de cosas soy una experta, además, no soy la única que puede fallar…

(…): Sabré moverme, después de todo, he vigilado durante toda su vida a Kagome Higurashi.

Y: Entonces, empezaré mañana mismo para luego dar espacio a todos los demás pasos de tu plan.

(…): Dulces sueños, zorrita. – Dijo de forma burlona.

Y: No creas que te saldrás con la tuya. – Decía una vez cortada la llamada.

**A que los dejé intrigados, voy. Sólo para que no se den falsas ilusiones, el malo de la película no es Naraku, porque si es eso lo que piensan, no están ni tibios. Con respecto al papel de Yura, se que mucha gente pondría a Kikyo, pero en realidad, si lo vemos desde un punto de vista neutro, su personalidad no es muy así para ese papel, además, de que así se pone la cosa más original y que yo ya le tengo otro papel a ella. Se que parezco un disco rayado pero yo de verdad no me lo termino de creer, así que: Agradezco mucho su apoyo en este fic, nunca imaginé que gustaría tanto, los adoro por tanta amabilidad para conmigo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sayonara.**


	7. El período y el próximo viaje

**Sé que primero que nada debí actualizar antes y todo lo demás pero si les sirve de consuelo no ha sido por flojera o vagancia sino porque he tenido exámenes y trabajos que hacer hasta que ya. Estoy hasta traumatizada por todo lo que tengo que hacer, además, la última vez dejé dos capítulos de un solo trancazo, por ahí siquiera tengo una excusa porque por mi actualizaría a diario pero no se puede. Agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado y ahora los dejo con la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Fría como el fuego**

**El período y el próximo viaje.**

En la casa de Inuyasha, Kagome se sentía sumamente incómoda y tratando de evadir la atención de él. Pero como por jugarreta del destino se acordó de una fecha muy importante…

K: "Veamos, hoy es 4 y la última vez que me vino la menstruación fue…Ay, no, no, ¡definitivamente esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!" – Kagome se puso pálida y rápidamente comenzó a revolver todo en su bolso buscando algo…

I: ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaba desde la cocina muy intrigando, viendo como ella revisaba su cartera con ahínco y desesperación.

K: Eh…sí. "Maldición, la menstruación me va a venir hoy y no cargo ni una toalla sanitaria, ¿por qué a mi?" – Kagome cesó de revisar su cartera y fue al baño.- "Lo máximo que encontraré será papel toillete pero no puedo salir a esta hora de la noche y tampoco puedo pretender que Inuyasha me lleve a una farmacia porque ¿qué le diría: Inuyasha, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme a la farmacia para comprar toallas sanitarias, es que se me olvidó. Pareceré más idiota de lo que ya aparento." – Cuando llegó al baño se las arregló como pudo con el papel sanitario y regresó a la sala con un nuevo dilema. – "¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir, ¿qué es mejor: mancharle la cama o el mueble, creo que tendré que quedarme despierta toda la noche." – Suspiró resignada y se sentó en el mueble, luego de unos minutos, Inuyasha la llamó para sentarse a comer pero en la mesa ninguno había pronunciado una sola palabra, Inuyasha intrigado más aún por el cambio tan repentino de actitud por parte de ella y Kagome sumida en sus pensamientos planeando formas para mantenerse despierta. Luego de un rato en ese incómodo silencio, al menos para Inuyasha, este se aventuró a hablar.

I: ¿Qué no piensas decir nada en toda la noche? – Pero no hubo respuesta, es más, parecía que Kagome ni lo había escuchado y volvió a intentarlo. – Kagome…¡KAGOME! – Con el grito de Inuyasha, Kagome volvió en sí y lo miró extrañada ya que ella andaba en otro mundo, sin embargo, él la veía furioso.

K: Perdón, no escuche. – Dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

I: Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta… - Dijo con sarcasmo. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Kagome volvió de nuevo a la realidad sólo para darse cuenta de que ya llevaba medio vaso de jugo de naranja vacío.

K: Ay, no, ¿qué he hecho? "Me moriré, ¿cómo se me ocurre tomar cítricos ahora?"

I: ¿Qué? – Dijo extrañado por el semblante de miedo y arrepentimiento de Kagome.

K: No, nada, no importa… "¿Qué no importa, ¿QUÉ NO IMPORTA, hoy definitivamente no es mi día."

I: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Volvió a preguntar el chico, más intrigado y extrañado por la actitud de Kagome.

K: Es que… "¿Qué le voy a decir, ¿qué de tarada olvidé que me venía el período hoy?", no es nada. – Inuyasha más furioso que nunca por la forma de evadir de Kagome, se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella.

I: Te lo pregunto una última vez y será mejor que respondas con la verdad: ¿qué demonios te pasa? – Inuyasha no se movió ni un centímetro, viendo lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estaba Kagome, pensaba que se había salido con la suya, pero por alguna "combustión" de hormonas, no pasó lo que él creía.

K: Con que quieres saber que me pasa, ¿eh, pues, está bien, te lo diré… - Inuyasha estaba en shock por la actitud de Kagome pero no se lo hizo saber a ella y la miró desafiante. – ¡Cargo la maldita regla y trataba de no decírtelo para no pasar una pena ni fastidiarte! – Inuyasha retrocedió y su rostro no pudo ocultar su asombro y sonrojo.

I: ¿Qué que? – Decía incrédulo por las palabras de Kagome.

K: Ya me oíste. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

I: Ah….- No tenía palabras con que reprocharle aunque se aventuró a seguir preguntando, quizás más de lo debido. – Pero a pesar de que las mujeres en…esos días están…sensibles, no es razón para que…- Temía decirlo pero la curiosidad lo venció. – te pongas tan molesta… y anduvieras con tanto secreto, ¿qué es lo que de verdad te preocupa? – Inuyasha había descubierto a Kagome y a esta no le quedó más que hablar.

K: Yo… "Si ya le dije lo más vergonzoso, entonces ¿qué más da que le cuente lo demás?" yo no me acordaba que hoy me venía y… - Inhaló fuertemente para seguir y no mirando a los ojos a Inuyasha para que este no la viera con tanto sonrojo. – no cargo toallas sanitarias. – Terminó la frase pero no quería mirarlo porque ya se imaginaba su sonrisa burlona.

I: ¿Y eso es todo?

K: ¿Qué? – Kagome alzó la vista y lo vio totalmente serio y tranquilo como si le estuviera hablando de un proyecto del trabajo.

I: ¿Cuál es la tragedia del cuento, francamente no entiendo por qué el misterio. Espera a que me cambie para ir a la farmacia, aunque tendrás que acompañarme porque yo no sé nada de ese tipo de cosas. – Inuyasha entró en su cuarto dejando a Kagome totalmente extrañada por su actitud tan madura. Cuando salió, ella volvió a hablar.

K: No es necesario. – Dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza y la vista clavada en el suelo.

I: Deja de decir estupideces, no se mucho de esas cosas pero por lo que entiendo es que te sale sangre, tienes cólicos y andas sensible, así que no me arriesgaré a que manches mi casa.

K: ¡Inuyasha!. – Le dijo Kagome furiosa pero el ni se inmutó, simplemente tomó las llaves de su auto y le habló desde la puerta.

I: Apúrate pues. – Kagome tenía deseos de golpearlo pero se contuvo y se arregló, cuando llegó hasta él, ambos salieron y se dirigieron hasta el ascensor para parar luego ir hasta el estacionamiento. Luego de estar dentro del carro, Inuyasha abrió la boca para su desgracia.

I: ¿Segura que no me manchas el carro?

K: Tranquilo, no me voy a desangrar "Ya me parecía extraño tanta madurez de su parte". – Dijo con el seño fruncido y la cara roja de la rabia. – En el transcurso del viaje, ninguno de los dos dijo más nada. Llegaron a una farmacia, Kagome compró todo lo que le resultase necesario y regresaron en el mismo incómodo silencio. Luego de haber entrado al apartamento, Kagome se dirigió al baño, luego de salir, vio en el mueble de la sala una almohada y una sábana, junto con la ropa de casa de él que Kagome usó la vez anterior. Inuyasha salió de su habitación ya cambiado y se dirigió a la cocina sin mirarla.

K: Gracias por ser tan cortés. – Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se dirigía al baño para bañarse y cambiarse la ropa, cuando salió y se dirigió a la sala, encontró a Inuyasha en el mueble tomándose un vaso de jugo. Cuando ella llegó, el la miró pero no se movió, sólo habló.

I: No es que no sea cortés pero no te ofrecí jugo porque es cítrico y eso supuestamente les causa algo a las mujeres en el período.

K: Nos causa más dolor cuando tenemos cólicos, pero a eso no me refería. – Dijo parándose al frente de él, este desvió su mirada y preguntó.

I: Entonces ¿a qué?

K: ¡A que hablabas de eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, luego te molestas conmigo porque a mi me molesta que hables así.

I: Es lo más normal del mundo hasta donde tengo entendido y no sé por qué te molestas cuando hablo de eso. – Dijo sin mirarla a la cara.

K: Sólo te pido que lo olvidemos, ¿sí, además, ¿por qué no me miras a la cara? – Inuyasha volteó su rostro y la miró por un rato, luego respondió volviendo a desviar la vista.

I: Porque se supone que no puedo seducirte en ese estado, ya que sería un aprovechamiento de mi parte con tus hormonas a millón, y tu figura no me está ayudando.

K: ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédula y roja de la vergüenza.

I: Ya me oíste, buenas noches. - Se paró del mueble y se dirigió a su dormitorio con intenciones de dormir. Kagome se dejó tirar en el sofá totalmente sorprendida por aquella ¿declaración, luego se terminó de acostar pero no consiguió el sueño por un buen rato debido a que su mente trabajaba a más no poder.

K: "¿Para qué me diría eso, no lo entiendo…" - Kagome se durmió acurrucada a su sábana con pensamientos similares, y con lo que respecta a Inuyasha, este estaba en una situación semejante no comprendiendo su actitud pero al igual que Kagome, el sueño le venció.

Al día siguiente, Kagome despertó temprano, luego de asearse y cambiarse de ropa, fue hasta la cocina, preparó sándwiches tanto para ella como para Inuyasha, los tapó y cuando lo iba despertar, se quedó contemplándolo por un largo tiempo y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se sonrojo y se alejó del cuarto sin despertarlo. Escribió una nota y salió del apartamento, se dirigió al estacionamiento y finalmente a su carro, fue hasta su casa para cambiarse de ropa y no llegar con la misma del día anterior a la empresa. Cuando Inuyasha despertó, se desperezó, fue al baño y cuando salió fue hasta la sala pero al no encontrarla, se alarmó de que le haya podido pasar algo mientras dormía, se dirigió rápidamente hasta la cocina pero se alivió al ver unos sándwiches recién hechos y con una nota al lado, fue hasta la mesa, tomó la nota y la leyó mientras iba comiendo.

"_Lamento no haberme despedido pero por razones obvias (la ropa) tuve que ir a cambiarme a mi casa, ahí dejé el desayuno, si no te gusta no es mi problema pero por lo menos hice algo por ti, te veo en la empresa, bye."_

Luego de leer la nota, Inuyasha se echó a reír por la "delicadeza" de la muchacha pero viendo la hora, se apuró en terminar su comida. Cuando terminó de comer, fue a vestirse para ir a la empresa.

………………………………

A las ocho de la mañana, Kagome entraba puntual a la empresa, saludando a todos con cortesía mientras iba hasta su oficina, cuando llegó hasta su destino saludó a Sango, entró, se sentó en su escritorio, revisó su agenda y se iba a poner a trabajar cuando vio llegar a Inuyasha.

I: Hola, perdón el retraso. – Decía cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

K: Sí, debí haberte despertado. – Dijo mientras hojeaba el contenido de algunas carpetas.

I: ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – Decía con una sonrisa burlona.

K: Estás bastante grandecito como para saber tu hora de trabajo, eso es algo que no me concierne, ¿no crees? – Dijo excusándose de sus verdaderos motivos y sin levantar la vista.

I: Será…- Decía en tono de que no le convencía. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy?

K: Organizar y planear todo lo que te dejó Sango en el escritorio.

I: Y tú de cruel dejaste que colocara todo.

K: Ni modo. – Dijo haciéndose la inocente.

I: Será mejor que empiece de una vez. – Luego de decir eso, se adentró a su oficina para empezar a trabajar.

A mitad de mañana, Sango entró en la oficina.

S: Perdón, Kagome, allá afuera está una mujer junto con un niño, buscan a Inuyasha.

K: Son horas laborales, Sango. – Dijo levantando la vista.

S: Se niega a esperar o irse Kagome, y ese niño está distrayendo mucho a las empleadas.

K: Muy bien, hazla pasar. Inuyasha te buscan. – Dijo con un tono más fuerte al llamar a Inuyasha.

I: ¿Qué? – Dijo saliendo de su oficina. Kagome sólo señalo a la puerta con su lapicero mientras Sango salía, en ese momento, entró una mujer de pelo, piel y ojos parecidos a los de Kagome pero con una mirada inexpresiva.

(…): Hola, Inuyasha.

I: ¿Kikyo, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ki: Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. – Dijo sarcásticamente. - He venido a hacerle un favor a tu difunto primo Nomunaga.

I: ¿Qué? – Kikyo se dirigió hasta la puerta, hizo una seña a un niño que estaba siendo mimado por muchas empleadas y volvió a adentrarse a la oficina.

Ki: Él murió hace un mes.

I: ¿Qué? – Inuyasha no salía de su asombro.

Ki: Y dejó bajo tu potestad a su hijo. Shippo ven. – Shippo entró y saludo alegremente a los presentes.

I: Mocoso, sal un momento.

Sh: ¿Y quién te crees para darme órdenes?

I: Eso es lo que voy a aclarar, así que sal.

Ki: En ese caso, deberíamos hablar en privado. – Dijo mirando a Kagome.

K: Lo lamento, son horas laborales, soy su jefa, esta es mi oficina y mucho es que te haya dejado entrar, así que los que tendrán que salir son ustedes. – Kagome bajo la influencia de la menstruación, estaba algo…susceptible, por ello, fue tal la respuesta.

Ki: Perdón por ofenderla, entonces. – Dijo con tono sarcástico pero con la cara neutra.

I: Lo que sea lo puede escuchar ella, ahora, dime, ¿por qué coño soy niñera ahora?

Ki: Porque esa fue la última voluntad de tu primo.

I: ¡Pero yo apenas lo conocía, me niego a tener que cargar con ese niño.

Ki: Si no eres tú, será un huérfano.

I: ¿Qué?

Ki: No tiene a más nadie. ¿O por qué crees que vendría yo, que no tiene nada que ver con tu familia, a traerte al niño, siendo tu propia ex? – Kagome se sorprendió de las últimas palabras pero no lo expreso y bajó la mirada para no hacer notar su asombro.

I: ¿Qué sé yo, lo cierto es que no estoy en condiciones para criar a un niño, por si no lo sabes, soy soltero, vivo en un apartamento, no tengo hermanas y no sé nada sobre infantes.

Ki: Estoy conciente de eso pero yo no escribí el testamento.

I: Ese hijo de su perra madre me la complicó horrible, ¿ahora qué hago? – Decía alisándose el pelo en señal de frustración.

Ki: Tienes prorroga hasta dentro de un mes, mientras tanto, yo estaré en el hotel Príncipe y me haré cargo del niño hasta entonces, tienes el suficiente tiempo para reorganizar tu vida y planear que harás con él. Hasta luego, Inuyasha. – Kikyo salió de la oficina, dejando a un furioso Inuyasha y a una anonadada Kagome.

I: ¡MALDICIÓN! – Pegó con su puño a la pared más cercana, a tal magnitud que hizo un pequeño orificio y dejó correr un hilillo de sangre de su mano aún cerrada.

K: Cálmate Inuyasha. – Se levantó de su silla alarmada y se acercó a él. – Por favor siéntate.

I: ¿Ahora qué hago? – Dijo una vez sentado y dejando descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos.

K: Mira, sé que la responsabilidad que te han dejado no es precisamente…muy buena, pero piensa que harías algo realmente valioso por alguien más.

I: No Kagome… - Levanta la vista y la mira directamente a los ojos. – No es sólo es darle estadía a un extraño por unos cuantos días y ya, es sobre hacerse cargo de un niño de cuando mucho ocho años por diez años más. Soy alguien que no está preparado para tal responsabilidad y más aún, solo. – Terminó su frase hundiendo su mirada en el suelo.

K: No…no estás solo. – Dijo algo insegura. – Yo puedo ayudarte aunque sea por un tiempo.

I: ¿Cómo? – Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

K: Pues…tú vas a trabajar aquí por un año y …- Vio que Inuyasha levantaba la vista y la miraba detenidamente. – tú podrías mudarte a mi casa por ese tiempo y…te ayudaría con la crianza de ese niño, al menos para que te acostumbres.

I: Me estás ofreciendo tu libertad de todo un año ¿por nada? – Dijo contrariado.

K: Digamos que no por nada, sólo que por ti.

I: ¿Eh?

K: Ya te lo dije una vez, tú me caes muy bien y te considero…un gran amigo "un amigo, sólo eso Kagome" – Pensaba tratando de auto convencerse - además…no estoy perdiendo mucho, aunque si no te gusta la oferta, yo…

I: ¿Estás loca, ¡me has salvado la vida! – Dijo abrazándola, haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara pero correspondió el abrazo. Luego de unos instantes se separaron. – Por cierto…- Dijo pensativo – No he cumplido con mi amenaza de seducirte, ¿verdad? – Decía con una pícara sonrisa.

K: ¿Eh? – Preguntaba incrédula y roja hasta más no poder, pero el sonido brusco de un golpe en la puerta les estropeó el momento. – Será…- Decía en un hilo de voz. – mejor que regreses a tu oficina.

I: No me queda de otra. – Dijo resignado. – Pero ya estás advertida de que no se si pueda seguir controlándome hasta que se te pase la regla (menstruación). – Dijo mientras entraba a su oficina.

K: ¿Qué? – Decía roja de la vergüenza y de la rabia, pero el sonido de la puerta nuevamente, la hizo reaccionar y se sentó en su silla mientras daba permiso para pasar, más aún que por la fuerza con la que se golpeaba la puerta, significaba que la persona estaba impaciente. Cuando por fin se abrió, pasó Koga que a paso rápido llegó hasta quedar al frente de Kagome, se veía con el seño fruncido y muy molesto.

Ko: ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – Dijo mostrándole un cheque y una carta a Kagome con un tono de voz muy alto y acelerado, ante esto, Inuyasha abrió la puerta que conectaba su oficina con la de Kagome para vigilar a Koga, ya que se veía capaz de todo.

K: Significa que tus servicios para esta empresa ya están completos. – Dijo totalmente tranquila e impasible.

Ko: Pero, coño ¡¿por qué! – Decía aún más irritado por la actitud de Kagome.

K: Porque estabas contratado por un año solamente. – Decía totalmente segura.

Ko: ¡Pero a otros les has dado un nuevo contrato!

K: Si te sirve de consuelo, tengo un empleo para ti en otra empresa, además de que la persona que va a ocupar tu puesto no es precisamente de mi agrado.

Ko: Sí claro. – Dijo sarcástico. – ¡Pero esta me las pagas perra! – Se acercó furioso hasta ella, algo que asustó a Kagome, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, una fuerte voz lo hizo detenerse.

I: ¡Sí la tocas, te mato! – Dijo Inuyasha muy molesto en el umbral de su puerta.

Ko: ¿Qué? – Dijo volteándose.

I: Si consideras valiosa tu miserable vida será mejor que te largues.

Ko: No me hagas reír. – Dijo desafiante.

K ¡YA BASTA! – Gritó Kagome, intentando mostrarse valiente ante la pelea que se pudiese formar. – Koga, te pido que si tienes algo de dignidad te vayas ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a seguridad y te denuncie. – Koga en ese instante volvió para verla y se dirigió a la puerta dando una amenaza.

Ko: ¡No creas que esto quedará así, me las vas a pagar.

I: Eso lo veremos. – Lo retó Inuyasha. Koga le dio una última mirada resentida a ambos y salió del recinto. Luego de que Kagome se asegurara de que había salido por completo, se dejó caer en la silla, estaba nerviosa y algo pálida.

I: ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

K: Gracias por defenderme, de no ser por ti ya estuviera en el hospital lesionada. – Quiso mostrarse tranquila pero no convenció a Inuyasha.

I: No tienes que agradecerme nada, después de todo, es parte del trato, además de que nunca dejaría que le pegaran a una mujer en mis narices.

K: Bien…- Kagome se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. – otro enemigo más a mi larga lista, y para completar, salió vengativo este.

I: Mientras este con vida, no dejaré que ese infeliz te haga daño.

K: Te lo tomas muy en serio, eso lo del trato.

I: No lo hago sólo por eso, además…tú ya has hecho mucho por mí.

K: Para variar, supongo…- Dijo irónicamente.

I: Déjame que llame a Sango para que te traiga algo.

K: Gracias. – Decía débilmente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha salió, le pidió a Sango un té o algo para los nervios, cuando esta se lo trajo, entró de nuevo a la oficina y se lo entregó a Kagome.

………………………………………

Ko: Esa maldita me las pagará. – Decía mientras caminaba por la calle.

(…): Oye, guapo. Quizás te pueda ayudar con eso.

Ko: ¿Umm, ¿y tú quién eres?

(…): Una persona que puede hacer que Kagome Higurashi pague todo lo que ha hecho. – Dijo una mujer alta, esbelta, pelo corto.

Ko: No me importa lo que quieras, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

(…): Yura. Y estoy segura que querrás trabajar conmigo porque además de hacer pagar a Kagome, digamos que tendrás…trabajo de medio tiempo.

Ko: ¿Qué?

Y: Este no es lugar para hablar de este tipo de cosa. – Decía mirando a su alrededor. – Pero si me invitas un café podría aclarar tus dudas. – Dijo sensualmente. Koga lo pensó por un momento pero luego se convenció y fue junto a ella a la fuente de sodas más cercana.

……………………………..

S: Kagome, recibiste una invitación desde Estados Unidos. – Dijo Sango detrás de la puerta de la oficina.

K: Voy. – Decía desganadamente apoyándose en su silla dispuesta a pararse.

I: Yo voy. – Dijo rápidamente alejándose de Kagome y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Cuando alcanzó la manija, abrió y recibió el sobre que tenía Sango en sus manos. Luego de ello, cerró la puerta y regresó junto a Kagome, le entregó la invitación y se sentó a su lado. Kagome abrió el sobre y extendió entre sus manos la carta que poseía adentro, luego de leerla, la guardó en su agenda.

K: Creo que no es tan malo. – Decía luego de suspirar.

I: ¿Qué cosa?

K: Tenemos que viajar a Estados Unidos mañana mismo.

I: ¿Por qué? – Dijo con el seño fruncido.

K: Porque están haciendo pruebas con nuevos vehículos todo terreno y tengo que ir para ver los planes de comercio y todo lo demás… El único problema sería… Can you speak english?

I: Yes, I can. – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

K: Sólo es por si acaso de todas formas. En ese caso, tenemos excusa para dejar el trabajo mientras vamos a empacar todo.

I: ¿Y piensas manejar así?

K: Pues…creo que sí.

I: Yo te llevo a tu casa.

K: No, no importa. Estoy bien.

I: No, no lo estás, además no te lo estoy preguntando. – Decía mientras entraba a su oficina para recoger todo.

K: Gracias por darme libre albedrío.

I: De nada. – Dijo sarcásticamente mientras guardaba unas últimas cosas. Luego salieron de la oficina para prepararse para lo que sería un viaje que posiblemente sería inolvidable para ellos dos.

**Los dejé con la duda de lo que pudiese pasar, ¿no, lo único que les puedo decir es que más o menos tengo la idea en la mente de todo el transcurso del viaje y ya empecé a hacer el capítulo. Sé que he dejado rezagada a la pareja Sango x Miroku pero apiádense de mi, me falta mucho en la pareja protagonista como para centrarme tanto en personajes secundarios. Además de que luego les voy a dar espacio a ellos dos. Con respecto a las fans de Koga, se que me querrán degollar por el papel que le di pero luego eso lo arreglo. Sin más que aclarar, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	8. Atentados y más atentados

**Konichiwa, me alegra que haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, agradezco sinceramente sus reviews. Este no va a ser romántico así pero también espero que les guste.**

Fría como el fuego Atentados y...más atentados 

En el aeropuerto de Japón se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome esperando a Sango y Miroku.

K: Que bueno que ellos dos nos acompañarán, así no tenemos tanto trabajo.

I: Siquiera. – Decía mientras miraba a su alrededor.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Kagome y esta contestó la llamada.

K: Aló.

S: **Kagome, lo lamento no podré llegar para el vuelo.**

K: ¿Qué, Sango, pero ¿por qué?

S: **Tengo algunos problemas con la estadía de mi hermano y donde dejarlo, por eso tomaré el vuelo de mañana.**

K: Bueno, no podemos hacer nada, ¿no, no importa, te espero en Washington entonces.

S: **Gracias Kagome, bye.**

K: Adiós. – Luego de despedirse cerró la cubierta de su celular y soltó un suspiro mientras lo guardaba nuevamente en su cartera.

I: ¿Y?

K: No viene. – Dijo mientras escuchó una melodía, vio sacar a Inuyasha su celular y contestar la llamada.

I: Aló.

M: **Inuyasha no voy a poder llegar para el vuelo.**

I: ¿Qué?

M: **Me quedé dormido, me falta mucho para llegar y estoy en una tranca.**

I: Sí serás idiota.

M: **Dime algo que no sepa, ¿sí? Tranquilo, me voy en el vuelo de mañana.**

I: Sango se va mañana, arregla el vuelo con ella.

M: **Con mucho gusto. **– Dijo con un tono soñador.

I: Deja de ser tan pervertido y madura Miroku.

M: **Ok, bueno, gracias, avísale a la Srta. Kagome.**

I: Ajá. – Luego de decir esto cerró la cubierta de su celular y lo guardó, dirigió su vista hacia Kagome y habló. – No viene.

K: Grandioso. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

I: Ni modo.

Luego de esto, se encaminaron hasta su vuelo y una vez en el avión…

I: Vaya, que lujoso. – Decía mientras veía maravillado el avión desde el compartimiento de primera clase.

K: Pues sí, ese es uno de los beneficios.

I: Yo quiero la ventana. – Dijo como un niño pequeño muy entusiasmado.

K: Toda tuya. – Decía mientras se sentaba al lado de Inuyasha.

I: Y cuando lleguemos, ¿qué haremos?

K: Nos esperará el chofer de una limusina que nos llevará hasta el hotel y de ahí esperaríamos la visita de Kagura, que es la asistente de Naraku Miyamoto, uno de los socios de Toyota.

I: Ah…. ¿Y luego?

K: Asistiríamos a varios eventos por una semana y luego regresaríamos a Japón.

I: Será… - Decía distraídamente mientras observaba por la ventanilla.

Al rato a Kagome le venció el sueño porque la noche anterior no pudo conciliarlo planeando todo el viaje, haciendo que su cabeza quedara apoyada sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, algo que lo puso nervioso por un momento pero que después la imitó y se durmió apoyando ligeramente su cabeza sobre la de ella. Luego de unas horas de sueño muy necesitadas, despertó Kagome, sobresaltándose por la cercanía de Inuyasha, sin embargo, se movió despacio y no lo despertó o al menos eso creía, porque al cabo de unos segundos, Inuyasha se enderezó y abrió los ojos.

I: Oye… - Decía desperezándose levemente. – ¿Cargas en tu cartera la bolsa que te pedí que me guardaras?

K: Ajá.

I: Pásamela.

K: Bien. – Kagome revisó en su bolso y sacó una bolsa negra pequeña. Se la entregó a Inuyasha y este sacó de allí un Game Boy Advance portátil y Kagome al verlo se asustó. – Te juro que si esa cosa chilla, no dudaré en lanzarla por la ventana. – Decía por el trauma que le había dejado el uso del video juego y su molesto ruido por parte de su hermano. Inuyasha al ver el aspecto tan serio de Kagome se echó a reír.

I: Le quitaré volumen, no te preocupes. – Decía divertido. Kagome se alivió ante esa afirmación y sacó una de las revistas al azar para entretenerse con algo, pero al revisar su contenido…

K: Dios, ¿qué clase de entretenimiento es este? – Dijo señalándoselo a Inuyasha, haciendo que quedara tan sonrojado como estaba ella al ver la revista porno.

I: Uno muy agradable a Miroku. – Decía bromeando mientras veía que Kagome la devolvía a su lugar mientras reía ante lo que había dicho Inuyasha.

K: Seguramente algún viejo verde (hombre de mayor edad que se comporta como un hombre joven y anda con mujeres mucho más jóvenes que él) que viajó en este avión se lo solicitó a la aeromoza.

I: Como está ahorita el mundo ya ni se sabe. – Dijo mientras seguía muy entretenido en su juego.

K: Pareces un niño. – Decía reprochándole.

I: ¡Feh! soy infantiloide, lo acepto. – Dijo aún muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

K: Por lo menos lo aceptas. – Decía resignada mientras buscaba algo en su bolso con que entretenerse.

I: Si quieres te lo presto. – Decía aún sin mirarla mientras jugaba.

K: Paso, pero gracias por la oferta. – Dijo mientras se colocaba los audífonos y se guardaba su Mp3 en el bolsillo.

Cada uno en su mundo, hizo que el viaje pasara rápido, luego de ello, llegaron al aeropuerto de Washington, bajaron y llegaron hasta el que sería el chofer de su limusina.

(…): Good afternoon. You are Inuyasha Taisho and Kagome Higurashi, right? (Buenas tardes. Ustedes son Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi, ¿cierto?)

K: That's right. (Eso es correcto.)

I: Where is our luggage? (¿Dónde está nuestro equipaje?)

(…): The hotel has your suitcase, Sr. (El hotel tiene su maleta, señor.)

I: Ok, Thank you. (Ok, Gracias)

(…): Follow me, please. (Síganme, por favor.)

I: ¿Así será todo el tiempo? – Decía dirigiéndose a Kagome mientras caminaban detrás del hombre.

K: No, pero posees buen acento.

I: Gracias, supongo.

K: De nada.

Luego de llegar a la limusina, fueron hasta el hotel y al llegar, se dirigieron a recepción.

K: Buenas tardes.

(…): Buenas tardes. – Saludó el recepcionista.

K: Somos Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi.

R: Oh sí, una habitación.

K: No, disculpe, son dos habitaciones, no una.

R: Poseen reservación para una habitación matrimonial porque tenemos entendido que dos personas no llegaron hoy y traspasamos su reservación a otro de nuestros hoteles.

K: ¿Qué? – Decía casi gritando.

R: Lo lamento.

I: ¿Y nuestro equipaje? – Preguntó tratando de hacer tiempo para que Kagome se calmara.

R: Oh, es cierto. – El recepcionista sacó dos maletas nada más.

K: ¿Y el mío?

R: Este fue el que nos llegó.

K: ¡¿Es que no puede hacer nada bien! – Dijo Kagome totalmente furiosa.

R: No se preocupe Srta., seguiremos buscando su equipaje mientras tanto le proveeremos de artículos de higiene como el cepillo de dientes, desodorante, enjuague bucal y…

K: ¡Me importa un pepino si tengo buen aliento o no, en esa maleta tengo archivos muy importantes y ustedes de tarados los perdieron!

I: Calma. – Le decía a Kagome al mismo tiempo que sujetaba ligeramente su brazo, algo que la hizo darse cuenta de su reacción tan escandalosa producida en parte por su ciclo menstrual.

K: Bien, ahora dígame, ¿será que podría enviar todo eso que me ofrece a mi habitación y darme la dirección de algunas tiendas de ropa? – Dijo un poco más calmada.

R: Oh sí, por supuesto.

Después de eso, el botones los dirigió hasta su habitación, entregándole las llaves y las maletas a Inuyasha para luego retirarse. Luego de ello, Inuyasha abrió la puerta de su habitación y ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver una habitación con decoración romántica hecha para la luna de miel de unos recién casados.

K: Para rematar. – Dijo irónicamente mientras entraba seguida de Inuyasha.

I: Yo pensé que este tipo de lugares existían sólo en las películas.

K: Pues no, ahora lo sabemos. – Decía mientras se sentaba en la cama. – Al menos es cómoda.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta una de las almohadas y la levantó encontrando unos chocolates debajo.

I: Y luego dicen que el cine no educa. – Decía mientras destapaba los chocolates para comérselos.

K: Se ve que lo has visto muchas veces, ¿no? – Dijo irónicamente mientras reía ante la acción de Inuyasha.

I: Unas cuantas. – Decía sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía un chocolate a Kagome, algo que esta rechazó.

K: No gracias, este…¿cargas tu computadora portátil?

I: Sí.

K: Préstamela.

I: Ahorita voy. – Dijo mientras continuaba comiendo. – Por cierto, no creo que sean sólo archivos lo que cargabas en esa maleta, ¿no?

K: Pues…tienes razón. Cargaba muchas cosas caras ahí.

I: ¿Cómo qué? – Decía destapando el último chocolate que le quedaba.

K: Veamos… - Hizo un ademán mientras pensaba para luego continuar. – Mi estuche de maquillaje Estee Lauder, mi perfume "Pink" de Lacoste, "Intuition" de Estee Lauder, el de Ralph Lauren, mis sostenes Van Ralte, mi computadora portátil…

I: Ok, ya capté. – Dijo mientras se paraba a buscar en una de sus maletas su computadora. – Metiste todo lo de valor ahí dentro.

K: En realidad…sí.

I: No debiste traer tanta cosa.

K: Son necesarias, aunque no lo creas.

I: Ajá, y el hecho de traer tres perfumes diferentes, es un asunto de vida o muerte. – Dijo sarcásticamente mientras sacaba de su maleta la computadora portátil.

K: Es una estrategia muy bien formulada, pero claro, es muy profundo para ti. – Decía cruzándose de brazos.

I: Pruébame. – Decía insolentemente, mientras empezaba a sacar sus cosas de la maleta.

K: Los ejecutivos con los que hacemos negocios, son por la mayoría hombres, entonces, son más propensos a las feromonas y los perfumes las tienen.

I: ¿Y tu brillante plan es...?

K: Déjame terminar la idea, ¿sí? El punto es que estas se encuentran en los perfumes en diferentes grados de concentración, por ello es que son tan caros. – Inuyasha paró lo que hacia y la miraba, incitándola indirectamente a que continuara. – Entonces, ellas actúan como una especie de seducción sin palabras, haciendo más provocativa a la mujer, por eso, yo veo, con que clases de hombre trato y como me puede ayudar a hacer cooperar y obtener lo que quiero, en un sentido profesional, claro está. – Aclaró antes de que Inuyasha la pudiese acusar de algo - Porque a pesar que la mujer no sea muy atractiva, esto ayuda bastante.

I: Pero hasta donde tengo entendido, el cuerpo por si sólo lo produce.

K: En una cantidad más reducida.

I: Pero mira lo inteligente y seductora que saliste. – Decía sarcásticamente con una sonrisa burlona. – Y yo creí que eras una tonta sin remedio.

K: La idea es que parezca eso para hacer bajar la guardia al enemigo.

I: No, yo creo que has forzado mucho tu pequeño cerebro buscando información y aparentas ser lista.

K. Y por eso soy una de las mujeres más temidas en todo Japón. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

I: ¿Quién sabe? La idiotez asusta. – Decía molestándola.

K: Deja. – Dijo, colocándose la computadora sobre las piernas y prendiéndola.

Inuyasha terminó de acomodar todo lo que tenía en la habitación y se fue a bañar. Cuando salió, vio a Kagome dejar la computadora a un lado y suspirar.

I: ¿Qué? – Dijo viendo su cara de preocupación.

K: Voy a salir.

I: ¿A dónde?

K: A alguna tienda, hoy hay un evento a las nueve, es muy importante que vayamos y con la pérdida de mi maleta, no tengo ni siquiera ropa interior. – Dijo parándose, tomando su cartera y acomodándose levemente el cabello.

I: ¿Y eso es con traje? – Dijo con el seño fruncido.

K: Noooo, vestidos como duendes y hadas, ¿oíste? – Decía sarcásticamente.

I: Mierda, no cargo traje. – Dijo con una mueca de frustración.

K: Insensato, eso era lo menos que te podía faltar. – Dijo parándose en la puerta.

I: ¿Ya qué, voy contigo. – Decía mientras se ponía los zapatos y tomaba su billetera.

K: Vamos pues.

Ya en el centro comercial, Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron dentro de una tienda muy extensa, Kagome fue a ver los perfumes, se compró dos, más el maquillaje y cremas para el cuerpo y la cara. Luego de ello, escogió la ropa interior para finalmente escoger la ropa de fiesta y si le rendía el tiempo, la ropa casual. Inuyasha simplemente compró dos trajes junto con sus zapatos, se compró un perfume nuevo y luego fue a ver el área deportiva. Cuando se hartó de eso fue a buscar a Kagome para irse, pero entrando en el área de ropa para dama, todo quedó en penumbras y se escuchó un grito por parte de Kagome, Inuyasha se alarmó y sacó de su bolsillo una linterna que usaba como llavero y corrió hacia los probadores. Cuando llegó, vio un hombre amenazándola con un arma y esta tapaba a medias con un vestido en sus manos su cuerpo en sólo ropa interior dentro del cubículo. Sin dudarlo ni un minuto, Inuyasha atacó al sujeto, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Kagome estaba pálida y abrazó a Inuyasha en busca de protección, soltando el vestido y con sólo su ropa interior, en eso, las luces volvieron e Inuyasha tuvo una vista privilegiada de las curvas de Kagome, pero pensando que estaba como Miroku por lo que sentía, hizo que ella se separara de él y le entregó el vestido que yacía en el suelo con una sonrisa burlona y mirándola descaradamente de arriba a abajo. Ella, no entendiendo nada, lo miró contrariada pero luego se dio cuenta de que su ropa no le estaba tapando mucho. En ese momento reaccionó.

K: ¡Largo! – Le decía mientras lo empujaba fuera del probador y cerraba la puerta para vestirse.

I: ¡Que forma tan inusual de agradecer! – Le decía fuera del cubículo.

K: ¡Cállate! – Le decía aún adentro. – ¡Eres un cerdo!

I: ¡Pero si tu fuiste la que se me lanzó a los brazos! – Decía casi gritando.

K: ¡Y tú aprovechaste la situación! – Luego de decir eso, Kagome salió con la ropa con la que había llegado y el vestido en los brazos. – Ya tengo todo lo que necesito, así que vámonos.

I: Sí, eso, hazte la loca (desentendida) – Dijo sarcásticamente mientras la seguía hasta la caja.

K: Déjame en paz. – Decía mientras pasaba la tarjeta de crédito a la cajera luego de notificarle que había un asesino en serie inconsciente al lado de los probadores. Luego de pagar todo con un gran descuento para que no dijera nada sobre la tienda, fueron a una fuente de sodas. Luego de sentarse pidieron cada uno un jugo y un pan dulce. Luego de comer durante un rato…

K: Gracias. – Dijo secamente mirando para otro lado.

I: De nada. – Dijo en el mismo tono, luego revisó la hora. – Nos queda media hora, será mejor que volvamos.

Luego de ello, se dirigieron al hotel y cuando llegaron, escucharon una gran explosión en la parte superior, haciendo caer trozos de techo y demás escombros muy cerca de ellos, todos estaban en shock menos ellos dos. Kagome tenía expresión de fastidio e Inuyasha de preocupación.

I: ¡Coño, mis cosas! – Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente.

K: ¿Qué cargabas? – Decía con una sonrisa burlona, pudiéndole restregar en la cara que la pérdida de las cosas de uno, duele.

I: Mi Game Boy, mi perfume, mi reloj, porque el que cargo es muy barato y el caro lo dejé allá, además de mi ropa.

K: Ves que si duele. – Le dijo reprochándole.

I: Creo que sí. Será mejor pedir otra habitación. – Dijo resignado mientras se dirigía al recepcionista que lo veía muy sorprendido por lucir tan tranquilo. – Por razones obvias...- Dijo señalando el techo con su dedo. – necesitamos otra habitación.

R: En...enseguida. – Decía el recepcionista mientras le daba la llave y le indicaba donde se encontraba la habitación con la voz aún quebrada y las manos temblorosas.

Luego de ello, Inuyasha le hizo un ademán a Kagome para que lo siguiera y esta fue caminando detrás de él. Cuando llegaron hasta una de las puertas, Inuyasha probó la llave y entraron, no era una habitación con motivos románticos como la otra pero tenía una cama matrimonial.

K: Siquiera no es tan cursi. - Dijo entrando mientras dejaba algunas bolsas en la repisa y se llevaba otras al baño. Luego de estar en el baño por un rato, salió ya vestida y fue hasta la peinadora para maquillarse y demás, mientras Inuyasha entraba al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Una vez listos los dos, salieron encontrándose con el chofer que los había recogido en el aeropuerto en la puerta del hotel, lo saludaron y entraron en el vehículo, suspirando los dos al mismo tiempo.

I: Sólo falta que nos caiga un avión con un piloto suicida en el evento ese. – Dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento.

K: O que nos manden una bomba atómica. – Decía siguiendo el juego pero con una expresión de fastidio.

I: Muy cara. – Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa y Kagome reía.

K: Como si dinero les faltase. – Decía resignada.

I: De todas maneras, esos ricos son muy pichirres. – Dijo mientras se incorporaba y la miraba.

K: Aún así. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo que tú ahora debes de cuidar de un niño, no está bien que te arriesgues tanto.

I: No hay problema. – Decía relajado. – Si muero yo, Kikyo va a tener que lanzarle el muerto a otro.

K: Inuyasha...- Decía en un tono reprochador. – Esto no es juego.

I: Yo se lo que hago, déjame tranquilo.

K: Como si tuviera elección. – Dijo preocupadamente mientras observaba por la ventana.

Luego de ello, llegaron al evento, hicieron lo mismo que en el evento anterior a lo que se refería a adular a los ejecutivos y luego regresaron al hotel. Entraron apenas con los ojos abiertos a la habitación.

I: Esto es una explotación, necesito buscar un sindicato. - Dijo luego de bostezar.

K: Definitivamente. – Decía mientras entraba a la habitación seguida por Inuyasha.

I: ¿Y eso? – Decía señalando una bolsa y un ramo de rosas.

K: No sé. – Dijo mientras tomaba el ramo y leía la nota en silencio.

I: ¿Y? – Decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y se sacaba los zapatos.

K: Es de Koga... – Dijo quedamente.

I: ¿Cómo? – Preguntó con el seño fruncido girándose para quedar su rostro al frente del de ella.

K: Dice que lamenta lo que hizo, la forma como se comportó y lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, que no merece mi perdón y que tratara de enmendarlo empezando por este detalle. – Dijo señalando el ramo.

I: ¿Y tú le vas a creer? – Decía mientras se encontraba en suspenso y con los músculos contraídos.

K: Lo bueno de todo esto es que está arrepentido y que no tendría que preocuparme por una próxima venganza, yo lo perdonaré diplomáticamente para evitarme problemas pero por supuesto no voy a volver a confiar en él.

I: A mi me parece que de todas maneras es muy arriesgado.

K: Piensa Inuyasha. – Decía mientras dejaba a un lado el ramo y sacaba su celular para revisar los mensajes que tuviese. – Si no lo hago, lo que conseguiré será que me odie más, entonces, si de verdad está arrepentido, espero poder dejar las cosas así y tratarlo cortésmente. Ahora lo que menos necesito son más enemigos.

I: En parte tienes razón.

K: ¡No lo puedo creer! – Decía mientras leía el mensaje y se llevaba una mano a la frente en señal de sorpresa y frustración.

I: ¿Qué? – Preguntó con el seño fruncido.

K: ¡Mañana también hay un evento en la noche! – Dijo totalmente irritada.

I: ¡Maldición! – Dijo levantándose.

K: Y para rematar, es de disfraces, y en sí, es una fiesta, o sea que…¿sabes bailar?

I: Pues…sí, pero eso con nosotros, ¿qué?

K: Es una fiesta hecha por la hija de un empresario muy importante, no nos conviene faltar porque se vería muy mal.

I: Pero si es con baile y eso, entonces, ¿es una rumba hecha por una chama (muchacha) caprichosa?

K: Sí, y me termina diciendo Kagura que ya nos compró los disfraces y que son los que están más de moda, según ella.

I: ¿Y eso dónde está?

K: Me dice que me envió un paquete y que ya debería estar aquí.

I: Entonces debe ser este. – Dijo tomando la bolsa.

K: Seguramente. – Decía mientras se acercaba a él para ver el contenido del paquete.

En eso, Inuyasha sacó dos bultos forrados con papel de seda, uno rosado y el otro azul, rápidamente le dio el rosado a Kagome y se sentó para abrir el azul, ella lo imitó y ambos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por el contenido del de él.

I: Ni hablar, no me voy a poner esta vaina, pareceré un marico. – Dijo echando a un lado el disfraz.

K: No creo que te vaya a quedar tan mal.

I: Sí claro - dijo sarcástico.

Luego fue el turno de Kagome, abrió el contenido y tuvo la misma impresión de asombro que él.

K: ¿En qué estaba pensando Kagura al comprar esto? Me veré como la propia zorra. – Decía mientras examinaba la ropa.

I: No creo que sea para tanto. – Dijo devolviéndole lo dicho anteriormente por ella con respecto al disfraz de él.

K: Deja. – Dijo mientras volvía a guardar el contenido en la bolsa y la puso a un lado de la cama.

Como a Kagome no le dio tiempo de comprar más ropa, se quitó las sandalias y se acostó en la cama con el vestido aún puesto.

I: Supongo que esta vez no podré ofrecerte una muda (cambio de ropa). – Dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se desabotonaba la camisa. – Pero en lo que respecta a mí, no me importa si te da un "ojogasmo" con sólo verme pero no me dejaré la camisa. – Decía burlón.

K: Ni que fueras Tom Cruise. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

I: Por lo menos soy más joven que él, porque a punta de operación es que medio se conserva. – Decía mientras se acostaba al lado de Kagome.

K: Como sea, no tengo ganas de pelear ahorita, esperemos hasta mañana. – Soltó un bostezo luego de decir eso, se acurrucó en la parte de la sábana que le tocaba y se durmió profundamente. Luego de ello, Inuyasha la imitó para intentar dormir toda la noche.

**Sé que parezco cruel al no decirles de que se van a disfrazar pero es necesario crear algo de suspenso, ¿no? No coloqué el capítulo así romántico pero el próximo si va a tener más romance y cosa, porque la explicación que le veo yo del uso a veces excesivo de comentarios sarcásticos en el fic es que yo soy así, entonces el autor (más si es un principiante como yo) de una u otra forma deja plasmado parte de sí en la historia (o al menos esa es la percepción que tengo). En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	9. El baile

**Perdón por el retraso pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo para ponerme a actualizar los fics y la página tampoco dejaba subir, etc. Bueno, volviendo al tema, agradezco mucho todos los reviews que me han dejado, espero que este capítulo les guste y que dejen su opinión.**

**Fría como el fuego**

**El Baile**

Esa misma noche a Kagome se le hizo un infierno dormir, según el sentido lógico, al contrario de sus sentidos, ya que Inuyasha mientras dormía se movió y la abrazó con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él como si de una almohada se tratase.

K: "Dios mío, ¿por qué me pones en este tipo de situaciones?" – Preguntaba mentalmente mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre, siéndole totalmente imposible ya que se encontraba en la esquina de la cama.

Al día siguiente, Kagome abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose a si misma de que haya podido conciliar el sueño en algún momento. Vio a su lado y ahí estaba Inuyasha profundamente dormido; si no hubiese sido porque sabía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, se hubiera quedado hipnotizada observándolo toda la mañana. Pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento y agarró su celular para mirar la hora, vio que eran las siete y se levantó para ir al baño a asearse. Cuando salió, encontró a Inuyasha despierto sentado en la cama con la cara despejada a causa de un buen sueño.

I: Buenos días. – Saludó sonriente.

K: Ah, hola. – Dijo mientras terminaba de secarse con la toalla el cabello y lo veía de soslayo.

I: ¿Sabes? Las camas aquí son muy cómodas, dormí muy bien, e inclusive pude tener una almohada extra. – Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que lo que había abrazado la mayor parte de la noche no era precisamente una almohada pero quería ver la reacción de Kagome.

K: Ah… "O sea, ¿qué de verdad pensó que abrazaba una almohada? No lo puedo creer", este…será. – Dijo quedamente mientras empezaba a estirar la única ropa casual que tenía. Inuyasha la miraba curioso porque se esperaba cualquier otra reacción por parte de ella pero no le dio tanta importancia y entró al baño.

Cuando salió, Kagome ya estaba vestida con la ropa con la que llegaron y estaba guardando algunas cosas en la cartera.

I: ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó mientras se terminaba de secar el pelo.

K: Sango llega hoy, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo revisando por enésima vez su celular y repasando todo lo que tenía que hacer.

I: ¿Y yo qué?

K: Pues...quédate, desayuna y no sé, disfruta el tiempo libre que tienes, porque te paso buscando dentro de una o dos horas. – Decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

I: No, no, espérate ahí. Voy contigo, no me pienso quedar aquí. – Dijo tomando su ropa y entrando al baño, haciéndole un último ademán a Kagome para que lo esperara.

K: Apúrate pues. – Le dijo desde la puerta mirando su reloj.

Cuando por fin salieron, fueron al aeropuerto, buscaron a Sango y a Miroku. Kagome les dio unas indicaciones de lo que tendrían que hacer, para luego irse con Inuyasha al centro comercial. Una vez allí, empezaron a mirar las tiendas.

K: No voy a poder entrar en la misma tienda, van a creer que no tengo más ropa. – Dijo mirándose el atuendo que cargaba mientras seguían caminando.

I: A mi me da igual, es más, me da una ladilla tener que comprar más ropa, no tanto por lo que tenga que pagar sino porque me tengo que pasear aquí y allá, probarme ropa y todo lo demás. – Decía con hastío mientras entraban en una de las tiendas.

K: Hombres ¬¬ - Dijo con un suspiro.

I: Por lo menos tengo las características que debería tener uno ¿no?

K: Sí, si fueras gay, sería el colmo. – Decía siguiéndole el juego.

Luego de su jornada de compras, fueron al hotel para dejar las cosas allá y cambiarse la ropa. Después de ahí, fueron a ver a unos empresarios, hicieron sus transacciones y ya para las siete de la noche regresaron al hotel. Entraron en su habitación mientras Kagome seguía revisando la agenda e Inuyasha se desplomaba en la cama.

I: En verdad esto es una explotación.

K: Y ni siquiera ha terminado por hoy porque acuérdate de la fiesta de esta noche.

I: Coño, es cierto. Y estuvimos en las tiendas y no compramos otros disfraces.

K: Sí, se nos pasó.

I: ¿Para dónde vamos a coger? Será vestirse con eso. – Dijo señalando la bolsa donde se encontraban los disfraces.

K: Voy primero. – Decía agarrando la bolsa y sacando el paquete con el disfraz de ella. Fue al baño, se aseó y se cambió. Para cuando salió, llevaba puesto un disfraz de vaquera con unos pantalones cortos, una franelilla corta y sobre esta, la típica blusa a cuadros que se amarraba por arriba del ombligo. Llevaba unas botas que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, con una correa extravagante. En sí, dejaba ver, su cintura, sus piernas y el sostén que usaba resaltaba su busto.

Cuando Kagome llegó hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, al ver la mirada de asombro de él, intentó quitar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

K: Pareciera que le robé el vestuario a Jessica Simpsons. – Dijo mirándose los micros pantalones que estaba usando, pero con lo que respecta a Inuyasha, este pareció no oírla mientras observaba maravillado y descaradamente, de arriba abajo el cuerpo de ella. Kagome se dio cuenta de esto e intentó volverlo a la realidad. – Este, doctor, luego de pasarme detenidamente los rayos "X", ¿vio algún daño? – Dijo burlonamente.

I: Ni una sola fractura. – Dijo siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa burlona y la mirada perdida en el cuerpo de ella. Luego, tomó el paquete que correspondía a su disfraz y entró en el baño. Para cuando salió observó a Kagome levemente maquillada y con el sombrero de vaquera, que se encontraba sentada en la cama con la boca abierta del asombro, algo que lo intrigó. - ¿Qué, ¿nunca en tu vida has visto a un hombre apuesto o qué? – Dijo burlón.

K: Sí serás engreído. "Y razón que tiene el condenado, con lo perfecto que es" – Pensó mientras observaba a Inuyasha vestido con un disfraz de vaquero, con pantalones levemente ajustados que realzaban su trasero, junto con una camisa a cuadros semi ceñida al cuerpo, la correa y las botas negras.

I: Sí, así soy, ¿qué se le hace?. ¡Dios, y yo que creí que el disfraz de Superman era ridículo, ya veo que me equivoqué. – Decía mirándose críticamente en el espejo de la peinadora.

K: Pero si no se te ve mal. "Dios, si lo que se ve es repapasito, un momento, tengo que dejar de estar pensando en este tipo de cosas" – Se reprochó a si misma.

I: Sí claro, todo un marico es como me veo.

K: Siquiera te tapa más a ti que a mí, yo de broma y cargo ropa. – Dijo amargamente mientras se levantaba y tomaba el celular para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo.

I: ¿De que te quejas, si tus piernas son perfectas. – Dijo distraídamente sin pensar lo que decía.

K: ¿Ah? – Dijo anonadada.

I: Da lo mismo, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez. – Decía mientras abría la puerta y salía.

K: Será. – Dijo extrañada por la actitud de él.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, se toparon con una discoteca.

I: Que desperdicio de plata y de tiempo. – Dijo cuando llegaron al local. Al llegar a la puerta, Inuyasha fue recibido con mucha "atención" y "cortesía" por la anfitriona de la fiesta.

(...): Hello, Mister Hot (Hola, Sr. Ardiente). – Le dijo una muchacha de unos 24 años mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha.

I: I am not a playboy, honey. (No soy un playboy, querida) – Dijo lo último con mucho sarcasmo, lo que dejó a la mujer muy molesta y a Kagome con una sonrisa triunfal.

(...): I'm sorry, my name is Amy. And, Is she your girlfriend? (Lo siento, mi nombre es Amy. ¿Y ella es tu novia?) – Dijo mirando despectivamente a Kagome y pasando por alto el comentario de Inuyasha.

I: Yes, She is. (Si, lo es.) – Dijo con una cínica sonrisa que iba dirigida a la joven.

K: And I am an important partner of your father. I hope for more respect of your part. (Y soy una importante socia de tu padre. Espero más respecto de tu parte)

A: Don't worry (No se preocupe). – Dijo falsamente. - Ok, enjoy the party. (Está bien, disfruten la fiesta)

I: We will try. I promise. (Vamos a tratar, lo prometo) – Decía cínicamente mientras entraba con Kagome.

Una vez adentro, volvieron a hablar entre ellos.

K: Que sutileza de nuestra parte. – Dijo sarcásticamente pero a la vez reprochándose.

I: Es una zorra, ¿qué se le hace? – Decía despreocupadamente mientras se sentaban en la barra mientras escuchaban la música que no sonaba tan fuerte.

K: Se supone que tratarle amablemente. – Dijo encarándolo.

I: Yo no le voy a besar los pies a nadie y esa tipa no sé que es lo creyó que era. Alguna especie de promiscuo, aparentemente. – Dijo mientras pedía un trago.

K: No te vayas a emborrachar. – Decía amenazadoramente.

I: No tomo tanto, tranquila. – Dijo tomándose lo que le habían traído. En ese momento, empezó a sonar la música más fuerte, específicamente, reaggeton.

K: ¿Quién lo diría? Bailan reaggeton aquí.

I: Será que les gusta. ¿Por qué, ¿tú sabes bailarlo?

K: Más o menos. ¿Tú no?

I: Medio, medio. – Dijo terminando con su bebida y girando su vista hasta ella. - ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres bailar? – Decía con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

(...): No hemos avanzado nada, Yura. – Decía un hombre mientras revisaba unos papeles.

Y: Claro que sí, he encontrado un nuevo aliado.

(...): ¿Y qué, si seguimos así, no nos quedaremos ni con la empresa ni con la satisfacción de haber arruinado a Kagome Higurashi.

Y: ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres, Hiten? – Decía ya malhumorada.

H: Deja las altanerías conmigo, Yura. Tú sabes perfectamente cuales son nuestras intenciones, pero si no consigues lo que te pido en una semana, los mataremos a sangre fría y tú no tendrás ninguna ganancia.

Y: Sí te sirve de consuelo, no tengo intenciones de hacer que mi prima quede viva pero si tanto te empeñas en que no mueran rápido no puedes siquiera pensar que el plan iba a concluir a corto plazo.

H: Yo simplemente solicité tus servicios, atente a las consecuencias entonces.

Y: Pero...

H: Shhh. No quiero escuchar más idioteces y reproches de tu parte, mejor ve planificando tu trabajo para después del viaje y trata de no fallarme.

Y: Sí señor. – Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más, retirándose así de la oficina de Hiten.

A Kagome esa oferta le sonaba totalmente fuera de base, por lo menos, por parte de Inuyasha, pero parecía que él se la estaba tomando muy en serio.

I: Entonces, ¿qué dices?

K: Yo...yo – Balbuceaba mientras buscaba en su mente confundida alguna respuesta coherente.

I: Me lo tomaré como un sí. – Dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y casi literalmente la arrastraba a la pista de baile.

K: No, espérate, ¿qué haces? – Decía tratando de librarse del agarre.

I: Dijiste que sabías bailar, ¿no? Esa cuerda de buitres que están allá... – Empezó a decir mientras señalaba disimuladamente a Amy y el grupo de amigas con el que estaba. – creen que soy alguna especie de carne fresca a la cual podrán devorar pronto, y si tú no bailas conmigo, ellas me convencerán de que lo haga con alguna de ellas para luego emborracharme y meterme en su cama.

K: Ah... – Dijo desilusionadamente creyendo que era simplemente por ella. – Será.

Y así empezaron a bailar. Kagome creyó que todo lo que Inuyasha le había dicho eran mentiras porque vio que él bailaba de maravilla y sin ningún nerviosismo, totalmente opuesto a como estaba ella, ya que el "sandungueo" no era precisamente lo suyo. Luego de un rato, terminaron de bailar y fueron a una de las mesas que ya estaban desocupadas. Kagome casi se desplomó en el asiento ya que estaba cansada por todo el maratón del día.

I: ¿Ya cansada?

K: Sin una pizca de fuerza. – Dijo mientras recostaba medio cuerpo sobre la mesa. – Era mejor que no bailara, lo hice patético.

I: Exagerada. No te moviste tan sensualmente como se debe pero me seguiste los pasos, ¿no?

K: Que consuelo. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

I: Por lo menos hicimos tiempo. Deberíamos regresar ya al hotel porque sino, nos quedaremos dormidos aquí mismo.

K: Con este estruendo está difícil.

I: Si pudiste dormir conmigo abrazándote, no creo que te sea tan difícil. – Dijo, dándose cuenta de que había hablado demás y Kagome lo miraba furiosa.

K: ¡O sea que si sabías! Me atormentaste toda la noche y estabas conciente.

I: No, no, no, espera, yo...

K: ¡Cállate! Es increíble que haya tenido que estar cansada todo el día de hoy por el hecho de que me hayas molestado por un simple capricho tuyo. – Kagome se levantó de su asiento mientras intentó ir hacia la puerta, pero Inuyasha la jaló de un brazo.

I: Espera, esa no era mi intención. En verdad.

K: Entonces, ¿cuál sería? – Dijo mientras se volteaba para mirarlo pero con los brazos cruzados.

I: Yo en verdad me sentí cómodo en esa posición. No creí que te molestaría tanto. – Empezó a decir tratando de excusarse pero sin pedir perdón por lo que su orgullo consideraba innecesario.

K: Es cierto de que eres una de las personas que mejor me conoce, aún así, no puedes pretender que por unas cuantas semanas a mi lado creas que conozcas todos mis secretos y reacciones. Para tu información se necesitan años para conocer a alguien y tú, no me conoces totalmente. – Dijo muy enojada terminando la conversación mientras se disponía a irse, pero fue detenida por la voz de un hombre que dijo que iban a hacer un especial donde todas las mujeres se acercarían al centro de la pista y los hombres se retirarían, haciendo que entre el gentío que caminaba en dirección contraria a la de ella se acercara al centro, arrastrándola a ella también, que para su "mala" suerte quedó de primera y en el centro, junto a la tal Amy que la miraba con burla. Una vez todas las chicas organizadas, el coordinador explicó que sería una especie de concurso de la "mejor bailarina" de la disco y que los hombres serían los jueces. Ese era una idea por parte de la anfitriona ya que consideraba que nadie podría siquiera pisarle los talones. Luego de que todos entendieran, empezó a sonar la música. Era la canción de "My humps" de Black Eyed Peas (perdón, no pude contenerme pero es que me gusta je,je). Kagome deseó con toda su alma que se la tragara la tierra.

A: What's up? Can't you dance, little bitch? (¿Qué pasó? ¿No puedes bailar, pequeña zorra?

K: The bitch is another person here (La zorra aquí es otra persona) – Le dijo mirándola con burla, y ante la misantropía que sentía, empezó a bailar desinhibidamente, logrando mostrar competencia ante la tal Amy. Kagome se movía sensualmente al ritmo de la música, mostrando gran habilidad, sin pensar en su reputación, simplemente liberando de alguna manera su ira. Luego de un rato, todas las mujeres habían sido descalificadas, quedando Kagome y Amy. Colocaron una última canción, quedando como ganadora Kagome que fue muy aplaudida tanto por hombres como por las mismas otras competidoras. En un sitio cercano, Inuyasha la observó bailar muy bien, quedándose sin habla ante los movimientos tentadores que ejecutó Kagome. Cuando ella terminó de ser alabada y de que le hubiesen entregado el trofeo, le restregó en la cara a Amy, su sonrisa triunfal (ya que aún estaba enojada por lo que le había dicho) y empezó a dirigirse hasta la puerta. Inuyasha al ver sus intenciones, la alcanzó rápidamente. Kagome sólo lo miró de reojo pero no le dirigió la palabra, él tampoco fue que insistió mucho porque prefería esperar a estar en un lugar menos concurrido para hablar. Una vez dentro de la limusina, Inuyasha fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.

I: No sabía que bailaras tan bien.

K: Muchas cosas son las que desconoces de mí. – Dijo tajantemente.

I: Es cierto, fui un tonto al creer que eras un rompecabezas de tres piezas cuando al menos tienes un millón de ellas.

K: Mm mmm – Dijo distraídamente mientras observaba por la ventana.

I: Aún así…- Dijo pensativo. – Tú no estabas enojada conmigo para cuando bailamos y no te moviste como lo hiciste en la competencia ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

K: Soy mejor bailando sola. – Dijo tratando de excusar su nerviosismo junto a él.

I: Pero se supone que el baile, por lo general sería entre dos personas, ¿no? – Preguntó contrariado.

K: Nunca he dicho que bailase de maravilla en todos los niveles. – Mintió.

I: Será…- Musitó no muy convencido.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, ambos estrenaron sus pijamas pero en ningún momento se volvieron a dirigir la palabra y cuando llegó el momento de acostarse a dormir, mantuvieron en la cama, la mayor distancia posible.

**Bueno, aquí está la continuación, disculpen el retraso o que no haya respondido algunos reviews pero es que con los exámenes he estado que me lanzo por una ventana para dejar de sufrir je,je. Aunque tiene su parte buena, porque he tenido buenas notas, pero no los voy aburrir con mi monótona vida, así que espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**

**PD: Sí ven que está medio raro el capítulo o que no es mi estilo o simplemente no les gustó, aviso antes de que me pregunten el por qué: Ando localla de a metra (se me aflojaron todos los tornillos) por los exámenes y todo, pero ya estoy empezando a aplacarme, je, je.**


	10. ¿Matrimonio?

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen la continuación del fic, este será el último capítulo que yo escriba y pues, agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindado, agradezco también que hubiese tanta gente ofreciéndose para continuarla, lamento haber tenido que rechazar personas, hubiese querido tener más fics que dar, pero bueno, en resumen agradezco su apoyo y sus reviews y espero que este capítulo también les guste y que me den su opinión.**

**Fría como el Fuego**

**¿Matrimonio?**

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha despertó junto con los primeros rayos del sol. Se volteó y observó a Kagome que yacía profundamente dormida a su lado. Después giró su vista al trofeo que ella había ganado en el concurso, en ese momento, recordó todo lo acontecido en la noche anterior e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Se levantó y fue al baño para asearse y cambiarse. Una vez en la ducha, analizó la situación en la que se encontraba.

I: "¿Y ahora qué genio?" – Empezó a reprenderse a sí mismo. – "¿En qué estoy metido? Kagome y yo ¿qué somos?" – Mostró una sonrisa irónica ante sus propios pensamientos, la cual se borró al instante cuando recordó su conversación por teléfono con Sesshomaru.

FLASHBACK

_Mientras Kagome hablaba "amenamente" con unos empresarios, Inuyasha aprovechó la oportunidad para salir y respirar por un momento. Pero luego de unos minutos, una idea cruzó por su mente, sacando así su celular y marcando un número. Después de una corta espera, atendieron el teléfono._

_(…): Buenos días, Empresa Taisho, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

_I: Hola Sara, es Inuyasha, ¿me pasas a la oveja negra de la familia? – Preguntó burlón mientras escuchaba una leve risa al otro lado del auricular._

_S: No creo que deba decirle eso a él. Y ya se lo comunico. – Avisó una vez retomado su compostura._

_I: Ok – Luego de un rato, se escuchó una potente voz._

_S: ¿En qué puedo servir a la escoria del mundo? – Preguntó Sesshomaru impasible._

_I: "Luego preguntan si tenemos algún problema" – Pensó irónico – Yo también estoy saltando de alegría por oírte. – Respondió sarcástico. – Mira, el asunto es grave, así que tendrás que escucharme. – Acotó muy serio._

_S: ¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo? – Preguntó fastidiado._

_I: Teniendo consideración con los más débiles, según tú. – Respondió en el mismo tono. – El problema que tengo es monetario, en otras palabras y a pesar de que me odies más que al gobierno, necesito lo que me corresponde por derecho, que sería la mitad de la herencia. – Terminó tajantemente._

_S: Ya sabía que para preguntar si gozaba de buena salud no era. – Dijo sarcástico. – Pero ya que tengo en mis manos toda la herencia. No creo que te molestes si me dices que cosa es lo que necesita de tanto dinero._

_I: No pretendo ocultarte nada porque a fin de cuentas tú estás involucrado y mi parte es la más difícil. Nomunaga murió y su hijo quedó huérfano._

_S: ¿Y quién demonios era él? – Preguntó cansado de tantos rodeos._

_I: Tú siempre tan apegado a la familia. – Comentó sarcástico. – Era un primo y su última voluntad fue que su hijo sea cuidado por la familia Taisho._

_S: ¿Y si uno no puede? – Preguntó retomando el interés._

_I: Entonces queda en un orfanato. Pero ya acepté que estuviera conmigo y yo me encargaré de él. Lo único que debes hacer tú es darme el dinero._

_S: ¿Y debo suponer que esto no es un chantaje para que tomes parte de la herencia? – Preguntó desconfiado._

_I: A diferencia de ti, tengo sentido común y no iba a abandonar a su suerte a un niño de siete años de edad. Pero si no me crees, bien puedes llamar a Kikyo, porque ella está encargada de él temporalmente._

_S: ¿O sea que vas a volver con ella?_

_I: Dios me libre. Ni porque fuera la última mujer en el planeta. Y tú bien sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo._

_S: ¿Vas a estudiar psicología?_

_I: Sesshomaru ¿qué idioteces estás preguntando? – Cuestionó enojado por el ridículo interrogatorio._

_S: Sí ese niño va a estar bajo tu custodia, necesitarás a alguien que sepa tratarlo, así que no te daré el dinero hasta que te cases. Mira, me necesitan. Adiós idiota._

_I: Yo… - No pudo contestar porque la llamada había finalizado. - ¡Agradable hermano el que me gané! – Exclamó sarcástico y a la vez preocupado._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

I: "¿Qué me case? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se va a casar así como así?" – Terminó de bañarse y salió de la ducha para vestirse. – "¿Quién lo haría? ¿Kagome?" El mundo se acabaría entonces. – Masculló con una sonrisa irónica.

Para cuando salió, vio a Kagome ya levantada que le pasó por un lado para ir al baño sin dirigirle la palabra.

I: "Y tuve la ingenuidad de preguntarme si ella hubiese querido". – Pensó reprochándose su estupidez.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, se dirigieron a la puerta. Inuyasha fue el que giró la manija, encontrándose con un sobre blanco a sus pies, sin más información que su nombre. Extrañado, lo tomó y abrió. Sacó y desplegó una hoja que se encontraba dentro y leyó en silencio.

"_Inuyasha:_

_Debes sentirte halagado de poder ser advertido. Tú preciosa y querida Kagome está en un peligro inminente y tú no podrás protegerla. Pero ¿sabes qué? No somos tan ruines como crees y tenemos la posibilidad de perdonarle la vida. Sí, tal y como lo lees. Lo único que debes hacer es alejarte de ella y le estarás salvando la vida a tu "novia"._

_Sí en verdad le tienes al menos consideración, será mejor que lo hagas lo más pronto posible."_

I: "Malditos, aquí obviamente hay algo más" – Pensó preocupado para luego mirar a Kagome que lo observaba expectante. – No te preocupes, es sólo Kikyo amenazándome. – Respondió afablemente, haciendo sentir más tranquila a Kagome mientras empezaban a caminar.

K: Bueno, creo que tendrá buenas noticias porque volvemos hoy. – Informó fríamente.

I: "ya se volvió a cerrar" – Pensó con amargura. - ¿Y eso?

K: Todo lo necesario ha sido concluido, no tenemos motivos para quedarnos más tiempo aquí.

I: Ya veo. – Respondió pensativo. – Oye… muy bien, tú ganas, perdón por "molestarte" anteanoche. – Dijo con desgano, dejando su orgullo a un lado.

K: Oh… - Exclamó sorprendida – No esperaba que te disculparás. – Respondió honestamente.

I: A todos nos toca alguna vez dejar las apariencias atrás ¿no? – Preguntó con una sonrisa que Kagome correspondió.

K: Te perdono. – Dijo alegremente.

Luego de su ya segunda reconciliación, hicieron unos últimos trámites para concluir con su vuelta al hotel y preparar sus maletas. Mientras estaban en eso, Inuyasha empezó a "analizar" detalladamente todo.

I: "Veamos Inuyasha…" – Se puso a pensar mientras recogía sus cosas. – "Tienes a cuestas la responsabilidad de cuidar a un mocoso. Te quedan tres semanas para conseguir una solución a eso, en la cual está el obstáculo de un matrimonio donde no tienes a nadie a quien elegir. Encima, está la seguridad de Kagome, donde vas a tener que renunciar a tu empleo y a su oferta de ayuda con la crianza de Shippo. El suicidio no es una buena opción porque no voy a salir de un infierno para entrar en otro, así que por muy tentador que sea el cuchillo grande que está en mi cocina, me tengo que abstener a esa idea. Peo hipotéticamente hablando ¿Qué pasaría si me casara con Kagome? Ay, ya empecé con mis idioteces" – Cerró su maleta bruscamente, enojado consigo mismo al no conseguir respuestas concretas. Kagome lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada para no poner las cosas en peor estado.

Una vez en el avión, Inuyasha volvió a poner a trabajar sus neuronas.

I: "Si Kagome se casara, esos asesinos no podrían matarla porque todas sus acciones pasarían a su esposo ¿no? Y si hacen que se divorcien, sólo obtendrían la mitad, algo que no les convendría, teniendo como única opción, aliársele o en dado caso, hacerla quebrar de forma trabajada y a puro nivel empresarial, lo que les sería casi imposible con lo astuta que es Kagome. Si la solución a todos nuestros problemas es el matrimonio ¿pudiese ser que…?

K: ¡Inuyasha! – Dijo Kagome casi gritando al ver que Inuyasha no la escuchaba.

I: ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – Preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

K: Pregunté que si te da la gana de comer chocolate ahora. – Respondió enojada.

I: Ah, perdón, no te había oído. Y si, si quiero. – Kagome le paso una barra de chocolate para volver a leer su revista. – "Pero ella no se va a casar así como así, en dado caso, tendría que convencerla."

Luego de unas horas, llegaron a Japón y ambos se dirigieron hasta la "casa" de Kagome.

I: ¿A esto le dices casa? – Preguntó incrédulo mientras bajaba las maletas del taxi y miraba la elegante mansión que se encontraba al frente.

K: Sí, aquí es donde vivo. – Respondió abriendo la puerta y viendo a lo lejos que se acercaban dos sirvientas y recogían las maletas. – Por favor, lleven estás dos maletas… - Decía señalando las maletas de Inuyasha. - …a la habitación que se encuentra al lado de la mía.

(…): Sí, como diga, srta. – Respondió la muchacha recogiendo las maletas y llevándolas al interior.

I: Que mantequilla, tienes una mansión para ti sola y con sirvientas incluidas. – Le dijo burlón mientras caminaba al lado de ella hacia el interior del edificio.

K: Yo no la compré, simplemente le doy uso a lo que sería el pago de mi esfuerzo en la empresa. – Dijo defendiéndose.

I: ¡Y que pago! – Exclamó sorprendido.

K: Yo casi nunca estoy en casa, y cuando estoy, por lo general ni siquiera llamo a las sirvientas y me hago todo yo misma.

I: Ah, eso es masoquismo, ¿tienes a medio mundo bajo tus órdenes y no lo aprovechas? – Preguntó incrédulo.

K: A mi no me gusta dar órdenes.

I: oh, sí, seguro. – Contestó sarcástico.

K: Es verdad, pero es mi trabajo. Y el hecho de que sea buena haciendo algo no significa que me guste. – Dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

I: Sí, ya, no te enfades y dime donde está mi cuarto.

K: Ahí al lado. – Dijo señalando la puerta a su derecha para luego cerrar la suya y dejar a Inuyasha en el pasillo.

I: Definitivamente va a tomar tiempo convencerla. – Decía para sí mientras entraba en su cuarto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Y: Ya envié la carta a Inuyasha, espero que haga caso. – Dijo Yura sentándose en la silla que se encontraba al frente del escritorio de Hiten.

H: Sí tu ridícula idea funciona, todo se nos haría más fácil ya que esos dos están enamorados y los únicos que no lo ven son ellos.

Y: Y si Inuyasha se aleja de Kagome…

H: Entonces nos aprovecharemos del dolor de ella para quitarla del camino sin arriesgarnos a ser localizados. – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Y: Así es pero…yo me puse a revisar la vida de Inuyasha y un matrimonio creo que es lo único que podría quitarle todos sus problemas.

H: Es cierto, entonces, tendremos que impedirlo por si se les ocurre esa descabellada idea.

Y: ¿Qué sugieres? – Preguntó con reticencia.

H: Ya veremos…ya veremos. – Dijo sonriendo y con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban desayunando en el comedor, mientras que Inuyasha se debatía mentalmente.

I: Oye, Kagome, una pregunta. – Dijo llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca.

K: Dime. – Respondió, revolviendo el azúcar en su café para luego llevárselo a la boca.

I: ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Preguntó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

K: ¡¿QUÉ! – Preguntó haciendo que su café se derramara sobre la ropa y pegara un leve grito.

I: Mal momento. – Dijo reprendiéndose a sí mismo mientras se acercaba a ella para ver su estado.

K: No te preocupes, ya vengo. – Se levantó y corrió a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Inuyasha se quedó en la mesa preocupado por como estuviese ella mientras que las sirvientas que se encontraban cerca y escucharon la conversación, salían a hacer sus quehaceres con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

I: "Tenías que hacerlo en ese momento ¿no?" – Empezó a regañarse. – "Si antes pensabas que no iba a aceptar, ahorita menos."

Luego de unos minutos, bajo Kagome totalmente seca y con otra ropa.

K: Inuyasha… - Empezó a decir una vez estando al frente de él. - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREÍAS QUE HACÍAS AL PREGUNTARME ESO! – Preguntó gritando, roja de la rabia.

I: Yo… - Empezó a decir intimidado. – Yo lo decía seriamente. – Terminó valientemente su oración.

K: ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédula.

I: Mira, esto del falso noviazgo no va a funcionar y pienso que con el matrimonio, esos asesinos te dejaran en paz.

K: ¿Y tú intuyes que yo me voy a casar al frente de Dios y de la gente simplemente por mi seguridad? – Le preguntó mirándolo con sorna.

I: ¿Por qué no? Además, no es tan serio. – Mal comentario el que escogió porque Kagome recobró su enojo.

K: SÍ SERÁS DESVERGONZADO, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE NO ES SERIO? ¿ACASO CREES QUE EL MATRIMONIO ES UN JUEGO? – Le reprendió llena de ira.

I: No, no, a mí en alguna parte de mi ser debieron quedar los sermones de mi mamá diciendo que fuese honesto y todo lo demás pero simplemente sugería, ya que trae beneficio a los dos.

K: Inuyasha, yo me casaré el día en que esté totalmente segura de mi amor por alguien, esto no es un negocio, es un compromiso para toda la vida. – Y sin más que decir, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió para dirigirse a la empresa echando humo por la cabeza.

I: ¿En que me metí? – Dijo una vez que hubiese salido Kagome del recinto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Una vez en la empresa, Kagome entró sin siquiera responder a los saludos y con la cara roja de la rabia. Cuando llegó a la oficina, tuvo que organizar todo el trabajo que tenía ya que Sango y Miroku se iban a quedar en Estados Unidos por un día más antes de volver a Japón.

Luego de acomodar todo el trabajo, se sentó en el escritorio para iniciar sus actividades y despejar la mente, algo que sólo quedo en el deseo porque en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

K: Pase. – Dijo secamente creyendo que sería Inuyasha.

(…): ¿Aún enojada conmigo? – Preguntó una voz masculina diferente a la de Inuyasha.

K: ¿Eh? – Levantó la vista y observó a Koga al frente de ella. – Koga… - En ese momento se puso pálida al recordar lo que había intentado hacer la última vez que lo había visto.

Ko: Hola Kagome. – Saludó con una sonrisa.

K: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó desconfiada.

Ko: Pasaba por aquí ya que te tengo una oferta. – Dijo sonriente mientras tomaba asiento en la silla al frente del escritorio.

K: ¿De…qué se trata? – Preguntó sin entender y por instinto, movió ligeramente su asiento hacia atrás.

Ko: No temas de mi, Kagome. Yo jamás te haría daño, créeme. – Le decía con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

K: "Eso ni él mismo se lo cree" – Pensó para luego mover ligera y negativamente la cabeza ante esos pensamientos. – "Definitivamente la compañía de Inuyasha me está influenciando demasiado" Está bien, Koga, te creo. "Me sigue dando mala espina" ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Ko: Sabes que me dijiste que era posible que me encontraras un puesto en esta empresa, uno no tan importante como lo es vicepresidencia pero que permitiría seguir trabajando para ti. Entonces, vine a pedirte ese empleo.

K: ¿Por qué? – No entendía su actitud tan "amable".

Ko: Mira, si voy a otra empresa, obviamente no me van a tener tanta consideración como aquí, así que lo pensé bien luego de que me tranquilicé y decidí estar aquí. Por cierto, ¿no debería estar el bestia aquel por aquí? – Preguntó mirando hacia la oficina de Inuyasha.

K: No ha llegado. – Respondió distraídamente mientras analizaba la situación.

Ko: Que suerte, así no se entromete. ¿Con él es que estabas enojada? – Preguntó con toda la intención de ver hasta que punto estaban las cosas.

K: Este, sí pero bueno, Koga, con respecto a tu trabajo y la forma como te comportaste el otro día… - Empezó a decir Kagome.

Ko: Kagome, yo ya me disculpe y me arrepiento de eso, ¿acaso no puedo ser perdonado? – Preguntó con exagerada humildad a Kagome, la cual, no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo.

K: Muy bien, pero Koga, preferiría que guardemos las distancias. ¿Sí?

Ko: "Ni loco, eso no me sirve" De acuerdo, preciosa, sé que mi perdón no vendrá tan pronto pero sé que en ese corazón tan grande que tienes podrás darme tu perdón. Entonces, ¿cuál sería mi cargo? – Preguntó mientras la puerta a sus espaldas se abría.

I: ¿Cargo? – Preguntó Inuyasha mientras terminaba de entrar y miraba a Kagome acusadoramente.

K: No lo sé muy bien todavía pero te lo haré saber tan pronto tenga todo listo. – Le dijo cordialmente a Koga, ignorando por completo a Inuyasha.

Koga al ver la tensión en el ambiente, no quiso causar más porque vio que con lo que había logrado, era más que suficiente.

Ko: Muy bien, entonces me voy, gracias, preciosa. – Dijo saliendo por la puerta mientras Inuyasha se acercó a ella y se sentó al frente mirándola reprobadamente.

K: ¿Qué? – Preguntó luego de ver que Inuyasha no hablaba.

I: ¿Qué se suponía que estabas pensando al traer de vuelta a un sádico violador a la empresa? "preciosa" - Le preguntó irónico.

K: Deja el sermón, Inuyasha. Yo ya te expliqué una vez lo que significa para mí ganarme un enemigo. Además, me aseguraré de que su trabajo quede distanciado del mío. Y…- Mostró una sonrisa irónica – no es el mejor momento para que me reproches. – Comentó recordando el incidente de la mañana. – Pero para arreglarnos, puedes darme unas disculpas y olvidaré todas tus idioteces.

I: Oye, no soy tan feo como para considerar que el que yo le proponga matrimonio a una mujer sea una idiotez. – Le respondió defendiéndose.

K: Cierto, lo que hiciste, lo hacen muchos hombres todos los días y definitivamente no eres feo pero el hecho de que lo hagas por pura conveniencia es de lo peor. Ah, y nuestro "noviazgo" se acabó. – Dijo fríamente.

I: Muy bien, entonces tendré que devolver tu regalo. – Decía haciéndose el resignado mientras miraba a Kagome de reojo.

K: ¿Re...regalo? – Preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

I: Ah sí, y con lo caro que me salió, por eso es que llegué tarde, ojalá acepten devoluciones. – Respondió levantándose.

K: No, espera, ¿qué era? – Preguntó como una niña arrepentida.

I: ¿Para qué quieres saber si ni siquiera lo aceptarás? – Le preguntó volteándose.

K: Sólo por curiosidad. – Se excusó.

I: Bien, un anillo de compromiso. – Le dijo calmadamente mientras Kagome abría inmensurablemente sus ojos.

K: ¿Qué que? – Preguntó incrédula.

I: Tú dijiste que si no amabas a alguien, no te casarías con él, ¿no? Bueno, mi solución es que ya que hemos sido amigos y me he robado uno que otro beso, pues, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos un poco más serios y jugamos a los novios con todos los derechos que eso implica? – Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y sincera a la vez.

K: Yo no me voy a acostar contigo si eso es lo que pretendes. – Le dijo desconfiada.

I: Sería bueno hacerlo para ver que tal eres pero en realidad no me refería a eso. – Le respondió distraídamente.

K: Sí serás… - Empezó a decir.

I: ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Aceptas o no? – Le preguntó con intriga.

K: Yo…yo… "¿Qué hago Dios mío? ¿Le digo que sí? ¿Es correcto hacerlo?" – Mientras se debatía mentalmente, Inuyasha la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. – Sí no quitas esa ridícula sonrisa de tu cara, juro que ni siquiera te voy a dar chance de besarme. – Le advirtió seriamente.

I: O sea, ¿qué es un sí? – Preguntó como sí ya estuviera cansado de tanta espera.

K: Pues…sí. – Respondió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la vista.

I: ¡Por fin te dignaste a hablar! – Exclamó.

K: ¡Oye…! – Le reprendió, pero antes de decir más, ya Inuyasha se había acercado a ella y la estaba besando. Kagome se movió hacia atrás pero Inuyasha la detuvo por la cintura.

I: No, esta vez dejé claro que era con todos los derechos. – Le dijo a pocos centímetros de sus labios para luego volver a tomarlos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

¡**Fin del capítulo y fin de mi intervención en la historia! (ya se libraron de mi ¬¬) Bueno, no sabía como hacer el capítulo, me quedó de lo más meloso pero era mi último capítulo y bueno, quería colocar algo fuera de lo común como regalo de… ¿Cuál es la celebración más cercana en mi país? Ah sí, será del día del niño (como soy tan niña ¬¬), porque la de independencia de Venezuela ya pasó, xD y también como obsequio de despedida. Bueno, si no les gusta, lo lamento pero sí siquiera estuvo pasable, agradeceré su opinión y despedida. Sayonara n.n**


	11. Cerca de la muerte

**¡Hola, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿No era que te ibas? Se preguntaran muchas de ustedes pero lo que pasa es que en verdad son muy convincentes, casi lloro ante semejantes dedicatorias que me dejaron en los reviews, algo que agradezco inmensurablemente porque mi autoestima subió muchos niveles, xD. Bueno, no les voy a dar un período de tiempo específico entre actualización y actualización ya que les mentiría porque mis problemas que les dije, los tengo, pero aún así me dio mucho dolor dejar de escribir y bueno, voy a actualizar cada vez que pueda, así que si les alegra la idea, emociónense porque hay mucho Kikyo-dono para rato, je,je. **

**&&&&&&&&&&: Va a ser de ahora en adelante el cambio de escena. (Porque los puntos la página no los muestra)**

**Fría como el Fuego**

**Cerca de la muerte**

_I: No, esta vez dejé claro que era con todos los derechos. – Le dijo a pocos centímetros de sus labios para luego volver a tomarlos._

En ese momento entró Yura en la oficina, frunció levemente el seño al ver semejante escena después de que Koga había dicho que la situación estaba a su favor y que era hora de que ella actuara.

Y: "Ese idiota no hizo nada" – Pensó enojada para luego interrumpir a la reciente pareja. - ¡Kagome! – Dijo colocando su más creíble sonrisa para correr hasta ella y abrazarla, haciendo a un lado a Inuyasha.

K: ¿Yu…Yura? – Preguntó confundida deshaciendo el abrazo.

Y: Ay, Kagome, no sabes cuanto te he necesitado. – Dijo irguiéndose y mirando burlonamente a Inuyasha.

I: Podías haber tocado la puerta, ¿no? – Le preguntó resentido.

Y: Ah, es cierto pero esto no es un hotel, mi estimado Inuyasha. – Le respondió con una sensual sonrisa con la cual Inuyasha no se inmutó.

K: ¿Y por qué dices que me has necesitado? – Preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

Y: No, es que tú sabes, tener la empresa en tus manos es un trabajo arduo, Kagome. – Le dijo mientras se paraba al frente de ella e Inuyasha se sentaba en la silla desocupada al frente del escritorio.

K: Pues, sabes que esto no es precisamente un juego de niños, no esperarías que con sumar dos mas dos en un papel ya estuviese todo solucionado, ¿no? – Le preguntó sarcástica.

Y: Veo que ya sabías lo que me venía por delante, ¿no es así? – Preguntó volviendo a su habitual personalidad.

K: Pues…para serte franca, sí. Tú no estás capacitada para los negocios, Yura. – Le dijo en tono hiriente. – Así que mientras te quede algo de dignidad, deberías retirarte de tu "oficio" – Dijo con burla.

Y: ¿Para qué? ¿Para colocar a Koga? – Le preguntó mirando de soslayo a Inuyasha.

K: Pues, al menos él hacía más que tú. – Le respondió tajantemente sabiendo las intenciones de su pregunta. – Pero no, preferiría contratar a alguien más.

Y: Ummm, ya veo. – Le dijo observando la situación. – Inuyasha, ¿te molestaría venir a mi oficina un momento? necesito urgentemente de tu ayuda, ya que a mi asistente también te lo llevaste. – Dijo lo último a Kagome.

K: No creo que a él le importe pero tiene mucho trabajo por hacer aquí. – Le respondió mirándola con odio.

Y: Pero perfectamente lo puede hacer en mi oficina ¿no crees? – Le preguntó con toda la mala intención de ponerla en evidencia, sabiendo que Kagome era muy orgullosa.

K: Sí tanto problema tienes, por mi no hay ningún inconveniente con llamar a Ayumi para ver si puede hacer que en ese cerebro de maní que tienes, le pueda caber algo de información, pero Inuyasha** se queda. – **Dijo recalcando lo último y dejando extrañada a Yura por esa actitud.

Y: Ay, ya niña, deja de comportarte como una tigra en celo, si tanto se aman, no creo que Inuyasha sucumba ante mis encantos, ¿no? – Preguntó burlonamente a ambos.

K: Sólo no quiero que te distraigas mi querida primita. – Le dijo cínicamente para luego continuar muy seria. – Sí no tienes más que acotar, la puerta está abierta.

Yura no tuvo más remedio que darse media vuelta e irse porque obviamente no tenía oportunidades de ganar esa "batalla". Luego de que finalmente saliera, Kagome se calmó para luego observar a Inuyasha que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

K: ¿Sabes lo que me repugna esa idiota sonrisa arrogante que pones?- Le preguntó molesta.

I: Ya, tu rival se fue, no necesitas seguir hiriendo a la gente y menos al que defendías. – Le dijo pícaramente.

K: Yo no estaba defendiendo a nadie. – Respondió tajantemente.

I: Oh, eso es cierto, estabas más bien, celando. – Le decía con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

K: ¿Y qué? Se supone que soy tu novia, ¿no? – Le preguntó tratando de excusarse.

I: No había visto esa faceta tuya. – Terminó diciendo mientras reía levemente.

K: Sí serás… - Empezó a decir.

I: Ya, no te sigo diciendo nada. – La interrumpió. – Bueno, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar para que no te veas como una mentirosa. – Dijo levantándose para ir hasta su oficina.

K: Será. – Respondió revisando los papeles que tenía al frente para empezar a usar la computadora.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, Kagome recibió un mensaje en su celular, aparentemente de uno de los empresarios, pidiendo que se reunieran en un lugar determinado para que observara los nuevos modelos que aún estaban en prueba. Ella pensó por un momento decirle a Inuyasha pero sabía que él iba a insistir en ir con ella y no se sentía de humor como para ver las miradas y sonrisas pícaras de las empleadas. Por ello, escribió una nota y la dejó en el escritorio, tomó su cartera y salió silenciosamente de la oficina. Se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento para terminar en el carro y empezar su recorrido.

Cuando llevaba unos cuantos minutos en la carretera, observó que tres carros negros la seguían, sintió temor y trató de perderlos pero aparentemente nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar, empezó a asustarse porque estaba en una zona muy solitaria ya que la dirección que le habían dado era lejos y muy apartada del gentío que se forma en la zona urbana.

K: "Dios mío, apiádate de mi y no me dejes morir así" – Suplicó mentalmente mientras retenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Llevaba mucha velocidad y los nervios le empezaban a fallar, pronto vio como sus manos temblaban delante del volante y deseo con toda su alma que Inuyasha estuviese cerca de ella. En ese momento se le cruzó por la mente llamarlo y con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, tomó el celular y llamó al de Inuyasha muchas veces sin este ser contestado, intuyendo que lo había olvidado o que se le había acabado la batería. En ese momento todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron, entrando en un temor total que nublaba todos sus sentidos, aceleró aterrada mientras era guiada indirectamente hasta un barranco en un transcurso de las horas que iban pasando muy lentamente según ella, con la poca cordura que le quedaba, se dio cuenta de esto y pudo girar, salvando su vida de aquello, pero de un momento a otro el auto perdió el control, aparentemente lo habían averiado y con todo su potencial al máximo, se dañó completamente, haciendo que Kagome chocara con una de las colinas que quedaban a un lado de la carretera y que el golpe contra el volante y los vidrios rotos clavados por todo su cuerpo junto con las rocas que cayeron sobre el auto por el mismo impacto contra el montículo la dejara inconsciente y sangrando en mitad de una carretera desolada con un pulso que poco a poco iba cesando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha seguía haciendo su trabajo ajeno a lo que pudiese pasar en el mundo exterior pero en uno de los balances que revisaba, tuvo una duda, saliendo de su oficina con la intención de consultárselo a Kagome para luego salir con ella a almorzar. Pero se desilusionó al ver la oficina vacía, aún así se extrañó de que no estuviese y se acercó hasta el escritorio leyendo la corta nota que avisaba que había salido y que lo llamaría si lo necesitaba, en ese momento se acordó que había dejado el celular en su maletín y apagado ya que la noche anterior no iba a perdonar si por la alarma del aparato se despertaba a la mañana siguiente y con el cansancio que tenía simplemente lo apagó, protegiendo la existencia del celular de un lanzamiento que terminaría en una pared.

Pero sin poder divagar más por sus recuerdos, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, dando paso a Ayame que lloraba sin cesar junto con las mejillas pálidas y la voz quebrada.

A: ¡INUYASHA!- Exclamó mirándolo con desolación.

Ante tal escena, Inuyasha se preocupó y se acercó hasta ella zarandeándola por los hombros.

I: ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Habla! – Ordenó al ver el cuerpo de la chica temblar entre sus manos.

A: Ka…Kagome, ella… ella está a punto de…morir. – Dijo echándose a llorar amargamente mientras caía de rodillas en el piso.

En ese momento Inuyasha no reaccionaba, ni siquiera gritaba, sólo miraba incrédulo a Ayame mientras pasaban por su mente todos los recuerdos que tenía con Kagome.

A: Ella…- Prosiguió con el poco valor que tenía pero con la mirada clavada en el suelo. – Ella tuvo un accidente automovilístico y…quedó atrapada en el auto, la ambulancia no la ha podido sacar porque al parecer, el auto está a punto de estallar. – En ese momento un sollozo ahogó su relato.

I: ¿Dónde? ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ! – Gritó perdiendo toda pizca de cordura y haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera.

A: Ella…ella se encuentra en una de las colinas fuera de la ciudad… - Empezó a decir la ubicación, una vez terminado de dar todo los datos correspondientes, Inuyasha entró a su oficina, tomó las llaves de su carro y fue corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar al estacionamiento en planta baja.

Una vez en su auto, salió a toda velocidad, rezando porque Kagome estuviese viva todavía.

I: Cobardes… - Masculló entre dientes mientras se acordaba que ni siquiera la habían sacado de los escombros por miedo a que el carro explotara.

Los segundos se hacían eternos mientras más aceleraba, se maldijo a si mismo por no haber estado pendiente de ella, no se perdonaría nunca la muerte de Kagome y si quedaba viva, el recuerdo de la culpa sin duda lo atormentaría durante toda su existencia.

I: ¡Maldición! – Exclamó – "La única mujer de la cual en verdad me he enamorado y estoy a punto de perderla…" – Pensó mientras el temor y el odio a si mismo empezaban a nublarle la mente.

Llevaba demasiada velocidad y estuvo a punto de chocar muchas veces sin medir el peligro que pudiese correr al hacerlo. Ya sus fuerzas lo traicionaban pero la imagen de Kagome como una persona luchadora y fuerte le motivó lo suficiente para seguir adelante con un rayo de esperanza.

FLASHBACK

_K: Soy… una persona que es odiada por muchos y menospreciada por montones, soy alguien muy débil que debe lucir fuerte y segura para mantener una buena imagen y tu eres la única persona que me ha visto en ocasiones tal y como soy y no me ha menospreciado o rechazado, quizás en lo del beso no estabas conciente de lo que me hacías más que pisotear mi orgullo, que francamente poco me importa, y que de verdad no te culpo de no imaginar nada, por eso…pienso que…si mueres a causa mía, me odiaría toda la vida y me…suicidaría._

_I: Kagome… "¿Cómo es posible que alguien que ha sufrido tanto puede verse tan segura ante los demás?"_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

I: Kagome… - Dijo quedamente con la vista ligeramente nublada por lágrimas que amenazaban por salir que por orgullo, Inuyasha impidió su recorrido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo se veía nubloso con muchas manchas rojas a su alrededor pero a lo lejos podía escuchar algunos ruidos, en donde se oían una que otra voz. Cuando se intentó mover, partes de su cuerpo se estremecieron y sintió un dolor punzante tanto en su cabeza como en otras partes de sí. Algunas extremidades ni siquiera las sentía y le dolía respirar, sólo una imagen constante se le venía a la mente: Inuyasha…

FLASHBACK

_I: Tanto daño no puede ser repuesto u olvidado pero…- Empezaba a decir Inuyasha una vez que sintió a Kagome más tranquila. – Yo de verdad quiero ver a la auténtica Kagome porque se que es la persona más maravillosa que existe…y que mucha gente podría opinar lo mismo._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

K: "Inuyasha" – Pensó para volver a caer en aquel letargo que parecía que nunca se iba a acabar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I: ¡No lo puedo creer! – Se decía a sí mismo al ver todos los obstáculos que se encontraba en la carretera. Luego de unos cuantos minutos más, pudo divisar el tumulto reunido alrededor de un "accidente", lo cual Inuyasha sabía que no había sido eso sino un atentado contra lo que más le importaba en ese momento.

No tuvo más opción que estacionar el carro y salir apresuradamente del vehículo, haciéndose paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la cadena de policías que impedía el paso. Cuando quiso pasar, uno de ellos lo retuvo.

I: Escúcheme atentamente porque no lo volveré a repetir: La persona más importante en mi vida está ahí dentro, nadie se atreve a sacarla y yo si lo voy a hacer, no importa que muera en el intento y si usted no me deja pasar, juro por Dios que veré como lo quito de un lado para seguir, no me importa matar con tal de llegar hasta ella. – Le dijo sin mucha paciencia y con bastante determinación.

El hombre al ver la seguridad con la que hablaba aquel joven, se intimidó y le cedió el paso, gesto que Inuyasha ni siquiera agradeció mientras corría y abría paso entre las rocas y los restos del carro, haciéndose heridas y rasguños en el cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo al frente de la puerta atorada, luego de mucho esfuerzo por llegar, observó entre uno u otro orificio a Kagome. Su estado hizo que la sangre se le helara y temiera lo peor. Rápidamente empezó a mover la puerta, su propia sangre corría ante el inservible y afilado metal mientras los segundos parecían haberse detenido. Una vez que hubiese dejado espacio, se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Kagome, tomó su pulso y se alegró inmensurablemente al ver que se encontraba viva. Con cuidado retiró los vidrios más grandes que se habían clavado en su cuerpo, sintiendo que se le desgarraba el alma al ver la sangre de su ser más querido correr sin piedad. Luego la tomó entre sus brazos y para su sorpresa Kagome abrió levemente los ojos, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a caer en ese sueño involuntario. Ese sólo gesto le dieron a Inuyasha felicidad y fuerza suficiente para poder salir con ella y a pesar de sus propias heridas, de ese horrible lugar. Una vez que ambos estuviesen cerca de la poca gente que se había quedado, unos paramédicos desobedecieron sus órdenes de retroceder y tomaron a Kagome que junto con Inuyasha llegaron hasta la ambulancia. El conductor aceleró todo lo que pudo en su viaje de regreso mientras el vehículo casi perdía el equilibrio al ser levemente afectado por el impacto de la explosión en el exterior.

Los paramédicos le ofrecieron ayuda a Inuyasha, pero este se negó, observando como lo más importante a Kagome. Una vez en el hospital, internaron a Kagome mientras una enfermera curaba las heridas de Inuyasha.

En la sala de espera los segundos pasaban con la misma lentitud que con la que pasaron mientras iba en el carro. Luego de unas cuantas horas, ningún médico había salido pero llegaron hasta él Sango y Miroku. Sango lloraba desconsoladamente y Miroku la animaba de vez en cuando, sin embargo, cuando vieron a Inuyasha, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

S: ¡Gracias Inuyasha, gracias por salvarla! – Exclamó mientras el abrazo era correspondido por él y mostraba una leve sonrisa para luego ver a Miroku.

M: Gracias amigo. – Dijo afablemente a Inuyasha.

I: No me lo agradezcan, aún no se sabe como está. – Respondió mirando hacia la puerta de la sala de emergencias.

S: No te preocupes, Kagome sería incapaz de dejarte. – Dijo separándose de él y mostrando una gran sonrisa que en parte tranquilizó un poco a Inuyasha.

I: Gracias. – Respondió devolviendo la sonrisa.

En ese momento salió uno de los médicos y se acercó hasta ellos con una expresión lúgubre. Ante esto, Inuyasha se preocupó y se acercó rápidamente a él para preguntarle.

I: ¿Cómo está Kagome? – Preguntó con la vida guindando en un hilo.

(…): ¿Eh? – El doctor levantó la vista de su carpeta y miró al muchacho frente a él. – La paciente Higurashi está libre de peligro. – Respondió distraídamente mientras Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku sentían que el alma volvía a su respectivo lugar.

S: Disculpe mi atrevimiento… - Empezó a decir Sango mientras se acercaba a el médico. – pero ¿por qué entonces mantiene el rostro tan serio? – Preguntó desconfiada.

(…): ¿Ah? No, no se fíen por eso, soy así. – Dijo junto con una mueca parecida a lo que sería una sonrisa. – Bueno, creo que dentro de una hora la podrán visitar pero sólo por unos pocos minutos y una persona a la vez.

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros antes de responder.

S: Que sea Inuyasha. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

M: Lo mismo. – Expresó mientras veía a Inuyasha.

I: ¿Seguros? – Preguntó dudoso volteándose para verlos a la cara.

S y M: Completamente. – Dijeron al unísono.

I: Gracias. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente porque sentía que la luz le iba a quemar la retina, cuando por fin pudo abrirlos por completo, observó que había muchos tubos conectados a su cuerpo junto con una máquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón, además de que usaba una mascarilla de oxígeno y uno de los tubos conectados en su brazo estaba conectado en su otra extremidad a una bolsa que poseía lo que aparentemente se veía como un suero, cuando pudo ver más, observó algo que la dejó en shock, en un pequeño y verosímilmente incómodo sofá se encontraba Inuyasha, durmiendo con la cabeza recostada en el espaldar del asiento, andaba desaliñado y la ropa estaba manchada con sangre seca, además de una u otra venda en sus brazos hasta donde pudo ver. Su rostro, a pesar de estar dormido, estaba levemente contraído y no reflejaba serenidad.

K: I… - Kagome intentó hablar pero la habían intubado y le dolía la garganta.

Aún así como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados, Inuyasha abrió poco a poco los ojos para luego ver a Kagome, al verla despierta se acercó a ella. Una vez más, esta intentó articular palabra pero Inuyasha le indicó que no lo hiciera.

I: No te esfuerces, te harás más daño. – Le dijo tomando asiento en la silla al lado de su cama para luego tomar la mano de Kagome entre las suyas.

Kagome a pesar de no poder hablar, reflejaba en su mirada la duda e incertidumbre para luego dejar su vista clavada en los vendajes de él, ante esto, Inuyasha intentó relatar algo sobre los sucesos.

I: No te preocupes, estoy bien. Son unos cuantos rasguños nada más… - Inhaló algo de aire antes de continuar mientras Kagome volvía sus ojos a los suyos. – Tuviste algo que se le ha catalogado como accidente, sin embargo, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no es así y… - Se silenció un momento al mostrarse en los ojos de ella, el inteligible y agudo temor. – Estás a salvo, no volveré a dejar que te pase algo, oye, ¿desde cuando puedo entender tu mirada? – Preguntó intrigado al verse a si mismo respondiendo a las preguntas implícitas que mostraba Kagome. Ante esto, ella mostró una leve sonrisa y lo observó expectante. – Has estado aquí una semana y… - Kagome abrió inmensurablemente sus ojos, expresando asombro. – Sí, una semana, aunque no lo creas - le respondió - ¿y cual es el secreto de que no tenga barba a pesar de haber pasado día y noche contigo? Pues que Sango se apiadó de mi y me trajo artículos vitales para la higiene aunque la afeitadora era más chimba pero bueno, si quiera era algo… - Comentó mostrando una sonrisa que Kagome correspondió. – No estoy muy seguro de cuando te den de alta, por eso ahorita se lo voy a preguntar a los médicos y Kagome… - Dijo antes de salir de la habitación, tomando toda la atención de la chica. – Gracias por permanecer conmigo. – Agradeció para luego ir hasta una de las enfermeras que pasaban por el pasillo.

Kagome se alegró internamente por esas palabras pero volvió a sucumbir en el cansancio y cerró los ojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Discúlpenme si el capítulo estuvo muy largo pero es que me inspiré en verdad, a pesar de no ser la "reina del drama", pienso que el capítulo estuvo pasable, ¿no creen? Aunque el capítulo no está tan así de que voy a provocar un llanto desconsolado en el público, considero que cumplió el ideal que tenía. Lamento haber molestado dando una falsa alarma, espero que me puedan perdonar por eso, en verdad creí que no iba a seguir escribiendo. Bueno, entonces mi frase típica: "Agradezco mucho todos los reviews que me han dejado, en verdad que me quedé sin palabras y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me den su opinión. Sayonara."**

**P.D.: Para las personas que pidieron mi e-mail y las que estén interesadas, es (Lo más fácil posible para no enredar a nadie, de todas maneras lo voy a poner en el profile)**


	12. Sueños y leyendas

**Perdón por el retraso pero por ciertos problemitas técnicos con mi imaginación, pues no tenía nada que publicar, así que me disculpo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, muchas personas se han agregado o las que leían ahora me dejan reviews, no sé como es la cosa, total que ahora tengo más reviews, muchas gracias n.n (por eso les quiero pedir un favor, quiero que traten de leer mis otros fics porque no es que estoy nadando en reviews con ellos, así que un empujoncito a mi ego no haría daño, xD)**

**Fría como el Fuego**

**Sueños y leyendas**

_En una casa modesta pero hermosa se encontraban una hermosa mujer junto con una pequeña niña. La mujer leía en voz alta el relato de un libro al frente del fuego de la chimenea en un cómodo y gran sillón que estaba en una esquina de la amplia sala. A diferencia de la quietud de ella, la pequeña corría inquieta por la habitación, interrumpiendo de vez en vez a lo que sería su madre, preguntándole y dando su opinión respecto a la historia que se le estaba narrando, aún así, la mujer sólo asentía levemente y sonreía. Algo curioso era el libro. Era delgado y se veía algo usado, no poseía un título ni una portada llamativa, simplemente era un pequeño y sencillo libro con una caligrafía impecable que se le hacía conocida pero a fin de cuentas, hecho a mano. La infanta contaría con unos cuatro tiernos años y su parecido con su madre era impresionante. Poseía el cabello azabache como ella y unos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones que a diferencia de los de su progenitora, tenían un casi invisible borde dorado alrededor del iris que se acentuaba con la luz del fuego. Su madre levantaba casualmente sus ojos, observando a su hija de vez en cuando. La niña en sus repetitivos recorridos por el recinto se paraba periódicamente en la ventana y observaba por unos segundos el mundo exterior como si esperase algo. La mujer ante este gesto, volvía sonreír y seguía relatando la historia. Entre ese tejemaneje pasaron unos cuantos minutos y para cuando la madre parecía que iba a leer las últimas líneas, se detuvo aparentemente al escuchar algo, su hija dejó de moverse inquietamente y corrió hasta donde su progenitora tenía la vista clavada mientras que en sus labios surcaba una sonrisa aún más amplia de las que le mostraba a su hija al leer. De entre las penumbras de la habitación, salió una figura alta, un hombre que llevaba un abrigo negro y largo. Se acercó hasta la niña y la alzó por encima de la cabeza, le daba ligeras vueltas mientras la pequeña reía divertida. Luego de unos segundos, la dejó nuevamente en el suelo y se acercó a la mujer, le dio un corto beso en los labios y le susurro algo con lo que la hizo sonreír a ella y a su hija que aparentemente había escuchado. Luego se irguió y la miró con cariño, su mirada era de un color dorado semejante al del borde de las pupilas de la niña, pero a diferencia de ella, sus ojos miraban con un brillo especial a su interlocutora. De un momento a otro, le dijo algo, una frase que la hizo sonreír y asentir mientras se paraba y lo abrazaba. La niña en ese momento sonrió y guardó silencio. Se acercó sigilosamente al libro y con un bolígrafo que había en la mesa de la habitación, anotó algo en el pequeño cuaderno para luego cerrarlo y sonreír satisfecha._

En ese momento, Kagome despertó, dando con los molestos rayos del sol que irritaron por unos instantes sus ojos, haciendo que los dejara cerrados y así pensar en ese extraño sueño. A pesar que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, estaba totalmente consciente del mundo exterior. En ese momento sintió unas voces cerca. Eran Sango e Inuyasha.

S: Mentiroso, me dijiste que estaba despierta. – Le reclamó en un susurro audible tanto para Inuyasha como para Kagome.

I: Te juro por Dios que acabo de relatarle las partes más importantes del suceso. – Se defendía Inuyasha de Sango, ambos parados en el medio de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y los seños fruncidos.

S: ¡No jures en vano! – Le respondió Sango.

Ante esta pelea, Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos pero ninguno de los dos presentes se había dado cuenta del acontecimiento ya que se encontraban discutiendo. En ese momento, pensó en tratar de llamarlos pero recordó el estado en el que estaba y si no quería ver como la discusión llegaba a mayores, tenía que pensar en algo.

K: "Parecen dos niños pequeños" – Pensó para sí para luego mirar a ambos lados y encontrar algo con lo que llamar la atención. De un momento a otro observó que la máquina que marcaba su pulso era lo que tenía más cercano, sabía que les daría un susto que les podría causar hasta un infarto pero en verdad se estaba hartando de esa escena. Lentamente estiró su mano hasta el cable que la conectaba con la máquina, sintió un agudo dolor al hacer este movimiento pero no tenía otra salida, cuando por fin estuvo su piel en contacto con el metal, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y desenchufó el cable. Un pitido estridente se oyó en toda la habitación, haciendo que tanto a Inuyasha como a Sango se les helara la sangre y giraran su cabeza hasta mirar a Kagome que los observaba a ambos de una forma reprobadora y con el cable aún en su mano estirada.

S: ¡Kagome estás despierta! – Sango rápidamente ignoró a Inuyasha para sentarse en la silla al lado de su amiga y tomarle la mano. – No sabes lo que me preocupaste. – Empezó a decir mientras Inuyasha veía la escena incrédulo por el descaro de Sango, aún así se acercó a Kagome y volvió a enchufar el cable para luego mirarla seriamente.

I: Entiendo que no puedas hablar todavía pero no me metas estos sustos Kagome, créeme que he tenido más que suficiente. – Luego de terminar su frase salió de la habitación para dejarlas solas.

Kagome no entendió el por qué de sus palabras, ella sabía que él había durado unas cuantas horas en la sala de espera pero no se imaginaba nada más, por eso miró a Sango, con sus ojos expresó la duda pero en ese momento su amiga hizo una mueca.

S: Ay no, Kagome yo de verdad por miradas no capto el mensaje. ¿Puedes mover tu mano como para escribir? Si es así pestañea dos veces.

Kagome volteó los ojos en señal de fastidio y luego pestañeó las dos veces.

S: Ay que bien, yo te traje un regalo. – Dijo para luego sacar de su bolso una pizarra pequeña para escribir, marca Fisher Price.

Kagome al verla se quedó en blanco e intentó reír por las ocurrencias de su amiga pero no pudo ya que le dolía. En ese momento entró una enfermera a la habitación, revisó a Kagome, le pidió a Sango que se retirara y esta así lo hizo. Luego entró un médico y la desentubaron, colocaron otra solución intravenosa, cambiaron las vendas y le retiraron la mascarilla de oxígeno. Luego de haber finalizado con ese proceso, una enfermera le acercó el control remoto a una de sus manos, le regaló una sonrisa y la dejaron sola nuevamente. Al ver que no entraba nadie más, tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor, en el canal que había puesto pudo ver las imágenes de su "accidente" pero en sus ojos no cabía todo el asombro que sentía al ver a Inuyasha en la escena.

"_Escúcheme atentamente porque no lo volveré a repetir: La persona más importante en mi vida está ahí dentro, nadie se atreve a sacarla y yo si lo voy a hacer, no importa que muera en el intento y si usted no me deja pasar, juro por Dios que veré como lo quito de un lado para seguir, no me importa matar con tal de llegar hasta ella."_

_Esas fueron las palabras de un joven llamado Inuyasha Taisho, al parecer tiene como empleo la asistencia de presidencia de Toyota, es decir que se ha formado una relación amorosa cuya protagonista es nada más y nada menos que la mujer de hielo: Kagome Higurashi, una persona que…_

Kagome le quitó el volumen al aparato, poco le importaba en ese momento los nuevos chismes sobre ella, simplemente observaba las escenas que pudieron grabar de Inuyasha tratando de llegar a ella, en su semblante se veía desesperación y angustia. En ese instante, de ella salieron lágrimas silenciosas.

K: "Inuyasha… ¿cómo es posible que haya hecho tal cosa por mi? ¿De verdad soy tan importante para él?" – Kagome divagaba en su mente sin darle una explicación lógica a lo que hizo Inuyasha, en ese momento entró él, que se alarmó al ver las lágrimas de Kagome, ella al darse cuenta de su presencia simplemente lo observó, esta vez las lágrimas salían más rápido y de sus labios sólo pudo salir una pregunta.

K: ¿Por qué? – Preguntó en un susurro pero audible a Inuyasha, este al principio la miró sin entender pero luego fijó su vista al televisor y entendió a que se refería.

I: Kagome yo… - Empezó a decir mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de ella y la miraba con ternura o al menos eso percibió Kagome. – Te mentiría si te diera un análisis detallado de lo que sentí en ese momento, aún así, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que estoy feliz por poder verte y saber que sigues con vida. No me preguntes el por qué de mis acciones porque yo aún no lo tengo claro, eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, como una especie de impulso pero de ahí a dar una explicación, en verdad no puedo.

K: Qué… - Empezó a responder con molestia en la garganta, aún así la curiosidad pudo más. – ¿Qué sientes por mí? – Terminó por preguntar con la intriga visiblemente plasmada en su rostro y observándolo expectante.

I: Kagome yo… - A Inuyasha le cayó esa pregunta de improviso y estaba en shock. – De verdad no lo sé. – Contestó confundido, luego observó un dejo de tristeza en la chica y trató de suavizar su respuesta. – Pero lo que he sentido hasta el momento claramente demuestra que me importas, por tanto creo que eres una persona especial. – Agregó con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Kagome sólo sonrió para luego cerrar sus ojos nuevamente y dormir bajo la influencia de sustancias nuevas que se encontraban en el interior de su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió que una gota resbalaba por una de sus mejillas, seguramente una de sus últimas lágrimas; restándole importancia, se intentó reincorporar por si misma pero fue en vano, así que sólo se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Luego de unos minutos en absoluto silencio, empezaron a llegar las visitas de sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo de la empresa, cada una la elogiaba por la fuerza que tenía y de cómo la admiraban por eso. Luego de tratar de contestar todo con sonrisas sin tener que dejarle una parálisis facial a su rostro, Kagome escuchaba a sus colegas e inclusive a Koga, que había llegado posteriormente a sus amigas . Después de todas las muestras de afecto siendo reales o superficiales como la de Yura, sintió una pesadez en el cuerpo pensando en todo lo que le pasaba y haciéndose la eterna pregunta en su cabeza junto con sus divagaciones.

K: "Inuyasha y yo ¿qué somos? ¿Verdaderos novios? ¿Amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿**Qué es** lo que siento por él?" – Se preguntaba temiendo la respuesta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y: ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Yura cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Hiten de un trancazo.

H: Deja la histeria que no te sale. – Le dijo impasible desde su escritorio mientras ella se acercaba a paso apresurado.

Y: ¡Salió viva! – Volvió a exclamar.

H: ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que mi intención era matarla? – Preguntó en la misma posición.

Y: ¿Cómo? – Preguntó confundida. – ¿Entonces para qué la pusiste en esa situación?

H: Una mente tan simple como la tuya no lo entendería. Por ahora sólo deja que el romance florezca hasta donde pueda, luego actuaremos. – Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirándola a los ojos.

Y: Ahora si me confundí. – Dijo sin mucha paciencia. - ¿Qué los dejemos en paz?

H: Escucha, no se van a casar todavía, simplemente están de novios. Dejémoslos disfrutar el momento, así el golpe será más doloroso después. – Explicó con una sonrisa triunfal. – Deja que se ilusionen de la forma que sea y luego procederemos con el siguiente paso.

Y: ¿Entonces para que la atacaste? – Dijo sin entender.

H: Digamos que con eso mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Uno: Dejábamos claro que no estábamos jugando y dos: los vamos a mantener alertas causando temor. Mi venganza va a ser dolorosa, no creas que con quitarla de este mundo voy a estar contento. Prefiero que pase una vida infeliz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de unas semanas, a Kagome le dieron de alta, y por celebración a ese acontecimiento, la empresa organizó una fiesta formal en su nombre, el único problema era que la persona por la cual se hacía el evento, era la que menos tenía ganas de ir. Sango entre tanto fastidiarla con el mismo tema, la convenció para salir de compras y buscarle un vestido nuevo junto con todos sus accesorios. Kagome se había vuelto taciturna y callada, algo que extrañó a su amiga ya que ella la persona más irónica que conocía, además de ser la que se quedaba con la última palabra todo el tiempo. Su relación con Inuyasha a pesar de ser novios oficialmente estaba distanciada, ella dando como excusa estar cansada todo el tiempo y él manejando la empresa en su ausencia, sin embargo, entre todas las excusas, había algo más profundo de lo que no estaban seguros ninguno de los dos.

Cuando Kagome llegó al centro comercial, caminaba mecánicamente en absoluto silencio mirando las vitrinas con las exhibiciones pero a su vez sin observar la mercancía, estaba totalmente desconectada del mundo mientras divagaba por sus pensamientos. Sentía como su amiga le hablaba de vez en vez pero ella sólo asentía sin siquiera escucharla.

S: Entonces, Kagome ¿qué me dices? – Preguntó Sango al frente de una de las tiendas.

K: ¿Ah? – Dijo para voltear su cara y mirar a su amiga que la observaba expectante. – Sí, claro. – Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

S: Ah, entonces si estás dispuestas a gastar medio millón de dólares en la pornografía que están promocionando por allá. – Le explicó Sango burlona.

K: ¿Qué? – Preguntó con el seño fruncido. – Lo lamento Sango, últimamente me cuesta bajar de las nubes. – Se excusó con una media sonrisa.

Sango jaló a Kagome por un brazo y la adentró en la tienda que tenían al frente.

S: No se que fue lo que te pasó después del incidente aquel… - Empezó a decir, considerando que lo que le ocurrió a Kagome no fue ningún accidente. - …Pero quiero a la antigua Kagome de vuelta. – Pidió mostrando angustia en su rostro.

K: Creo… - Kagome no sabía que responderle a su amiga y era obvio que debía decirle algo. – que quiero lo mismo que tú pero es…es complicado. – Concluyó mientras empezaba a caminar por la tienda.

S: ¿Qué puede ser tan complicado como para devastar a la mujer de hielo? – Preguntó harta de las esquivaciones de su amiga.

Ante esa pregunta, Kagome se paró en seco y se volteó para encararla.

K: Te dije una vez que más nunca me dijeras así. – Le respondió seria mientras mantenía el seño fruncido. – Sí quieres ser como los demás, bien, te lo respetaré entonces. – Concluyó para salir de la tienda a paso rápido sin detenerse.

S: No… "¿Qué he hecho?" – Se preguntó al haber dicho ese estúpido comentario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó a correr detrás de lo que esperaba siguiera siendo su amiga. Cuando la divisó en la fuente de sodas se acercó hasta ella. Kagome la observó resentida por un momento y luego volvió a tomar de su bebida mientras mantenía la vista clavada en la pequeña mesa.

S: Perdóname, me comporté muy idiota al haberte dicho así. No quiero ser una más del montón que te juzga sin conocerte verdaderamente. Es una suerte para mí trabajar con una amiga de infancia y de adolescencia también, así que realmente lo lamento. – Dijo mientras observaba arrepentida a Kagome.

K: No sé que es lo que me pasa Sango, tengo un sueño recurrente que no entiendo pero al parecer me va dando nuevos detalles cada vez que lo tengo. Mi relación con Inuyasha es un desastre, no tengo el suficiente coraje para atreverme a amar de nuevo y en realidad, no creo que él esté en mejores condiciones que yo. – Concluyó tristemente.

Sango al ver que su amiga la había perdonado y se había abierto un poco, entendió que forzarla a hablar no iba a servir de nada. Se acercó a ella y la haló de un brazo.

S: Vamos, tenemos que escoger la ropa y con suerte podremos conseguir un libro para interpretar los sueños, ¿sí? – Le preguntó amablemente.

Kagome miró confundida a su amiga por unos segundos pero al ver que ella sólo intentaba respetarla, sonrió y se levantó.

S: No voy a pedir que me cuentes todo o decirte que hacer, aún así, aquí me tienes para lo que necesites. – Le dijo antes de soltarla y empezar a caminar hasta una de las tiendas.

K: "Gracias" – Le dijo internamente mientras se colocaba al lado de Sango y empezaba a caminar con ella.

En ese momento, sonó una canción en la tienda de cedes que no se encontraba lejos de donde estaban.

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

Sango sólo rió mientras que Kagome la abrazaba de un costado, sin detenerse al caminar.

K: Mejor no lo hubiese podido haber dicho. – Le dijo alegre.

S: Pues, no tienes porque disculparte, soy pañuelo del pueblo. – Respondió mientras ambas reían.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando salieron de la tienda con todo lo que les hacía falta para la fiesta. Fueron primero a revisar los kioscos que estaban en el centro comercial, pero al caminar, Kagome se paró en seco. Sango se extrañó de su reacción y vio como Kagome tenía la vista clavada en alguna parte mientras que con sus ojos mostraba un claro y visible asombro. Al ver que su amiga seguía en la misma posición, intentó dar con lo que había visto pero sólo observó un pequeño kiosco donde vendían objetos variados, nada relevante a su parecer. Se acercó hasta ella y le tocó el hombro.

S: ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó preocupada.

K: ¿Alguna vez…? - Empezó a decir sin cambiar su posición. – ¿has tenido lo que se llama dejá vù?

S: ¿Lo de experiencias que pareces que las has vivido? – Preguntó confundida.

K: Sí.

S: Pues, un par de veces. ¿Por qué?

K: Es algo que pienso que me está pasando ahora. – Le respondió mientras se acercaba al kiosco. Sango simplemente la siguió, aún medio preocupada.

Kagome se acercó a paso inseguro pero cuando quedó cerca del mostrador, dejó su vista clavada por largo rato en un pequeño libro rojo, carecía de título y sólo tenía algunos detalles en dorado por los bordes. Sango al ver el hipnotismo de su amiga, observó el libro y pidió a la vendedora que lo sacara. Cuando Kagome lo tuvo al frente, dudó por un momento pero aún así lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió. Para aumentar su sorpresa, observó como todas las páginas se encontraban en blanco, en ese momento salió de sus divagaciones al escuchar una voz.

(…): Es un diario. – Explicó la vendedora.

K: "Definitivamente, este tiene que ser el libro de mi sueño" – Pensó mientras observaba el objeto.

(…): Posee esa forma ya que es antiguo y si lo compran, se llevarán consigo este collar. – Dijo sacando de una de las gavetas un collar con una perla rosada incrustada en el centro, volviendo a tomar la atención de Kagome. - Esta perla es la Shikon No Tama, se dice que en la era Sengoku fue objeto de muchas batallas entre seres míticos. También se decía que poseía la capacidad de aumentar los poderes de los monstruos, pero que al final, sólo traería verdaderos beneficios a personas de almas puras. (Ahora vienen inventos míos) Esta joya se dice que es la perla del amor, pues por ella una pareja se dividió y a pesar de que el final no fue feliz, fue utilizada esa historia para inspiración de muchos poetas, formándose así la leyenda sobre que el que la posea, descubrirá su amor eterno luego de las adversidades. En realidad no se sabe si verdaderamente existió o si esto es una réplica pero como hay dos leyendas sobre esta joya, la gente no sabe que creer, se dice que trae mala suerte por ser la causa de muchas disputas pero también lo que les acabo de contar.

S: Vaya, nunca creí que la historia de mi país fuese tan interesante. – Dijo honestamente mientras tomaba la joya y la examinaba. - ¿Podrías creer que fuese la original? – Le preguntó a Kagome.

(…): Sólo si ella es la indicada. – Comentó la vendedora.

K: ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó curiosa mientras observaba como Sango examinaba la perla.

(…): Pues, se me olvidó decirles que existe una frase que dice que "al necesitado de amor verdadero, la joya acudirá" No se sabe quien lo dijo o desde cuando, sólo existe. – Dijo simplemente.

Kagome observó su anillo de compromiso por un momento antes de volver a posar sus ojos en la perla.

K: ¿Y por qué va con el diario? – Preguntó intrigada.

(…): Bueno, ese tipo de diarios son los que se decía que eran para abrir el alma a todo tipo de sentimientos y ya que la perla está tan íntimamente relacionada con estos, pues, pienso que es la combinación perfecta.

S: Pues, entonces, se lo lleva. – Le dijo Sango a la vendedora.

K: ¿Qué? – Preguntó a Sango.

S: Sabes que no soy supersticiosa pero esa historia en verdad suena interesante. Vale la pena probar, ¿no crees? – le respondió a Kagome.

K: De acuerdo. – Respondió resignada mientras sacaba el dinero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa misma noche, Kagome estaba recostada en su cama, llevaba su pijama habitual y trataba de colocar sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden, tenía entre sus manos aquel misterioso diario y en su regazo se encontraba la Shikon No Tama. A la luz de su lámpara de noche observaba minuciosamente ambos objetos.

K: "para abrir el alma a todo tipo de sentimientos" – Pensó recordando las palabras de aquella vendedora mientras revisaba por enésima vez el libro.

Luego giró su vista a la joya, tomándola entre una de sus manos.

K: "el que la posea, descubrirá su amor eterno luego de las adversidades" – Recordó mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa melancólica y miraba su anillo de compromiso. – "¿Qué pasó con nosotros, Inuyasha?" – Preguntó mentalmente para acomodarse entre las sábanas y dirigirse al mundo de los sueños donde a diferencia de su actual sueño recurrente, tuvo uno distinto donde todo lo que se veía era dolor, sollozos y lágrimas, todo en conjunto sin una imagen clara. Luego de unos minutos, despertó con la frente perlada de sudor y la respiración entrecortada. Esa no iba a ser una buena noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, una vez en la mansión de Kagome. Sango ya la estaba preparando para la fiesta, sin embargo, ella sólo contemplaba el libro mientras recordaba su sueño.

K: "Estoy segura que la mirada de ese hombre se me hace conocida pero no es como la de Inuyasha, ya que era más dulce y llena de afecto. Si sólo pudiese recordar su voz, sus facciones o lo que le dijo a la mujer que tampoco recuerdo con detalle, quiero saber si ese en verdad era Inuyasha"

Mientras pensaba, Sango la maquillaba cuidadosamente para que quedara acorde con el hermoso vestido rosado claro que le había comprado. Al finalizar con su trabajo, dejo que ella se colocara el vestido para luego agarrarle el pelo en un sencillo moño que intencionalmente había dejado unos cuantos mechones por fuera para darle un aspecto más jovial y relajado. Cuando estuvieron listas, salieron a la sala, donde se encontraba el pequeño Shippo jugando con Buyo, el gato de Kagome. En ese momento recordó que Inuyasha lo había llevado para su casa y que por el tiempo que estuvo convaleciente, le había hecho mucha compañía y la hacía reír.

K: Hola Shippo. – Saludó alegremente al bajar las escaleras.

Sh: ¿Eh? – Dijo levantando la cabeza. – Kagome, estás muy bonita. – Le dijo inocentemente.

K: Muchas gracias. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se irguió, miró triunfante a Sango. Lo había decidido, esa noche demostraría todos los sentimientos que sentía por Inuyasha, para eso llevaba la Shikon No Tama en su blanco cuello.

S: Te ves muy bien, Kagome. – Le dijo sinceramente.

K: Gracias Sango ¿Inuyasha va a estar, no es así? – Preguntó dudosa mientras seguía su amiga hasta la puerta.

S: Sí, definitivamente. – Le respondió segura.

K: No lo he visto en un tiempo. – Pensó en voz alta recordando que desde su última conversación, no se habían tratado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Se que el capítulo no estuvo tan humorístico como siempre trato de ponerlo, es más, como que raya en lo fastidioso pero CREÁNME, definitivamente esto fue lo mejor que logré ya que con este fic había quedado en blanco y las ideas que se me venían eran una porquería, así que esto es lo más aceptable que mi ahora destartalada imaginación pudo hacer. En fin, espero que sea aceptable y que dejen su opinión. (Por cierto, para la que me pidió mi e-mail hace quinientos años, ya lo coloqué en el profile, xD.) . Ahora sí, sayonara.**


	13. La despedida

**Hola, lamento el retraso pero entre la pereza y la falta de inspiración, no tenía mucho que ofrecer, pero no por eso dejé de escribir completamente y cuando sentí que la "musa", como dice mi tío, agarró fuerza, pues, aproveché de hacer el capítulo. Agradezco mucho todos los reviews que me han dejado que en realidad fueron menos en el capítulo anterior pero revisé que no todo el mundo había leído, así que espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con ese capítulo y que este les guste.**

**Fría como el fuego**

**La despedida**

Una vez en la fiesta que se daba en una de las amplias salas de la empresa, después de la exagerada y emotiva bienvenida además del sin número de halagos y palabras reconfortantes, tanto Sango como Kagome empezaron a buscar con la vista a su respectiva pareja. Para buena suerte de la primera, Miroku las divisó rápidamente y saludó a ambas con su característica cortesía pero con la diferencia de que a Sango si la besó en los labios y posó un brazo sobre la espalda de esta. Kagome les regaló una sonrisa aprobatoria e implícitamente dio a entender su permiso para que ellos la dejaran sola, sentía un raro presentimiento pero le restó importancia al ver el ameno ambiente. En ese momento, al ver que sus amigos se perdían de vista entre la gente que bailaba, se dirigió con un paso pausado hasta una mesa cercana, observó los pasapalos y sintió como su estómago le rugía, suplicando algo de comida. Observó detalladamente cada una de las opciones que tenía al frente y muchas no la convencían.

- "Definitivamente extraño la época en que los únicos pasapalos que ofrecían eran tequeños (rollitos de harina fritos, rellenos de queso)" – Pensó recordando sus fiestas infantiles con piñatas y escasas etiquetas.

Prácticamente mientras su mente divagaba por su niñez, fue comiendo uno a uno todos los bocadillos que le parecían por lo menos comestibles, ya que siempre evitaba comer en ese tipo de eventos para no ser chisme por un mes en la boca de la gente con la cual trabajaba y en parte, para protegerse de cualquier indigestión. En ese tejemaneje se mantuvo por un buen rato hasta que una voz por detrás la sacó de su trance.

- Sí sigues así te van a tildar de gallina vieja (que va a las fiestas sin llevar regalos y como único fin aprovechar la comida y la bebida) – Dijo burlonamente.

Kagome volteó rápidamente para dar con unos ojos dorados que bien conocía. Esa noche, Inuyasha vestía elegantemente, dándole un porte autoritario y sofisticado. Mostraba una sonrisa arrogante que tenía tiempo sin ver y sus ojos brillaban alegremente, se extrañó de esto último pero se aseguró que tendría tiempo de preguntárselo después.

- Es mi fiesta, se supone que puedo beneficiarme de que me ofrecen de todo sin necesidad de pensar si me van a ver como una aprovechada descarada. – Se defendió ella quedamente.

- Entonces te van a tachar de arrocera (persona que va a una fiesta con el único objetivo de comer y beber lo más que se pueda para aprovechar) – Concluyó burlonamente.

- Tengo hambre. – Dijo como la única excusa que le quedaba.

- Como cosa rara. – Respondió sarcásticamente. – Pero antes de que vuelvas a sucumbir a la tentación… - Empezó a decir mientras señalaba los pasapalos. - ¿hacemos algo que demuestre que somos pareja? – Preguntó expectante.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Será bailar, pues, no hay mucha gama de opciones. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno. – Dijo sin mucho interés mientras aceptaba la invitación de Inuyasha y se dirigía con él a la pista de baile.

Cualquiera que los hubiese visto no creería que ellos hubiesen cambiado o por lo menos llegado a enseriarse a tal punto de formar una relación madura. Sin embargo, todo se daba por el miedo de llegar a algo más. Todos los juegos cercanos a la seducción por parte de Inuyasha habían sido sólo eso: unos juegos, que usaba de vez en cuando para ver las graciosas reacciones de la chica. Después de todo, nunca pasó por su mente enamorarse de ella. Y para Kagome, no lo vio como otra cosa además de un hombre inmaduro que podía ser un buen amigo si se le conocía bien. Este encuentro los dejaban en situaciones muy similares a las del principio, en realidad, sólo era un intento desesperado y camuflado para volver a cuando las cosas eran más sencilla- "Te conozco y no siento nada por ti" Lamentablemente ambos sabían que eso no duraría mucho y que tarde o temprano tendrían que sincerarse.

La música que empezó a sonar era lenta, por tanto tuvieron que pegar sus cuerpos, algo incómodo para ambos. Mientras se movían con parsimonia y se embriagaban con el aroma del otro, duraron varios minutos olvidando todo a su alrededor. Cuando Kagome recobró parte de su atolondrado sentido, separó su rostro unos cuantos centímetros del pecho de Inuyasha pero sin soltarse de él y sin dejar de bailar. Levantó la cabeza y lo observó a los ojos.

- Inuyasha, yo… - Empezó a decir mientras tomaba aire y se daba ánimos interiormente.

Inuyasha al ver la indecisión de la chica se extrañó y frunció levemente el seño mientras Kagome balbuceaba palabras sin terminar.

- Inuyasha, yo te a…- En ese momento fue brutalmente interrumpida por el grito aterrado de una mujer.

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha así como todos los presentes volvieron su vista y atención a la causante del aterrador chillido. Al poder divisar lo que pasaba, se encontraron con que la mujer era Ayame y estaba señalando una pequeña caja negra en lo alto de uno de los pilares de la elegante sala. El pequeño aparato llevaba una cuenta en retroceso, al poder ver bien, descubrieron que quedaba diez minutos antes de la detonación.

- ¡Maldición, una bomba! – Exclamó Inuyasha alarmándose y Kagome maldijo internamente por arruinarle su momento de valentía.

Ella rápidamente se soltó del agarre y empezó a mirar para todos lados, en realidad la sala tenía una elegante pero estrecha puerta, y por muy elegante que fuese no iba a hacer su salida de emergencia, por lo menos no a tiempo. La gente se fue agolpando en la puerta como animales despavoridos. Kagome maldijo a la gente por no tener un buen raciocinio de la situación y por no respetar lo de "las damas primero" porque los hombres eran los primeros en huir y dejar atrás a sus parejas. De un momento a otro, observó como Sango y Miroku se encontraban en la misma situación, en realidad, creía que esa noche no pegaban una.

- Creo que puedes pasar por ahí. – Interrumpió Inuyasha sus pensamientos mientras señalaba una pequeña ventana.

- ¿Y dejarte aquí? Estás loco. – Dijo ella con disgusto mientras empezaba a avanzar entre el gentío.

Inuyasha de momento, se impresionó por lo que había escuchado, pues creía que había oído mal pero al ver a Kagome alejarse, rápidamente volvió en sí y la siguió. Cuando por fin dio con el objetivo de ella, observó como se acercaban a Sango y Miroku.

- Oigan. – Empezó a decir Kagome a sus amigos que mostraban clara preocupación. – Me conozco este edificio de memoria y si no mal recuerdo, aquí hay otra puerta. – Aseguró.

- Quedan menos de siete minutos, ¿CÓMO LA VAMOS A BUSCAR? – Preguntó Sango totalmente alterada.

- ¡APLÁCATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, SANGO! – Le gritó Kagome mientras observaba como Sango recobraba un poco de cordura.

Tanto Miroku como Inuyasha se quedaron atónitos con la seguridad con la que regañaba Kagome, después de todo, hasta ellos tenían miedo e incertidumbre, sólo que no lo expresaban.

- ¿Dónde buscamos? – Preguntó Inuyasha haciéndoles recordar que todavía sus vidas estaban en grave peligro y la gente en la puerta no terminaba por salir mientras que muchas personas se mantenían adentro tratando de hacerse espacio en la única salida conocida.

- Revisen debajo de las cortinas, cuadros, todo. De que hay una puerta la hay, recemos por encontrarla pronto o nos tocará a todos irnos a infierno, ¡así que muévanse! – Ordenó Kagome viendo que todos hacían caso sin chistar mientras se abalanzaban sobre las cortinas, mesas, y objetos que se encontraban pegados a las paredes. Luego de que todos buscaran desesperadamente, después de unos 2 minutos y medio, dieron con la puerta.

- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! – Exclamó Inuyasha mientras veía como los demás iban hasta él. Rápidamente Kagome llegó hasta la cerradura y luego de unas cuantas vueltas a la bóveda, pudo abrirla, los cuatro pasaron y quedaron dentro de una estructura oscura. Misteriosa y sorprendentemente, la perla que llevaba Kagome empezó a brillar, haciendo el papel de linterna, ninguno allí entendía porque esa joya resplandecía pero no le dieron importancia y Kagome lideró al grupo caminando entre algunos pasillos, al final del último pasillo, dieron con una puerta, Miroku que llevaba la cuenta veía que faltaba un minuto y medio antes de la explosión.

- ¡Queda poco tiempo! – Advirtió Miroku.

- ¡Que gran deducción! – Espetó Inuyasha sarcástico que iba delante de él.

- Luego pelean, allí es. – Dijo Kagome mientras señalaba una puerta a unos cuantos pasos.

Todos corrieron y tanto Miroku como Inuyasha se abalanzaron contra la puerta, abriéndole abruptamente mientras Sango y Kagome los seguían.

Al momento de salir, todo se silenció, cada uno se quedó con la imagen de sus amigos y la expresión de susto junto con una luz cegadora que los alumbraba mientras una fuerza inmensurable los empujaba y llevaba inmediatamente al estado de inconsciencia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Para cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, sintió un ligero dolor en su cuerpo y la luz le quemaba las pupilas.

- "Otra vez no" – Pensó recordando que hace poco tiempo había salido de la clínica. – Lentamente terminó por abrir los ojos completamente y se alegró de que no tenía ninguna mascarilla de oxígeno ni máquinas a su alrededor, sólo tenía unas cuantas vendas en el cuerpo y lo único que intuía que tenía dentro de sí era el suero que se le estaba suministrando. A pesar de todo, sentía que tenía suficiente fuerza y pesadamente se sentó. Observó a su lado y vio a sus amigos a su izquierda que estaban en una situación similar a la de ella mientras dormían apaciblemente. Luego ladeó la cabeza a su derecha y vio a Inuyasha, estaba en similares condiciones que ella, quizás con un poco más de vendas pero se le veía estable y al igual que la otra vez, el abrió los ojos como si con su sola mirada ella pudiese llamarlo y despertarlo. Sonrió fugazmente y observó, al igual que ella hace unos momentos con él, todas sus vendas. Frunció levemente el seño y se reincorporó perezosamente. Cuando estuvo totalmente sentado, la volvió a mirar.

- Volviste a caer en lo mismo. – Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

- No me quejo, por lo menos siento todas las partes de mi cuerpo que debería sentir. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Siquiera. – Comentó mientras se quedaban en silencio por un rato más, observando un punto inexistente en la habitación. – No es seguro que sigas en Japón. – Dijo como si se le hubiese ocurrido en ese momento.

- Lo sé, creo que tendré que aceptar la invitación de un cliente en Londres. – Pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Londres? – Preguntó observándola minuciosamente. – Yo no te podré acompañar. – Comentó con un dejo de tristeza.

- Así es, quiero que te quedes aquí y manejes la empresa, no quiero ver el odio hacia mí por parte de algunas familias causado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos. – Dijo tratando de sonar segura pero desquebrajándose por dentro.

- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó intrigado.

- Hasta que vuelva que sería alrededor de unos… - En ese momento fue interrumpida por Sango que se quejaba levemente para abrir los ojos y saludarlos.

Miroku prontamente la imitó y todos quedaron en la misma posición luego de unos segundos.

- Kagome, gracias, vales oro. – Dijo su amiga sinceramente.

- Es cierto, nos ha salvado la vida. – Agregó Miroku felizmente.

- En más de una forma. - Comentó Inuyasha, dejando a Kagome dudosa de sus palabras mientras lo miraba sin entender pero antes de preguntarle que quería decir, volvió a escuchar la voz de Sango.

- Deberíamos celebrarlo, ¿no crees? – Preguntó alegremente.

- ¡No! ¡Más celebraciones no! – Exclamó Kagome aterrorizada. – No tienen por qué agradecerme nada, todos trabajamos y estamos a mano, pero la verdad es que no quiero ningún tipo de celebración. – Comentó recordando su reciente incidente.

- No sé si escuché mal, pero ¿te vas a Londres? – Preguntó Sango contrariada, dando por respetada la decisión de Kagome.

- Pues sí, ya ves que aquí no estoy muy segura que se diga y voy a cumplir con un negocio que tenía bastante tiempo que no atendía. Y quiero Sango que des mis condolencias a los familiares de los posibles cadáveres que se vayan a encontrar.

- ¿Y qué será de la empresa? – Cuestionó Miroku.

- Pues, Inuyasha la va a manejar en mi ausencia. – Comentó tranquilamente.

- ¿Y qué hay con Yura y Koga? – Preguntó Inuyasha algo desconfiado.

- Que se vayan a lavar el culo. – Espetó Kagome resentida.

- Kagome, yo me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes y…lo vulgar no te sienta. – Le dijo Sango amablemente.

- Disculpen la expresión pero no son personas muy gratas, por lo menos a Yura no la soporto. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Entonces, ¿la máxima autoridad es Inuyasha? – Inquirió Miroku tratando de dar una conclusión al tema.

- Exactamente. – Respondió Kagome. – Y el que no le haga caso, será despedido. – Sentenció seria.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Inuyasha algo dudoso.

- Total y completamente. – Afirmó con seguridad. – Eres la persona más competente para el cargo. Además, yo estaré pendiente y llamando de vez en cuando. – Concluyó neutralmente.

En ese momento, dejaron la plática porque dos de las enfermeras entraba para atenderlos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado unos pocos días y Kagome estaba totalmente recuperada, se encontraba en su habitación haciendo las maletas para su viaje a Londres, esa vez no metió muchas cosas de valor en ella, es más, usaba una cartera grande de manera de meter varias cosas allí por si surgía algo. La verdad era que se encontraba insegura porque esa vez, Inuyasha no la acompañaría y como única opción que le quedaba, a escondidas de su novio, le pidió a Koga que la acompañara y que se encontraran en el aeropuerto. Sentía en parte bastante culpa por sus colegas fallecidos pero el quedarse en Japón no iba a solucionar nada. Una vez más, repasó todo lo que había metido, llevaba más o menos efectivo, sus carpetas y archivos que le serían de utilidad, el celular, todas sus tarjetas de crédito, una chequera, su ropa, accesorios, una palm en su bolso y un solo perfume, en ese momento sonrió al recordar la conversación sobre los perfumes con Inuyasha la última vez. Finalmente cerró su última maleta y se giró para verse en el espejo, observó que se encontraba un poco más delgada pero le restó importancia en ese momento. Peinó por última vez sus cabellos, y salió tomando las dos maletas.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, dejó las valijas en el suelo y esperó a que llegara el chofer de su limusina. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había hecho para recordar si le faltaba algo. Se había despedido de Sango, Miroku y Shippo, el cual dejó cargo de Sango, pero le faltaba Inuyasha, en realidad no sabía como reaccionaría al verlo de nuevo, así que desechó esa idea y al ver como el chofer se asomaba en la puerta y unas sirvientas salían para llevarle las maletas, intentó dejar cualquier sentimiento atrás mientras a paso firme se dirigía al vehículo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya en el aeropuerto, revisó con la vista el lugar, tratando de divisar a Koga pero ni rastros de él. En ese momento se despreocupó, imaginando que lo vería después, así que empezó a caminar con un paso pausado, llevando a rastras las maletas. Encontró un asiento libre y se alegró por eso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó y empezó a mirar como la gente iba y venía. Le pareció que de momento, observó una figura familiar, pero al volver a mirar no encontró a nadie conocido, así que volvió a su habitual posición.

- Y te ibas a ir sin despedirte siquiera. – Escuchó una voz masculina reprochándola desde atrás.

En ese momento volteó la cabeza y se encontró con Inuyasha, al parecer no pudo ocultar su asombro porque observó como la sonrisa burlona de Inuyasha se extendía un poco más.

- ¿Y a ti ahora te dio por aparecer por detrás o qué? – Preguntó parándose para cuando reaccionó.

- Me da lo mismo. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Entonces? No me respondiste a la pregunta que te hice.

- Pues, en realidad no vi necesario una despedida. – Musitó mientras desviaba la vista.

- Soy supuestamente tu novio pero no era necesario una despedida. – Dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Es que entre tanta cosa que te he hecho pasar, pues, ya hasta miedo creo yo que debe dar el acercarse a mí. – Respondió tratando de excusarse.

- Claro que no, tonta. - Contestó mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Sin insultos, por Dios, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo ahora. – Dijo con hastío.

- Ok, entonces, a lo que vine. – Respondió mientras que con un rápido movimiento su boca se apoderaba de los labios de Kagome iniciando un beso prolongado.

Al principio, Kagome se quedó inmóvil, pero después correspondió con gusto, dejándose llevar y olvidándose de la gente a su alrededor. Cada uno disfrutaba del otro como si fuese su única y última vez, sintiendo como expresaban sentimientos con la esperanza de que el otro los entendiera. Luego de unos momentos, cuando los pulmones de los dos suplicaban oxígeno, se separaron. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada y estaban aturdidos.

- Entonces… - Dijo Inuyasha carraspeando un poco. – Creo que esa es una despedida decente de unos novios. – Intentó bromear, aunque no le estaba saliendo muy bien por su propio nerviosismo. – Nos vemos, Kagome. – Dijo al ver el anonadamiento de la joven.

- A…adiós. – Logró articular mientras veía como Inuyasha se perdía entre la gente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de unos minutos donde definitivamente había perdido de vista a Inuyasha, se encontró con Koga, lo saludó con gusto y fue con el hasta el avión, tomaron asiento juntos pero extrañamente para Kagome, su presencia no se le hacía tan agradable como la de Inuyasha. Inclusive, observaba como Koga era más conversador y hasta más atento, pero aún así, no lo podía observar con la misma alegría que sentía al lado de Inuyasha. Suspiraba cansada de vez en cuando pero tratando de aparentar que la conversación le interesaba y que estaba atenta a sus palabras, a sabiendas que lo único que tenía en la mente era el rostro de Inuyasha, pero que de una u otra manera, la hacía sentir más tranquila y en paz ese tipo de pensamientos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegaron a Londres, ambos bajaron juntos del avión, algo atolondrados por el viaje. Sobretodo Kagome, que las conversaciones con Koga ya la tenían hasta la coronilla. De un momento a otro, llegaron al hotel, que se había pagado una estadía de dos semanas desde Japón donde no tuvieron que hacer ningún trámite, llegó a su propia habitación, luego de despedirse rápidamente de Koga, antes de que se ofreciera a acompañarla por las calles de Londres. Se tiró en la cama suspirando ruidosamente mientras cerraba los ojos y tenía en su mente los de Inuyasha, sentía un extraño presentimiento de que ese viaje no iba a salir del todo bien, en realidad, los presentimientos se dieron más frecuentemente desde que llevaba aquella perla, pero le restó importancia por el momento y cayó en el mundo de los sueños en cuestión de segundos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Creo que yo he creado una intriga internacional sin querer, xD, miren, yo sé que mi nick es "Kikyo-dono" y que aún así escribo de la pareja KagxInu, yo lo hago porque he visto que es más común y popular esta pareja y a fin de cuentas, la personalidad de Kagome yo la modifico a mi parecer (no exageradamente pero sí la hago diferente), y por muy bien que me caiga Kikyo (mi opinión personal mía, xD) no voy a crear ningún triángulo amoroso, no voy a matar a Kagome y a Kikyo no le voy a dar el papel de zorra que va aliarse con los malos, así que espero haber disipado sus dudas n.n. Ah, antes de que se me olvide, este fic está dedicado a mi onee-san, eternal-vampire (gracias por tu apoyo onee-chama n.n, vine a poner un poco tarde la dedicación pero siquiera no se me olvidó, xD) Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen su opinión. Ok, ahorita sí, sayonara.**


	14. El poder de la Shikon No Tama

**Hola, lamento mucho el retraso pero es que dependiendo de lo que colocara en este capítulo, dependía mucho de lo que siguiera después, entonces, estaba indecisa, perdónenme. Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho sinceramente. Ok, ahora sí, no les molesto más, espero que el capítulo les guste.**

**Fría como el fuego**

**El poder de la Shikon No Tama**

Kagome volvía abrir los ojos luego de una larga siesta; a pesar de que se había dormido sin siquiera bañarse o cambiarse de ropa, sintió que el sueño le había hecho mucho bien. Ignoraba completamente la hora y lo que pasaba a su alrededor, es más, se dio unos segundos para recordar en donde estaba y con quien. Sabía de su viaje a Londres y que por sus inventos se había traído consigo a Koga, una idea que debió haber considerado un poco más antes de decidir. En fin, tendría que convivir con eso y con el abundante número de mensajes tanto de texto como de voz en su celular donde le recordaban una y otra vez que había sido la culpable de la muerte de muchos de los empleados de la empresa. Es más, en ese momento, tomó su celular, luego de meditar el de si pararse o no, a fin de cuentas, la cobertura ya debería haberse perdido. Al prenderlo tuvo muchos mensajes recriminatorios de parte de mujeres coléricas que aparentemente con eso trataban de suavizar su dolor, a pesar de los numerosos mensajes en los cuales le decían hasta el mal del que se iba a morir, no recibió ninguno de Inuyasha, algo que le extrañó, no por considerarse la persona más importante para él sino porque en los días donde estuvo supuestamente en reposo, hizo… una serie de transacciones que quizá no debió hacer tan temerariamente pues haría que tanto la vida de ella como la de Inuyasha cambiaran radicalmente, en fin, no tenía opción además de esperar. Decidida de lo que tenía que hacer, fue al baño con la convicción que así se quitaría toda la plaga (en un sentido metafórico claro está) que haya podido agarrar en el avión, se aseó y se cambio. Al salir, respiro profundo y fue en busca de Koga a ver donde se encontraba, después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de ser tan pesado y fastidioso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Maldición! – Dijo Yura mientras entraba brutalmente a la oficina de Hiten a zancadas hasta pararse al frente de su escritorio mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su esquina correspondiente.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué tan elegante entrada? – Espetó Hiten sarcásticamente.

- Créeme que mi reacción no se compara a lo que está pasando. – Contestó Yura ante la mirada inquisidora de su interlocutor. – Kagome nos ha enredado el papagayo – Dijo sin más.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Cuestionó con el seño levemente fruncido.

- ¡La muy perra pasó todas sus acciones, las de la empresa y absolutamente todo el patrimonio a Inuyasha! – Estalló resentida.

- ¿QUÉ? – Hiten se paró de la silla mientras soltaba los papeles que tenía en las manos y sus ojos se volvían más rojos todavía.

- Como lo oyes, y lo peor del cuento es que no hay manera de arrebatárselo. – Sentenció.

- Un momento, esa empresa no era sólo de ella. – Comentó Hiten tratando de buscar una solución.

- Así es, pero al parecer se las arregló para llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con los accionistas, desconozco los detalles de la transacción pues la información que he recopilado es escasa. – Dijo excusándose.

- Entonces, ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS IDEAREMOS UNA ESTRATEGIA SI TÚ NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE DARME UNA BUENA INFORMACIÓN? – Espetó Hiten perdiendo toda pizca de calma.

- No es por mí, sino que ella se encargó de quitar la mayor información, posiblemente sospechando de algún espía en la empresa. Créeme, no será tan fácil salir de esta.

- Eso obviamente lo sé, aparentemente el objetivo próximo es Inuyasha. – Pensó Hiten en voz alta.

- Aún así, es un riesgo pues, ya estamos en la mira de la policía y demás funcionarios. Tendríamos que desaparecer.

- Creo que se nos escapó este pez, aún así, no creas que Kagome no pagará por lo que hizo, de eso puedes estar segura. – Decretó serio mientras clavaba su vista en su socia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Inuyasha, ¡Inuyasha! Hombre, no lo vas creer. – Decía eufórico Miroku mientras se acercaba al escritorio que ocupaba anteriormente Kagome y que ahora Inuyasha empleaba.

El susodicho lanzó una mirada desaprobadora a su amigo y compañero de trabajo pero este no se inmutó sino que respiraba entrecortadamente aparentemente por alguna carrera hasta allí.

- ¿Ahora qué Miroku? – Preguntó Inuyasha fastidiado mientras apoyaba su codo en uno de los costados de su asiento, mientras que a su vez, apoyaba su cara en la palma abierta de la mano de dicho brazo.

- Inuyasha, mejor dicho Presidente Inuyasha…- Empezó Miroku tomando aire mientras que una ceja de Inuyasha se arqueaba inquisitoriamente. – Eres el nuevo dueño de Toyota. – Declaró felizmente.

- Sí, lo sé, hasta que llegue Kagome. – Contestó Inuyasha con hastío.

- No, no me has entendido, en realidad tú eres el dueño absoluto, no Kagome. – Intentaba decir Miroku.

- Miroku, ¿alguien te metió marihuana en el café? – Cuestionó Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona.

- Idiota, créeme, mira, aquí salen las cuentas de los actuales bancos. – Dijo mientras le extendía bruscamente los papeles a Inuyasha, el cual, con total incredulidad los tomó y leía entre líneas los documentos que le había pasado su amigo. Luego de unos segundos frunció el seño sin entender.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – Le preguntó a Miroku el cual suspiraba feliz al ver que lo tomaban en serio.

- Kagome te ha regalado la empresa, amigo mío. Eso es lo que significa. – Respondió Miroku a pesar de ser prácticamente una pregunta retórica mientras Inuyasha leía una y otra vez el documento sin creerlo. Entre clavar su vista en el documento y la expresión contenta de Miroku estuvo durante unos segundos. De momento tuvo la idea de tomar el teléfono pero bien sabía que ella debió haber perdido toda cobertura.

- "Kagome…" – Pensó Inuyasha mientras trataba de darle una razón válida a la acción de ella. – "¿Acaso…te diste por vencida?" – Cuestionó mentalmente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome caminaba junto con Koga por las calles de Londres, volvían al hotel luego de haber tomado chocolate caliente en un café. Kagome en verdad intentaba apreciar la caballerosidad de Koga pero en realidad le molestaba.

- ¿Qué me dices preciosa? ¿Vamos? – Preguntó Koga con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah? – Kagome iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que escasamente le prestaba atención a su acompañante. – Sí, claro. – Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa sin siquiera tener la más remota idea de que era lo que él le había propuesto.

Luego de unos pasos más, llegaron a un parque muy lindo con cierto ambiente romántico que era acentuado por la fría brisa de la tarde. Kagome al verlo descubrió la estrategia de Koga pero a fin de cuentas la arboleda era muy hermosa y él no le estropearía el momento. Se separó velozmente caminando más rápido y dando con un asiento. Se sentó allí y contempló el paisaje. Para su sorpresa, Koga no la había seguido, aparentemente estaba entretenido con la palm que acababa de sacar de uno de sus bolsillos, luego de revisar lo que fuese a ver, volvió su vista a Kagome mientras le dirigía una sonrisa y se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella pero al momento de intentar sentarse a su lado, ella lo detuvo al preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó mientras esperaba una respuesta con una expresión seria y expectante.

- Nada de importancia, linda. – Contestó Koga afablemente mientras veía como Kagome le obstaculizaba el paso con un brazo y a pesar de su expresión aparentemente despreocupada mostraba claramente en sus ojos incredulidad.

- Acabo de preguntar: ¿qué sucede? Mira, necesito saber, ¿es sobre mí o la empresa? – Inquirió seria.

- No, es sólo… - Dijo mostrando una sonrisa. – Es mi hermana que me recrimina el hecho de no haberla traído. – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- "¿Y este qué? ¿Cree que soy pendeja? Su expresión al leer no convencía a nadie que todo va bien." – Pensó Kagome recelosa pero aún así le dejó a Koga oportunidad de sentarse a su lado. – Escucha… - Empezó a decir. – Sé que algo te pasa y también sé que tu actitud no es normal, dime… ¿eres acaso un asesino o algún espía aliado a mis enemigos? – Preguntó sin anestesia.

Koga se había quedado mudo y con los ojos inmensurablemente abiertos. Kagome sonrió con amargura al ver la respuesta en su expresión mientras desviaba la vista al centro del parque en algún sitio indefinido.

- ¿Llevas un arma? ¿Me vas a ejecutar? – Preguntó con cierto dejo de ironía y dolor en su voz pero sin ningún rastro de miedo o angustia en los ojos mientras jugaba levemente con su anillo de compromiso.

- Sí llevo un arma…pero no tengo planeado matarte. – Dijo Koga luego de un corto silencio sepulcral.

Kagome asintió confirmando sus sospechas pero no pronunció más nada.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Cuestionó Koga al ver el prolongado silencio que se estaba formando.

Kagome inhaló aire y exhaló fuertemente mientras cerraba momentáneamente los ojos y los volvía a abrir, esta vez, dirigiendo su mirada a Koga.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que voy a morir? – Inquirió ignorando la pregunta de Koga.

Koga al principio se mostró receloso pero ya había sido descubierto y ella preguntaba sin…miedo, al parecer sólo lo observaba con dolor.

- No lo sé, aparentemente hiciste una transacción con Inuyasha y ahora tienen que reorganizar todo, están tanteando las posibilidades de poder volver a usarte. – Contestó pausadamente desviando la vista.

- ¿Y conoces cuál es su próximo paso? – Preguntó con la misma serenidad turbadora.

- No lo sé con certeza pero creo que no te vas a poder comunicar con Inuyasha tan fácilmente. – Concluyó luego de un momento.

- ¿Y tú vas a ser el que me mate? – Volvió a interrogar.

- No, creo que después de esto, no me atrevería. – Contestó con una triste sonrisa.

- Ya veo… - Dijo al cabo de un momento. – Entonces… ¿intentarán matar a Inuyasha? – Preguntó esta vez angustiada.

- Por lo momentos no, pues, sí lo hacen sólo complicarán las cosas y a ti tampoco pues… me acaban de informar que debía mantenerte viva el mayor tiempo posible, por lo menos por un tiempo.

- Entiendo. – Dijo Kagome enderezando su cuerpo y suspirando pesadamente. Luego de otros incómodos segundos de silencio, al menos para Koga, Kagome volvió a preguntar. - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- No puedo decirte o sino… - Empezó a decir pero luego no dijo más nada.

- ¿O sino qué? – Inquirió Kagome.

- Debería abandonarte a tu suerte y desaparecer. – Explicó pausadamente.

- Ummm, no importa, si me dices absolutamente todo, estaré bien. – Dijo afablemente.

- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- A fin de cuentas me ibas a matar. – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Koga la miraba detenidamente mientras mentalmente sacaba cálculos sobre si decirle o no. Al final, decidió por hacerlo. Le contó sobre el antiguo enemigo de su padre, Hiten, el cual no tenía certeza por la cual fuese su enemigo pero que lo que intentaba era conseguir todo el patrimonio que pudiese pertenecerle y ya que Kagome era la nueva dueña de todo, pues, sobre ella recaía su venganza. Le habló sobre Yura, que se había aliado a él con intenciones de incrementar sus ingresos a pesar de la fortuna que ya tenía simplemente por ser hija de Onigumo. Así como también le comentó como él había quedado involucrado sobretodo por la rabia de haberlo despedido así sin más. Él mismo era provisto de dinero siempre que lo necesitara y de cómo tanto él como Yura vigilaban sus pasos, pero aún así últimamente habían bajado la guardia dándole a ella la oportunidad de poder efectuar esa transacción sin mayores inconvenientes.

- Ahora Kagome… ¿cómo te diste cuenta de mis intenciones? – Preguntó Koga totalmente intrigado luego de un largo silencio mientras Kagome asimilaba todo.

- Yo… - Empezó a decir, aún algo aturdida. – Fue un sueño, soñé contigo y con dos personas más, a pesar de todo las otras dos eran las que me apuntaban cada una con su respectiva arma. La última sólo observaba serio sin las cínicas risas de las otras dos, luego pude ver que esa persona seria eras tú pero las otras dos no las pude observar bien. Además, últimamente he tenido varios presentimientos y ninguno me ha fallado y al momento de que sacaras tu palm, pues, sentí uno muy fuerte confirmando mi intriga. – Confesó seria.

- ¿Y a que atribuyes a que se deba eso? – Cuestionó su interlocutor.

- Es desde… - En ese momento Kagome recordó como todo había empezado luego de que obtuviera la perla de Shikon y su extraño resplandor en su último incidente con la bomba. – No estoy segura. – Mintió mientras veía como Koga la miraba con atención y suspiraba para luego levantarse. Kagome no lo imitó sino que lo observó erguirse desde su posición. El se había incorporado pero no había caminado aún.

- Adiós Kagome. – Se despidió para luego empezar a caminar, dejando a Kagome atrás.

- ¡Espera! – Pidió levantándose.

- Ya te lo había advertido, si te decía toda la verdad, no tenía otra opción además de abandonarte, por eso me voy, suerte Kagome. – Dijo para luego continuar su marcha y dejar a una desahuciada Kagome atrás.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Te encargaste de todo? – Preguntó Hiten mientras observaba entrar a Yura cuyo rostro fue surcado por una sonrisa triunfal y arrogante.

- Por supuesto, ni porque mueva cielo y tierra volverá a saber de él. – Contestó con autosuficiencia.

- Bien, esto sólo es el comienzo de lo que le aguarda. – Dijo mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo extraño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome caminaba cabizbaja por las calles de Londres rumbo al hotel, recordando cada una de las palabras de Koga, el cual, la había abandonado a su suerte. En realidad no lo culpaba de que lo hiciera pues su intención nunca había sido verle un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados sólo para ayudarla. Al menos, le dio información pero bien sabía que no se le haría tan fácil dársela a Inuyasha. Ella efectivamente le había dejado una carta a él antes de partir pero en vez de entregársela a alguien para que se asegurara de que él la leyera, simplemente la había dejado en su cuarto. Un lugar, en el cual, dudaba que Inuyasha se atreviera a pasar. Recordó en ese momento a Shippo, como quería a ese niño, lo extrañaba sin lugar a dudas pero ahora poco era lo bueno que le preparaba el destino. Al llegar al hotel, saludo lo más cortésmente posible al recepcionista y usó el ascensor hasta dar con su habitación. Al entrar, un frío siniestro se coló por su abrigo dándole un raro presentimiento. Eso era, un presentimiento, como los odiaba pues nunca se equivocaba. Se acercó a la mesa de noche y de la gaveta extrajo la perla y el pequeño diario, miró la joya con cierta reticencia y luego posó sus ojos en el libro. No se había atrevido a escribir algo allí por mucho que el corazón se lo dictase. Un "después" era su eterna excusa. Se acostó en la cama y tomó el bolso que había lanzado a su lado al momento de desplomarse en el colchón. Se arropó con el cubrecama y registró el interior de su cartera. Tomó el celular y recordando que había solicitado el servicio para llamadas internacionales, trató de comunicarse con Inuyasha pero al momento de colocar el auricular sobre su oído ni siquiera escuchó un tono. De momento le extrañó pues juraba que ese era el número pero luego recordó a Yura y borrosamente al tal Hiten que si no se equivocaba, se lo habían presentado en un evento casual. Suspiró resignada y sacó su palm, intentó pasarle un correo a Inuyasha pero tampoco funcionaba. Empezaba a hartarse de esa situación tan frustrante. Lo único que le quedaba era hacer una carta pero seguramente él no la recibiría como siempre pasaba al momento de ella intentar hablar con él. Ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería sentir su presencia cerca, ver de nuevo su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos. Tanta era su desesperación que si lo hubiese tenido al frente le hubiese importado un soberano pepino decirle allí mismo y a los cuatro vientos un "te amo" de eso ya no tenía duda. Pero no, sus intenciones al pasar la transacción no eran de huida, simplemente quería compensar a Inuyasha por lo que había tenido que pasar al quedarse a su lado, además de que así también obstaculizaba los planes de sus enemigos. Aún así lo hizo todo ocultamente, sin decirle a nadie o dar alguna explicación, y si se malinterpretaban los hechos, parecía la propia cobarde o quizá eso era en el fondo, una cobarde. Luego de sus cavilaciones volvió a observar la perla, ese brillo extraño al momento de su accidente la tenía bastante intrigada porque no había alguna razón científica que lo permitiese, a menos que en verdad, esa fuera la verdadera joya legendaria, la perla de Shikon. Kagome la tomó en sus manos y la perla volvió a brillar, abrió los ojos inmensurablemente mientras veía anonadada como la esfera reaccionaba al tacto. La soltó y dejó caer sobre la cama, viendo como volvía a su estado original, se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos y la volvió a tocar, produciéndose el mismo efecto. Esta vez, la mantuvo en su palma y recordó las palabras de la mujer que se la había vendido.

"_El que la posea, descubrirá su amor eterno luego de las adversidades"_

- "…luego de las adversidades" – Repitió mentalmente volviendo a recordar.

"_al necesitado de amor verdadero, la joya acudirá"_

- …la joya acudirá… – Dijo quedamente. Luego, mostró una expresión más determinante en su rostro y acercó la perla a su pecho, en el lugar de su corazón. – Si eres la grandiosa Shikon No Tama… - Empezó a decir mientras sentía como la perla brillaba más intensamente dando la sensación de que se había ofendido. – Ok, ya entendí. – Se disculpó. – No sé hasta que punto mi sensatez ha decaído para hablar y entender a una condenada joya pero… - Dijo mientras sentía que la esfera volvía a brillar. – Muy bien, no fastidio más. – Contestó resignada. – Mira, si es verdad lo que dicen de que si necesito amor verdadero, acudirás a mí, pues, quiero, presuntuosa Shikon No Tama, que me ayudes. – Finalizó observando como la joya se mantenía en igual estado. – Si viniste a mí es porque ya sabes quién es mi amor eterno, ¿verdad? Pues, yo pienso que es Inuyasha. – Concluyó sintiendo como la joya volvía a resplandecer fuertemente. – Lo tomaré como un sí. – Contestó para luego seguir. – No quiero que Inuyasha me odie, ¿entiendes? Ni que crea que soy una cobarde por haber hecho lo que hice, quiero explicarme, quiero expresar mis sentimientos de alguna manera pero todas mis vías de comunicación están deshabilitadas, ¿será que puedes hacer un sortilegio raro o algo parecido para ayudarme a comunicarme con él? – Sintió como la perla irradiaba pero no ocurría nada. Teniendo un poco de esperanza, tomó el celular y marcó de nuevo pero nada, no se daba comunicación, se mantenía exactamente igual. – Oye, no quiero ser grosera pero… - Empezó a decir Kagome mientras observaba con el seño fruncido a la esfera que tenía en sus manos. – No has hecho un carajo. – Le reprendió.

La perla no se inmutó, ni siquiera volvió a brillar, sólo se mantenía en el pecho de Kagome como cualquier otro accesorio más.

- ¿Y ahora te desconectas, no? Interesante. – Dijo sarcástica y a la vez resentida.

Al ver que la joya no volvía a reaccionar, suspiró, se la colocó alrededor de su cuello, se recostó en la cama, se arropó e intentó despejar su mente para poder dormir. Cuando por fin lo logró, tuvo un sueño que casi parecía real.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Inuyasha… - Decía Miroku por enésima vez mientras no dejaba seguir a Inuyasha por toda la empresa, a su vez, este intentaba aclarar su mente para pensar con un raciocinio digno de su especie, pero Miroku se la estaba haciendo difícil al no dejarlo en paz ni un solo momento, aún así, fue más ágil que él y se escabulló entre pasillos y plantas hasta perderlo de vista entre el gentío que iba y venía. Nuevamente llegó a su oficina, donde literalmente ya era su oficina si se ponía a ver pero antes de seguir con eso, sacudió levemente la cabeza y se desplomó en el amplio mueble. Era suave y mullido, perfecto para dejar que su mente y técnicamente cuerpo y alma se relajara. No entendía el por qué de las acciones de Kagome, simplemente no entendía porque no se lo consultó o mejor dicho, ¿por qué siquiera no se explicó? Todas sus cavilaciones caían en un mismo punto: Kagome ya estaba cansada de luchar, se comportó cobardemente y lo decepcionó como la persona fuerte y dulce que él creía conocer. Pero no, se negaba a creer eso, debía ser algo más, no sabía que era pero su corazón le dictaba que no dejara de creer en ella, pues, como él mismo sabía, estaban juntos en esto. Entre su pensamiento rumiador se sintió extrañamente cansado y así, viajó al mundo de Morfeo, en un sueño prácticamente real.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sintió una especie de nudo en la garganta que la despertó, al mirar a su alrededor observó como todo estaba negro y no veía a nadie a su lado. Aún así, divisó una leve luz que provenía desde su pecho, vestía el mismo pijama verde que se había puesto antes de dormir y al ver bien, tenía la perla de Shikon guindada en su cuello. De pronto, todo se iluminó, mostrándose un frondoso bosque a su alrededor, no entendía nada y ya se empezaba asustar. Nuevamente, un brillo más intenso que el anterior la cegó. Al sentir como el resplandor disminuía, abrió completamente los ojos observando incrédula a Inuyasha que se encontraba al frente de ella en un traje elegante, aparentemente de trabajo y con una expresión similar a la suya. La joya volvió a su estado normal y no ocurrió más nada. Kagome sintió como los ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas que vanamente intentaba retener. Sin meditarlo dos veces se abalanzó hasta llegar a abrazar a Inuyasha. De momento, él no reaccionó pero lentamente movió sus brazos y los cruzó por detrás de su espalda haciéndola sentir protegida.

- Kagome… - Intentó decir él, quebrándosele la voz de la emoción pero ella lo interrumpió.

- No quiero despertar… - Musitó. – Inuyasha por favor no me juzgues mal por lo que hice, no pienses que soy una cobarde. – Gimoteó levantando la vista hasta dar con el par de ojos dorados que la miraban con dulzura.

- No lo haría Kagome, jamás. – El hecho de haber tenido esos pensamientos no significaba que los hubiese dado por ciertos y al ver la expresión de súplica de ella, se sintió culpable de siquiera haberlo dudado.

- Sé que fue una acción muy descabellada y demasiado brusca pero no es por las razones a las que seguramente llegaste. – Empezó a decir mientras sentía el calor de la mano de Inuyasha acariciando su cabello. – Yo lo hice como pago por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, has sufrido mucho al estar a mi lado y yo no… - Pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

- No Kagome. – Contestó meneando levemente la cabeza. – Todo lo que pasé junto a ti ha sido lo mejor de mi vida, jamás podría decir que merecía una paga por eso. – Concluyó algo sorprendido consigo mismo por esa facilidad para expresar los sentimientos pero en ese momento no le dio importancia. Aún así Kagome no se sentía satisfecha.

- Perdóname. – Dijo pero al ver que Inuyasha intentaba interrumpirla de nuevo se apresuró en continuar. – No sólo es por lo de la transacción sino también porque hice que Koga viniera conmigo a escondidas tuyo. – Confesó apenada mientras veía como el rostro de Inuyasha se contraía. – No pienses mal, él no me gusta, supongo que ha sido el peor error que he podido cometer. No sabes lo fastidiosa que es su presencia. - Comentó haciendo una mueca y a pesar de que después de decir ese comentario, el rostro de Inuyasha se había relajado un poco, aún se leía la intriga en sus ojos. – Lo hice porque estaba aterrada, no quería viajar sola y lo irónico del cuento es que él era mi asesino. – Inuyasha volvió a fruncir el seño. – Lo descubrí y él se confesó, me dijo todo lo que está pasando pero a cambio, me dejaría a mi suerte.

En ese momento empezó a relatarle todo lo que había descubierto acerca de Hiten y Yura, sus planes anteriores y los posibles que vendrían. Inuyasha la escuchaba atentamente y a la vez preocupado con un cierto aire de odio. Al finalizar, Kagome suspiró.

- Increíble que esa condenada perla hubiese logrado algo así. – Masculló pero Inuyasha la escuchó y la observó sin entender. Kagome volvió a suspirar y le explicó todo acerca de la perla durante un buen rato. Inuyasha la observaba sorprendido.

- Entonces… ¿"al necesitado de amor verdadero, la joya acudirá"? – Preguntó Inuyasha algo confundido.

- Sí, según esta esfera, tú eres mi amor verdadero. – Concluyó ella.

- Y de ser así, entonces, ¿tú me amas? – Inquirió él seriamente.

Kagome guardó silencio por un momento y lo observó fijamente al igual que él lo hacía con ella.

- Sí. – Contestó segura.

En ese momento, un resplandor proveniente de la Shikon No Tama los envolvió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

K: ¡Ah! – Exclamó Kagome mientras se sentaba de súbito en la cama con la respiración entrecortada y algo asustada. Luego de un largo suspiro, se pasó una mano por la frente, convenciéndose de que todo había sido un sueño. Luego, pasó su mano por su cuello y enredó sus dedos en la perla mientras la observaba minuciosamente. - ¿De verdad… de verdad era él? – Preguntó a la esfera entre su mano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o quieren asesinarme por hacerles esperar tanto para esto? Creo que si es la segunda opción, pido que no me manden virus porque la máquina que uso para subir capítulos no es mía, así que a mí no me afecta. Ok, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión o sugerencia, etc. Sayonara.**


	15. La cruel realidad

**Esta vez no me retrasé tanto, ¿no? (¡Aleluya! xD) Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad, muchas pero muchas gracias, perdónenme el no responderles individualmente pero la verdad es que yo soy muy floja para eso ñ.ñ Aparte de que no sé que decir además de "gracias" xD. Y tampoco puedo hacerlo en los capítulos porque está prohibido u.u Así que ni modo. Bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**Fría como el fuego**

**La cruel realidad**

- ¿Inuyasha?... ¿Inuyasha? – El susodicho escuchaba a lo lejos una voz masculina que se le hacía bastante familiar junto con unos pequeños golpes en el brazo. Al recorrer sus recuerdos y reconocer al dueño de dicho timbre, abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con dos pedazos de zafiro observándolo con curiosidad.

- ¡Echa pa' ya! – Le espetó Inuyasha mientras empujaba a Miroku y se cercioraba de que su espacio personal no estuviese siendo violado, al mismo tiempo se sentó de súbito en el mueble. Miroku a pesar de tal recibimiento, lo seguía mirando intrigado.

- ¿Por qué te has quedado dormido? ¿O capaz y te desmayaste de la emoción? – Le preguntaba Miroku burlonamente.

- Deja las pendejadas para cuando estés borracho y tenga excusa para no golpearte. – Le amenazó malhumorado. – Además, no te extrañe que me haya dormido ¡si después de semejante escape para que me dejaras en paz! – Exclamó airado.

- Bueno, bueno, es que tu reacción al principio me pareció extraña, es todo. – Se defendió su amigo. – Te noto como nervioso, ¿estás bien? ¿Con qué soñaste?

- "¿Qué con que soñé?" – Se volvió a preguntar mentalmente mientras se levantaba lentamente y recordaba a Kagome y su segura afirmación, sin embargo, lamentablemente era un sueño. Ante este pensamiento, sonrió con amargura y le dirigió una estoica mirada a su amigo mientras salía de la oficina. Miroku al ver el semblante de su colega, tuvo la gran idea de alejarse y dejarle su espacio por un tiempo.

Pero para mala suerte de Inuyasha, al ver como se abrían las puertas del ascensor, se encontró con un rostro precisamente no muy agradable que se diga, a su parecer.

- Tenemos que hablar, engendro. – Dijo Sesshomaru seriamente mientras que se abría paso entre Inuyasha y se paraba a su lado, fuera del cubículo.

- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó Inuyasha confundido mientras miraba con el seño fruncido a su hermano.

- Es sobre Kagome. – Aclaró Sesshomaru con la misma expresión impasible.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para Inuyasha, sin chistar, hizo que Sesshomaru lo siguiera a su oficina mientras este sólo se limitaba a asentir y seguirlo con su típico paso elegante.

Al abrirse las puertas, Inuyasha se encontró con Miroku, el cual, jugaba al buscaminas en la computadora que le pertenecía a Kagome y ahora a él. Con un ruidoso suspiro, Inuyasha hizo que Miroku posara su vista en él. Al mirar más allá de la altura de su compañero, divisó a Sesshomaru, presumiendo que el problema era grave. Rápidamente se levantó y cerró la sesión en el ordenador.

- Luego hablamos sobre las contraseñas que le pusiste a las páginas pornográficas. – Le dijo a Inuyasha mientras salía.

El aludido sólo volvió a suspirar y se sentó en su asiento mientras que Sesshomaru lo imitaba desde el otro lado del escritorio.

- ¿A qué se debe tu extraña visita y por qué Kagome está incluida? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

- Deja de ser tan hostil que más bien te estoy ayudando. – Le reclamó su hermano mientras le dejaba sobre el escritorio un sobre Manila.

- ¿Y esto? – Cuestionó con una ceja arqueada.

- Es información que prefiero no decir en voz alta. – Explicó Sesshomaru. – Apenas termines de leerla, quémala. – Le ordenó entregándole un encendedor.

Inuyasha lo tomó con el seño fruncido y claramente intrigado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el sobre, el cual, contenía unos documentos, pero el que tomó primero fue una especie de resumen aparentemente hecho en una máquina de escribir. En silencio leyó cada una de las líneas a continuación. A medida que iba leyendo, sus ojos se iban abriendo más. Efectivamente, era información sobre Yura y Hiten, la misma que le había descrito Kagome en su sueño pero mucho más detallada. Los demás documentos eran transacciones que habían hecho en otros bancos, de las cuales, no se sabía para que fin. Grandes sumas de dinero eran sacadas e introducidas en diferentes cuentas de esa empresa. Pero su desconcierto pasó a sorpresa cuando vio el propio nombre de su hermano entre todo ese dilema. Él había ayudado a esa gente pues en una de las cuentas se encontraba su nombre donde curiosamente se había depositado 600.000.000 de dólares, la misma cantidad que Kagome le había facilitado como un préstamo con cobro indefinido.

- Dime que no trabajaste para esta gente. – Pidió quedamente.

- Mi empresa ha tenido bastantes dificultades y ellos me las han solventado. Era lo menos que podía hacer. – Se excusó Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y por eso te hiciste novio de Kagome? – Masculló intentando contener la ira.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó al no estar seguro de lo que había dicho su hermano.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿QUÉ SI TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE DAÑO A KAGOME POR ESTA PORQUERÍA? – Espetó perdiendo todo rastro de calma mientras se levantaba de súbito del asiento.

Sesshomaru lo imitó pero más majestuosamente. Lo miró con desdén y respondió.

- Ella se lo buscó. – Se excusó mientras la mandíbula de Inuyasha se tensaba más, si es que eso era posible. – No te extrañé el que Kagome haya salido perjudicada, desde sus dieciocho años su destino se trazó solo. Su padre murió cuando acababa de cumplir los veinte, aún asistía a clases para ese entonces. Sin embargo, al ser mayor de edad todo le quedó a ella. Nada ni nadie poseía tanta autoridad como de la que gozaba para ese entonces sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. Al momento de tocar el suelo de esta empresa, que por derecho es suyo, exilió a la mayoría de los ejecutivos que trabajaron para su padre años anteriores y…

- Pero razones tendría. – La defendió Inuyasha.

- Es cierto, pero creo que no llega a plural pues en una sola palabra se describen perfectamente: mediocres. Ante este observable hecho, no le fue muy difícil encontrarle fallas para despedirlos. Haciendo así que nueva gente ingresara, una con menos experiencia pero que según ella, eran menos codiciosas y egoístas como lo eran los antiguos empleados. En fin, entre su ideología se ganó bastantes enemigos. Bueno, más de los que se había ganado para cuando se dio a conocer el testamento de Takato Higurashi. Pero con todo, no le había salido tan mal, pues, la mayoría de esos hombres sólo se quedaron en un simple rencor inofensivo. Inclusive Naraku, que Kagome fue prudente de no botar, no hizo nada al respecto.

- El trabaja en Estados Unidos, ¿no?

- Exactamente. Su situación económica no tuvo cambios radicales, por tanto no tenía excusa para atacar sin piedad a Kagome y como de la propia seguridad de la empresa depende la suya, pues, no es idiota como para intentar hacerla caer. Pero con el que en verdad se equivocó Kagome fue con Hiten, Hiten Trueno. Ese hombre es tan despiadado como el mismo Naraku y no creo que su forma de ser vaya a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. El ya tenía a Kagome prácticamente sin salida, pero esa niña fue astuta al darte la empresa a ti. Cualquiera lo tomaría como un acto de cobardía pero en realidad no es así. Fuera de los sentimientos por los cuales te escogería, tenía la oportunidad de despistarlos. Si te matasen, el dinero le quedaría al gobierno, el que buscaría la forma de conseguir un nuevo presidente. Pero la empresa estaría en la mira de la ley y el próximo presidente sería el más vigilado, que era lo mismo que le pasaba cuando estaba Kagome. Como Hiten tiene antecedentes, no se puede dar ese lujo. Así que si tomaba la presidencia por intercepción de Yura, que sería la pariente más acta para recibir la empresa, él, mientras tanto, mantendría un puesto menor hasta que acabara la tormenta para luego relucir como el nuevo dueño de todo, pero esa posibilidad estaba en que Higurashi le entregase la empresa sin mayores inconvenientes. Pero Kagome no le daba la pelea fácil, al principio se creyó que ella le daría el puesto a quien fuera mientras mantuviera estabilidad económica, pero no fue así. A pesar de todas las vicisitudes se mantuvo en pie. Si vaciló pero no se rindió. Por eso empezaron a hacer tácticas más drásticas como jugar con sus sentimientos para irla debilitando y hartando de todo poco a poco, pero tampoco sucumbió a esto. Yo participé, lo reconozco. Pero más bien la ayudé, ella estaba cayendo tontamente en sus redes, pues su depresión era evidente, se culpaba a sí misma de la muerte de Bankotsu, cosa que sólo la hacía parecer como vaca yendo al matadero. Al hacerla que se volviera fuerte, se le complicarían las cosas a Hiten y no se tendrían pruebas de que fue por mi culpa. – Explicó ante el perplejo y anonadado rostro de su hermano.

- Pero eso también le hizo daño. – Musitó rencoroso.

- Al menos permitió que no le dejara la empresa a Hiten. – Se excusó para luego tomar el encendedor que había dejado Inuyasha en el escritorio. Tomó los documentos y los encendió en llamas.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le espetó Inuyasha tratando de tomar los documentos nuevamente.

- Búscate un detective, yo no te voy a dar la evidencia. – Dijo secamente mientras se alejaba de su hermano y lanzaba los papeles a la primera papelera que encontró.

- ¡No! – Dijo Inuyasha mientras intentaba encontrar algo que no hubiese sido destruido pero todo se había chamuscado. - ¿Para qué coño me los distes entonces? – Le espetó a Sesshomaru mientras se erguía y lo encaraba.

- Sólo te estoy avisando, un favor arriesgado es lo que estoy haciendo. Aprovecha la información que te he dicho y trata de salvar a Kagome si es que ya no es muy tarde. – Comentó mientras tomaba su maletín y salía rápidamente.

Inuyasha lo siguió pero cuando lo divisó, las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado junto con él adentro. En ese instante, agradeció que nadie le hubiese dirigido la palabra, porque lo hubiese estrangulado allí mismo, de la rabia contenida que tenía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ay, esto no me está gustando. – Decía Kagome haciendo un mohín por tener que vender muchas de sus pertenencias. – Esta gente es medio discriminadora y a pesar de tener una carrera, no creo que me vayan a dar un empleo digno de un rey. – Decía mientras sacaba cuentas en su palm. Se encontraba en el hotel, aún tenía dos días de la estancia que se le había pagado desde Japón pero ya que todas sus tarjetas de crédito fueron suspendidas, su línea del celular cortada, doscientos dólares en efectivo, los cuales, tenía que tratar de alargar hasta conseguir un poco más de estabilidad, ya que no se podía dar el lujo de pagar otro día en ese hotel, donde dio gracias a Dios de que la comida por lo menos se le hubiese pagado también desde Japón. Entre las pertenencias que tenía, podría vender algunos vestidos de fiesta menos uno que le perteneció a su madre, el cual, aunque se muriera de hambre se negaba a vender. Podía vender también unos pares de zapatos, su perfume, hasta tenía en mente vender el libro que se había llevado para leer en el avión pues, en realidad, por muchas cosas caras que hubiese llevado, no tenía mucha variedad.

Volvió a hacer otra mueca mientras guardaba su palm, tenía esperanzas en un evento que se iba a dar en la noche en ese hotel, donde iban a ir varios ejecutivos muy importantes en ese país. Si encontraba al menos una persona conocida, le pediría que le pagara el viaje a Japón y ella luego se lo devolvería una vez en Tokio, pues, a pesar de que la empresa ahora era de Inuyasha, tuvo la prudencia de que su firma valiera tanto como la de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche llegó y Kagome terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo del baño. Usaba un vestido verde claro con escote en "V", junto con unas sandalias de tacón alto del mismo color. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, con el cual, daba a gracias a Dios de que fuera liso, pues, no había ido a la peluquería por su ahora crisis económica. Esa era su última oportunidad y trataría de aprovecharla. Usó su perfume y luego de chequear todo, tomó aire y salió del baño.

Al bajar, se encontró con que muchos ejecutivos entraban, era pan comido, según ella. Pero al momento de entrar, la mujer de la lista la hizo detenerse.

- Nombre, por favor. – Pidió mientras posaba sus ojos en la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos.

- Kagome Higurashi. – Dijo algo confusa por el trato de la mujer.

- Nop, lo siento, no está aquí. Que pase buena noche. – La despidió haciéndole un ademán de que se moviera.

Kagome tenía la cara desencajada del asombro.

- "No le puedo dar la empresa a alguien más porque resulta que ahora no soy nadie" – Pensó rencorosa pero al ver que la mujer se mantenía seria, prefirió no pelear en ese momento, sino tratar de pensar en algo. Observó como la gente pasaba al frente de ella, caminando tranquilamente, mientras la jala bola de aquella mujer, sonreía tontamente a los ejecutivos. – "Jala pero no te guindes" – Pensó indignada de la actitud de ella.

Harta de esa mediocre escena, giró su vista a su alrededor, de momento, observó a Akitoki Hoyo. – "Mi salvación" – Pensó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Si no mal recordaba, ese hombre había babeado por ella por mucho tiempo. Esperaba que ese encanto que le daba el dinero, no se hubiese esfumado o que por lo menos, no estuviese enterado de su estado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a él y lo saludó coquetamente. El hombre sonrió algo incómodo mientras que su acompañante se aparecía a su lado. Kagome estuvo a punto de meter su cabeza en cualquier porcelana que tuviese cerca, pues, la vergüenza era mucha.

- Ka… Srta. Higurashi ¿cómo está? – Saludó él con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que su acompañante miraba furibundamente a ambos.

- Ah, muy bien, Señor Hoyo. – Contestó con la misma sonrisa.

Luego de un incómodo y tenso silencio, Hoyo volvió a hablar.

- Ah, ella es Kagome, Kagome Kinomoto. – Dijo presentando a su acompañante, y ahora, conocida tocaya.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo extendiéndole la mano a la mujer. – Mi nombre también es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. – Dijo lo más afablemente posible.

- Mucho gusto. – Respondió la mujer secamente.

- Y bueno… ¿qué la trae por aquí? – Dijo Hoyo tratando de hacer la conversación menos tensa.

- Bueno, en realidad, quiero pedirles un favor si no es mucha molestia. – Confesó mientras las cejas de ambos se arqueaban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome suspiró. Ya por lo menos se encontraba dentro. A pesar del incómodo momento que pasó junto a la pareja, pudo hacer que ambos convencieran a la mujer de la puerta de que la dejaran pasar. Una vez allí, se tenía que encargar de buscar gente conocida, o en su defecto, buscar nuevos contactos. Sonrió, pues, se recordó de su última reunión formal con Inuyasha, pero al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, meneó la cabeza negativamente.

- "No, Inuyasha está lejos de ti en estos momentos, estás sola en esto" – Se recordó, tratando de concentrarse en el plan que tenía.

Paseó su vista por el amplio salón, atestado de gente. Y encontró una solución segura, a su parecer. Observó a Naraku Miyamoto. Se sintió de suerte al verlo y caminó hasta él. Antes de llegar a su lado, él la divisó, sonriendo arrogantemente a medida que se iba acercando. Kagome tuvo la fuerte tentación de desviarse sólo para dejarlo con las ganas pero se recordó a si misma que esa era su última salida, pues, luego de ello, no podría ir a un evento de esos.

- Hola, ex presidenta, ¿su acto de amor le resultó? – Preguntó Naraku burlonamente.

- Fíjese que sí, se lo he dejado a una persona muy competente. – Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa hipócrita. – No me lo esperaba encontrar por aquí. – Acotó.

- Pues, usted sabe, tengo varios negocios que atender. – Dijo en un tono supuestamente despreocupado y humilde que no se lo creía ni él mismo.

- Está bien. Oiga, en realidad yo le quería pedir un favor… - Empezó a decir mientras explicaba su situación lo más superficialmente posible ante la perpleja mirada de su interlocutor. Cuando finalizó, Naraku sonrió cínicamente.

- Srta. Higurashi, entiendo por lo que está pasando pero… - Volvió a sonreír mientras meneaba negativamente la cabeza. – No la puedo ayudar, usted ahora no tiene dinero y no puedo estar fiando un pasaje a Japón y una tarjeta de crédito. – Dijo con el mismo tono burlón. – Creo que tendrá que buscar por otro lado. – Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Insinúa que no cree que Inuyasha le pague? – Preguntó con el seño fruncido.

- Yo que usted, no me fío de la lealtad de un hombre. – Aconsejó. – Ninguno, luego de tener seguro tanto poder a través del dinero se atrevería a mantener ese hueso de tal forma. – Explicó como si con una infanta estuviese hablando.

- Y debo suponer que lo sabe de primera mano. – Agregó Kagome resentida. – Muy bien, que pase buena noche, Sr. Miyamoto. – Se despidió mostrando una falsa sonrisa, más falsa que una moneda de veinte dólares, lo cual, Naraku notó pero prefirió ignorar.

- Buenas noches, srta. Higurashi. – Respondió, pero para cuando lo hizo, ya Kagome se había dado vuelta con las lágrimas apenas contenidas, en donde, si hubiese habido más luz, se podría ver su cara roja de la rabia e indignación. Se acercó hasta uno de los camareros y tomó una de las copas con champaña. Se recostó a uno de los pilares y se la bebió de un sorbo. Sintió el resultado del alcohol ligeramente mientras empezaba a hacer efecto y a destruir neuronas, pero no le importó. Rápidamente, tomó otra y siguió bebiendo sin control. Se había humillado para nada y eso fue una grave herida a su orgullo, pero más allá de una excusa convincente, lo que más le dolía era que no tenía oportunidad de volver con Inuyasha. Naraku tenía razón, después de todo, Inuyasha nunca le dijo que la amaba y no necesitaba más de su presencia, con su físico y reciente poder económico, no necesitaba de una mujer obstinada y poco amable de compañía como ella, la cual, ni siquiera le había dado los mejores recuerdos de su vida porque sólo le había traído problemas y más problemas. Luego de su sexta copa, sintió el mundo girar a su alrededor, nunca había bebido tanto ni se sentía tan vulnerable. Cuando intentó conseguir control por si sola, le costó. Se dirigió a la salida apoyándose en paredes y otras superficies firmes. La mujer que le había dado problemas al principio para entrar, la observó duramente, pero luego de suspirar resignada, fue en su auxilio. Hizo que Kagome apoyara su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras le pasaba una mano por su espalda.

- Tienes suerte de que ande de humor hoy. – Le comentó.

- Algo bueno me pasó hoy, increíble. – Respondió Kagome entre balbuceos.

- Mal día ¿eh? Bueno, yo nunca conozco gente en los mejores momentos, es una especie de maldición que tengo. – Confesó. – Soy Eri, ¿te acuerdas de tu nombre? – Comentó con cierto matiz burla.

- Desgraciadamente sí, soy Kagome Higurashi, una ingenua mujer que quiere volver con su novio pero que no puede por viles jugarretas del destino. – Agregó cabizbaja.

- Ah, entonces estás despechada, uy, no quisiera ser tú, lo digo sinceramente. – Contestó.

- Lo que no recuerdo es el número de habitación. Pregúntale al doble de Charlie. – Avisó.

- ¿Charlie? – Repitió confundida.

- Al de "Two and a half men" O sea, el que es recepcionista. – Aclaró para ver como su salvadora reía a carcajada abierta.

- Sí, yo también lo noté. – Aceptó. – Pero se llama William por si quieres saberlo. – Agregó.

- En estos momentos quiero es una sobredosis de medicamentos que acaben con el tormento de mi vida. – Confesó.

- Lástima, me caes bien, así que no voy a cometer un homicidio. – Avisó mientras hacía que Kagome entrara en el ascensor junto con ella.

Al llegar a la habitación, la ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama y le quitó las sandalias.

- Mira, si me buscas mañana temprano, quizá te pueda ayudar con tu problema. – Declaró afablemente.

- Anótalo en mi palm para saber como te llamas y quien eres para mañana por la mañana. – Le pidió.

- Sí, creo que es una buena idea. – Concordó mientras se acercaba al bolso de Kagome y hacía lo que esta le pedía. – Nos vemos. – Se despidió cerrando la puerta mientras se dirigía nuevamente al evento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, Kagome despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza.

- Ahora sé que es una resaca. – Comentó mientras se incorporaba pesadamente. Miró sus ropas y recordó que había tomado como una loca la noche anterior, algo que por cierto, nunca había hecho. Tanteó las posibilidades de si levantarse o no pero luego decidió por hacerlo. Fue al baño y se aseó. Ya cambiada de ropa, se empezó a peinar mientras revisaba sus cosas. Leyó un recordatorio en su palm y vio el nombre de Eri. En ese momento se acordó de cómo la había ayudado anoche y sin pensarlo dos veces, terminó de cepillarse el cabello para salir rápidamente en su búsqueda. Afortunadamente la consiguió en el restaurante terminando su desayuno. Ella la divisó y le sonrió.

- Epa, ¿cómo estás? – Saludó alegremente.

- Con la cabeza como un sombrero mexicano. – Contestó sinceramente mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa donde estaba ella.

- Me imagino, cualquier cosa pide un café negro, bastante cargado, ¿sí? – Le sugirió.

- Te tomo la palabra. – Aceptó rápidamente. – Me dijiste que me podías ayudar, ¿es cierto?

- Bueno, en realidad depende de lo que necesites. – Confesó algo apenada.

- Quiero volver a Japón pero no tengo dinero, este es mi último día en este hotel y luego quedaré desahuciada en la calle. ¿Tienes solución a eso? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Pues, sé de un lugar donde te puedes quedar hasta conseguir el dinero suficiente. –Declaró ante la intrigante mirada de Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sí señora, no le iba a traer a cualquier persona, así que esta joven es de fiar. – Le aseguró Eri a una anciana mujer, dueña de una tienda. – Sólo deben darle hospedaje y comida para que ella trabaje sin pedir más atributos. – Aclaró.

- Ummm, está bien, gracias Eri. – Dijo la anciana mientras despedía a su clienta. – Ahora niña, es hora de que te dé tus funciones. – Declaró seria mientras observaba a Kagome.

- Sí señora. – Respondió ella rápidamente.

Kagome se encontraba en una tienda de antigüedades, la cual, eran dueños una pareja de ancianos, Kaede y Myoga Ikeda, algo con lo que quedó más que satisfecha porque eran japoneses al igual que ella. Eran ancianos bastante independientes para su edad ya que todos sus hijos se habían marchado. Desde ese momento, iba a trabajar en esa tienda y hacerse cargo de todos sus movimientos financieros. Algo con lo que no se intimidaba, pues, con ese tipo de cosas tenía más que experiencia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Inuyasha, ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? – Preguntó Miroku luego de ser enterado sobre las acciones de Hiten y Yura.

- No voy a despedir a Yura, es más, necesito que la vigiles, a un nivel profesional, claro está. – Aclaró antes de que su amigo se pusiera a buscarle otros significados a esa oración.

- Cálmate, luego de saber en que está metida, ni loco que me le acerco, además de que ya tengo a el amor de mi vida que es Sango. – Respondió felizmente.

Inuyasha no estaba para ese tipo de frases en esos momentos, así que la pasó inmediatamente por alto.

- He contratado un detective y que busque las evidencias necesarias para poder llevar este caso a juicio y también he contratado un guardaespaldas. – Avisó.

- ¿Para ti? – Preguntó Miroku confuso por esa toma de decisiones tan madura por parte de su obstinado amigo.

- No, para Kagome. – Aseguró. – No quiero acercármele en estos momentos, sólo haría que volviera a pasar por el mismo sufrimiento. – Comentó melancólico. – Lo mandaré para que la espíe de vez en cuando y me de un reporte de su estado. – Explicó totalmente seguro de su decisión.

- ¿No crees qué es mejor que la veas o por lo menos que le avises de la situación? – Inquirió Miroku un tanto dudoso de la decisión tomada por Inuyasha.

- No. – Respondió negando con la cabeza. – No puedo avisarle por un correo electrónico o por el celular, pues, han bloqueado todos los medios de comunicación entre nosotros y verla para luego volver a dejarla… no, no podría. –Aseguró.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome había terminado de desempacar sus cosas en la modesta habitación que le habían dado el par de buenos ancianos. Poseía un pequeño escaparate, una mesa de noche, su cama y una ventana con finas cortinas blancas de estampado sencillo. No era el mayor lujo del mundo pero al menos tenía un techo donde refugiarse del frío y del hambre. El baño le quedaba al lado, en el mismo pasillo y la cocina tampoco le quedaba lejos. Cuando se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama, sacó de su bolso la perla y el diario. Observó a la Shikon No Tama por un momento, recordando que cuando quiso volver a hablar con Inuyasha y verlo de nuevo, nada ocurrió. Bueno, en realidad la joya le había dado tiempo de explicarse y de declarar sus sentimientos como había pedido, pero esperaba una respuesta, no quería dejarlo tan prontamente. Luego de un sonoro suspiro, volvió su vista al diario, tuvo bastantes deseos de escribir y como ya se había dado por vencida, sintió que no tenía nada que perder, tomó un lapicero y se sentó en su cama mientras apoyaba el pequeño libro entre sus piernas. Al momento de escribir no fue consciente de lo que hacía, las lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas mientras redactaba. Para cuando su cuerpo hizo hacer conocer su cansancio, cesó de escribir. Sorprendentemente se dio cuenta de que llevaba varias páginas y que sus sentimientos los había expresado en forma de un cuento de hadas.

"Había una vez una solitaria princesa rodeada de lujos y oro, cuya familia le daba más importancia a su fortuna que a sus sentimientos…" – Empezó a leer, anonadada de que no hubiese sido consciente al escribir, si ese diario habría el alma, de verdad lo hacía muy bien.

Luego de terminar de leer parte de su propia historia, miró a la perla pero ya no sabía que pedir. Se la guindó en el cuello y dejó el libro en la mesa de noche mientras se acurrucaba en las sábanas y esperaba dormir.

I: No dejes que el destino nos separé definitivamente. – Pidió en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y se dormía. En respuesta, la Perla de Shikon brilló fugazmente, un acontecimiento del cual Kagome ya no fue consciente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Medio dramático pero bueno, siquiera ya estamos en la "etapa cumbre" que dicen los narradores de telenovelas, xD. Ok, bueno, gracias nuevamente por los reviews y espero saber su opinión. Por cierto, Laura Black, chama tranquila que yo tengo todo fríamente calculado, bueno, a Sesshomaru no lo iba a poner tan pronto pero a tu petición, aquí salió, xD. Y con lo de Koga, sí, yo tengo planeado eso. Bueno, ahorita si las dejo tranquila. Sayonara.**


	16. El plan de Sango

**Fría como el fuego**

**El plan de Sango**

Una semana había pasado desde que Kagome había conseguido algo de estabilidad en la casa de la pareja Ikeda. A pesar de no darle mucha relevancia al asunto, había mejorado el negocio de los ancianos de manera considerable, pues, luego de trabajar dos días como vendedora sin dar reclamo o sugerencia alguna, se dio cuenta de ciertas fallas en la tienda y muy sutilmente el tercer día dio a conocer su parecer y posibles cambios que no afectarían mucho al presupuesto del establecimiento. Junto con un poco de ayuda de Kaede mejoró la organización de los artículos a vender; dejando los más llamativos o nuevos en las vitrinas y los menos importantes en estantes que se encontraban en el interior del negocio, que esta vez, estaban minuciosamente organizados y clasificados. También sugirió que todas las cuentas faltantes se pagaran, se pusieran al día con papeles legales y que se le hicieran cambios al exterior para dejarlo un poco más atrayente. Por eso, ese día, en el cual habían finalizado los arreglos a la fachada de la tienda, se recibían más clientes que quedaban maravillados con las delicadas y antiguas cosas que se vendían allí a precios razonables y con facilidades de pago. Kaede y Myoga agradecían sinceramente la estadía de Kagome allí, pues se sabía entender con los quisquillosos clientes, además que su inglés era mucho mejor que el de ellos.

- Thank you very much. – Decía una feliz clienta mientras salía de la tienda con dos grandes bolsas. Una en cada mano.

Kagome sólo sonrió mientras volvía sus ojos a la computadora, porque sí, también había sugerido la presencia de aunque sea una computadora para poder hacer más fácil el trabajo de la tienda.

- Kagome, muchas gracias, hija. – Decía Kaede sinceramente en su idioma natal mientras entraba por una de las puertas internas.

Kagome le sonrió y posó su vista en los sabios ojos de la mujer.

- A ustedes es que debo agradecerles toda su hospitalidad para conmigo. – Respondió afablemente.

- No. – Dijo Kaede meneando levemente la cabeza mientras terminaba de acercarse y se paraba en el lado contrario al mostrador donde Kagome estaba. – Sin ti estaríamos arruinados, es más, he pensado en darte un sueldo que posiblemente… - Empezó a decir Kaede dubitativamente antes de que Kagome la interrumpiera.

- ¡No! – Dijo Kagome vehemente. – Jamás podría aceptar algo más de ustedes. Lo que me dan es más que suficiente. – Aseveró.

- Pero hija… - Repuso Kaede.

- No, todo lo que he hecho es mi trabajo y no es la gran cosa en verdad. Yo… - Dijo haciendo una pausa y mostrando una sonrisa amarga. - …estoy más que acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas e incluso más retadoras, lo que he hecho es muy poco, no es nada del otro mundo. – Respondió quedamente.

- Pero aún así tú no quieres estar aquí pues a pesar de que quieres ocultar tu tristeza detrás de una sonrisa amable, tanto Myoga como yo sabemos que tu mayor anhelo es volver a nuestra patria. – Dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Kagome y se la apretaba levemente en señal de apoyo. – Sí te diéramos un pequeño sueldo, tú podrías reunir poco a poco y luego quizá, Dios mediante, comprar un pasaje a Tokio.

- No, no quiero volver a Japón porque… - En ese momento calló pues le era muy doloroso decirlo en voz alta, el hecho de aceptar que no era tan importante para Inuyasha como para ni siquiera ir para allá y buscarla. – No tengo a nadie allá. – Terminó con una expresión amarga en el rostro.

- Sé que no es así. – Contestó Kaede mientras giraba alrededor del mostrador y se posaba al lado de ella. – Eres una persona demasiado buena y bondadosa como para creer tal cosa sobre ti. – Aseguró mientras la abrazaba y Kagome se dejaba abrazar.

Así estuvieron un rato, mientras Kagome sentía que estaba en los brazos de una madre que por primera vez le entregaba el cariño que tanto necesitaba. Ante ese pensamiento, una lágrima rodó silenciosamente por su mejilla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango recién había llegado a su escritorio, empezó a revisar su agenda para ese día. Sin emoción alguna encendió el computador y se acomodó en su silla mientras pasaba llave a la cerradura de su gaveta de donde sacó la agenda de Inuyasha. Cuando logró tenerla sobre las manos, la abrió y revisó el calendario frunciendo el seño ante lo que veía pues toda la semana estaba copada de quehaceres y reuniones. Sin meditarlo dos veces, se levantó furiosa de su asiento y sin siquiera llamar, entró a la oficina de Inuyasha mientras se le plantaba al frente del escritorio.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – Dijo visiblemente molesta.

Inuyasha lentamente alzó la vista, mucho más opaca de lo normal pero sin expresión alguna. Observó la agenda abierta en manos de Sango y la miró con una ceja arqueada.

- Sango, a estas alturas deberías saber que esa es una agenda donde se anota todo lo que voy a hacer en la semana. – Explicó sin pizca de burla en su voz ya que al igual que su mirada, su tono se mostraba neutral.

- Obviamente sé lo que es pero lo que no me explico es porque está tan llena. Se supone que Kagome regresaba la semana pasada según el vencimiento de la estadía en el hotel que se pagó desde el banco de acá y con esto es evidente que no vas a sacar tiempo para ir a buscarla. – Acusó seriamente.

- Es verdad pero he perdido toda comunicación con ella. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Me imagino que al ver que no tiene ninguna responsabilidad, se tomó vacaciones sin consultarlo. - Dijo intentando que su voz sonara lo más calmada posible mientras se desgarraba por dentro al escuchar el nombre de Kagome.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado! – Le espetó Sango roja de ira. – Indiscutiblemente sé que no es eso. ¿Crees que Miroku no me dejó al tanto de lo que pasa en realidad? Kagome está oculta pero si se cortó la comunicación es porque saben bien donde está ella. Inuyasha, ahora más que nunca es que ella te necesita. Si no mal recuerdo le prometiste cuidarla, ¿no es cierto? – Terminó mientras lo miraba con rencor.

- "Nota mental: Matar y no revelar más nada al bocón de Miroku" – Se recordó. – Sango… - Dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y clavaba una dura mirada sobre ella. – Te recuerdo que eres una empleada y así como todos los demás me debes respeto. De lo que estás hablando es un asunto personal del cual a nivel profesional no tengo el deber de contarte nada. – Respondió estoicamente.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Sango alzando las manos en señal de sumisión mientras mostraba una escueta sonrisa y entornaba los ojos. – Eres el jefe ahora pero recuerda que es gracias a ella y que lo que haces no es más que un vil acto de cobardía. Si ella te odia, pues, tiene derecho, eres un completo y solemne idiota. – Espetó mientras se daba vuelta y una vez afuera de la oficina, cerraba la puerta de un trancazo.

- ¡Maldición! – Masculló Inuyasha mientras golpeaba con su puño el escritorio. Suspiró pesadamente y se volvió a sentar, apoyando los codos sobre la madera y ocultando su rostro en las manos. – Con Sango enterada, las cosas se van a complicar más, esa mujer puede ser muy testaruda. – Sentenció quedamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y efectivamente, el pronóstico que hizo Inuyasha se cumplió. Sango salió de la oficina echando humo, se volvió a sentar, esta vez no tan elegantemente, y revisó la agenda. Pura pérdida de tiempo, ninguno de esos empresarios eran tan importantes, fácilmente, Inuyasha podría despachar a unos cuantos y hacer algo verdaderamente importante: Buscar a Kagome.

- "Pero no…" – Recordó lo muy inmaduro y tozudo que podía ser ese hombre. Si quería volver a ver a su querida amiga, tendría que trabajar por su cuenta. Obviamente el problema no lo iba a resolver sola, tendría que pedir ayuda y ese sería el verdadero objetivo. – "¿Pero quién?" – Se cuestionó mentalmente. – "¿Miroku? No, ese juega por el bando de Inuyasha y ahora que este se enteró de que Miroku me contó todo, creo que no le conviene ni va a querer ayudarme." – Ummm, eh…, este…, sería…, no, más bien… ¡Arg! ¡No se me ocurre nadie! – Exclamó luego de pensárselo bien y aún con la rabia contenida.

Después de unos minutos, se le pasó la "brillante idea" de revisar los números telefónicos almacenados en el computador. Prendió el aparato y así lo hizo pero luego de una hora revisando centenares de números, o no conocía a la persona o sabía que estaba desempleado o había quebrado o simplemente no servía para lo que quería hacer. Suspiró mientras encorvaba su cuerpo un poco más hacía el ordenador en una búsqueda inconsciente de una mejor posición. Pero luego de unos minutos más se volvió a enderezar pues había conseguido a alguien. Sacó su celular y guardó el número en el aparato. Se paró sin ningún tipo de prisa para no hacer sospechar a nadie y fue al baño de dama. Una vez allí, dio gracias a Dios que no hubiese más nadie en esos momentos y marcó el número, la voz de una secretaria se escuchó.

- Buenos días. – Respondió Sango. – ¿Me podría pasar a su jefe? – Pidió amablemente.

- **¿De parte?** – Preguntó automáticamente la mujer.

- De… - Si daba su nombre, obviamente no tendría comunicación alguna con él, por tanto improvisó. – Del señor Inuyasha Taisho.

- **Oh, muy bien. Pero el señor Sesshomaru está de viaje en estos momentos, no ha dado una fecha de regreso definido, aún así, se lo comunicaré para cuando sepa de él.** – Contestó Sara neutralmente.

- ¿De verdad? Es que es sobre un asunto delicado, y como usted bien sabe, el señor Taisho no se la lleva muy bien con su hermano mayor, debe ser importante. – Decía Sango al borde del colapso nervioso por si era descubierta.

- **Ummm, bueno, déjeme ver que puedo hacer pero preferiría darle los datos al mismo Inuyasha, pues el señor Sesshomaru fue muy renuente al momento de dejar algo de información sobre su paradero. Por favor, páseme a su jefe.**

- Eh… - Sango no tenía idea de que era lo que haría para sacarle información a esa mujer, en realidad ella era muy cuidadosa al momento de decir algo o preguntar. – Un momento. –Dijo alejando el celular de su oreja mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de una solución hasta que tuvo una idea. – El señor Taisho está en el baño en estos momentos, sin embargo, como el tiene una reunión ahorita, creo que es preferible que la información se la pase por fax si no es mucha molestia a las… - Sango pensó un momento de acuerdo a la agenda que había leído en la mañana. – A las dos y media si no es mucho pedir. – Dijo lo más serenamente que podía. – Mi nombre es Sango Kinomoto, secretaria de presidencia y el número de fax es el siguiente… - Luego de dar todos los datos, esperó intrigadamente la respuesta de la mujer.

- **Ummm, muy bien, efectivamente ese es el número del fax del señor Taisho. Accederé a lo que me pide.** – Respondió neutralmente mientras escuchaba un leve movimiento en el otro lado del auricular pues Sango había hecho un pequeño salto de alegría al no poder gritar, como le hubiese gustado. Aún así, por su boca surcaba una sonrisa triunfal.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo una vez asegurada de que podría hablar sin demostrar emoción alguna. – Hasta luego. – Se despidió.

- **Hasta luego.** – Y la comunicación se cortó.

- Soy una genio. – Se auto gratificó delante del espejo mientras sonreía genuinamente.

Luego se dio vuelta para regresar a su escritorio, después de todo, para lo que seguía de su plan, necesitaba estar en paz con Inuyasha, algo que le tomaría más o menos tiempo. Sin embargo, al llegar tuvo como prioridad acomodar todo para ese día y por no dejar, revisó la agenda, con lo cual sonrió, pues efectivamente la hora que le había dicho a la mujer, era en el horario donde Inuyasha tenía dos juntas seguidas, fácilmente podría tener la información sin ser vista. Con esa tranquilidad, siguió el resto del día, haciendo sus respectivas obligaciones y preparándolo todo para la junta. Cuando calculó que había pasado bastante tiempo, miró el reloj.

- "Un cuarto para la una" – Pensó mientras fruncía el seño levemente, pues, para ese momento tenía que desechar su dignidad e ir como un corderito manso a disculparse con su "jefe". – Kagome, más te vale que me lo agradezcas mujer, o sino te mato. – Murmuró mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la oficina de Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha sintió unos leves golpes en la puerta y levantó la vista mientras fruncía el seño, pues, se imaginaba que sería Sango y sin duda, con una cara de cañón.

- Pase. – Dijo secamente mientras volvía a enterrar su vista en los papeles.

- Inuyasha… - Empezó a decir Sango mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta sus espaldas pero al notar el fruncimiento de seño de este, se corrigió. – Disculpe, señor Taisho… - Dijo mientras se mordía la lengua para no acabar la oración con un improperio digno de un marinero.

Caminó a paso dudoso hasta quedar al frente del escritorio de Inuyasha e inhaló aire dándose ánimos interiormente.

- Lo siento. – Dijo con la voz más lastimera que le salía pues, en realidad no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Inuyasha en ese momento alzó la vista y la miró entre incrédulo y extrañado.

- Creo que oí mal. – Comentó él sin creer lo que había oído.

- Lamento haberme comportado de esa forma tan irrespetuosa conti… con usted. – Dijo rápidamente mientras intentaba mirarlo sin demostrar enfado alguno, lo cual, consiguió satisfactoriamente porque Inuyasha la miraba esta vez de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía, sin rencor ni recelos. – Me salí de mis casillas y… - En ese momento cerró los ojos e inhaló aire, no porque hubiese perdido el aliento sino que tenía que mostrarse serena y en realidad en ese momento lo que le quería era darle una cachetada a su jefe. –…usted fue mi chivo expiatorio o algo parecido. – Finalizó quedamente y desviando la vista.

- Bueno, Sango… - Empezó a decir Inuyasha más confiado con una actitud arrogante que específicamente no tranquilizó a su interlocutora. – Por lo menos aceptaste tu error.

- "Mi único error es no haberte partido el rostro cuando pude" – Pensó mientras intentaba contenerse. – Tuve tiempo para pensarlo. – Dijo con una sonrisa muy pero muy forzada.

- Entonces, ya todo arreglado, me voy. – Dijo señalando el reloj de la oficina que marcaban la una, la hora del almuerzo. Sango asintió rápidamente mientras salía después de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Dios mío, me va a dar algo. Perdí mi dignidad, un esclavo tiene más dignidad que yo, es increíble que cayera tan bajo. – Aseguraba Sango por enésima vez mientras avanzaba ofuscada, camino al restaurante. – "Lamento haberme comportado de esa forma tan irrespetuosa con usted" – Decía en un tono despectivo y burlón imitándose momentos antes. – Que lo lamento si es bueno, que se vaya a comer… no, a malas palabras no puedo llegar por ese idiota. – Se dijo a si misma con lo poco de tranquilidad que le quedaba. Pero de un momento a otro, al reconocer que había quedado en paz con Inuyasha para que este le retomara la confianza, sonrió con arrogancia y se sintió orgullosa de si misma. Ahora, todo dependía de Sesshomaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El reloj marcó las dos y media. A su vez, Sango se sintió tensa y con un nudo en la garganta, tenía tiempo, era verdad, pues, desde hace quince minutos, Inuyasha ya estaba en la sala de reuniones pero aún así, sabía que lo siguiente que hiciera podría destruir el plan por completo.

- "Dios mío, ayúdame" – Rezó en silencio mientras se levantaba y sigilosamente entraba en la oficina de Inuyasha. Cerró la puerta una vez adentro y se aseguró de que nadie estuviese cerca. Con paso dudoso se ocultó en una de los rincones oscuros por si entraba alguien, después de todo, el fax daría el aviso para cuando llegara la información.

Pasaron quince…veinte…treinta minutos… y los papeles no llegaban. Sango se empezó a exasperar y con angustia veía una y otra vez su reloj. Finalmente, cuando había perdido todas las esperanzas, el aparato sonó y salió un papel con una letra pequeña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y tomó la hoja y leyó entre líneas.

- "Aquí está el teléfono" – Pensó mientras observaba entre una de las últimas líneas el número de un celular. – "Ojalá todo salga bien" – Deseó mientras guardaba el papel en uno de sus bolsillos y se encaminaba a la puerta que conectaba con la oficina de Miroku, pero para su mala suerte, él estaba entrando en ese momento y la vio. – "Oh, no" – Pensó alarmada y sin saber que hacer.

- Sango, ¿me puedes explicar que haces aquí? – Preguntó Miroku terminando de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y mirándola extrañado.

- Es que…yo… pues… - Sango balbuceaba evidentemente nerviosa pues, una cosa era mentirle a Inuyasha, que lo veía sólo como un amigo, un molesto y detestable pero a la final amigo, el cual, para su suerte era más crédulo y manejable. En cambio, con Miroku las cosas no eran tan fáciles, pues, no reaccionaba igual al estar con él, además de que no se atrevía a mentirle.

- Sango… - Volvió a llamar Miroku al ver la lucha interna en la que se debatía Sango.

- Ayúdame. – Susurró sin poder mentirle y con la cabeza baja. – Ayúdame a traer a Kagome de vuelta. – Acotó.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin entender mientras se acercaba a ella y con el seño levemente fruncido la observaba minuciosamente. - ¿De qué me estás hablando? – Volvió a cuestionar.

- Yo… yo tengo el número del celular de Sesshomaru, quería…quería pedirle ayuda. – Se explicó sin quitar la vista del suelo.

- Sango, mírame. – Pidió mientras observaba como Sango dudosamente le hacía caso. – Yo no soy como Inuyasha y no te voy a gritar o algo parecido, aunque claro, cuando Inuyasha me sacó la madre hace rato por tu culpa, seguramente no hubiese pensado tan racionalmente en ese momento. – Se explicó con una media sonrisa. – Dime, ¿cómo es eso que tienes planeado?

- Yo… - Sango sintió una alegría interna inexplicable al ver el apoyo del ser más importante para ella. – Mira, la cosa es esta… - Empezó a decir, ya una vez más confiada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando impacientemente a que su avión estuviese listo. De un momento a otro sintió como le vibró el celular en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- "Maldición, se supone que nadie debería saber de este número aún" – Pensó mientras observaba un número desconocido en la pantalla. Con un leve fruncimiento de seño, atendió la llamada. – Aló. – Dijo de mala gana pero con su acento inexpresivo.

- **Señor Sesshomaru, soy Sango, secretaria de Inuyasha**. - Se presentó Sango algo intimidada por la autoridad que aún en teléfono, Sesshomaru manifestaba.

- Ok. – Respondió sin interés y con las facciones un poco más relajadas.

- **Disculpe que lo moleste pero le quiero pedir un favor, es sobre Kagome…** - Empezó a explicar Sango pero Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

- La ayuda que pude dar, ya la di. No me molesten. – Dijo secamente.

- **Pero usted no entiende, Inuyasha no va a ir a Londres. **– Logró decir Sango para que Sesshomaru se detuviera al ir acercando su dedo al botón del celular para cortar la llamada.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso al engendro aquel no le importa la seguridad de ella?– Preguntó algo extrañado pues porque juraba que de verdad había visto preocupación en los ojos de Inuyasha la última vez que lo vio.

- **Oh, juro que de verdad le importa pero es muy testarudo, en fin, su ayuda es muy necesaria, por favor, escúcheme.** – Suplicó Sango desesperada.

- Está bien – Accedió Sesshomaru, más porque tenía curiosidad de lo que pasaba en general que por lo que le estuviese pasando a su medio hermano.

- **Por favor…** - Empezó Sango mientras Miroku a su lado, silenciosamente le daba apoyo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Inuyasha… - Dijo Sango entrando a la oficina de Inuyasha sin siquiera tocar ni fijarse en su seño fruncido. – Tienes un viaje de último minuto. – Se explicó Sango mientras apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio de él.

- ¿Disculpa? – Cuestionó Inuyasha sin entender.

- Te vas a Londres. – Dijo sin anestesia.

- Sango… yo juraba que ya tú habías superado… - Empezó a sermonearla Inuyasha.

- Me importa un pepino si consigues a Kagome o no, es por un negocio, idiota. – Explicó sin poder evitar usar ese tono y lenguaje.

- Voy a pasar por alto lo de "idiota" – Avisó Inuyasha resentido. - ¿Cómo que un negocio?

- Hay un cliente el cual, viaja mañana a Londres y quería hacer un trato contigo por 200.000.000 dólares por un nuevo intercambio de beneficios, no sé mucho de detalles pero yo te digo, es platica lo que te están ofreciendo, bastante billete por cierto. Y para serte honesta, merezco un aumento. – Dijo tan segura de si misma que cualquiera hubiese caído ante el engaño.

- ¿Y cómo se llama nuestro solidario cliente? – Preguntó con los ojos entornados mientras dudaba de la palabra de ella.

- Henry Smith. Si no me crees, consulta con otros funcionarios o llámalo tú mismo. – Respondió sin inmutarse ante la actitud desconfiada de Inuyasha.

- ¿Tienes su número? – Preguntó intentado desenmascarar a Sango.

- Aquí está. – Le dijo esta con una sonrisa triunfal mientras le estiraba un papel con unos cuantos datos.

- Ummm, ¿y por qué en Londres? – Volvió a cuestionar.

- Pues, mi estimado Inuyasha, su sede principal está allá, entonces, para tanto dinero hay que agarrar fuerza y la mayor parte del patrimonio está a nombre del banco de Londres. – Dijo de una forma muy tranquila.

- De todas maneras lo llamaré. – Dijo en un tono donde indirectamente estaba advirtiendo a Sango.

- ¿Necesitas que te marque el número o puedes tú solo? – Preguntó burlonamente al ver como Inuyasha aún dudaba de ella.

- Vete. – Exigió algo resentido con Sango por haber podido evadir cualquier tipo de sospecha.

- Yo también te adoro. Bye, Inuyasha. – Se despidió mientras a paso calmado salía de la oficina.

Inuyasha miró el papel en sus manos y frunció el seño, aún así, marcó, pues no creía que el destino fuese tan cruel como para darle una oportunidad mala y a la vez fortuita de volver a ver a Kagome aunque fuese un instante. Se sentía acongojado y confundido, en esos momentos quería tener un arma a mano para meterse un tiro por la nuca.

- Maldita sea. – Masculló al oír como la línea sonaba, siendo un verdadero número de teléfono.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, lamento el retraso pero es que ahorita, como es mi última semana de vacaciones, toda la pereza que no se manifestó en las vacaciones (porque a pesar de todo lo que vaguee, parece que quedó más ¬¬) le dio por aparecer ahorita, así que he andado de lo más holgazana que pueda abarcar la palabra, por eso, gomen Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews, como siempre, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que haya podido hacer que la espera valiera la pena, después de todo, en el siguiente va haber reencuentro, jeje. Veamos como ustedes viven con la intriga, muajajaja. No mentira, ya veremos como sale el siguiente, después de todo, depende de cómo ande para que el capítulo sea o cómico o trágico o lo que sea, xD. Por favor, me dejan su opinión y nos vemos luego. Sayonara.**


	17. De nuevo juntos

**Fría como el fuego**

**De nuevo juntos**

Inuyasha caminaba en medio del aeropuerto con una maleta a rastras. Su semblante era inescrutable y no estaba del todo seguro de hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer. En un lugar más o menos estratégico se quedó quieto mientras miraba a su alrededor para ir al encuentro de la persona tan buscada. Luego de unos segundos, pudo divisar al individuo. Con paso seguro y expresión impasible se dirigió hasta él.

- Me imaginé que serías tú, Sesshomaru. – Dijo una vez que se hubiese posado al frente de su hermano.

- Hola a ti también. – Comentó sarcástico mientras ambos se lanzaban miradas desafiantes. – Yo estoy aquí es porque ese negocio te lo conseguí yo. – Aclaró.

- ¿Y de cuándo acá me apoyas en mi empresa? – Inquirió incrédulo.

- De la empresa de Kagome. – Rectificó mientras veía que Inuyasha tensaba los músculos de su mandíbula pero no respondía nada. – Y lo hago porque te pediré algo a cambio, la compra del pasaporte, no puedo estar un minuto más en Japón. – Agregó sin una pizca de emoción.

- Pero en este momento… - Empezó a quejarse Inuyasha.

- Yo ya lo pagué. – Aclaró Sesshomaru antes de que Inuyasha siguiera. – Pero tú me reembolsarás. – Decretó.

Inuyasha lo miró con reticencia mientras movía inquietamente sus pupilas intentando encontrar más información en el rostro de Sesshomaru, algo que se le haría más fácil si buscase una aguja en un pajar pues su hermano no se inmutó con su escrutinio.

- ¿Y cuándo caíste en bancarrota para que necesites de mí a nivel económico? – Volvió a inquirir desconfiado.

- No estoy en bancarrota pero no me molestaría recibir el veinte por ciento de las ganancias. – Comentó Sesshomaru encogiéndose de hombros. – Aún así, no pretendo nada más, al menos por esa parte. – Dijo sinceramente.

- ¿Por qué te vas a Londres? – Preguntó.

- Mira, continúa el interrogatorio en el avión porque vamos a perder el vuelo. – Dijo mientras escuchaban como llamaban a los pasajeros de su vuelo.

Inuyasha se quedó otro instante mirándolo como si le estuviese advirtiendo algo pero en silencio se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar seguido por Sesshomaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Me llamaste? – Preguntó Yura mientras entraba en el despacho de Hiten.

- Sí. – Respondió mientras alzaba a vista. – Nos vamos. – Decretó.

- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó temerosa.

- A Londres. Según tú, Inuyasha viajó para hacer algún negocio en otro país. Mientras tanto, aprovechemos el momento para vengarnos de nuestra derrota. – Dijo serio.

- Pero, ¿cómo así? Es decir, ¿qué pretendes? – Decía algo alterada.

- Fácil. Esa niña estará desprotegida y con un tiro limpio acabamos con todo. Pagaremos por el trabajo y ya. Entretanto mientras se investiga, viajaremos a América.

- Que yo sepa, Inuyasha le dejó un guardaespaldas a ella. – Comentó Yura recelosa.

Hiten rió estruendosamente mientras un brillo siniestro se mostraba en sus ojos.

- Yo ya sé de eso. Es simplemente un viejo. Se llama Totosai Mizuki, sólo vigila que Kagome esté bien, pero más nada. Si es necesario, lo matamos también. – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿No hay nadie más de su lado? – Preguntó insegura.

- Tengo mis sospechas que Inuyasha sabe más de lo que nos conviene, pero primero lo primero. Matamos a Kagome y luego veremos como hacemos callar para siempre a ese enclenque.

- Ok. – Dijo resignada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha una vez llegado a Londres junto con Sesshomaru, el cual se volvió taciturno de repente, bueno, más de lo que era, había generado estrés en él. Sabía de Kagome, era cierto, ya llevaba varios días allá y se había podido entrevistar con Totosai en persona, el cual dice que pasaba frecuentemente por el negocio donde trabajaba Kagome, se había vuelto amigo de un tal Myoga Ikeda, que era uno de los dueños del local y que a través de Kagome, era que su tienda había prosperado. Totosai también explicó que Kagome ni siquiera sabía quien era y mucho menos de su misión encubierta, tal y como se lo había exigido Inuyasha. Este último se tranquilizó de esto pero también quería ver a Kagome aunque fuese un instante. Le pidió a Totosai la dirección del local, excusándose que era simplemente por información necesaria. Este se lo escribió en un papel y se lo entregó. Inuyasha le agradeció y sin más se fue, despidiéndose con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Luego de ello, fue a su habitación con intenciones de descansar, a pesar de estar en plena tarde del día. Sin embargo, con el conocimiento y la tentación de volver a ver a Kagome aunque fuese desde lejos, su objetivo de descansar le fue imposible de alcanzar. Rindiéndose se volvió a vestir y luego de colocarse el abrigo, tomó el papel y salió. Se encontró con Sesshomaru en planta baja y luego de dar una excusa de que iba a tomar café en las afueras, salió apresuradamente perdiéndose del gran acontecimiento del año: una leve sonrisa en Sesshomaru que duró una fracción de segundo, pero que sucedió.

- ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando, Inuyasha? – Preguntó al viento mientras meneaba negativamente la cabeza. – Veremos que pasa. – Agregó pensativamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome, ¿puedes limpiar un poco la tienda? Te ayudaría pero voy a salir de compras y Myoga fue a que el consulado para acomodar todo lo relacionado sobre tu estadía acá, ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó Kaede mientras se terminaba de poner el abrigo y tomaba su bolso.

- No se preocupe. – Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa, la cual, reflejaba claramente su tristeza interna. Kaede se afligió al verla así y le daba cargo de conciencia dejarla sola, aún así, ya habían pasado dos semanas y media; y al parecer la estadía de ella en Londres iba a durar un buen tiempo, su única alternativa era resignarse, algo de lo que estaba conciente Kagome y que le había costado noches de llanto. Es más, Kagome se había jurado a si misma que al ver a Inuyasha de nuevo, si es que se daba tal acontecimiento, le sacaría hasta la madre por el sufrimiento que fue capaz de causarle.

- Muy bien. Gracias pequeña, adiós. – Se despidió Kaede mientras volteaba el aviso de la tienda y lo colocaba como cerrado. – Dejaré la puerta abierta por si Myoga vuelve. – Avisó para terminar saliendo.

Kagome asintió y se despidió con la mano. Prendió las cornetas de la computadora y puso a reproducir la música que tenía almacenada en el equipo, proveniente más que todo de la de su Mp3. Se amarró un pañuelo en el cabello, se colocó un delantal azul y tomó el cepillo de barrer.

- Forgive, sounds good… - Empezó a cantar según la canción que estuviese sonando. – Forgive, I'm not sure I could…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha caminaba desesperado entre las calles sin señales de la tal tienda de antigüedades.

- O Totosai se burló de mí o carezco de sentido de la orientación. – Pensó en voz alta mientras mantenía un paso apurado. – Más le vale que sea lo segundo, o sino ese viejo no va a tener la suerte de llegar a los noventa años. – Masculló resentido.

De un momento a otro, observó a una figura muy conocida por él detrás de unas vitrinas. Se paró en seco y admiró la imagen de Kagome mientras limpiaba la tienda. Sus ojos escudriñaron su aspecto y se le veía concentrada en lo que hacía y… movía sus labios, seguramente hablaba con alguien que estuviese adentro o cantaba. Que importaba ya, todos sus pensamientos racionales de que "la veía y salía corriendo para que no se entere" se esfumaron, creándose el fuerte deseo de tenerla en brazos. Con la mente nublada no se dio cuenta de que ya había avanzado y que había entrado en el recinto. Lo primero que hizo reconocer tal acción por su parte, fue la música que estaba sonando…

**Tu Recuerdo Sigue aquí, como un aguacero.  
Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento.  
Quema y moja por Igual  
Y ya no sé lo que pensar, si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal.**

Un beso gris, un beso blanco, todo depende del lugar  
Que yo me fui, eso está claro, pero tu recuerdo no se va  
Siento tus labios en las noches de verano, ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad,  
pero a veces me quieren matar.

Durante todo el tiempo que había durado esa parte de la canción, se había quedado estático y Kagome no se había enterado de su presencia allí, pues, estaba de espaldas, limpiando algunas repisas, además de que esa canción la tenía hundida en su mundo interior.**  
**

- Tu Recuerdo Sigue aquí, como un aguacero.  
Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento.  
Quema y moja por Igual  
Y ya no sé lo que pensar, si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal…

Kagome cantaba con tal sentimiento que hizo sentirse a Inuyasha como un vil gusano. Ella siguió cantando mientras él la escuchaba embelesado y triste a la vez.

**A veces gris, a veces blanco, todo depende del lugar  
Que tú te fuiste, eso es pasado, sé que te tengo que olvidar  
Pero yo le puse una velita a todos mis santos  
Ahí están pa' que pienses mucho en mí, no dejes de pensar en mí.**

Tu Recuerdo Sigue aquí, como un aguacero  
Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento.  
Quema y moja por Igual  
Y ya no sé lo que pensar, si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Cuando por fin se atrevió a hablar, musitó su nombre muy bajo, dudando que Kagome lo hubiese escuchado.

- Kagome… - Dijo sin voz.

Kagome no lo había escuchado ni entrar ni hablar pero como si alguna especie de proceso biológico se hubiese vuelto a activar en su ser, sintiendo esa inconfundible presencia, pensando que era su imaginación, la había ignorado al principio pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte y dolorosa. Inuyasha no había pronunciado palabra alguna luego de atreverse a decir su nombre y Kagome se resistía a voltearse, pensando que lo que faltaba para ser de su vida más deprimente es que se estuviese volviendo loca, por ello, luchando contra su voluntad, no había volteado.

**Piensa en mí, es antídoto y veneno al corazón.  
Piense bien, que quema y moja, que viene y va.  
Tú dónde estás, atrapado entre los besos y el adiós.**

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí como aguacero de mayo  
Rompe fuerte sobre mí y cae tan fuerte que hasta, me quema hasta la piel  
Quema y moja por igual, y ya no sé lo que pensar.  
Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal  


Al final, la presión de su alma fue insoportable para Kagome y rindiéndose empezó a voltearse sin abrir los ojos mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal.

**Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, le lo lai le lo le lo ohhh  
Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero que rompe, rompe... el corazón  
quema y moja por igual, sé que te tengo que olvidar...  
**

- Tu recuerdo me hace bien y me hace mal…

En ese momento miró al frente quedándose estupefacta de lo que veía. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos e inmediatamente, como si hubiesen sabido que ese momento iba a llegar, se inundaron de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Todo para ella se silenció, nada ni nadie en el mundo exterior existía ya, sólo la imponente y masculina figura que tenía al frente mirándola con una mezcla de sentimientos totalmente indescifrable.

- Inuyasha… - Musitó mientras las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por sus ahora pálidas mejillas. – INUYASHA… - Repitió mientras corría hasta él y lo abrazaba. Inuyasha inmediatamente le devolvió el abrazo, estrechándola contra sí como si el hecho de soltarla significara que no la iba a volver a ver. – Inuyasha, oh, Inuyasha… - Decía entre sollozos. Inuyasha besó su espesa cabellera mientras la consolaba.

- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. – Respondió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

En ese momento, Kagome reaccionó, despertando de su ensueño. Se separó de él, viendo como Inuyasha mostraba una mueca de frustración al dejarla libre. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y posó sus puños en las caderas frunciendo el seño ante la mirada incrédula y atónita de Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto? –Preguntó con una voz letal que dejó perplejo a Inuyasha.

- Este yo… - Empezó a balbucear intimidado.

- ¿Querías probarme acaso? ¿Jugar con mis sentimientos? – Interrogaba acusadoramente.

- ¡NO! – Respondió Inuyasha vehemente ante la mirada desconfiada de ella. – Juro por Dios que estos días han sido interminables para mí. – Agregó sin medir lo que decía pues tales palabras no creía que iba a decir tan abiertamente. Algo con lo que se asombró Kagome también, pero que luego mostró una expresión más impasible como si le restara importancia.

- ¿Por qué duraste tanto? – Volvió a preguntar.

- Sentí que si me habías dado la empresa era porque corrías peligro y si estaba lejos de ti, estarías segura. – Explicó calmadamente. Kagome lo miró con el rostro desencajado e Inuyasha preguntó sin entender por qué tal expresión, un grave error por cierto. - ¿Qué? – Cuestionó ingenuamente.

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Tú crees que he estado feliz de la vida acá? ¿Qué no te he necesitado como el aire? ¡Por Dios! ¡Si hasta me emborraché, lo cual es lo más desagradable del mundo! ¡Lloré a moco tendido por ti y tú ignorante de todo! – Le reclamaba abiertamente ante el anonadamiento de él, porque de hecho, él se había emborrachado muchas veces desde su ausencia, pero prefirió no comentarlo. - ¿Qué? – Continuó Kagome. - ¿Crees que la mujer de hielo no tiene un límite? – Le recriminó.

En ese momento entró una mujer que miraba sin entender a los dos, pues, era londinense y no manejaba el japonés, no entendía nada y obviamente no concordaba en el cuadro. Kagome la miró furibunda.

- ¡GET OUT! – Ordenó a la atemorizada mujer, que obedeció sin chistar. – Aquí uno no puede ni pelear con privacidad. – Masculló resentida ante una fugaz sonrisa burlona en Inuyasha.

- Kagome… - Dijo él pausadamente, retomando la conversación una vez que la desconocida se hubiese ido.

- No me vengas con voces seductoras ahora, yo me prometí que si te volvería a ver te iba a sacar la madre si era necesario y… - Pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos. Esta vez, el ansia de ambos estaba a un nivel parejo y Kagome sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo que por lo general mostraba, correspondió ardientemente echando los brazos al cuello de Inuyasha, mientras este la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura. El beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y exigente, experiencia única en ambos pero lamentablemente el momento fue cortado por una tos sonora. Al separarse de mala gana, dirigieron ambas miradas hacia donde provenía el sonido y quedaron asombrados de ver a Koga.

- Vengo a ayudar y me encuentro con semejante espectáculo. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Koga, pero tú no eras que… - Empezó a decir Kagome contrariada separándose por completo de Inuyasha.

- ¿No iban a volver a saber de mí? Bueno, si, pero me arrepentí, mejor dicho, pude encontrar la información que necesito para acusar a Hiten y a Yura. Sus antecedentes son más que prueba para llevarlos presos, además, de que adquirí un registro de todas sus transacciones y planes, provenientes de la misma empresa de él. A sólo nivel de industria y manejo legal de una empresa, puede ir preso por numerosas faltas en su expediente. – Aseguró ante la mirada asombrada de Inuyasha y Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Y ahora qué Hiten? – Preguntaba Yura con la maleta a rastras entrando en un hotel al lado de su jefe.

- Encontrar a Kagome. – Respondió simplemente. – Y todo lo demás que te dije del plan.

- ¿No sacaremos ningún tipo de provecho de este viaje? – Le reprochó.

Inmediatamente Hiten lanzó una mirada gélida a su asistente, la cual, se calló y agachó la mirada.

- ¿Para cuándo? – Cuestionó insegura.

- Para mañana mismo. – Aseguró mientras terminaban su conversación en ese momento, al llegar hasta el recepcionista.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se había puesto en contacto con Sesshomaru y con Totosai para que ellos cuadraran con Koga la estratagema contra Hiten y Yura ese mismo día. Esa misma tarde, estaban todos reunidos en la tienda de los señores Ikeda. Kagome observaba preocupada todo el movimiento, dudando de su infalibilidad. Aún así, no había puesto queja alguna, sólo se limitó a hacer té y servir una merienda ligera. Cuando regresó a la cocina, Inuyasha aprovechó de seguirla para hablar con ella a solas.

- Kagome… - Escuchó desde atrás. Ella saboreó el momento, pues, aún pensaba que estaba en uno de sus tantos sueños con un reencuentro con él imaginario. Volteó y lo miró con adoración. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora? – Preguntó él cordialmente, refiriéndose al plan.

Kagome inspiró hondamente mientras en su mente salía otra clase de respuesta.

- "¿Qué tal si te casas conmigo?" – Preguntó mentalmente mientras le sonreía a Inuyasha. – En realidad, ustedes se enterarán de que tengo materia gris y que soy un ser pensante perfectamente evolucionado cuando baje de las nubes. – Avisó sinceramente ante la sonrisa de satisfacción y resignación de Inuyasha. - ¿Qué? Tú eres el que me tiene así. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, desbordante de felicidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**  
Ando hiper recontra apurada, estresada y de todo porque tengo dos exámenes mañana así que disculpen que sea breve. Lamento el retraso, muchas gracias por sus reviews, la canción se llama "Tu recuerdo" de Ricky Martin y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y me dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	18. Manos a la obra

**Fría como el fuego**

**Manos a la obra**

Inuyasha caminaba como león enjaulado por todo el recinto. Los demás sólo se limitaban a seguir sus movimientos con la vista en un especie de trance hipnotizante. Kagome se dio cuenta de esto y se levantó decidida, se acercó a Inuyasha, el cual se detuvo al ver que ella se aproximaba pero lo que lo desconcertó fue que Kagome no le dirigió ninguna palabra, sólo lo empujó por el pecho y él inconscientemente echó para atrás, cayendo sentado en el sofá. La miró confundido, y ella por fin habló.

- Quédate ahí, ya estoy bastante nerviosa como para que le vengas a echar leña al fuego. – Le dijo autoritariamente para luego darse media vuelta y sentarse en el mueble opuesto, dejándolo todo de nuevo en un sepulcral e irritante silencio.

En realidad, no era para menos, ya se había localizado a Hiten y de que, cómo por gracia de Dios, se lo daban en bandeja de plata, pues, él andaba en Londres, aunque como todo, tiene sus pro y sus contra. Y el pro era que estaban cerca, facilitando los trámites del plan de captura pero los contra, resumiéndose en uno era que: Sus vidas estaban amenazadas por más peligro de lo que ya estaban. Entonces, todos estaban preocupados por su propio pellejo excepto, claro está, dos enamorados testarudos que se preocupaban uno por el otro antes de hacerlo consigo mismos.

- "Esto no me gusta, ese plan tiene carencia de detalles, por lo menos, nosotros o mejor dicho, Inuyasha, ¿qué será de él? Él tiene el dinero por mi culpa, siendo el más afectado y amenazado… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?" – Pensaba Kagome con angustia, reflejándola claramente en su expresión.

Inuyasha desde el otro sillón observaba el rostro afligido de la muchacha y también se debatía mentalmente.

- "Kagome, no me gusta que esté así, yo daría hasta mi vida por ella pero ¿y si fallo? No, no puedo, temo por ella y por lo que yo haga…" – Inuyasha sin soportarlo más se levanta y sin mirar a nadie, excepto a Kagome, se dirige a la cocina. Afortunadamente, nuestros protagonistas habían aprendido a entenderse por miradas y Kagome captó el mensaje de seguirlo, por tanto, se levantó también y lo siguió. Tanto Koga como Sesshomaru se miraron como diciendo: "Para rematar la velada, un par de tórtolos"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome llegó hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, el cual se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la nevera con los brazos cruzados en pose pensativa, al sentir otra presencia ladeó el rostro y miró seriamente a Kagome. Esta no se intimidó por tanta seriedad y haciéndole un ademán de que se quitara se dirigió a la puerta del refrigerador. Inuyasha en otra ocasión quizá la hubiese molestado y fastidiado mientras le impedía el paso, pero en tales circunstancias, sólo se movió a un lado. Kagome examinó el contenido y finalmente se decidió por sacar la botella de jugo de manzana procesado (porque el natural sabe mal, bueno, el que yo he probado si, no sé, xD) en realidad, para el momento hubiese sido mejor una botella de licor pero luego de su última experiencia con el alcohol, prefirió omitir ese elemento en sus bebidas, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a la mesa y tomó dos vasos de la alacena, se dirigió de nuevo hasta donde estaba el jugo y lo sirvió en un vaso primero, apartándolo para ella y luego agarró la botella y se la mostró a Inuyasha en señal de pregunta de que si quería él también. Ante eso, Inuyasha rió, relajándose por un instante para luego mirarla divertido.

- ¿No hay algo más fuerte? ¿Aquí no hay nada que llegue aunque sea a refresco? – Preguntó burlón. Kagome arqueó una ceja y lo miró reprochadoramente.

- El refresco está en el gabinete inferior pero está caliente, los hielos del refrigerador están acabados de meter, así que no se han congelado por completo, tú dices si lo quieres a temperatura ambiente. – Explicó neutralmente mientras acercaba el vaso a su boca.

- Bueno, sí, me quedo con el jugo. – Aceptó resignado acercándose hasta donde estaba ella. Kagome le sirvió el jugo y le estiró el vaso. Inuyasha no lo aceptó muy a gusto pero era lo que había, quizás si se caía a embuste y juraba que era whisky, su cerebro produciría alguna hormona que le causara los efectos del alcohol, pero claro, es anatómicamente imposible para su desconcierto. Tomó el jugo y cuando terminó lo dejó en la mesa junto al vaso que había dejado Kagome, luego de ella haberse tomado todo el contenido de este.

- Oye… no sé, no sé como… - Empezó a balbucear kagome intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente, luego de inhalar aire, dijo una oración completa. – No sé como disculparme por todo en lo que te he metido. – Musitó desviando la vista.

- ¿Meterme en qué? – Preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

- Tú sabes, el plan, el peligro a que te quiten la vida, la empresa, todo… - Decía con una expresión abatida llevándose las manos a ambos lados del rostro.

- ¿O sea qué tu preocupación no es por ti misma? ¿Ni por el riesgo que corres tú? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿Para qué? – Respondió Kagome mirándolo finalmente. – Si fuese por mí estaría escuchando música en mi habitación mientras cuento cuantas telarañas hay en el techo esperando a que me caiga alguna bomba o bala. – Dijo fastidiada.

- ¡Que autoestima! – Espetó enfadado. - ¿No te podrías valorar un poco más?

- Bah, si me voy de este mundo mejor. – Dijo en un tono quitándole importancia al asunto. – Total, Shippo se quedaría contigo, Sango puede conseguirse otra mejor amiga y…

- ¿Y yo? – La interrumpió.

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó contrariada.

- ¿Y yo como quedo, Kagome? ¿Qué se supone que haría yo? – Cuestionó con una seriedad que hasta la misma Kagome se extrañó de ello.

- Pues… te quedas con la empresa… - Empezó Kagome algo extrañada por la pregunta.

- No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué se supone que haría yo si tú no estás?

- Ummm, cantar la canción de Franco de Vita: "Si tú no estás, mi vida se me va…" – Dijo mientras reía tratando de relajar el ambiente pero sin éxito alguno, por lo que tuvo que volver a callarse y meditarlo un poco. – No sé, supongo que me olvidas y luego buscas a alguna mujer que te enamore con la cual casarte y tener hijos… - Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento Inuyasha la veía enojado pero Kagome no entendía por qué, no había dicho nada para ofenderlo según ella. Aún así, antes de que Inuyasha se explicara, sintieron como Koga entraba abruptamente a la cocina.

- ¡Muévanse! ¡Hiten se ha escabullido y no sabemos donde está! – Exclamó. Inuyasha y Kagome se volvieron a mirar, pero la mirada de Inuyasha tenía más significado, pues, en palabras se traducía: "Aún no hemos terminado"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a la sala, observaron a Sesshomaru hablando acaloradamente por teléfono.

- Maldita sea, ¡hable más rápido! – le exigía al oficial que se esforzaba por hablar correctamente el japonés. Exasperado, Sesshomaru empezó a hablar en inglés tratando de recibir la información más eficazmente. –…No, I can't… no… ¡Son of bitch! – Ante tales palabras, todos quedados asombrados con aquella faceta de Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru, ¿qué pasa? – Inquirió Inuyasha sin esperar a que su hermano terminara la llamada. Este le hizo un ademán con la mano de que se esperara. Cuando finalizó, los miró con un semblante impasible pero cierto matiz de angustia se mostraba en su mirada de hielo.

- Mi… léxico usado en la llamada… – Comentó a continuación de un leve carraspeo. - …se debe a que Hiten se nos perdió de vista, engatusando a uno de mis hombres, por eso dirigí los improperios contra él; no sé a ciencia cierta los detalles porque con el inepto con el que hablé lo decía todo atropelladamente dejándome a mí sin entender mucho. – Comentó resentido. – Lo único que estoy seguro escuché bien e- "He's not in the hotel"

- ¡Que precisión! – Exclamó Kagome sarcásticamente mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura.

En ese momento, aparecieron en escena la pareja Ikeda, ambos usaban ropa de dormir y los veían preocupados, a los cuales, Kagome se las había arreglado anteriormente para que se fueran a la cama, asegurándoles que estaban todos a salvo.

- Mi niña, ¿qué pasa? –Decía Kaede bastante angustiada. Kagome al verla se conmovió y se acercó hasta donde estaba y en tono dulce le respondió.

- Tranquila Kaede, vamos a solucionar esto, ¿sí? – Le reconfortó tomándola por los hombros. – Aunque les quería pedir un favor.

- El que sea, hija. – Terció Myoga con un semblante de preocupación semejante al de su esposa.

Kagome desvió la vista un momento hasta el anciano y le sonrió para luego volver a mirar a la confundida Kaede.

- Quiero que se preparen, hagan una pequeña maleta y Koga se encargará de llevarlos a un hotel para que pasen la noche, esta casa no es segura ahora. – Pidió amablemente.

- No, Kagome, no te podemos dejar aquí así… - Decía Kaede contrariada.

- Yo me comprometo a cuidarla. – Interrumpió Inuyasha solemnemente.

- Tú… - Kaede lo observó fijamente tratando de buscar la verdad en sus ojos. De un momento a otro sonrió ante la extrañeza de Inuyasha por ese gesto. – Estoy segura de que cumplirás esa promesa al pie de la letra. - Comentó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Kagome y la soltó. – Muy bien pequeña, nos vamos, y cuida mucho a ese caballero. – Dijo señalando a Inuyasha con el índice junto con una sonrisa pícara que Kagome no supo como interpretar.

La pareja se despidió rápidamente y subieron a recoger algunas pertenencias antes de irse.

- Muy bien… - Dijo Kagome volteándose. Miró la hora en el reloj, las 02:30 a.m. Definitivamente, el día había pasado lento. Suspiró cansada y volvió a mirar a todos. – Si no les molesta y no está en contra de algunos principios machistas que puedan tener, estoy a cargo de lo que siga.

- ¡Esa es la Kagome que quería que volviera! – Exclamó Koga alegremente. Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

- Muy bien, uno a mi favor. ¿Qué dicen los demás? – Preguntó refiriéndose a los hermanos Taisho.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? – Inquirió Inuyasha.

- Pues… atrapar a los malos. – Comentó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Sé más específica. – Pidió Sesshomaru, o mejor dicho, ordenó. Aún así, Kagome prefirió ignorar ese gesto, pues, era la naturaleza de él.

- Obviamente, Hiten sabrá de nuestras coordenadas y… - En ese momento fue interrumpida por la melodía de un celular. Sesshomaru revisó su bolsillo y sacó su móvil pero antes de contestar la llamada, ya Kagome le había quitado el aparato, contestando ella.

- I'm Kagome Higurashi, the new chief. – Informó ante los atónitos presentes. – Ok… yes…¿Is she in jail? …ok… no… We don't know…ok…thank you… goodbye. – Luego de finalizar la llamada, suspiró y le entregó el celular a Sesshomaru, el cual rechazó. – Bueno, atraparon a Yura, no ha confesado nada aún. Creo que debería alguien ir a hablar con ella…- Sugirió.

- Yo lo haré. Inuyasha dame tu celular. – Anunció Sesshomaru dándose media vuelta para salir mientras esperaba por su hermano. Inuyasha de mala gana le entregó su móvil y una vez hecho esto, el mayor de los Taisho salió sin del lugar sin despedirse siquiera.

Cuando hubiese desaparecido de la vista de todos, retomaron la conversación.

- Pero… - Empezó Koga. – Si Sesshomaru se va y yo tengo que cuidar de los ancianos Ikeda, ¿quién se supone que se quedará con Kagome?

- Pues yo. – Le dijo Inuyasha con una expresión de que era lo más obvio. Koga sin embargo no confiaba mucho en él.

- Kagome, ¿es confiable? – Preguntó ignorándolo por completo. Gesto que hizo encender la ira en Inuyasha.

- ¡Maldito bastardo, no me vengas con que te preocupa Kagome luego de tener intenciones de asesinarla! – Le espetó, haciendo que la mandíbula de Koga se tensara y su mirada lo fulminara.

- Wow, wow, wow, calmémonos. – Pidió Kagome interponiéndose entre los dos. – Estamos en el mismo bando, ¿recuerdan? Koga, estaré bien al estar con Inuyasha e Inuyasha, Koga nos está ayudando, es suficiente prueba de que se ha redimido.

Ambos hombres se alejaron de Kagome y como la pareja Ikeda iba bajando, Koga inmediatamente fue tras ellos, quedando sólo Kagome e Inuyasha en esa casa.

- Este… ¿tienes arma? – Preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha acordándose en ese momento de ese "pequeñísimo" detalle.

- Sí. – Afirmó para alivio de Kagome.

- Yo no. – Se quejó por lo bajo.

- ¡Ja! No tendrías el valor de dispararle a nadie. – Aseguró Inuyasha.

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres para asegurar eso? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Una persona bondadosa incapaz de lastimar a alguien. – Comentó tranquilamente dejando en el sitio a Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yura se encontraba sentada en frente de una mesa de metal bastante amplia con un oficial recostado en la puesta con el ojo puesto sobre ella. Además de lo incómodo de la vigilancia, ya le tenían preparado un uniforme para la cárcel, por suerte, no habían tenido tiempo para dejarle ponérselo, y lo agradecía, ya que francamente era horrible. Inesperadamente, un hombre alto, de buen porte entró en la sala. ¿Un abogado? No le importaría que perdiese el caso si tuviese la promesa de cuando saliera de la cárcel se casaría con semejante hombre. Con una sonrisa petulante lo recibió.

Sesshomaru no se inmutó por eso y sólo se limitó a sentarse en el lado contrario de la mesa.

- Ojos dorados… ¡ja! ¡Que coincidencia! Así los tiene el tipo que me hizo estar aquí. – Comentó Yura.

- Ese "tipo" es mi hermano menor. – Anunció Sesshomaru obteniendo como respuesta inmediata el temor reflejado en el rostro de ella.

- Sesshomaru… - Musitó recordando la foto que tenía Hiten en uno de sus archivos, es decir, Sesshomaru había cooperado con él pero ahora evidentemente se había cambiado de bando. - Y tú estás aquí por… - Inquirió Yura con un ademán en la mano.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra Hiten? – Preguntó Sesshomaru tajantemente.

- Con que de eso se trata. – Dijo Yura pensativamente. – Ummm, cariño, te hará falta más que una cara linda para sacarme información. – Agregó cínicamente.

- Tu condena se reduciría, ¿por qué no te ayudas a ti misma y hablas? – Continuó sin prestarle atención a las palabras de ella.

- Si te dijera algo… - Empezó mientras clavaba su vista en la mesa. – Hiten me mataría.

- Si nos dijeras, seguramente lo atraparíamos.

- ¡Ja! No me vengas con ese cuento, nadie se va a interesar por proteger a una convicta. El verdadero final de esa historia quedaría en que yo fuese "misteriosamente" asesinada.

- ¿No crees en mi palabra?

- Guapo, es muy pronto y no son las mejores condiciones para poner en prueba mi confianza en ti. ¿No crees?

- ¿Pero entonces si sabes cual es el próximo objetivo de Hiten?

- Mira, todo depende de las circunstancias. – Dijo prácticamente sin pensar lo que decía.

- ¿En qué tipo de circunstancias? – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Yura se sintió intimidada pero antes de poder echar hacia atrás la silla, Sesshomaru tenía retenida su mano.

- No diré nada. – Aseveró segura.

- Escucha… - Empezó en tono letal. – No tengo tiempo para estos juegos, ¿ok? Si no quieres pudrirte de por vida en la peor cárcel para mujeres del país, te aconsejo que sueltes todo de una vez.

Yura efectivamente había quedado de piedra ante tales palabras pero aún así dudaba.

- Tengo mucho poder en mis manos… - Continuó Sesshomaru. - ¿O por qué crees que dejaron que un civil te interrogara? Sé tan astuta como te vanaglorias de que así eres y ponte de mi lado o sino date por sentenciada de por vida y en las peores condiciones. – Amenazó, logrando efecto inmediato en Yura, la cual, se sentía cohibida y temerosa.

- Pero Hiten…

- Créeme que puedo llegar a ser una amenaza mayor que Hiten, ¿está claro?

- Muy bien, te lo diré. – Aceptó resignada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora era Kagome la que caminaba como león enjaulado por todo el lugar. Inuyasha ya se había cansado de decirle que se quedara quieta y que aguardara tranquila la llamada de Totosai o la de Sesshomaru, sin embargo, Kagome había ignorado todo consejo por completo. De repente, una idea cruzó fugaz por su mente.

- ¡La perla! – Exclamó mientras corría en dirección a las escaleras seguida por Inuyasha.

- Hey, Kagome, espera un minuto. – Le decía Inuyasha desde atrás.

En ese momento, los siguientes segundos pasaron en cámara lenta para Inuyasha. Hiten había tomado a Kagome del pelo cuando esta llegó a la cima de las escaleras y le tenía puesto un revólver en la sien, él se había escondido cerca para que cuando ella llegara arriba no lo viese, tomándola así como rehén. Por tanto, Inuyasha se había parado en seco delante de ellos dos con los ojos que inmediatamente se habían vuelto opacos por el miedo de perder a Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**GOMEN!!!!!!! De verdad lo lamento, sé que duré una eternidad para subir un capítulo pero es que he estado muy ocupada con las clases, es más, mañana tengo un examen, pasado mañana tengo dos, al igual que el miércoles, que también tengo dos y ninguno es precisamente corto. Por eso, piedad con esta pobre alma en agonía por el estudio T.T Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews, espero no haber perdido "clientela" por mi irresponsabilidad de subir capítulos porque ahí si que lloro. Y con los otros fics ya no sé, miren, tengo una idea, primero salgo de este hueso (de Fría como el fuego)y luego sigo las actualizaciones de los demás porque las actualizaciones de mis otros fics están por la mitad, así que ustedes dirán, si trabajo por fic o reduzco el número de páginas por capítulo, dejando cada uno más corto, porque yo en cada capítulo me tiro mis dos horas escribiendo y a veces en la noche (que es cuando tengo tiempo de escribir) estoy tan cansada que no tengo el valor de seguir lo que llevo, aunque bueno, lo que es seguro es que primero salgo de este fic porque ya le queda poco. Bueno, ustedes me dirán como quieren que me organice. Sayonara y nuevamente gomen ne.**


	19. Al borde de la muerte

**Fría como el fuego**

**Al borde de la muerte**

- Inu…yasha… - Gimió Kagome sintiendo el duro y gélido metal en su sien. Hiten la había tomado por la cintura luego de soltarle bruscamente el pelo, capturando consigo los brazos también, inmovilizándole así todos los movimientos que pudiese hacer para zafarse. Este sonrió siniestramente al ver el horror expresado en el rostro de Kagome y la angustia más mortificante en el de Inuyasha.

- Deja el arma en el suelo. – Ordenó con tono letal a Inuyasha. Este último sin oponer resistencia, sacó lentamente del bolsillo de su chaqueta la pistola, y la dejó sobre el piso, se irguió de nuevo cautelosamente y miró a Hiten con el odio más vivo y mejor expresado que pudiese tener una persona. Sin embargo, en ese momento desvió la vista a Kagome la cual, había sollozado levemente. Ella se encontraba lívida, temblando y viviendo en carne propia eso que dicen de que "ves pasar toda tu vida al frente de tus ojos cuando estás cerca de la muerte", no recordaba ni como se llamaba, es más, sólo sentía miedo y se encontraba como en un trance observando como en su cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes velozmente.

- Hiten… - Dijo Inuyasha lo más calmadamente que le salía. – Déjala, apúntame a mí.

- ¡Ja! – Espetó el susodicho con sorna. – No creerás que me he arriesgado tanto para no ver morir a esta perra al final.

- Todas las circunstancias por las que estás pasando son por mí, ¿recuerdas? Kagome no hubiese soportado todo si no hubiese estado yo a su lado apoyándola, no hubiese podido entregar la empresa a nadie pues no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar y finalmente, no estarías acorralado en esta ciudad si yo no hubiese pedido a Totosai y todos sus refuerzos que cuidasen de ella.

Hiten fulminó con la mirada a Inuyasha y Kagome había vuelto relativamente en sí para observarlo también, pero a diferencia de Hiten, ella lo veía con una mezcla de asombro y devoción.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Con que así funciona la cosa… - Musitó Sesshomaru luego de escuchar el relato de Yura, donde le explicaba en resumen que Hiten hacía lo que fuese para cumplir con sus objetivos, sin importar a quien tuviese que manipular, engañar o matar para obtenerlo.

- ¿A cuánto se reduce mi condena? – Preguntó Yura con reticencia.

- Eso lo veremos…pero ten por seguro que cumpliré mi palabra de ayudarte, aunque sólo porque soy un hombre de honor ya que una rata de cloaca como tú no merece ningún tipo de ayuda. – Decretó fríamente. – Recuerda que en estos últimos días he sabido más de tu vida que de la mía propia.

- Ummm, pero de que te dije, te dije, guapo, además, tú no eres quien para condenarme, que yo sepa, eso lo hace otro por allá arriba. – Comentó Yura sin inmutarse mucho por el comentario.

- Aún así… - Pensó Sesshomaru en voz alta. – No me has dicho cuál es el próximo paso de Hiten, porque conociéndolo tan bien, ya deberías saber exactamente donde está.

Yura sonrió cínicamente y un brillo siniestro se mostró en sus ojos rojizos.

- Creo que… eres lo suficientemente grandecito para deducirlo, ¿No es así, Sr. Taisho? – Dijo ampliando más aún su sonrisa triunfal. En ese momento, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos inmensurablemente reflejando por primera vez en su vida, el asombro y el miedo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Qué pasó Hiten? ¿Te quedaste sin argumentos? – Preguntaba Inuyasha provocándolo, sin importarle mucho de que le pudiesen meter un tiro limpio.

- Desgraciado. – Masculló con rencor.

Kagome observaba asustada a Inuyasha, diciéndole con su mirada que no lo hiciera pero este sólo le sonreía débilmente como respuesta.

- ¿Entonces Hiten? ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Matar a una mujer indefensa o vengarte de un elemento que no habías medido y que resultó ser tu ruina? – Cuestionaba extendiendo sus brazos, mostrando su pecho en señal de absoluta sumisión.

Hiten dudaba de hacerlo pero el odio lo cegó, soltando a Kagome, dejándola caer a un lado y apuntando el revólver hacia el corazón de Inuyasha.

Kagome sentía deseos de hacer algo pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba, además de que un temblor estremecedor no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Hagámoslo estilo película. – Comentó Hiten sádicamente mientras acercaba más su dedo al gatillo. – La amada ve a su amado fallecer y este le dedica unas últimas palabras antes de morir. ¿Te gusta ese juego Inuyasha?

El susodicho miró a Kagome de reojo y vio lo desahuciada y afligida que se encontraba. Quiso darle palabras de aliento pero sinceramente no sabía que decirle porque ¿acaso decir: "No llores por mí" es suficiente? Desafortunadamente no. Suspiró con pesadez e hizo un amago de sonrisa dirigida a ella. Aunque, para su desconcierto, creyó que esto sólo empeoró las cosas porque automáticamente, luego de sonreír, de los ojos de Kagome salían incontables lágrimas.

- Ah, que tierno. – Dijo Hiten sarcásticamente, devolviendo a la realidad a nuestros protagonistas.

- Hiten… no dejes que ella vea esto, si tienes en alguna parte de tu ser una pequeña fracción de alma humana, por favor, no la hagas ver un asesinato. – Pidió Inuyasha, olvidándose de su orgullo y preocupándose más por Kagome.

- Ummm, muy bien pero a ver, me quiero divertir, ¿no le vas a profesar amor eterno o algo así? – Pedía sardónicamente.

- Ella sabe que la amo, no se necesitan cursilerías para que te burles y te diviertas antes de causar dolor en los demás. – Espetó con rabia. - ¡Si eres tan hombre, hala del gatillo de una maldita vez! – Decía cansado de todo.

- Como lo desees. – Y así lo hizo.

Kagome sintió que su alma se le salía del pecho. Observó las imágenes a cámara lenta y escuchó el estruendoso sonido de un disparo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La ambulancia ya había llegado, estaban atendiendo a Kagome que yacía totalmente ida en sus pensamientos y no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, o mejor dicho, no sentía físicamente nada. No sabía que era peor, sentir que te iban a matar o ver un asesinato por tu culpa. No, definitivamente lo segundo era peor. En ese momento se acercó Sesshomaru.

- Yo… lamento que tuvieses que presenciar eso. – Musitó mirándola sin un ápice de emoción.

Kagome lo miró de igual forma y sólo asintió ante lo que se le decía. Luego desvió la vista al cadáver que se estaban llevando unos empleos del centro forense.

- Inuyasha… - Dijo inconscientemente.

- Estará mejor. – Le reconfortó Sesshomaru.

Kagome lo miró con un desconsuelo que conmovería al más duro de los soldados.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – Preguntó casi sin voz.

- Está bien. – Aceptó Sesshomaru. – Ven, sígueme.

Kagome se levantó lentamente, intentando mantener el equilibrio y luego fue detrás de Sesshomaru a paso pausado. Sesshomaru la condujo hasta un vehículo, entró dentro de una de las ambulancias y allí estaba él.

- No te ves muy bien. – Musitó Kagome para sí, sintiéndose culpable.

- No hables mucho porque tú tampoco. – Respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras una paramédica le hacía una cura a su brazo lastimado. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado dejando su vista clavada en el brazo herido.

- Perdóname. – Pedía apesadumbrada.

Inuyasha haciendo que ignoraba el comentario, siguió hablando como si nada.

- Tengo que formular una hipótesis de ¿Por qué siempre la bala me roza el brazo? ¿No puedo quedar ileso y ya? – Decía fastidiado. Kagome sonrió débilmente y él prosiguió. – No me tienes que pedir disculpas de nada, no sé si el shock te afectó pero soy incapaz de culparte de algo, Kagome.

- Gracias. – Musitó sonriente. – Fue una suerte que llegara Sesshomaru.

- Por primera vez en mi vida y tratándose de Sesshomaru, te tengo que dar la razón. – Dijo resignado recordando lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos.

FLASHBACK

_Kagome había escuchado un disparo y observó como el cuerpo de Hiten caía al suelo, el cual, se ensangrentaba rápidamente junto con él._

_- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó horrorizada._

_Sesshomaru había llegado justo a tiempo, disparando certeramente en la cabeza a Hiten, el cual, antes de que le llegara la bala, había disparado a Inuyasha que había reaccionado rápidamente y se había echado al suelo, haciendo que sólo saliera relativamente lastimado su brazo izquierdo. Luego de ver como el cadáver de Hiten caía al suelo, Sesshomaru bajó el arma y dejó que los paramédicos pasaran a atender al menor de los Taisho y a Kagome._

_- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome entre el bululú de gente que se reunía para socorrerlos._

_Kagome intentó responderle pero no le salía voz, sólo sentían como la ayudaban a pararse y sentarla en una camilla, conduciéndola para afuera, donde observó las patrullas de policía y las ambulancias. Desde ese momento, no había podido ver más a Inuyasha._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

- Ya empezaron a hablar paja de mí. – Dedujo Sesshomaru abriendo las puertas de la ambulancia al escuchar su nombre desde adentro.

- Pues sí, fíjate. – Se apresuró a responderle Inuyasha antes de que Kagome corrigiera a Sesshomaru y le dijera verdaderamente que era lo que decían.

- ¿Nos vamos o los tienen que llevar al hospital? – Preguntó Sesshomaru cambiando de tema para no poner la cosa fastidiosa.

- Sí es por mí, nos vamos cuando quieras. – Avisó Inuyasha observando su brazo terminado de vendar por la paramédica que salió inmediatamente para dejarlos solos, además de que no entendía el japonés, quedando más que rezagada. – Pero no sé por Kagome… - Agregó mirándola.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo la aludida negando con la cabeza. – Estoy… traumatizada pero sobreviviré. – Agregó con una genuina sonrisa que hace mucho no mostraba.

Inuyasha rió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ah, entonces le damos, porque a esta lo que le sale es psicólogo nada más. – Respondió burlón.

- Te voy a puyar en ese brazo. – Le amenazó Kagome en el mismo tono mientras señalaba el brazo herido de él.

- Bueno… - Terció Sesshomaru haciéndoles saber que aún estaba allí. – Muévanse. – Y sin más se dio media vuelta y salió. Inuyasha y Kagome lo siguieron milagrosamente de forma dócil sin chistar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una vez en el convertible de Sesshomaru, todo se había vuelto muy silencioso. Por ello, Kagome intentó poner conversación a los dos hombres de adelante, ya que Sesshomaru manejaba, Inuyasha iba en el asiento del copiloto y a ella la dejaron atrás como "dos buenos caballeros" Ante ese pensamiento, sólo pudo suspirar resignada.

- ¿Y ahora? – Le preguntó a Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Repitió este sin mucha emoción.

- Que qué sigue porque si ya Hiten está muerto, ¿qué vendría?

- Pues, nos vamos mañana a Japón. – Avisó en el mismo tono empleado antes.

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntó pasmada. – Pero y Kaede y Myoga… - Empezó a quejarse.

- Los traemos y ya.

- Sí, ellos se portaron muy bien contigo. – Terció Inuyasha. – Que se vengan con nosotros y todos felices y contentos.

- Ummm, será. – Contestó no muy convencida.

- Por cierto Kagome… - Dijo Inuyasha como si se hubiese acabado de acordar de algo. - ¿Cuándo nos casamos? – Preguntó como si le estuviese preguntando la hora.

- ¿QUÉ QUÉ? – Exclamó incrédula.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno, ya acabé el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya lo que quedan calculo serán dos o tres capítulos más y las dejo tranquilas, xD. Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sobretodo a las que leyeron el fic completo seguido últimamente, jeje. Ni yo hago ese sacrificio de estar tantas horas pegada a una máquina, xDDD. Bueno, nuevamente, arigato gozaimazu, espero que me dejen su opinión (ah, no creo que les interese pero lo pongo por no dejar, xD, salí bien en los exámenes aquellos que no me dejaban respiro jeje) Bueno, ahora sí, sayonara **


	20. La boda

**Fría como el fuego**

**La boda**

Luego de semejante grito, Inuyasha por poco no quedó sordo y Sesshomaru casi choca, agradeciendo tener buenos reflejos evitando así el accidente con el carro próximo, claro que, eso no apaciguó su ira.

- Miren, por poco choco así que me hacen el favor y que no se pronuncie palabra alguna en este carro en todo lo que queda del trayecto, ya que al primero que se queje lo dejo en medio de la carretera y le quemaré el pasaje a Japón. Más vale que les quede claro. – Dijo con voz letal y con la ira apenas contenida.

Inuyasha y Kagome sintiendo el aura tan pesada, casi maligna de Sesshomaru, prefirieron hacerle caso antes de, lo que consideraban ellos, poner sus vidas en peligro. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre entre ellos sólo hacía que el ambiente se volviese más tenso.

- "¿Por qué demonios es tan insensible? ¿No me puede decir eso en una situación más romántica? Es que ya creo que si a él le dan la oportunidad de comer en un cementerio, acepta gustoso" – Pensaba Kagome con cierto enojo en el asiento trasero mientras se mantenía con los brazos cruzados.

- "¿Por qué es tan escandalosa? Ni siquiera es la primera vez que se lo propongo, además, el momento era propicio, nadie además de Sesshomaru estaba presente, ¿qué más privacidad que esa?" – Pensaba a su vez Inuyasha mientras intentaba descifrar la reacción de Kagome.

- "¿Por qué siempre acabo tratando con idiotas?" – Pensaba Sesshomaru estoicamente mientras manejaba lo más rápido posible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegaron al hotel lo que se podría denominar "tranquilamente" Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron precipitadamente del convertible de Sesshomaru, ya que nunca sintieron tanta necesidad de hablarse como en ese momento. Pasaron por recepción mientras Inuyasha le decía rápida y aceleradamente al recepcionista que le diera la llave de su habitación, pues el objetivo era poder ir a hablar con ella en privacidad. Lo malo es que mentes cochambrosas en el lugar captaron tanta prisa como una necesidad fisiológica urgente de tener relaciones sexuales, mostrando así sonrisitas pícaras que Kagome apenas y notó pero al principio no entendía porque la gente las tenía. Bueno, sólo hasta que estuvieron en el ascensor donde abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al descifrar el mensaje no verbal. Se puso más roja que un tomate y agachó la cabeza de la vergüenza maldiciendo por lo bajo los pensamientos tan sucios de las personas. Inuyasha notó esa reacción en ella y no la entendió pero en ese momento no pudo preguntar pues en el ascensor iban dos personas más.

Cuando las puertas al fin se abrieron en el piso que les correspondía, ambos salieron precipitosamente del cubículo, caminaron por el pasillo rápidamente y entraron en la habitación de él.

- A ver… ahora sí. – Anunció Kagome dándose media vuelta y encarando a Inuyasha.

- Tiempo. – Pidió Inuyasha haciendo seña con las manos. - ¿Por qué te sonrojaste en el ascensor? – Preguntó curioso.

- Ah, pues yo… "¿Cómo se supone que se explica eso?" – Pensó volviéndose a sonrojar para luego suspirar resignada. – Lo que pasa es que…no sé si notaste que la gente a nuestro alrededor en la recepción nos veían con cierta sonrisa… pícara. – Avisó mientras Inuyasha se lo pensaba a ver si recordaba algo. – Lo cierto es que al parecer interpretaron nuestra prisa no por algún motivo inocente y puro sino más bien para…- No continuó con palabras pero le hacía gestos con las manos intentando dar a entender el mensaje.

- Ah, ya. – Dijo Inuyasha entendiendo pero con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, la cual pasó a ser una carcajada sonora. – Ya me parecía extraño tanta amabilidad por parte del recepcionista ese. – Comentó riendo aún ante la mirada reprochadora de ella.

- Inuyasha, eso no es ningún chiste, por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡nos han tachado de promiscuos, libidinosos y lujuriosos seres incapaces de controlarse! – Exclamó sonrojada por la rabia. Inuyasha volvió a reírse a carcajada suelta y luego miró con ternura a Kagome.

- Cálmate, ya te hacía falta alguna mancha en tu inmaculada reputación. – Respondió burlón.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Volvió a exclamar pero este la acalló con un beso que antes de pasar a mayores, tuvieron la prudencia de parar para poder conversar el asunto pendiente.

- Ven. – Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la guiaba hasta un sofá de la minúscula sala. Kagome se extrañó que hubiese pedido una habitación tan pequeña si el dinero que tenía ahora era de sobra, pues en toda su vida no se iba a gastar toda la plata de la empresa ni aunque quisiera. Finalmente, hizo que ella se sentara mientras él lo hacía a su lado y la miraba esta vez seriamente. – Hemos pasado por mucho ¿no es verdad? – Preguntó intentando entrar en el tema más sutilmente esta vez.

- Sí. – Contestó con un leve asentimiento.

- Y ahora no hay obstáculos que interfieran entre nosotros, ¿no?

- No.

- Bueno, entonces, quisiera que me respondieras la pregunta que te hice en la cocina de los Ikeda.

- La de…. – Empezó Kagome pero se detuvo ante el asentimiento de Inuyasha.

- Quiero saber según tú cómo yo podría vivir sin ti, a ver si esta vez aciertas. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Kagome estuvo un rato en silencio como si recordase algo pero luego de unos segundos, inhaló aire y se dispuso a contestar.

- Pues… cuando estaba a merced de Hiten… - Empezó ante la extrañeza de Inuyasha, el cual, no la interrumpió. – Vi como pasaba toda mi vida al frente de mis ojos, vi mi niñez, mi adolescencia, mis estudios, la empresa, pero sobretodo a ti… y yo…me di cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo, donde fui realmente feliz… fue a tu lado. Pude caer en la cuenta de que contigo realmente supe lo que era aprovechar el tiempo para vivir o mejor dicho, vivir a plenitud. – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa salida del alma. – Entonces pienso que… si ese sentimiento es recíproco o al menos se asemeja a lo que yo siento, pues, deduzco que tú sin mí te sentirías incompleto. – Agregó observándolo con el amor más puro que se pudiese reflejar en la mirada.

Inuyasha al principio había quedado en shock pues no se esperaba esas palabras, pero estas sólo lo hicieron consolidar más su decisión de casarse con esa extraordinaria mujer, por ello, antes de responder asintió con una sonrisa.

- Has acertado maravillosamente. – Dijo con voz aterciopelada. – No te ofrezco un premio de un millón de dólares pero quizás lo que te quiero dar sea válido ante tal respuesta.

Revisó su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul oscuro la cual empezó a abrir ante el anonadamiento de Kagome, la cual, reaccionó y cerró sus manos alrededor de las de él.

- No debiste. – Aseguró meneando negativamente la cabeza. – Me gusta el anillo que me diste la primera vez y no lo cambiaría por nada, es el objeto más preciado que tengo. – Dijo con seguridad. – Devuelve lo que hayas traído, estoy bien así. – Agregó, pero lo que le extrañó fue la sonrisa de Inuyasha que no desaparecía de su rostro.

- Kagome, mira primero antes de empezar a quejarte. – Le regañó con voz suave, lejos de ser un verdadero regaño. En ese momento se soltó del agarre de ella y abrió la caja mostrando una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón que tenía las palabras "Te amo" en el centro y por detrás una imagen de Inuyasha tallada en el mismo oro. Kagome tragó grueso y no se sentía capaz de responder. – Está ridículamente cursi pero era eso o un tatuaje. – Se explicó Inuyasha ante el anonadamiento de ella. Kagome lo miró incrédula y lo abrazó efusivamente.

- Tonto. – Le regañó sin soltarse del abrazo. – Gracias a Dios no te hiciste un tatuaje.

Inuyasha se esperaba otras palabras pero la intriga pudo más con él.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó haciendo que Kagome le soltase y lo mirara a los ojos.

Ella tomó aire y se tranquilizó un poco antes de responder.

- Porque imagínate, si te haces por ejemplo un corazón, ok, ahorita se te va a ver dizque aceptable y quizás muy romántico pero luego cuando seas un viejo chocho de noventa años ¿qué se supone que harás? Ese corazón pasa de ser un corazón, valga la redundancia, a ser un tomate podrido por la forma que toma con la piel arrugada. – Le dijo haciendo un gesto con los ojos de que sería lo más probable.

Inuyasha por poco y no se orina de la risa ante la volátil imaginación de la muchacha. A Kagome se le contagió y también rió levemente.

- Tú… jaja… tú si que eres un caso. – Dijo inhalando por falta de aire de tanto reír. – Ya hasta tienes una imagen en la mente de cuando tenga noventa años si es que llego a esa edad. – Comentó volviendo a reír pero en menor intensidad.

- Sí…jeje… es que…eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. – Contestó ella algo apenada mientras reía también.

- Bueno, ya. – Dijo suspirando y tranquilizándose. – Déjame ponértela. – Pidió mientras le pasaba la cadena a Kagome alrededor de su blanco cuello y se la abrochaba por detrás. – Se te ve bien. – Dijo con un asentimiento de satisfacción.

- Gracias. – Contestó sinceramente ante la sonrisa de Inuyasha.

- Ahora la pregunta del millón. – Avisó Inuyasha. – Y si la respuesta es menos efusiva y sonora, es mejor para mis tímpanos. – Comentó mientras sentía que Kagome le daba un codazo por las costillas. – ¡Auch! – Se quejó pero con la sonrisa aún en el rostro. – Bueno, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

- Así si se hace. – Dijo con un asentimiento y una sonrisa. – Pues sí, me quiero casar contigo, más que nada en el mundo. – Contestó segura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la Iglesia sonaba la marcha nupcial, la primera en entrar fue Rin que por ser la menor, fue la dama de honor. Luego le siguieron Shippo y Soten, que esta era una compañerita del colegio, los cuales llevaban los anillos de boda y Soten esparcía pétalos de flores. Inuyasha estaba en el altar, al lado de mi Miroku que era el padrino de boda, el novio se encontraba bastante nervioso y ya estaba dudando de dar ese paso tan importante pero al ver entrar a Kagome, que usaba un hermoso vestido blanco, todas sus dudas se disiparon observando embelesado a tan perfecto y magnífico ser. Kagome avanzaba con la más bella de sus sonrisas y con un ramo de rosas rosadas en sus manos. El vestido era sencillo, si tenía sus bordados en la parte superior y era manga larga con tela transparente en los brazos, en donde también se apreciaban hermosos bordados, sin embargo, no era extravagante. Usaba un velo del mismo color del vestido y su cabeza estaba adornada por un bello y meticuloso peinado que dejaba en libertad gran parte de su lacio y sedoso cabello. La cola del vestido la llevaban dos niñitas, que eran primas de Sango y esta última era la madrina. Al llegar Kagome junto a Inuyasha, su sonrisa se amplió, teniendo como respuesta una sonrisa similar por parte de Inuyasha, el cual, usaba un traje de gala y lucía más apuesto que nunca. Este ofreció su brazo, con el cual, Kagome entrelazó el suyo y se posaron al frente del sacerdote con una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones. Sentían entre intriga, nervios, miedo y por supuesto y el más notorio, amor.

Luego de transcurrir la ceremonia, a la cual asistieron pocas personas a petición de nuestros protagonistas, todos salieron hacia la mansión de Kagome, en donde se celebraría una sencilla fiesta sin mucha gente ni protocolo.

Al estar afuera se les lanzó el arroz correspondiente y los dos subieron a una limusina bellamente adornada, para ser seguidos después por el resto de la gente en sus respectivos vehículos.

Ya en el patio trasero de la mansión, donde se había arreglado todo para la fiesta, llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome de primeros, siendo recibidos con mucha alegría por parte del personal que allí trabajaba.

- ¡Dios! Voy a matar a Sango, yo le dije que estos zapatos me iban a destrozar los pies. – Masculló Kagome mientras se sacaba el bello calzado blanco que vestía, una vez sentada en una de las sillas.

- Aún así… - Empezó a decir Inuyasha agachándose a la altura de la cabeza de ella. – Hizo un magnífico trabajo, ya que hoy te encuentras más hermosa que nunca. –Le piropeó con ternura, viendo como reacción inmediata un lindo sonrojo por parte de Kagome.

- Gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad. – Ojalá me sigas diciendo eso cuando lleguemos a los sesenta años de casados. – Comentó burlona.

Inuyasha se rió a carcajada suelta y la miró divertido.

- ¿Qué manía te dio a ti con la gente de tercera edad, pues? ...Aunque… yo también espero que sea así.

- ¡Kagome! – Gritó Shippo mientras entraba corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

- Shippo, ¡mi amor! – Exclamó Kagome abrazando a Shippo una vez que este se hubiera abalanzado a ella. – Si estás guapo. – Le dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento entraron Sango y Miroku que los felicitaron con genuina alegría.

- Kagome, estuvo bella la boda, la grabé toda, bueno, además del equipo encargado de eso. – Comentó riendo levemente al final.

- ¿Qué si la grabó? – Terció Miroku incrédulo. – Esta lloró a moco tendido cuando pronunciaron sus votos. – Informó burlón sintiendo como respuesta un golpe en la costilla por parte de Sango.

- Oh, vamos, si esa boda estuvo lo que se dice espectacular. – Se defendió Sango.

- Pues, acá, la señora Taisho no está precisamente saltando de felicidad por los zapatos que le escogiste. – Dijo Inuyasha burlón viendo la mirada fulminante de su esposa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso, Kagome? – Preguntó Sango contrariada.

- No, nada, simplemente el soplón de mi esposo está inventando cosas, me gustan mucho los zapatos aunque si debo reconocer que no son tan cómodos como unas pantuflas. – Dijo algo nerviosa.

- Ah, Kagome, pero no te quejes, ¿quién dijo que la belleza no duele? – Cuestionó defendiéndose.

Kagome rió y miró como los demás invitados, principalmente empleados de la empresa junto con algunos familiares de estos y por supuesto, Sesshomaru, entraban en el recinto. Así como también se dio cuenta de que ya empezaba a sonar la música.

- Bueno… - Empezó a decir Kagome mientras se volvía a poner los zapatos y se levantaba de un brinco. – Esta boda es mía, tengo que disfrutarla, vamos a bailar. – Anunció alegre.

- ¡Sí! – Respondieron los otros al unísono, dispersándose y haciéndole caso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Santo Dios bendito! – Exclamó Kagome entrando en la habitación del hotel que reservaron, en donde estaba todo hermosamente decorado con motivos románticos. – Estoy exhausta. – Comentó con desgano desplomándose en la cama y riendo tontamente por efectos del alcohol.

- Absolutamente de acuerdo. – Le respondió Inuyasha imitándola y cayendo en el otro lado de la cama. – Aún así… - Dijo con voz sensual. – Es nuestra noche de bodas y hay un asunto pendiente ¿recuerdas? – Agregó con una sonrisa pícara y colocándose encima de Kagome pero apoyando los brazos a cada lado de ella y mirándola a los ojos. Kagome se sonrojó bastante y lo miró con adoración.

- Es verdad. – Dijo con un asentimiento. – Pero lo más importante de todo al final es que yo te amo con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser y así será hasta que muera. – Prometió dulcemente.

- Yo también te amo, cariño. – Le respondió Inuyasha mientras la besaba. – Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. – Agregó mientras profundizaba el beso y empezaban las cosas a subirse de tono para poder pasar una feliz y romántica noche de bodas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡**Dios! Creo que me pasé de agridulce pero ustedes pidieron romance y bueno, cumplí, xDDD (no me hubiera tomado tan a pecho las palabras, ¿verdad? Jeje) Bueno, de todas formas, hice mi mejor esfuerzo (como ustedes saben, no acostumbro a poner las cosas tan pasadas de románticas) y espero que les haya gustado así como está (porque de verdad no quise poner lemon, el sólo hecho de pensar escribir eso, no, nada que ver, no me gusta, pero como eso no vale tanto así sino los sentimientos, no vi tan fundamental el ponerlo). Por cierto, no sé que pasó que creo que alguien entendió que este era el último capítulo, pero no lo es (disculpen si me pongo fastidiosa jeje) voy a ver si ya para el próximo culmino todo, ¿sí? O cuando mucho dos más, tengo que decidirme xD. Bueno, espero que me dejen su opinión a ver que tal y por supuesto muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. Ah, y lamento el retraso pero estoy hasta la coronilla de exámenes, es más, ando trasnochada porque tenía dos exámenes hoy súper largos (gracias a Dios llegó el fin de semana, bueno, entre comillas porque de todas maneras tengo que estudiar ¬¬) Este…jeje, entonces, sayonara.**


	21. La llegada de la cigüeña

**Hola, disculpen la demora pero estaba entre una indecisión para escribir este capítulo, es que a mi ya tanta azúcar no me emociona, xD. (Ustedes seguramente dirán: ¿Entonces para qué escribes un fic así? ¬¬) Y en realidad no tengo muy segura la respuesta, será que me gusta un tipo de género de acuerdo al estado de ánimo que presente, xD. En fin, lamento tardarme (pero los exámenes me iban volviendo loca y haciendo que mirara con ojos agradables la navaja de mi papá, xD) y pues, agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado, ya el próximo capítulo es el final, salgo de esta obra mía, de la primera hecha así larga, en realidad, xD. Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que este capítulo les guste y que me dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**

**Fría como el fuego**

**La llegada de la cigüeña**

Kagome despertaba con los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de una de las ventanas. Al principio no entendía de donde emanaba un suave y reconfortante calor que se encontraba a su lado hasta que abrió los ojos y recordó que el día más feliz que había tenido en su vida había pasado. Se incorporó atrayendo parte de la sábana hacía si para tapar su pecho desnudo. En ese momento, recordó como había pasado mágicamente su noche de bodas y como se encontraba desnuda junto a Inuyasha haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente. Una vez que hubiese conseguido mantener el equilibrio con la posición que había tomado, duró un rato observando a su ahora esposo. Sonrió viéndolo con ternura y decidió levantarse. Al colocar los pies sobre el frío suelo se dio cuenta de que allí estaban su vestido de novia y el traje de Inuyasha.

- Entre tanta cosa hasta nos olvidamos de tratar bien estas ropas ahora tan preciadas. – Musitó Kagome levantando el vestido y la demás ropa para dejarla a un lado de donde estaba sentada. Se levantó sigilosamente y tomó una bata de dormir que había en una de sus maletas. En realidad la bata con motivos de vaquitas y lunitas no era precisamente muy madura pero era la primera que había encontrado. Se la colocó encima y luego revisó hasta sacar su ropa interior, luego, fue hasta el baño quedándose absorta con tanta decoración. Ella y apenas había visto la habitación pero no había pasado al baño, este también estaba adornado románticamente y se dio cuenta de que hasta los jabones tenían forma de corazón. En eso agarró uno y se dispuso a bañar. Cuando salió del baño ya vestida nuevamente con su bata de dormir y con la toalla en la cabeza vio que Inuyasha estaba dormido aún.

- "Flojo" – Pensó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. En ese momento recordó que no tenía noción del tiempo así que sacó su celular y se dio cuenta de que ya eran un cuarto para las once. – "Wow" – Pensó asombrada, pues, nunca en su vida se había levantado tan tarde a pesar de que sería lo más normal para mucha gente durante al menos su juventud o cuando habías estado despierta hasta que el último invitado de tu fiesta se hubiera ido.

Luego de ello, se colocó unos monos para taparse más ya que únicamente la bata no le convencía; y después se lo pensó a ver si salía con esa pinta de loca a administración. Pero desechó el pensamiento cuando vio un teléfono al lado de la cama. Lo único malo es que despertaría a Inuyasha, bueno, supuestamente, ya que parecía que iba por quien sabe que fase del sueño de lo rendido que se veía.

- "Ah, da igual" – Pensó acercándose al aparato y levantando el auricular. Inmediatamente respondieron por el otro lado y con la voz más suave y audible que pudo poner pidió el desayuno. Luego de dar todas las indicaciones, colocó cuidadosamente el auricular en su lugar y se volteó para ver a Inuyasha. Seguía en la misma posición y con una expresión casi infantil de lo inocente que se veía. Sonrió enternecida nuevamente y pasó delicadamente una mano por el lacio cabello de él. En ese momento, Inuyasha despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente para luego darse vuelta y al ver a Kagome sonreír como un idiota con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días. – Musitó volviéndose a acurrucar entre las sábanas sin intenciones de pararse. Kagome rió ante ese gesto.

- Anda, párate, recuerda que hay que arreglar unas cosas antes del viaje a Italia. – Le recordó.

- ¿Qué? No… - Gruñó molesto. – Quedémonos acá, Osaka es lo suficientemente turístico. – Dijo como excusa. Kagome sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

- Quién te manda a darme la proposición. No, cumple con tu palabra señor Taisho o me vuelvo a apropiar de la empresa. – Amenazó.

- De todas formas la mitad es mía. – Le recordó él.

- Conozco buenos abogados. – Le dijo pícaramente empezándole a hacerle cosquillas. Inuyasha no pudo reprimir la sonrisa y terminó sentándose en la cama y miró a Kagome divertido.

- ¿Por qué tan puritana? – Se burló al verla con la bata larga y de paso con monos deportivos.

- Porque resulta y acontece que te iba a buscar el desayuno hasta que vi el maravilloso aparato inventado por Alexander Graham Bell. – Comentó señalando el teléfono en la mesita de noche. – Y bueno, si te vas a bañar no uses muchos jabones de esos de forma de corazón, son muy cremosos y con uno alcanza. – Agregó mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la frente para luego alejarse y levantarse para sacar ropa de la maleta que cargaba. Inuyasha se le quedó un rato contemplándola en su labor hasta que despertó de su ensueño y se dispuso a irse a asear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya habían pasado tres meses y habían vuelto a sus vidas laborales como de costumbre. Kagome se encontraba ahora en el puesto de vicepresidente e Inuyasha de presidente, por mutuo acuerdo porque ya él le había dicho que si quería tomar la empresa de nuevo lo hiciera, a lo que ella alegó:

FLASHBACK

_- No me vengas con la cara de cordero perdido que por eso no es que te la voy a dejar. – Comento Kagome con una sonrisa burlona al descubrir la táctica de él._

_- ¿De qué hablas? – Cuestionó hecho el ofendido. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió._

_- Inuyasha, el hecho de que ande enamorada de ti no me convierte en mala empresaria, por tanto, sigo siendo perceptiva y he calculado tu estrategia de parecer el niño bueno sin cargos de conciencia que devuelve dignamente el puesto a la persona a la que le pertenece pero claro, colocando ojos de cachorro desamparado al estar conciente de que tal movimiento hace surgir ciertos sentimientos a la persona a la que le devuelves el cargo para ver si así se retracta. – Decretó sin ningún tipo de tabú viendo lo perplejo que quedaba su esposo. – Por ello… - Continuó. – Me quedo con el cargo de vicepresidente y Miroku que sea tu asistente. Sango va hacer tu secretaria como había quedado anteriormente y Rin será mi secretaria._

_- ¿Y sin asistente? – Preguntó contrariado._

_- Nunca he necesitado de uno a decir verdad pero creo que esa ha sido mi mejor estrategia empresarial en toda mi vida. – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera. – Pero ahora ya no necesito._

_- Ummm, ¿y suplente? – Preguntó imaginándose los próximos acontecimientos de si tener hijos o algo así._

_- Será Miroku y en dado caso de que necesites un asistente, esa será Sango, no quiero ninguna tipa cuyas medidas sean 90,60,90 para que me venga a quitar el marido que tanto me costó conseguir. – Expresó con una sonrisa burlona haciendo reír a Inuyasha._

_- ¿Me consideras ese tipo de hombre? – Inquirió ofendido._

_- Uno nunca sabe, es mejor no tentar al diablo. – Contestó sin inmutarse dándole un fugaz beso en la boca a Inuyasha para luego salir de la oficina presidencial._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Por ello, todos con sus respectivos empleos asignados, volvieron a la normalidad de la monótona vida empresarial. Más aún, si Kagome siempre daba frente a cualquier problema y lo resolvía sin ningún tipo de complicación.

- Kagome… ¿vamos a comer? – Preguntaba Inuyasha mientras entraba en la oficina de su esposa.

Kagome alzó la vista y lo vio, con su porte arrogante y elegante que siempre acostumbraba a usar pero que últimamente había acentuado, seguramente por poseer tal cargo en su trabajo.

- "Hombres" – Pensó resignada haciendo un gesto negativo. – Ve con Miroku. – Avisó viendo cierta decepción en los ojos de Inuyasha. – Lo que pasa es que ya me comprometí con Sango. – Se explicó volviendo sus ojos al monitor que tenía al frente.

- Ah, ¿y para dónde van? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez por simple curiosidad.

- Inuyasha, existen los celulares, no he cambiado mi número y en caso de que te necesite, te llamo. – Le comentó burlona. – Sólo eso necesitas saber. – Finalizó viendo como su esposo fruncía el seño.

- Tan sutil tú. – Musitó poniendo los ojos en blanco haciendo reír ligeramente a Kagome.

- Sin comentarios. – Dijo entre risas. – Mira, la voy a acompañar a hacer algunas diligencias, en la casa te cuento, ¿sí? – Se expresó esta vez más diplomáticamente.

- Bueno. – Aceptó resignado saliendo de la oficina. Luego de que Kagome se hubiese asegurado que Inuyasha saliera por completo sonrió pícaramente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡AH! ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡Estoy embarazada! – Decía Kagome abrazando efusivamente a Sango una vez salida de la consulta. Ambas daban vueltas saltando, riendo y gritando como las propias locas, de la alegría innegable que sentían.

- ¡Voy a ser tía! – Cantaba Sango entre saltos.

Kagome en ese momento, con la euforia pasada un poco, se detuvo y abrazo a Sango de nuevo.

- Te estás dando demasiadas atribuciones. – Le dijo Kagome a Sango para picarla. Algo que consiguió viendo como su amiga se separaba de ella y la miraba con el seño fruncido.

- Kagome, no me dejes como novia de pueblo, mínimo tengo que ser madrina de bautismo y confirmación de ese niño. – Amenazó haciendo que Kagome volviese a reír.

- Muy bien, pero ahora tu próxima misión es no decir absolutamente nada a nadie y mucho menos a Inuyasha. – Avisó Kagome muy seria.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Creí que irías a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. – Protestó contrariada.

- Déjame saborear el momento, mujer. Primero quiero disgustar la reacción de Inuyasha, si es posible filmarlo, aunque creo que eso será ya un hecho. Nos quedan veinte minutos, vamos a la casa, instalaré la "cámara escondida" – Pidió mientras reía pícaramente.

- ¿Y con los de la empresa? – Cuestionó Sango poniéndose en camino hacia el carro, al lado de Kagome.

- Colocaré a los más allegados al frente para ver su reacción y los otros pueden pudrirse, llorar, poner los ojos en blanco o hacer los que les dé la gana. – Comentó tranquilamente.

- Muy bien. – Dijo una Sango muy sonriente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha regresaba con Kagome del trabajo pero estaba bastante extrañado por la actitud de esta. Parecía que estaba enamorada otra vez por así decirlo ya que cargaba en el rostro una sonrisa boba, una mirada radiante y una felicidad que se transmitía a todos los que estaban cerca. En realidad, era muy refrescante verla tan alegre pero también le preocupaba, además, no había hecho comentarios de por qué había llegado tarde y no le dijo ni una pista de para donde fue.

Al llegar a la casa, ambos bajaron y llegaron a su habitación. Inuyasha ya había dejado el maletín sobre la cama y se estaba desabrochando la corbata cuando vio que Kagome se dirigía a la gaveta de la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama que le pertenecía a ella. De esta sacó un collar con una perla semi rosada y un pequeño libro rojo con detalles en dorado. Frunció el seño sin entender y ella le hizo un ademán para que se sentara a un lado suyo. Inuyasha le hizo caso sin chistar y Kagome le pasó la perla.

- Mira, ella fue la que nos unió. – Avisó viendo la extrañeza en los ojos de él.

- ¿Cómo? – Inquirió contrariado.

- Esa es la Perla de Shikon, la leyenda dice que "el que la posea, descubrirá su amor eterno luego de las adversidades" y eso fue lo que nos pasó a nosotros. – Comentó con una sonrisa mientras veía como Inuyasha examinaba la joya. – Además… - Prosiguió Kagome. – ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en un sueño? – Inuyasha inmediatamente pasó a mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿No fue un simple sueño o una premonición? – Preguntó consternado.

Kagome sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Yo se lo pedí a la perla y ella me concedió ese deseo. Esa fue la primera vez que te profesé mi amor. – Dijo viendo fijamente la esfera.

- Fue por eso que todo lo que me contaste era cierto. – Musitó pensativo.

- Así es. Y este libro… - Comentó entregándoselo. – Es un diario que sirve "para abrir el alma a todo tipo de sentimientos" Con él prácticamente me confesé. Lo extraño es que pareciera que no estuve conciente cuando escribía porque cuando lo leía no sabía en que momento había escrito esas cosas, además de que lo hice en forma de cuento de hadas. Finalmente terminé la historia el día de nuestra boda, bueno, antes de que se diera en un rato milagrosamente libre que conseguí. – Dijo sonriendo. – Y en verdad se plasman muy bien todos los sentimientos que he vivido en mi vida.

- ¿Sobre una princesa? – Preguntó Inuyasha divertido mientras leía entre líneas la delicada caligrafía de su esposa.

- Por eso te digo que no tengo la mínima idea de que fue lo que me pasó. – Se excusó Kagome.

- ¿Y por qué me entregas esto ahorita? – Inquirió mirándola fijamente.

- Sólo quería que conocieras la magia que pude ver y que gracias a ella estamos juntos. Además, creo que le obsequiaré esta perla a Sango, ahora que próximamente se va a casar y que la necesita más. – Respondió felizmente. – Y… - Acotó dejando un silencio prologando que extrañó a Inuyasha.

- ¿Y…? – Repitió él.

- Era un momento oportuno de decírtelo para poder luego comentarte lo otro. – Respondió viendo la confusión claramente expresada en él. – Inuyasha, querido esposo mío, tengo el placer de anunciarte que… estoy embarazada. – Agregó felizmente viendo como en milésimas de segundo el rostro de Inuyasha se iluminaba para luego de un momento a otro sentir que unos fuertes brazos la balanceaban en el aire.

- ¿Tenías que hablar tanta paja para decirme eso? – Decía él entre risas.

- ¿Cómo que paja? – Inquirió ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Kagome, con esas palabras me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, mujer. – Confesó alegremente sin dejar de dar vueltas con ella.

- Inuyasha ¡bájame! - Gimoteó Kagome ya mareada. – Si no he tenido náuseas en el embarazo, no significa que no pueda vomitar sobre ti. – Amenazó convenciendo a Inuyasha mientras este la bajaba y una vez en el suelo le daba un efusivo beso.


	22. El final del cuento

**Fría como el fuego**

**El final del cuento**

Kagome se encontraba extasiada con todo lo que veía. Tantos años sin volver a Inglaterra, tantos recuerdos dolorosos en ese lugar y ahora...ahora todo se veía desde una nueva perspectiva. Sentía como debajo de sus pies e incluso a través de sus sandalias pisaba una grama verde y abundante que era la que le daba el mayor colorido al paisaje. Si levantaba la vista podía admirar las hermosas montañas que alguna vez pudo sólo apreciar por medio de las fotos que le enseñó Kaede cuando trabajaban en la pequeña tienda. Eso había sido ya hace cinco años, ya Sango y Miroku se habían casado y habían pedido la custodia de Shippo a Inuyasha, convirtiéndolo en su hijo; ahora todos formaban nuevos papeles en su entorno. Vaya, como en cinco años había cambiado todo y ahora con nuevos seres formando parte de su vida.

- Mami, ¡mira! – Exclamó un pequeño niño que iba de la mano de Kagome. El infante que no pasaba de los cuatro años, señalaba un halcón que volaba sobre sus cabezas con gran majestad. Su madre sonrió observando al ave un momento para luego dirigir su mirada a su pequeño retoño.

- Sí, mi pequeño Daisuke. Es un halcón, debe estar de cacería. – Le dijo sonriendo.

- Espera a que le cuente a mi papá. – Respondió entusiasmado sin despegar la vista del majestuoso animal.

- Estoy segura que querrá verlo también. – Le dijo jalando al niño sutilmente haciendo retomar su marcha. Ambos caminaban sin prisa hacía una cabaña que se veía en lo alto de la colina. Definitivamente todo se veía desde una nueva perspectiva.

- Mami... – Volvió a llamar el niño luego de un rato.

- Dime. – Respondió admirando distraídamente el paisaje.

- ¿Por qué pasaremos la Navidad nosotros solos esta vez? ¿Y Kaede? ¿Y Sango? – Preguntaba el pequeño con cierta melancolía en su voz.

Kagome lo miró enternecida y se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura.

- Porque tu papá y yo queremos pasar un tiempo diferente, en un nuevo ambiente para tener otros recuerdos, sólo nosotros. ¿Está bien? – Preguntó reconfortando al niño.

- Sí pero él aún no llega. – Gimoteó el pequeño con sus lindos ojos dorados algo vidriosos.

- Ya lo hará. – Le dijo dándole un abrazo y volviéndose a erguir para continuar su camino junto a su hijo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una vez en la cabaña, muy acogedora por cierto, Kagome cambió de ropa a Daisuke y preparó algo de chocolate que había en uno de los gabinetes de la cocina. Una vez sentados en la cocina, se dispusieron a esperar.

- Mami... – Llamó el pequeño por enésima vez en el día.

- ¿Mmm? – Preguntó Kagome llevándose la taza de chocolate a la boca.

- ¿Estamos lejos, verdad? – Preguntó pensativo.

- ¿Lejos de dónde? – Cuestionó Kagome prestándole atención al ahora muy serio niño.

- De casa. – Respondió él.

- Pues sí, ¿y qué pasa con eso? – Preguntó sin entender.

- ¿Tú crees que Santa Claus sabe donde estamos? Es que yo no le dije en la carta que nos íbamos de viaje antes de la nochebuena. – Comentó preocupado. Kagome sonrió.

- Yo le avisé, no te preocupes. – Le dijo tomando un poco más de chocolate para que su hijo no viera su sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó el pequeño frunciendo el ceño. Kagome no se cansaría de notar que ese gesto era idéntico al de Inuyasha.

- Pues... – Empezó a decir maquinando en su mente alguna excusa pero fue salvada porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a una imponente figura.

- ¡Papá! – Exclamó el pequeño bajando de la silla como una exhalación para luego correr hacía su progenitor.

- Hola, pequeño. – Le saludó Inuyasha amorosamente acariciándole algunos mechones de pelo.

- ¡Sakura, bájate! – Demandó el pequeño ignorando el saludo de su progenitor.

- Ya, ya. – Rió Inuyasha dejando en el suelo a una linda niña de ojos chocolates que poseían un enigmático borde dorado, la cual poseía una piel tan blanca como la nieve y se veía que poseía la misma edad que el niño. La pequeña hizo un puchero. En ese momento, Kagome se levantó y salió al rescate de su esposo acercándose a la niña y cargándola.

- Hola Sakura. – Le saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras veía como la niña veía con envidia como Inuyasha cargaba a Daisuke.

El pequeño igualmente miró retadoramente a su hermanita desde los brazos de Inuyasha.

- Finalmente, hola Kagome. – Le saludó Inuyasha mirándola fijamente.

- Inuyasha, que bueno que llegas, este niño no paraba de preguntar por ti. – Sonrió mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía a la cocina dejando a la pequeña en el suelo. Inuyasha la imitó y dejó a Daisuke en el suelo a pesar de sus protestas. Luego de darse por vencidos, los niños fueron corriendo a inspeccionar el lugar.

- ¿Y qué ha ocurrido mientras Sakura y yo no estabamos? – Preguntó Inuyasha revisando el chocolate que había preparado Kagome.

- Pues, tú hijo no es nada sin ti y...ah, estaba preocupado porque no sabía si Santa Claus sabía de nuestro nuevo paradero. – Sonrió.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – Preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo mientras se servía lo que quedaba de chocolate.

- Que yo ya le había avisado, por cierto... ¿dónde meteremos los juguetes? – Preguntó en un susurro. Inuyasha se lo pensó un momento.

- Un sitio donde ellos no husmeen está difícil de determinar. – Comentó pensativo.

- Por eso, todavía están en las maletas pero cuando tenga que sacar la ropa, dos pares de ojos van a estar demasiado atentos para mi gusto.

- ¿Y si le decimos que Santa Claus no existe? – Preguntó casualmente.

- Te mato y luego me encargo de que tu alma no se salve. – Le dijo Kagome con el ceño fruncido. Inuyasha rió levemente.

- Muy bien, entonces... ¿qué sugieres? – Cuestionó dándose por vencido.

- No sé...¿y si lo dejamos en la camioneta?

- Y si salimos por ahí, ellos se van a dar cuenta de que están dos grandes maletas en el maletero y van a empezar a preguntar y revisar lo que haya.

- Buen punto. – Dijo quedándose un rato en silencio hasta que al parecer tuvo una idea y empezó a caminar hasta su habitación seguida por un extrañado Inuyasha. Kagome al entrar empezó a tantear el suelo para mayor extrañeza de su esposo hasta que se escuchó como uno de sus pasos dio lugar a un sonido hueco. – Aquí. – Avisó mientras miraba a ambos lados para encontrar algo que le ayudase.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – Le preguntó Inuyasha sin entender aún.

- Mira.- Le dijo Kagome consiguiendo un bastón de metal cerca de la chimenea, el cual empezó a utilizar de palanca para levantar una de las tablas del suelo de la habitación. - ¿Te importaría? – Le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha en señal de que le ayudara. El aludido suspiró y fue hasta donde estaba ella. Kagome soltó la vara e Inuyasha empezó a ejercer fuerza sobre esta, levantando finalmente la tabla. Suspiró cansado y observó como Kagome se acercaba y se arrodillaba a un lado de la tabla, observando como un profundo hueco estaba debajo.

- No van a caber. – Le dijo Inuyasha entendiendo el plan.

- Oh, de que entran, entran. – Decretó Kagome volviéndole a dar a su esposo el bastón de hierro otra vez ante la mirada de consternación de Inuyasha.

- No pretenderás que yo... – Empezó a quejarse pero Kagome lo acalló con un beso para luego dirigirse a la puerta y voltearse. – Dos tablas más, por favor. – Dijo sonriente mientras Inuyasha la miraba desahuciado cuando ella terminaba de salir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Entonces la princesa se encontraba en aprietos, no sabía si hablar con ese príncipe o no, tenía tanto tiempo sin ponerse a pensar en las cosas del amor que sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y un miedo acerca de lo que pudiese pasar si se arriesgaba a amar, pues, no había conocido a nadie que saliera totalmente beneficiado de ese sentimiento. – Leía Kagome a una hiperactiva Sakura que se paseaba por la habitación mirando de vez en vez la ventana que daba una vista hacía la gran nevada que había.

- ¿Pero la princesa qué hizo entonces? – Preguntó la niña intentando prestar atención a dos cosas, a la historia y a saber cuando llegaría su papá.

- Entonces el príncipe entendió lo que le pasaba a la princesa y decidió ser él, el que actuara. – Continuó Kagome observando como su hija empezaba a pasearse de nuevo por el lugar. – Se hizo su amigo y la apoyaba en todas sus acciones, siempre estaba allí y ella se fue encariñando con él. Pero no todo se había dado tan fácil, más allá de la conciencia de la princesa, un hombre avaro y de vil corazón preparaba un gran plan para arrebatarle todas sus riquezas a ella.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba la princesa? – Preguntó Sakura desde la ventana.

- Eso lo sabrás al final. – Le respondió con una sonrisa para luego retomar su lectura. – El hombre se llamaba Hiten y tenía una acompañante que le servía en sus ruines actos llamada Yura, que era familiar de la princesa y se la pasaba cerca de ella.

- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿El príncipe atacó al malo? – Volvió a interrumpir la niña.

- Ten paciencia. – Le dijo Kagome volviendo de nuevo su vista al libro. – Ellos hicieron muchos planes contra la princesa como por ejemplo, una vez enviaron a un soldado a ... – Mientras Kagome seguía leyendo, la niña se esforzaba por intentar prestarle toda su atención pero su preocupación era tan grande como la de su madre, sólo que esta última intentaba disimularlo.

- Mami, ¿y mi papá? – Preguntó la pequeña.

Kagome suspiró cansada y sonrió.

- Pronto llegará, él salió con Daisuke a dar un paseo para intentar ver al halcón que Daisuke y yo vimos esta mañana.

- Yo quería ir. – Gimoteó la niña.

- Pero tú ya habías salido con él, mañana saldremos todos juntos y no habrá problema. – Intentó reconfortarla Kagome.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó esperanzada sin poder evitar contener más las lágrimas que mantenían vidriosos sus hermosos pedazos de chocolate que poseía por ojos.

- Sí, no te preocupes. – Le aseguró mientras volvía su vista al libro nuevamente. – Sigo entonce- El príncipe al saber que la princesa estaba en peligro quiso actuar de alguna manera pero ya los malos le habían advertido que no podía decir nada a la princesa o sino la matarían más rápido. Sin embargo... – Continuó Kagome mientras la niña volvía nuevamente su preocupada atención a la ventana escuchando retazos de la historia.

Kagome la miraba de vez en vez y se le partía el alma verla así, además, ella también ya estaba preocupada por lo que les hubiese podido pasar a los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo.

- ¿Y entonces la princesa que hizo cuando ese señor le contó que la querían matar? – Preguntó la niña luego de un rato, intentando mantenerse al corriente de la historia.

- Ella le agradeció el acto de que por lo menos le informara y luego el hombre se fue... entonces ella regresó al palacio de donde se había hospedado pero si ellos se enteraban de que ya no poseía todas sus riquezas, la botarían de allí hacia las frías calles del lugar. Por eso, se fue a una fiesta que daban esa noche con la esperanza de conseguir a alguien que la regresara a su hogar pero falló, aunque consiguió a una amiga que... – La pequeña esta vez sentía como sus ojos le picaban y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir. De verdad estaba preocupada, no quería que llegaran las doce sin ver a su papá.

- Mami... – Volvió a interrumpir la pequeña.

- Dime. – Contestó Kagome suspirando.

- ¿Y mi papá? – Preguntó de nuevo.

- Pronto llegará, no te preocupes. – Intentó reconfortarla mientras sonreía débilmente. – Y bueno, entonces cuando el malo murió en el ingenioso plan de la princesa, el príncipe parecía que había muerto y la princesa no lo supo con claridad porque la gente se agolpó hacía ellos, sólo lo supo momentos después que había salido lastimado pero que estaba vivo y que Hiten no le había atravesado la espada.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó la niña acercándose hasta donde estaba su madre.

- Ambos luego se casaron pero la princesa aún tenía la incertidumbre si todo sería igual de hermoso luego de un tiempo, si de verdad era el hombre que le convenía para vivir el resto de su vida, aunque ella nunca había dudado de su amor por él y ... – En ese momento se escuchó como una puerta se abrió de golpe. Kagome se levantó al ver llegar una sombra alta hasta donde estaban. En eso, observó como Inuyasha venía con Daisuke en brazos. - ¿Están bien? – Corrió hasta él y cargó al niño.

- Sí, estamos bien, no te preocupes. – Le reconfortó viendo como Kagome mecía y mimaba a Daisuke. En eso Sakura se acercó al libro, cogió un lapicero que había en la pequeña mesita y anotó al final del cuaderno: "Luego, la princesa tuvo dos hijos con el príncipe y todas sus dudas se disiparon pues ahora que son reyes, miman y quieren a los nuevos príncipes y para todos los que preguntaban, la princesa se llamaba Kagome y el príncipe se llamaba Inuyasha y sus dos hijos se llaman Daisuke y Sakura. Por eso, todos vivieron felices para siempre. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado" En eso la niña sonrió satisfecha al ver a su mamá besando delicadamente a su papá y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que estaba de que hubiesen llegado antes de las doce de la noche para poder pasar juntos la nochebuena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, luego de las muchas peleas con los niños para que se fueran a dormir la noche anterior, Daisuke y Sakura, los pequeños de no más que 4 añitos corrieron entusiasmado hasta la pequeña sala de la cabaña, haciendo mucho ruido a su paso por cierto, con el afán de ver los juguetes.

Kagome desde lo lejos escuchó los ruidosos pasitos de sus hijos y gimió desesperada de que ya se hubiesen despertado.

- ¿Por qué tuve que tener morochos? – Musitó envolviéndose más entre las sábanas.

En eso escuchó la leve risa de Inuyasha.

- Mírale el lado bueno, así te ahorraste de tener que dar a luz dos veces. – Le comentó burlón. Kagome bufó molesta sin siquiera voltearse para verlo a pesar de que ya sentía su intensa mirada sobre ella.

- Que consuelo. – Dijo sin mucho ánimo mientras escuchaba como sus retoños los llamaban entusiasmados desde la sala.

- Yo abrí los juguetes el año pasado, te toca a ti. – Le dijo Inuyasha puyándole el hombro.

- No seas bolsa. No quiero. – Dijo como una niña malcriada. – Son las seis de la mañana, quiero dormir. – Gimió.

- Creo que no va a ser posible. – Le respondió Inuyasha mientras que Kagome escuchaba como dos pasitos se acercaban a ella.

- Mira mamá, ¿no es hermosa? – Le dijo Sakura señalándole la muñeca a Kagome.

- Bellísima. – Contestó Kagome sin ánimo y sin abrir los ojos.

- No has abierto los ojos. – Le reclamó la pequeña.

Kagome no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso y vio la muñeca que ella misma escogió para Sakura.

- Muy hermosa, Santa Claus tiene muy buen gusto. – Dijo en tono soñoliento mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama para ver como Inuyasha estaba sentado a su lado, mientras parsimoniosamente le sacaba cada uno de los alambres y demás cosas que mantenían sujeto al muñeco que Daisuke le había dado para que lo abriera y sacara de la caja.

En ese momento Kagome observó como todo lo que siempre pensó que era algo imposible alcanzar, ahora lo tenía, tenía a un esposo maravilloso, a unos hermosos hijos y una vida completa llena de alegría, con lo cual, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se volvieran vidriosos por las lágrimas de alegría. En verdad, Santa Claus le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Inuyasha dándose cuenta de cómo Kagome tenía los ojos.

- Nada. Sólo estoy feliz por todo lo que Dios me ha dado. – Dijo sonriente mirándolo con adoración.

Inuyasha sonrió y luego se levantó, buscó entre una de las gavetas y sacó un regalo envuelto en papel dorado, muy elegante, con el cual, luego, regresó a la cama con Kagome y los niños. En eso, se lo entregó a ella.

- Feliz Navidad. – Le dijo sonriente. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó el regalo.

- Gracias. – Musitó dejando el regalo a un lado para luego revisar la mesa de noche de ella y sacar una caja azul marino que se la entregó a Inuyasha. – Feliz Navidad tú también. – Le dijo sonriente. Inuyasha lo tomó y cuando abrió pudo ver un reloj marca Fossil espectacularmente bello con detalles en dorado.

- Wow, gracias. – Dijo sorprendido. – Te debió costar un ojo de la cara. – Musitó.

- ¿Por qué crees que siempre me encontraba sin plata? – Preguntó burlona abriendo su regalo y quedándose sin habla. – ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó atónita observando un estuche de maquillaje de Estee Lauder en sus manos. – y después dices que mi regalo es caro. – Comentó riendo levemente.

- Pues sí, como que estamos a mano. – Dijo él sonriendo.

En eso los niños volvieron a llamarlos para que les siguieran abriendo sus juguetes, pasando así una hermosa Navidad.

"_Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado n.n"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, bueno, me despido con este fic T.T no mentira, no me siento triste, jaja, al contrario, me encantó escribirlo y me encantó saber que gustó tanto, gracias por sus wow...199 reviews, vaya, jaja, pues, muchísimas gracias, les agradezco mucho su apoyo en este primer fic largo que publico n.n. Espero que me dejen algún review final a ver que les pareció el final y también quisiera que me dijeran que fic aparte de tras una ilusión sea el siguiente que actualice. Bueno, me despido, las quiero mucho, sayonara n.n.**


End file.
